Hunter x Hunter: In my Eyes
by rainy-face
Summary: A rather strange boy(More like brat) full of secrets. An assassin who escaped from his iron chains. Another boy free-er than a bird without a cage. When these three meet, they form a relatively unlikely friendship. Read to follow their adventure, an adventure to learn more than they ever thought they would. (KILLUA X MALE OC) [DISCONTINUED]
1. His name is Yuki

With a sigh, I rocked back and forth on my feet. This was so boring~

My eyes darted around the room frequently, and I observed everyone in the room somewhat at the same time. I wasn't really suspicious... but what else was there to do? Chie, my friend and exam-taker 95, me being exam-taker 96 after her, tried on numerous occasions to get me to talk to someone. I refused to, though. The crowd I was in, to me, everyone wasn't exactly... _friendly_ looking. As I was busy people-watching like a watchful hawk, I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. Turning around to the stranger, I saw a rather round man wearing a blue shirt and yellow long-sleeved one underneath. His light-brown hair was slicked back and he also had thick eyebrows. Instinctively, I also looked at his badge.

No. 16, eh...?

He smiled cheerfully and pulled out a juice can.

"Hey, I haven't seen you two at the exams before. Are you guys rookies?" He asked curiously. I nodded my head wordlessly, not letting my guard down for a second. I was sure that his chipper demeanor was all an act... the nicest people were always the worst, me learning that the hard way... But before I could ask him to leave me and Chie alone, he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Tonpa, and this is my 36th time trying! The Hunter Exam is sure hard, but I'm not gonna give up, as you can see...!"

I raised an eyebrow, me and Chie exchanging looks.

"I admire persistence." I faked, trying not to put too much sarcasm in my voice. Chie and Master Yuu always told me I could be too rude at times. I took his hand and shook it, trying to smile as Chie sent me a glare for the earlier comment. Although, Tonpa didn't seem to mind since he kept talking about how he was excited for this year's exam. As he rambled on, I looked around the waiting room for newcomers. That was when I saw an interesting white-haired boy walk in. He took a badge from the little green guy in a suit and looked around with a look that said he didn't care about being here. Something about him though... something about him was... _familiar._

"Do you want a drink?"

I snapped back into focus and looked back at Tonpa. "What?"

"Do you want a drink?" He repeated. I looked into his eyes and scoffed. Knew it, this guy was trouble.

**_'Man, after this kid gets the laxative, I'm outta here! His eyes are so creepy, it's like he's dead!'_**

I took the can out of his hands and dropped it to the ground, stomping one foot on the metal can. "Let's go Chie, this guy is one of those Rookie Crushers or whatnot Master Yuu warned us about." She nodded and the both of us walked away as I watched his expression turn sour and confused. Mentally laughing, I found a spot me and Chie could hang out. It was near the wall, and somewhat vacant. Not many people gathered where we were.

"It hasn't even been two hours and someone is already trying to ruin us." I muttered. But... That comment about my eyes really annoyed me. Maybe I wouldn't have been so rude if he hadn't said I was like some dead guy. I growled under my breath. I mean, it's not my fault that my eyes are like this, it just happened... It wasn't like I chose for this. Well... it _was _the price for my ability... my ability to mind read. Complaining would be stupid and what change does complaining make? As irritating and upsetting it is, I'll learn to deal with this... and the comments that will come with it. _That_ would be a challenge worse than the Hunter's Exam alone...

Though mind reading is an awesome ability to have... even though it probably wouldn't be too useful for me during the Hunter's Exam, it should help me somewhat with fighting or other things. I've heard plenty of things about the Hunter's Exam, but was it really as bad as rumored? I had a feeling it wasn't going to be _too _bad.

As I began to start dawdling in thoughts, I felt a new presence that definitely wasn't Chie's.

I looked up and saw the white-haired boy looking at me. His chilling, cold eyes were the strangest shade between blue and purple. He wore a dark-blue turtle neck under a white V-neck T-Shirt, and his purple shorts were baggy while reaching to his knees. And his shoes were... Quite... May be funky was the right word? Yeah, funky. As he looked at me, I also took notice to the item in his hands... a yellow skateboard with a red arrow streaked in the middle.

And all I knew now was that I caught his attention and he caught mine. Looking into those uniquely colored irises, the Thought Script worked its mind-reading magic.

_**'Oh hey, a kid that looks my age. Maybe he can entertain me for a little.'**_

I sighed and straightened up. The boy strode forward, getting closer to where I was standing. When he was just in front of me, he stopped and smiled charmingly. He then held out his hand for me to shake, reminding me of my rather bad experience with Tonpa. I was going to take his hand, but something stopped me. As I just stared at the pale hand, the boy blinked and slowly pulled it back, probably thinking that I didn't know what a handshake was.

"Well, that could've gone better. But hey, I didn't expect to see another kid here. I'm Killua Zoldyck, 12 years old. You?"

Zoldyck... Zoldyck. I've heard that last name before... oh. Of course. Of course! My eyes widened and I stumbled back, slowly remembering the Zoldyck Family. They were ruthless assassins, famous and dangerous... of course, very much deadly. How could I not know them? I hated them. They were monsters... everyone in the psychotic family of killers. When Killua waved his hand in front of my face, I looked at him, smiling. "Sorry, I almost tripped on my cape..."

He raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Well, at least you didn't fall back. But anyways, it's so boring here. I wonder when the exam will really start." He grinned in amusement and spun his skateboard in the air before swiftly catching it. I blinked and turned my head away, hoping all the nervousness wasn't showing. If he really was a Zoldyck, then surely his observation skills are top notch...

Unconsciously, my eyes traveled across the floor and at Chie, whom was reading a book she brought along to the exam. Killua, noticing that we both were wearing similar red cloaks, he asked, "Are you two partners?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin." I lied immediately, looking back up at him. "What about you? Do you have any siblings, cousins, uncles, etc...?" Of course I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to get a conversation going to make this less awkward, as well as hiding my emotions. Killua thought about his answer, staring at me with his wide blue eyes. "Yeah, I've got siblings. And I've also got a grandpa and great-grandpa."

"Hn."

We both had a short moment of awkward silence, but then Killua spoke again, looking around the room. "So, you got any hobbies?"

Hobbies? Hm. I never really had time to do anything I wanted to do, since my teacher was always training me and Chie. "Not really. You?" Killua grinned and flipped his skateboard up and into his hands, holding it towards me for me to see. "Skateboarding, of course. And many other things, but they're not really that interesting... or in other people's cases, they're scary..."

Other hobbies? I wonder what _that_ means. "Hm. Well, our time was short Killua-kun, but I have to talk to my cousin about something important."

I grabbed Chie's wrist and began to drag her off, trying to find another place to stay with just enough privacy to not be noticed. "Killua. Just call me Killua." He called out. I turned my head and smiled, making a thumbs-up to show that I heard him.

"What's the real reason for leaving...?" Chie questioned, not looking away from her book.

"He's a Zoldyck. That automatically makes him dangerous..."


	2. Hisoka's a Creeper

I guess Chie could be called my 'first friend'. She's nice and always knows how to make me smile, plus the fact that she's really kinda pretty. Her short hair is jet-black and smells like strawberry milk whilst her eyes are just the creamiest brown...! Of course I have to act and tell everyone that she was my cousin, but I can keep these emotions to myself... Well, for now at least. Despite here being a few years older, I'm sure I've got a chance with her... somewhat.

As we were chatting about general topics, a shutter door opening caught my attention. Turning my head towards the loud noise, the shutter fully opened and revealed the man behind it. It was a rather tall male wearing a dark purple suit and had short light purple hair, kinda styled fancy. I couldn't see his eyes clearly, but I did notice his strange mustache. It was... a fashion statement?

He lectured us for a good while, and then after, he explained the directions.

"So we just have to run, eh?" I turned back to Chie and she nodded. "See, the daily runs around the forest after training was a good idea after all." She commented towards me with her usual matter-of-factly tone, and I frowned. "Be quiet, it was still really exhausting to finish up..."

* * *

So, that didn't really effect me one bit. I hate to admit it, but Chie was right. I silently(As well as begrudgingly) thanked Master Yuu and scanned the tired examinees me all around me, exhaling a long sigh. Today was kind of a boring day so far...! I wondered when something a little more challenging than waiting in a room and running would come along. Very soon, hopefully...

Spacing out again, I barely noticed an injured guy freaking out near us. His screaming snapped my attention back to what was going on in reality, and all I saw next was him pulling out-

"OH LORD, WHAT IS THAT _THING_?!"

Everyone silently stared at me, their blank expressions making me nervous. I hate it whenever I space out, I embarrass myself. I laughed nervously and scratched my head, shyly hiding behind Chie. So the injured guy explained it was some swamp-monster and disguises as humans to lure other humans. Everyone murmured to themselves, suddenly suspicious of Satotz. They began to accuse him, and I observed him as well. It should have been impossible though...He was-

Before I could even come to a conclusion, something blurred right past me. I turned to the injured man, noticing that he was stabbed... by playing cards?! Then, I looked at Satotz and kinda just stared in awe. He caught the cards with his same stoic expression, unfazed by earlier events.

"I see, I see... That settles it. You're the real one. Examiners are hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to dodge that attack." A magician-like jester spoke charmingly, playing with his cards and performing various card tricks. I couldn't even believe what he just did.

"Who's he?" I muttered quietly.

"His name is Hisoka."

I turned around and saw Tonpa again, whom seemed rather troubled by the jester. Shrugging nonchalantly, I faced the main show again. This Hisoka... he had vibes that told me to stay away. To really, _really_ stay away...

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. You will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz replied, untroubled. Hisoka smiled.

"Sure."

Hisoka is_ creepy_.

Afterwards, Satotz explained what to do in the second part of our first phase and began to run into the swampy forest, us the exam takers quickly following behind. Chie sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. We reached the forest and immediately heard screams for help and of terror. Damn. Nature can be _real _scary. I blocked out the screams of the examinees being attacked all around me and tried to just focus, but it was difficult. Listening to people needing help all around me is not pleasant in the slightest.

"Chie, let go of my hand. I'm not a child-well, technically I am, but I can take care of myself!" I reassured. She shook her head but loosened her grip on my hand.

"I absolutely must not lose you here, Yu- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!"

Suddenly, she just disappeared. Wait, wasn't that just a squeal? That was too cute. That was the first girly sound she's ever made actually. Snapping back on topic, I looked around frantically. Oh, the delicious irony.

"Ch-Chie?! Where are you?!" I called out desperately. Where did she go?!

"D-Down here..."

I looked under my feet and found Chie stuck in a hole. I was about to jump in after her, but she shook her head.

"Go on ahead without me. I'll find a way out of here. If you stay here, you may attract worse things."

I nodded and ran ahead as she asked. Now, since I was alone, I just ran wherever my feet took me, hoping to find the main group. As I darted around aimlessly, wishing that luck would be on my side, I could faintly see two figures in front of me. I picked up speed and began to see them more clearly. There was a blonde that kinda looked like a girl from behind wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants while the tall guy next to him was shirtless, wore blue dress pants, and had spiky black hair.

"Hey-!"

"Shhhh!"

They both turned around, the blonde grabbing me and covering my mouth. I struggled, but looked to where he was pointing. My eyes widened, and I watched what they were watching. Just a little far away from us was a group of examinees crowding around Hisoka. They appeared to be in a defensive stance, also ready to fight on moment's notice... were they crazy?!

"How did you get here?" The blonde asked, uncovering my mouth.

I didn't know how to answer. But, soon enough, Hisoka just pulled out a card and killed every guy that attacked him... well, at least attempted to. The lead man looked frightened and tried to crawl away, but Hisoka smoothly threw a card into the back of his head. Then he turned to the three of us, his sadistic smile giving me chills...

"Well? Care to participate in my little game of examiner?"

I gulped in deeply. My entire body froze, and I stared into his eyes.

**_'They look really scared... well, they should be. That look on their faces never ceases to satisfy me...'_**

I couldn't take my eyes away. I was too scared. My legs were limp like spaghetti noodles and my mind went blank. The blonde was saying something about something, but I was too panicked. I just couldn't think straight... of all the times to stop functioning, why now...?!

"NOW!"

The both of them sprinted at different directions. Shoot, I was supposed to go with them, wasn't I?! But it didn't matter anymore... I was mentally paralyzed, so thus, I was frozen in place without common sense to dictate my next moves. My mind was going in thousands of directions at once, and I couldn't focus.

_I'm... I'm going to die here... in the hands of someone full of bloodlust and insanity..._

I almost began to weep. My eyes widened and sweat dropped down my pale face.

"I see... a wise decision." Hisoka remarked, chuckling to himself. But then he looked at me, and that sick smile formed on his lips. "But what about you, little boy...?"

He strode towards me, pulling a card out. With the flick of his hand, I snapped back into reality and dodged the card he just shot at me. But, it still hit my shoulder. There was an immediately sharp pain and I fell backward on my bottom.

_Shit._

Blood oozed out of my wound, and I ripped the card out of my shoulder with a cry of pain. Hisoka seemed to be enjoying it. Before he could advance any further, he suddenly looked up with interest. "Hmm?"

I looked at where he was looking at. A shadowy figure came walking over, and I recognized who it was.

"I just can't do it... This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!" The glasses guy from before said, a look of determination written all over his face. He then charged at Hisoka with a thick wooden stick, as if it would make a difference.

I stared at the man in awe. What a... Brave, amazing guy... But he was still weak against Hisoka. When he hit him, Hisoka suddenly turned to smoke. I tried to stand up and warn him that the Jester was behind him, but that's when a flash of red hit Hisoka's face. I looked to the direction where it came from and saw that it was a small boy who looked at least around my age. He was heaving and panting, but he looked relieved. His hair was black and spiky, and his eyes were a troubled brown.

"Gon?"

Well, now I know his name is Gon.

"I...I made it in time..." He mumured.

Hisoka turned around and faced Gon.

"Not bad, little boy. Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon. Allow me a closer look."

I looked at Gon and noticed he _was_ using a fishing pole. Interesting choice of weapon... Suddenly, Glasses-guy charged at Hisoka again, but with one punch, he was out of the game. Then Hisoka and Gon began to spar, but it was completely one-sided as well. Hisoka was immensely strong... there was no beating this man.

"I'm beginning to get excited now..." He moaned, almost as if in ecstasy. Shuddering, I already knew what Hisoka meant by that statement. What a dark man as well, to be getting so excited in that way over some fight.

Soon, Hisoka had Gon in a tight choke hold. I prayed desperately that Gon kicked him or something close to that. If not, I would have to step in! I stood up with my stupid, shaky legs and prepared to charge when surprisingly, he let Gon go. Gon fell to the ground on all fours, breathing and gasping like a fish out of water. I fell to my knees again, holding my wounded shoulder.

Hisoka squat down and said something to him, and then turned to me.

"And of course, you pass as well. You did a nice job dodging that card I threw. Had you stayed still, it would have sliced your throat~ "

I gulped and put my hand to my throat to check if it was okay. Yep. Hisoka swung the unconscious male over his shoulder and said something to Gon again, then turned to me.

"You both can find your way back, yes?"

We both nodded wordlessly and he walked into the thick fog.

"Gon! Kid! Are you two alright?" I walked towards Gon and helped him up. I was still kinda blanked out about how close my death was. The blonde ran over and checked on the both of us, observing us for wounds. His eyes widened a little when he saw the shoulder wound, pointing to where the card stabbed me. "Ah! You're bleeding!" I smiled and covered it, trying to ignore the burning sensation. "I-I'm okay... I swear.."

"That doesn't look okay to me... What's your name?" Gon asked, looking at me curiously.

I looked at him and and the blonde. "Y-Yuki... "

"I'm Gon!"

"And I'm Kurapika. The idiot who got beat up was Leorio."

* * *

When we reached the destination for the second exam, I sighed with utter relief. We looked around for Leorio and found him all beat up against a tree thanks to Hisoka, who gave us the directions in the first place. We made our way towards him and the group of three exchanged a few words. Kurapika then leaned down towards my ear, whispering for me not to tell him what happened. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Leorio looked at me and then at Gon.

"Who's this kid?" He asked.

Gon looked at me and gasped a bit. He pointed to my shoulder where I was stabbed. Blood had began to spread downwards in a rather big puddle. Aw, my white shitagi was going to be hard to clean now! Blood would most likely leave a stain, no matter how hard I try.

"Yuki, you're bleeding pretty badly! That's definitely _NOT_ okay! Leorio, can you treat him?" Gon asked him. Leorio nodded and then he motioned for me to come over to him. I sat down and Leorio opened his brief case as I took off my cloak and put it next to me. I then took off my shitagi, showing him my wound.

"What happened to you kid?! You're bleeding like crazy! And this wound wasn't treated for at least 20 minutes!" He scolded. Huh, sounds like something Chie would do. Thinking about Chie, actually... Oh crap, I forgot about Chie! These latest events have gotten me so sidetracked...!

"Hey, mister, can you treat this as fast as you can? I have someone I need to check on!" I begged. He nodded and proceeded to wrap my shoulder in bandages after rubbing on some ointments. I then remembered that I forgot to introduce myself, so I quickly added, "Oh, yes, my name is Yuki... " Just then, someone called out to Gon. It was a familiar voice... wait, I know that voice.

"Killua!" Gon and Kurapika turned around.

Killua? I'm sure that I met someone with that name before...

"I can't believe you actually got here. I thought you were done for."

That voice again. I know it. I looked at the person approaching and felt a shudder down my spine. It was the Zoldyck boy...

"I just tracked Leoiro's cologne!"

"Cologne? That was how? You definitely are weird..." Killua looked at Leoiro and me, and for a moment, he looked concerned. But then he cracked a grin."You made it here too! Didn't expect to see you again!" He commented. Gon looked at the both of us.

"You two already know each other?" He questioned, his eyes wide with curiosity. I nodded slowly. "I met him when we were all waiting for the exam to begin."

Killua sneaked a glance my injury. "How did _that_ happen?" Me, Kurapika, and Gon all exchanged glances.

"I got attacked by... an animal..." I slowly and stupidly lied. Killua obviously didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything after as Leorio finished bandaging me. When he finished, I stood up stretching my arm. It stung a lot, but the pain wasn't bad enough to stop me in battle.

"It was nice to meet you guys. Thanks for helping me, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika! But now I have someone I have to check on, so maybe we'll see each other later. Good luck to the lot of you!" I put my shitagi back on and tucked it into my black hakama shorts. I then looked at Killua, forcing a smile.

"And hello again, Killua. Until then..."

I walked past them and into the crowd, looking for Chie. Soon enough I found her, and she told me how she was able to climb back up and continue the path. When she saw the blood stain though, I could swear the lecture I got was even longer than a lecture on scientific computation.


	3. Getting to Know You

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you."

Satotz finished his little speech and began to do his inhuman running down the path, leaving us to meet the new Examiners. The big gate in front of us slowly and not to mention loudly opened, revealing a large mansion and rows of mini kitchens. I didn't question it though... but I _did_ have a feeling that this would have to involve cooking. I squinted and saw a large man sitting in front of the front door with a lady wearing rather skimpy clothing sitting on a couch in front of him.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter? Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm the other examiner, Buhara."

There was a moment of silence as we tried to figure out our examiners, then a ground-trembling rumbling noise. My eyes widened and Chie raised an eyebrow. What on earth was _THAT_?! Menchi and Buhara exchanged quick words and then she stood up. I assume the noise came from the big guy then...

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve... "

Tense moment of waiting.

"... **cooking**!"

Everyone around us became angry and agitated, complaining loudly about how cooking was below them. I felt my stomach tighten and pursing my lips, I turned to Chie with a dreadful expression. I absolutely _SUCKED _at cooking. Anything easy to cook, I managed to screw it up somehow. Noodles, fried rice, pasta, you name it. But Chie was an excellent cook, so maybe she could help me... And hopefully I don't mess up.

* * *

"Chie, their weakness is their forehead!" I hollered to her, leaping into the air and pulling out my katana. I charged full speed down and without pulling out my blade, I made one swing with my sheathed katana and struck the large pig in between it's forehead, using all my strength. When it toppled over dead, I jumped off, re-sheathing my sword. "Well, that was kinda easy... thanks to Gon and his team, of course..."

Our mission was to find some large pigs in the forest and cook them, so here's the pork... and now next is the cooking. Oh swell... I looked to Chie and saw that she was still having some slight trouble with her pig, so I called out, "Come on Chie! You can do it!" She looked at me for only a second, and then nodded. Jumping up, she kicked her pig and it flew straight into some trees, dead on impact. I clapped with a cheerful grin. "Yay~"

* * *

In the end, no one passed except Chie. She made a pretty damn good pork stew in my opinion. Unlike me, I messed up my stew (No fucking surprise there). But, Chie refused to go on without me, so ultimately she failed as well. That then resulted in the Chairman having to step in due to the examiner Menchi's refusal to compromise with us. He managed to lecture her somewhat, and she decided to give us a second chance. Afterwards, we were all retested and boiled the best damn eggs ever. And I didn't screw them up! Hallelujah!

Then, we boarded the Chairman's airship.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

"I am his secretary, Beans." The green thing in a suit next to him said.

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here... I'm loving the tension in this air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip!" Netero commented, laughing heartily. I shuffled around, looking all over the largeness and spaciousness of the airship's room. Would we have to sleep here?

"We're scheduled to reach our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." Beans finished, and we were now free to go. I was thinking about getting some rest for tomorrow's phase, and Chie left to the dining hall for some dinner. What should I do until then? I wasn't really exhausted, but I didn't have anything else in mind. Maybe I'll try and find some pencil and paper... I haven't drawn or wrote in a while, and I really need to...

"Hey, Yuki, you're coming with US!"

I was suddenly grabbed by the wrists and dragged put of the crowd. When I looked up, I saw that it was Killua and Gon, both holding my arms.

"What are you two doing?!" I exclaimed, trying to wriggle free and out of their tight grasps.

"We're KIDNAPPING you, of course!" Killua replied like I was some idiot. Gon nodded his head in agreement. I sighed and the two of them let go of my wrists. Falling straight on my back(And honestly, that hurt a bit), I sat up with a frown while rubbing the sore area. Idiots, the lot of the two. "Just think of it like a 'Getting to know you' party." Killua said, sighing and putting his hands behind his head. I stood up and patted off dirt and dust, looking between the two.

"Heey~, I'm hungry. Let's raid the kitchen!" He planned mischievously. Gon and I looked at each other, then he grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"C'mon!"

"BUT I DIDN'T WANT THIIIIS~"

* * *

"Hey there! Kids! Stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall!" The chef scolded and kicked us out. We walked around for a while, and I finished my apple. I had just threw it in the garbage when Killua suddenly ran to the window. "Wow, awesome! Look, Gon! Yuki!"

"Hmm, what is it?" Gon asked excitedly, running to the window as well. I followed slowly and smiled at the pretty sight. "Whoa, it's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon commented in amazement. I nodded in agreement. The city below was quite the sight..."Hey, I was wondering. Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asked Killua.

"Hmm. They're alive. Probably."

"What do they do?" Me and Gon asked in unison.

"They're assassins."

I already knew the answer. My body tensed when he said assassin, and I instinctively went on guard. "Huh? Both of them?" Gon asked innocently. Killua looked at Gon and laughed at his simplicity. "That's your first reaction? You really are a riot!"

Of course, I already knew the answer. I could feel myself get cold and stiff, almost like a corpse. My hands were red and shaking from gripping the window sill too hard as I struggled not to run or blurt out anything. Fortunately, Gon and Killua didn't seem to notice seeing that they only sat down and began talking. I stood at the window for a moment, contemplating whether to ditch the two or to stay. There was a darkness in my system, and I could sense a bad memory making it's way to my head. I didn't want to remember... I couldn't remember, but somehow...

"So there. I'm an _EX_-assassin."

I looked at Killua, suddenly snapping back to reality, and noticed that that particular statement was meant for me. And even though it seemed to good to be true, somewhere inside me knew that his declaration was real. But still... this feeling...

"What about you, Yuki? Where are you from?" Killua asked.

"Hananoshima. The Island of Flowers." I replied, closing my eyes. I remembered my homeland and smiled. All those beautiful flowers and peaceful rivers. Then all the kind citizens and my tea-

**_'When that Zoldyck finishes you off, I'd be rid of you and your fathers idiotic teachings...!'_**

My eyes shot open and I fell backwards from surprise. My heart beat so fast I could swear it was about to burst. I went a serious cold sweat and my eyes widened in fear.

"Y-Yuki?! Are you okay?!" Gon exclaimed, sitting down next to me. I let out a long sigh and stood up. "U-Unh... I'll be fine. I just... just got chilled about something for a moment." I replied, sitting down on the bench, covering my face in my hands. Killua looked at me in concern but he didn't do anything about it.

"Are you sure...? You don't look so good..." Gon pressed on, and I snapped irritatedly. "I'm okay, so just lay off!" He flinched, and I immediately felt guilty for the actions. "I'm sorry, Gon, I just... I just don't want to talk about it..." He nodded, and smiled. "I'm sorry too. I won't bring it up again, if you don't want me to. So then... Why don't you tell us about your parents?"

"I don't know. They died before I even turned three, so I don't know them." I replied. Well... that was a lie, but I had to be discreet, especially around that _Zoldyck. _Leaning onto the window sill, I stared up at the full moon above. "So then my uncle took me in. He's a martial artist, so he made us, me and my cousin Chie I mean, go through some pretty intense training. He decided that the Hunter Exam is like the Ultimate Training Ground, so he made us participate."

"That's cool. What did he teach you?" He asked curiously.

"Shinkendo. Chie learned something else, Kung Fu I think, but he mainly taught me Shinkendo. I mean, I'm not that into sword fighting anymore, but master Yuu is a pretty big fan of the way of the samurai... " I answered. Gon looked at me in awe. "But still, that's cool..."

Then Killua made an aha face, looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh! If you're from Hananoshima, does that mean that you heard about whats going on there?"

"Wait, what? What's going on, Killua?" Gon looked at him in interest.

"Hananoshima's crown Prince Shion has been missing for five years now. Plus the fact that the Kinging Ceremony is in two more years. They're getting really desperate. I mean, the King's brother Prince Renji is temporarily ruling the country, but if Shion doesn't show up on time he really will become the king."

"THAT MAN IS NOT GETTING THE THRONE! I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" I shouted angrily, slamming my hand on the window sill.

Gon and Killua both looked at me weirdly, obviously not expecting my reaction.

"O-Oh... sorry... was I too loud?"

"No, not at all." Killua replied sarcastically, and I was about to reply before I felt an incredible presence. Me, Gon, and Killua looked at the direction it had come from. I went on guard and began to make my way towards the hall when I saw him in the corner of my eye.

"Chairman Netero?"

* * *

Gon and Killua decided to play Netero's game of "Catch the Ball", but I decided to just stand back and watch. I wasn't in the mood to play games, because now I was just irritated at previous events. Although, I could say that Killua wasn't having as much fun as Gon with the little game. He couldn't get the ball out of the old man's hands, not even once.

Killua obviously got angry, and then explained to Gon that they would never get the ball from him. As he began to exit the room, he suddenly stopped and turned to me, giving me a cold and hard stare.

"You... Yuki. You're coming with me. Now."


	4. Towers Be Trippin' Me

"You... Yuki. You're coming with me."

Wait, _what?_

I followed him hesitantly and said bye to Gon. I also made sure to stand behind him at a safe distance, unsure of his motives. We walked in silence, passing by two grown men. They appeared to have a problem with Killua when he bumped into one of them. Killua didn't reply, pissing them off, resulting in them trying to attack him. But, he killed them faster than my own eyes could see. I covered my mouth at the sight of the dead men, stopping in my tracks. The blood... the bodies... the _smell_. I refused to go any further, taking a step back. When Killua realized this, he turned to me irritatedly. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and he narrowed those cold, blue eyes. "Why did you stop? Did I _say_ you could stop?"

I glared sharp daggers at the boy, almost trembling. "Since when did I listen to you, you psycho...? I'm not going any further because I don't t-trust you..."

He blinked and laughed, looking at his victims. "Are you scared...? Of me... perhaps?"

My own eyes widened, and I pursed my lips, averting my eyes elsewhere. He walked forward slowly, until he was almost face to face with myself.

"...you really **are** scared."

I jumped and pushed him away, stumbling backwards like a clumsy ox. My heart was beating quickly as I tried to calm down. "Don't come any closer than you already are, or I'll... I'll..." I gulped, but no words would come. He would kill me... He's going to... kill me, isn't he? Killua's expression darkened, and he slowly said, "Just come with me... and you'll live."

I frowned, stepping forward hesitantly. I made sure to avoid the blood and bodies. "F-Fine... but any funny moves and you'll be hurt!"

He blinked again and laughed amusingly. "You can try... but you won't even touch me."

_We'll see about that, Killua Zoldyck..._

We continued walking forward as Killua stopped just in front of a small door, opening it and pushing me in there. He then looked around before coming in next, shutting the door behind himself. My eyes traveled all over the dark, tight space we were in, noting that there was various cleaning supplies. That also explained the musky smell of old bleach...

"Um. Why a janitor's closet?"

"Because. It'll give us privacy."

"..."

"Your secrets. Spill them all. Now." He asked sternly, his cold blue eyes giving me shivers and bad vibes. I glared at him, hell bent on keeping my secrets my own. He wasn't going to know anything about me, especially the mind reading part... should he find out, who knew what would happen. "Secrets? I have no secrets. What makes you think I'm keeping secrets?"

"One, your actions. Two, your words. Why would a citizen of Hananoshima hate the King's brother as much as you? I mean, most clearly like him. In fact, I've seen him myself. He seemed like a pretty nice guy."

"One, he's a demon. And two, you were an assassin before. That means he hired you to kill someone, didn't he?" My eyes narrowed, and I poked Killua on the chest with one finger accusingly. A horrible memory began to resurface itself as I tried to keep forgetting... I didn't want to remember. Should I remember... who knew how it would effect me. _Me and my relationship with Killua... it's bad enough as it is._

Killua, sensing my anger, stopped pressing the matter and smirked. "_Who_ are you really, Yuki?"

"The day will come when you find out. For now, I am Yuki." I replied calmly and coldly, watching his eyes become cloudy with irritation over my refusal to cooperate. Before he could further bother me into answering his questions, I pushed out of his way, opening the door and exiting. Turning back to him, I smirked. "I hope you'll forgive me for cutting your interrogation there... and that it won't affect our 'friendship'." I then walked away, down the hall and away from the ex-assassin.

_Ex-assassin... We'll see about that._

* * *

I looked around at the open space the aircraft landed on. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Chie and she shrugged. Netero's secretary explained that the tower we were standing on was called Trick Tower and that we had to reach the base of it under 72 hours, so... I guess we just looked around now. After he left, me and Chie immediately began to search for trap doors. We stomped on the tiles and walked over each one. Chie found a trap door, but I couldn't go through it with her. So hey, we were separated ONCE again!

I began to look for another one in hopes that it would lead to Chies'. That was when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I looked around and saw Gon waving to me, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey, Yuuuuki! We found a fifth trap door, come take it!" He hollered. I saw Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio standing next to their tiles and I shrugged. At least Gon found one I could take, and maybe one of us would land in the same room. I'd have to learn to deal with Killua. Beginning to make my way to them, I suddenly fell without any warning.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I fell through a trap door ahead of me and disappeared into a dark abyss. Landing on feet lightly, I found myself in a dull brick room lit by torches on the wall. It was vast and empty, and I looked around for any doors out of here.

"My, my, a child? Well, you're quite unlucky, because the path you got is a rough one! Well, you better hope you can get through it, because what's in store for you is going to be difficult! Anyways, I'm Lippo, the head of Trick Tower and the Prison Warden! This test will be a test of mentality, endurance, and strength, so good luck, you're gonna need it!"

The voice on the intercom left and I was here alone. With a look of determination, I walked to the door and opened it, stepping through to the other side.

"Ha ha... Sorry, Gon. Fate has something else in store for me..."

* * *

So far I had been sliding down poles, crawling through tight spaces, jumping from platform to platform, and answering difficult riddles, and also other things as well. And now... I was trying to dodge swinging axes. And, I didn't exactly want to imagine how it would feel if one were to slice me in half. There were three of them, swinging like a Grandfather Clock's pendulum. Oh God. I ditched my cloak, deciding that it would just be a nuisance, and tried to find a good time to run through. My mind-reading was basically useless here.

Timing it with caution, I managed to slip through the first one. The second one swung, and was a little bigger than the first one. As the blades repeated their swinging actions, a high pitched ringing irritating my ears, I tried to time it again. When the blade was raised high up, I quickly ran across just as it swung low again. Any second slower and my head would have been cut off. I repeated the same with the third blade, and came out victorious. After those events, I continued down a dark hallway. It was completely dark and the dusty air was tickling my nose. I wanted to sneeze, but I was afraid that the noise would wake up some beast in here. When it got too pressured, I leaned my head back, and-

_"A-A-Achoo!"_

_...silence..._

I looked around cautiously and sighed with relief when I found there was nothing around me. But as I went further inside the tunnel, I began to step on wet, squishy things. Occasionally I stepped something hard and felt like bones, but I tried not to focus too much on that. It wouldn't be good to think about death here... And especially the idea of _other _deaths that may happen to me. Finally, there was a light towards the end, and I stepped into a big room with relief.

"Congratulations kid, you got past the flesh-eating monster! He was probably sleeping, though." Lippo commented on the intercom, and I freaked out. The weird squishy crap I stepped on was a monster?! Damn...

"Well now you managed to get past all the obstacles, here is your test of strength! You will be battling a fellow hunter, and if you meet her standards, she'll let you pass to the other side."

A battle? He never really specified what would happen if I killed her, so I guess she must be really strong. Well... she _is _a Hunter. As I looked around for my opponent, I saw someone above me. The figure was too fast and jumped to the ground before I could even get a good look.

"Hello, I'm Kyung Okamura. I'm not an examiner, but I will be determining if you have enough strength and brains to be a hunter." Said a masculine-feminine voice.

I looked at the woman before me and determined that she was at least somewhere in her early twenties. She had short, messy black hair and bright-teal eyes. Her attire consisted of a black jacket, red-and-white striped zipper tank top, black cargo shorts, and red converse. Her arms also had various scars and bruises.

"A kid? Well, you got this far. You better impress me."

With that, she disappeared. I looked around, calming myself, and listening intently for her footsteps.

"Behind you."

My eyes shot open, and I spun around. How the hell did she-

_WHAM!_

I was knocked against the wall so hard, I stopped breathing for a moment. The pain was incredible, and I felt like my entire body was broken from that one kick. One kick to my stomach plus the ramming into the wall; it was excruciating pain. I struggled to get up, and looked at the woman Kyung. She looked so expressionless at hitting a kid! I pulled out my katana and got into a stance. Looking into her eyes, my Thought Script was summoned.

**_'This kid is pretty okay. That one kick would've shattered the bones of a normal grown-man. But, I'm not going easy just cause he's young. Is that a katana? So he's a sword fighter...'_**

I charged at her and acted as though I was going to slash at her, but as soon she was gonna do a counter-kick, I flipped backwards and elbowed her back with as much strength as I could. Then, I jumped back several feet and rubbed my stinging elbow. Man, what was her back made of?! Steel?!

She stretched, patting where I elbowed her. She smiled at me and did a thumbs up. "Good move kid. That actually hurt a little." She praised, and ran at me.

**'**_**I guess I could fake a punch and do an uppercut. But I should try to be careful of his sword, it looks deadly.**_**'**

She disappeared again and appeared in front of me, her fist about to make contact with my face when I grabbed her other hand and twisted her around, having her in a choke hold. With my katana to her neck, I made a dangerous glare. She grinned and bent forward with a force, flipping me onto the ground. I must have loosened my grip on my katana because soon she had it in reverse and I was on the ground and she had the katana at my neck, drawing some blood.

"You're not bad, honestly. But with the way you are now, you'll never beat me. Anyways, congratulations! You pass. Good job." She helped me up and gave me back my katana. I frowned and took it back grudgingly, irritated over my loss.

I began to make my way to the exit, but then I turned back to see she was following me. "Oh, are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. If I stay here, Lippo will most likely leave me here for his entertainment."

"Oh, okay." The door slid up, and we passed through.

"**Yuki, applicant #96, is 17th to pass."**

I sighed and observed my body. There were at least a million scratches, some bruises here and there. I undid my shitagi and cringed at the sight of a large ugly purple-green bruise that came from Kyung's power kick. She's a monster...

The worst part was that it ached, and so did my back. Coming to think of it, my back probably looks as bad as my abdomen...

"Man, these are this years applicants? Wow." Kyung whistled and looked around, not even looking at me. I noticed everybody was staring at her with a weird look. Their thoughts were of confusion or arrogance, but I said nothing about it to her.

"Oh, Kyu-chan~? "

Kyung looked towards the voice and her smiling voice turned into an irritated scowl. I looked towards the direction of the voice and frowned as well. It was Hisoka, his gelled back red-ginger hair and long, foxy face recognizable from anywhere.

"Yep, that's right, I know that guy." She answered, already knowing the question I was about to ask. With that, she made her way to Hisoka, and the two began to socialize. I wonder how they met in the first place... however that happened, I wonder how she's even able to go near him.


	5. He did not expect the unexpected

Only 26 people actually passed trick tower. When Gon and Killua made it out, they told me about what Gon had did, outsmarting a criminal with rigged candles and a voting system problem. Killua also told me about how he was able to kill one of the most feared serial killers by simply _ripping out his heart and crushing it_, making me cringe and stop him short of his other stories. Killua was sure detailed with his story, and I didn't want to hear anything else from him for a while.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped trick tower. Only the fourth phase and the final phase remain." Lippo began.

"Only two more..." Repeated the ninja Hanzo. Lippo pointed a thumb behind him to an... island?

"The fourth phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." He continued, then snapped his fingers. A man came forward, rolling some cart with a box on it. "I will need you to draw lots."

Everyone around made confused faces and looks of disbelief.

"Lots?"

"For what?"

"To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are twenty-six number cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you each to draw a card, by order of which you got exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?"

Hisoka stepped and strode forward nonchalantly, and I somehow knew that he would obviously be first. He got his card and smiled, walking away.

* * *

So here we were, on a boat. Waiting to reach Zevil Island. Man, this was such a tense aura... Everyone had already taken off their badges, wary of everyone all around us. I looked at the lady speaking in her best chipper voice tone, but her mind said otherwise...

_**'This is so depressing!'**_

I couldn't blame her, it really was depressing. I jumped onto the side of the boat and sat over the edge, looking into the clear blue water. My reflection was fractured and wavy, and I amused myself by making funny faces. A few minutes later, I could hear running footsteps.

"Hey, Yuki!"

I looked back and saw Killua making his way to me with a bored expression. When he finally stood next to me, we didn't do anything and kept silent. He probably wasn't over the events from the airship, and neither was I. I sneaked a glance at him, and observed that he wasn't too bothered... he only looked like he was trying to find something to say, but nothing would come out. I looked back at the ocean. "Hey, Killu-"

"You know, I heard that there were some jumping clams around here from that guide." Killua interrupted. I raised an eyebrow and looked into the water. "Jumping clams? That sounded really weird, like what do they do? Do they just use their tongue an- _AH SHIT_!"

Something the size of a child's hand just leaped out of the water and rammed right into my forehead. I fell back with a thud and rubbed the aching spot; it was like something wet and rock-hard!

"A-Ah, Yuki?!" Chie came running over with a concerned look, and Killua was laughing so hard, I swear he was going to suffocate.

"Man, what the actual _fuc-_ " I saw the culprit. It was a single grey clam. "Huh, jumping clams, eh? I guess I got first-hand experience. Now I can tell people what _wonderful_ creatures they are." I grabbed the clam and threw it at Killua, whom was still choking in laughter. He caught it with ease and wiped tears away from his eyes. "Man, that was _hilarious_. Maybe it saw you a threat or something... No surprise there."

I rolled my eyes and he threw it back into the water.

* * *

"Thanks for your patience, everyone. We've finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please embark in order by which you cleared the third phase! After each person disembarks, we'll wait two-minutes before the next person's turn. You will stay on this island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here. All right then, the first person may start!" The woman from earlier instructed, smiling.

When it finally got to me, I walked forward into the forested island. I scanned my surroundings and decided to find a place to stay for a moment so I could figure who applicant #109 was. There was a mass sea of trees, and I was sure there should have been enough places to find a place to hide forever. This was going to be a long and hard week, wasn't it...?

* * *

I sighed and bit into the apple I picked a while back. Right now, I was lying on the tree branch of a super tall tree. I looked into the clear blue sky and thought about who #109 could be. Chie didn't know, and neither did Killua or Gon. "Man, what a drag... now it looks like I'm gonna have to beat up every exam-taker I see."

~The next Day~

_Chirp. Chirp chirp. Chirp._

As I slept inside the hole under some tree's trunk, my eyebrows twitched and I itched in irritation.

_Chirp chirp chirp. Chirp. Chir_-

"MY GOD, I'M UP NOW, ARE YOU HAPPY?!" I hollered at a bird that kept chirping next to me and pecking at my cheeks. I crawled out of the hole and looked around. Well, it's been one day now, and no sign of anyone. "This is like playing a game of messed-up hide-and-seek... " I grumbled to myself and walked down a random path. As I entered the forest, I wandered around and stopped to examine where I was. As I was about to continue walking again, I felt someone's presence.

I abruptly stopped walking and concealed my own, darting behind a tree. My hand inched towards my sheathed katana, and I grabbed hold of the hilt. As the footsteps got closer and closer, I pulled out my katana and jumped out, getting into a stance, when-

"Killua?"

I cocked my head and he raised an eyebrow. With a sigh, I put my katana away. I walked to him and looked over his shoulder.

"It's nice to run into you, Yuki."

"You know someone's tailing you right? Why don't you just get him?"

"Nah, I wanna let him have his glory, and then get him."

"That's messed up." I commented, backing away a little and averting my eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go-" Killua stopped me when he held his hand out, blushing. "I did some thinking and... I wanted to apologize for the airship thing... I didn't mean to scare you. I was just... angry." I stared at his outstretched hand and hesitantly took it, shaking it as well. "Y-Yeah... I guess..."

When we both looked up from our hands, we made eye contact, and... something was different about his eyes. Like the usual coldness there wasn't... there. I ignored it, letting go of his cold hand and backing away a little, smiling merrily. "Well... it was cool running into you."

**-KILLUA POV-**

Me and Yuki were having a rather normal small-talk. The guy tailing me seemed to have stopped, probably afraid of attacking since Yuki was here. In fact, Yuki seemed to have calmed down around me... He stopped being so edgy. Before he could leave, he looked into my face, but then he froze. Sweat dropped down his chin, and his eyes were wide with nervousness and fear.

He reached forward... and then pulled me into a **tight hug**.

...

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop!" I shouted, trying to pry him off.

"No!" God, he was being such a kid. What the heck was he panicking about?!

"What are you so scared of, don't just suddenly- !"

"It's a bee, God damn it, a bee! Those things are scary as FUCK!"

"You're scared of a _BEE?!_ Grow up! You're a guy!"

He still wouldn't let go of me and his arms wrapped around me even tighter. "One of those things stung me when I was a kid, and it hurt like hell!" He shouted, and I struggled to push him off. What a baby! He was practically squeezing the air out of me, the idiot! I tried to pull him off again, but he refused to under any circumstances let go.

* * *

When the buzzing went away, I let go of Killua and wiped the tears away with a sigh of relief. I looked at him and grinned sheepishly. "S-Sorry about that, Killua... I don't have a good experience with those bugs..."

Killua had a look of 'What the shit just happened' plastered all over his face. He was also blushing, almost the same shade as me. "W-Wait just a minute, one second ago, you were acting like a five-year-old over some _BUG_, and now you're all tough and a 'everything's a-okay' guy now?! What the heck was that?!" He demanded, trying not to shout.

"Oh, I've had a fear of bees ever since I was little. I got stung once while hanging out in a field of flowers, so yeah... you can imagine how I got like this." I answered, trying to be nonchalant about it. Killua gave me a blank stare, and he sighed. "You should probably get away from me. That was a lot of screaming there, and I don't want to attract anymore people you freaking baby."

"Oh shut up! I can't help it..." I pouted. With that, I turned to where I came from and started down a new pathway. When I got far away from him, I blushed in embarrassment and covered my face with my hands. God that was humiliating...! I hope to never do that again...!

-Bonus! IMORI'S POV-

What the heck... did I just witness?


	6. Identity Revealed!

Humiliation and regret ate at my system as I remembered the events from a few hours ago. Bees... Killua... Hug. Those three subjects made me want to crawl into a hole and never come out for the rest of my pathetic life. I hope things don't get awkward between the two of us... I mean, it's bad enough that he knows that I'm hiding something, but now that he knows that I'm afraid of some bug he might think a little differently...

As I wandered around again, I felt yet _another_ presence. I am doing a really bad job of staying hidden, damn it! Pushing away my distracting feelings, I cautiously pulled out my katana and sharpened my senses, waiting for whatever was to come. I honestly think that I am never going to be good at stal-

"By any chance... are _you_ no.96?"

I looked around quickly and picked up a stone. Then, I flicked it to a bush on my right. After that action, a figure stepped out of the bushes with his hands up; like a criminal who just got caught in the act. The rock I threw fell from his hands, bouncing on the ground. So he had caught it first... I backed up a few feet away and gave him a long, hard stare. "Yes, I'm no.96. Are you no.109?"

The man was at least 6", muscular, and had rather toned skin. He was bald, and wore clothes that of a monk. But why would a monk want to take the exam? The monk took a step forward as I still puzzled over reasoning, and he spoke. "Yes, I am no. 109. But please, call me Lin. I am a human, not a number." Huh, smart Aleck.

"So, basically it's I've got to get your badge, or get mine taken."

"You could say that, yes."

I swung my katana for a bit just to warm up my arms and went into a battle stance. Then, I pointed it at him. My brows furrowed and I narrowed my eyes in a determined manner. "Well... I'm passing the Hunters Exam!"

With that, I charged forward and did what I did to Kyung. I faked a slash and stared into his eyes, my Thought Script being summoned.

**'_Ha, such a childish move.'_**

The moment he wasn't in front of me anymore, I spun around and swung my sword reflexively. Master Yuu told me not to just automatically assume they're aiming for the back so many times, but hey, it's a habit. But, seeing that he was skilled, I only got a small graze on his chest. He then gave me a look of approval. He was quick, and it barely gave me enough time to fully read his thoughts.

"Ha, you are not as childish as you look." He remarked, and pulled out a long staff, spinning it around. But the stance he got into was quite familiar.

"Shaolin stick fighting?" I asked, pointing my katana at him. He nodded and ran forward. When he brought it up so that it would hit my chin, I jumped back and barely dodged it. This guy was going to be trouble...

I ran into the trees and hid, trying to get his guard down.

"Are you running away? Come back, child, I only wish to get your badge."

I stared at his eyes and read his every thoughts. But, I knew that I needed to find an opening. With that, I concealed my entire presence, and the thought script went away with a poof. I circled him, being as silent as I could as I crept through the bushes and among the trees. When I got behind him, I waited, waited until his guard lowered even just a little. When I saw his shoulders lower just a small bit, I darted forward, flipped my katana so I held it's tsuka facing where the blade should face, and rammed it right onto his neck's pressure point. Lin spun around, but by then, it was too late. He had fell over onto his face, knocked out.

Even so, the force of his last swing still managed to leave a scratch on my face. I grumbled and felt at the stinging wound, looking at my bloody fingertips. Wiping the blood on my black hakama shorts, I began to walk. I would have to find fresh water... I didn't want to infect the open wound. Besides, I needed to stop the bleeding too. The biggest problem would be running into another exam taker here... even worse, _Hisoka. _

I shivered and sheathed my katana, venturing through the forest. My senses were sharper than ever, and I was walking as fast and cautiously as I could. I _really _didn't want to run into another exam taker. It would be much too troublesome...

* * *

It's been a few couple hours now... and my cut's beginning to look pretty bad. Oh God.

Luckily, a few minutes later, I could hear the sounds of gently-flowing water nearby. I sped up and stumbled through a bush, seeing a long and wide stream. Sighing with relief, I walked towards the edge and took off my shoes, sitting down and sinking my sore legs into the cold water. I then leaned over, staring at my reflection for a second before scooping up some water to rinse the open wound. It stung like fire instantly, and I winced. But- I had to endure it.

When I was sure that I completely washed it, I cursed myself for not bringing first aid essentials along with me to the Hunter's Exam. The wound still bled, but not as bad as before. I would have to deal with this... I sighed again and propped my head in my hands, staring into the trees in a daze. What should I do now...? Just hide until times up? I still have at least five days left... I should go look for Chie. She might need help...

* * *

I wasn't able to find Chie. It's been two days now, and I haven't been able to find her. Well, at least my scratch stopped bleeding, and the injuries from Trick Tower have almost completely healed. Where could she be? Did she get her tag and go into hiding? There was too many worst case scenarios, so I wasn't even going to try to think of the bad situations.

As I ventured cautiously, I heard the rusting of leaves and bushes near me. Freezing in place, my mind and body stopped. What was that...? An animal? Human? Whatever it was, I was ready to fight. I grabbed the hilt of my blade and gulped, waiting... and waiting... and waiting. Then finally, emerging from the shadows, was... Killua. He had a bored look on his face as he strolled along, hands in pockets. The skateboard he owned was in his arms still, and there was no sign of injury on him. Did he get his tag?

When Killua looked up from the ground, seeing me, his lips curved into a lazy smile as he narrowed his cat eyes. "Oh...? If it isn't Shion. Did you get your tags? 'Cause I did."

I smiled nervously. "Sure... yeah. I did. He cut my cheek, but I can see you're perfectly okay."

Killua looked at my cheek and strode towards me, pulling out a bandage. "It still looks pretty bad... so here." He handed me the strip, averting his eyes. I took it from his hands and pasted it over the cut, smiling softly. "Thanks... I guess..."

"No problem... So, we have three days left on this island now. Do you want to team up with me... or something...?" Killua asked, blushing as he scratched at his head. "I mean, it's pretty boring to be by yourself... so might as well spend this time having fun."

I stared at him, contemplating. I still didn't fully trust him... but he was right about it being boring. Maybe I could convince him to help me look for Chie. If he tries to make a move on me, I'll just... Well, no use being over-cautious here. I smiled and pat his shoulders. "Sure! I'll go with you! But you gotta help me look for my cousin then!"

Killua nodded. "Okay... whatever then. Let's go."

We walked together to various places on the island, and I mainly just nodded and agreed with him as he rambled. We also hunted for easy food sources and avoided being near the rest of the exam takers. And as we hung out together, I got to learn more about the white haired boy. He was incredibly rude and spoke roughly, but hey, people say that I'm a sarcastic little ass too. He and I got along just fine despite that, and he didn't press me for answers on my "secret" anymore. That still made me suspicious, and I kept my distance, but as he opened up to me... I strangely began to get closer. Something about him made me calmer now...

I even forgot that we were taking the Hunters Exam at one point. As night came, we found a small cave. With a bonus, the top of the cave had a wide hole, so we could see the night sky through it. Killua made a fire and he had to smoke the fish, since I would probably burn it. Killua wasn't better at cooking than I was, but the fish tasted okay at least. It was a bit bland, but I didn't mind too much.

When we finished eating, we lied next to each other and stared up at the stars, trying to will ourselves to sleep. But I guess we were still too energetic.

"Killua... What goes through your head when you kill?" I turned to him and he pursed his lips, trying to come up with an answer.

"Nothing... I guess. I just kill, and that's that."

"Oh... So then-"

"Yuki... What are your real feelings towards me?" He turned to his side and looked at me. I had to think about it of course. I thought for a long time before coming to a conclusion. "It's... really complex. I mean, I know you said that you aren't an assassin anymore, but you still killed. And that makes me want to hate you for it. But at the same time you're just like a normal twelve year old... And lately I've been able to relate with you. Something about you though... is really familiar."

"Really familiar?"

"Yeah... There was someone I used to know... " I didn't say anything more, not wanting to remember. Then, I smiled. "When I become a Hunter... I want to travel the world."

Killua smiled as well and yawned.

"Is my goal really that boring?" I teased. He didn't answer and closed his eyes.

"Good night... "

* * *

Something about him... something about Killua. There's something about him.

The days that we've spent together really makes me feel like he's not a cold-blooded killer. In fact, it's much more different. He's like Gon, in a way. He's childish, likes to have fun, and mischievous. But even so... I was still scared of the truth. Something about him tugged at my memories, as though trying to force me to remember something. And I tried my hardest to keep it buried in the past... but why?

As we walked down the dirt path together, heading to the check point, I remembered the three nights we watched the stars together. I felt like we were getting closer... somewhat. I shook my head and stopped thinking about him. Instead, I just chatted about what the Final Exam might be. We both had different ideas, but all in all we both agreed it'd be the hardest.

And as we neared the check point, Killua leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"I found out who you really are... Shion Kouta."


	7. The Final Phase

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone you're really Prince Shion Kouta of Hananoshima."

My eyes widened and I looked at the smirking Killua with surprised eyes. How did he find out in just three days?! Did I slip it out somehow, or had he known all along?! Wait, but he was already on to me. From the moment we were on the airship, and I made that scene, he must've... I calmed down and looked into his eyes.

**'_It was easy to figure out, really. Your behavior, your speech, and you as well. _'**

His thoughts had ended there, but I needed to know. I needed to find some time to talk to him. And what did he mean by 'me' as well?! I turned to say something to him, but we had already got to checkpoint. "Tch..."

I looked back at Killua and decided to let it go for now, at least until we got some time alone.

"Then we will now check the tags of everyone here! #44, Hisoka-san. #53, Pokkle-san. #99, Killua-san. #96, Yuki-san. #301, Gittarackur-san. #191, Bodoro-san. #294, Hanzo-san. #95, Chie-san. So eight applicants have passed?"

I looked at Chie and noticed she was pretty beat up, but she had her tags. Thank goodness for that... she got her tags and went into hiding. Then, on their way here, was Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika. The guide looked surprised and smiled brightly. "Oh?"

"Gon!" Killua grinned, happy to see his friend made it. "Good job!" I called out with an air five.

Gon looked at us and smiled as well. He and Killua gave each other a thumbs up(And he gave me the airfive).

"And now for the last few members... #404, Kurapika-san. #403, Leoiro-san. #405, Gon-san. These nine applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the exam!" With that, she pointed to the sky where the airship was.

* * *

I looked out the window of the airship and grinned. This was it... I'm making it to the Final Phase... I'm going to become a Hunter with Gon and Killua! As I continued being all smiley and whatnot, Chie sat next to me, also equally as happy. I decided not to tell her that Killua found out about my secret, just in case she would freak and threaten him or something. The last thing I needed was for her to be angry and over protective.

"I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then, we will start with #44, Hisoka-sama." A voice over an intercom instructed, and I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

Everyone went one by one, and when it got to be my turn, I walked in and sat down. He asked me who I was watching out for, and who I least wanted to fight.

"I'm looking out for #95 in a good way. If you mean a bad way, #44. I would least want to fight #99 and #405's group."

Afterwards, I left and sighed in relief. I thought that he was gonna ask me like a million questions. As I walked down the hall, I passed by Killua on his way there. I gave him a thumbs up and he returned it.

* * *

"Well, gentlemen. Did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. This place is all yours until the battles have concluded. For the final phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

Netero smiled with great amusement, and he then revealed a large chart with the battles we were to have.

"One win is all you need. The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the loser at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?" Netero looked at us all.

"So you're saying that only one person will fail." Hanzo stated.

"Exactly. And here is the bracket."

We all looked at the chart and I gulped. Should Killua lose enough battles, he would have to go against...

..._me_.

Killua seemed to have noticed as well, but he didn't say anything. Nothing at all... I began to wonder if I was capable of beating him. I couldn't let this chance go. I mean, not that I had any particular goal as a Hunter, but having a Hunter's License would be useful... I shook my head and watched Gon and Hanzo walk onto the battleground.

"Good luck, Gon."

* * *

So, instead Hanzo gave in and Gon was sent to the infirmary. Kurapika went against Hisoka, but Hisoka gave up right after whispering something into the blonde's ear. Then Pokkle lost against Hanzo, after being put through the same situation that Gon was put through. Then Bodoro lost against Hisoka. Then Killua gave up against Pokkle. Then finally... he went against me. We fought for a good while, thanks to my mind reading, I could predict most of his moves. The examiners appeared surprised when I activated the Thought Script, but said nothing. As we fought, he suddenly stopped and gave up.

"Sorry... but I'm not as excited to fight you as you think I am."

Those words hurt a little, but somewhere... I was so relieved, I couldn't be any happier that he gave up. I hated that feeling. I really did. But at least we fought, and that was good enough for me... right?

That was when his match against Gittarackur started. They walked into area and stared at each other, observing and calculating. Then... something happened. Something went wrong...

"It's been too long, Kil."

Gittarackur began taking the thumb needles out of his face, and his hair turned long and black. His face morphed into that of a young man's face. When I stared into his eyes, they were so... empty and dark. I felt a chill go down my spine. But I was confused... why did he address Killua like he was family? My eyes widened and I began to realize it... I began connecting the dots in my head as the picture became more and more clear.

Killua looked scared as well. He was shaking and his eyes were wide with confusion. He thoughts were all mixed up and I couldn't read them all. The man in front of him appeared to be his older brother, his name was Illumi. This man... was a Zoldyck... Killua's older brother. I was wrong about Killua... compared to his older brother, his older brother was the monster!

"Hey. I heard that you cut up Mom and Milluki." He commented in his void tone, cocking his head casually.

"I guess."

"Mom was crying. Tears of joy."

For Gods sake, it's like the entire Zoldyck Family is messed up.

"She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But, she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence. I didn't know that you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job."

"I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam."

"I see... "

"That's a relief. Then I have some advice for you. You're not cut out to be a Hunter. **You were born to be a killer**. "

I couldn't do anything. Anger filled me, but I didn't know what to do. What _could _I do? Throw my shoe at him and shoo him away? I stood and watched the two, angry that I couldn't do anything. "Killua!" I shouted, and he turned to me, a desperate expression on his face. I stepped forward and shouted, "Don't listen to whatever he has to say...! It's all bullshit!"

Illumi glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

"You're a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only have pleasure when people die. That's how Dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a hunter?"

"True, I don't desire to become a Hunter. But, I do have something I want..."

"You don't.

"I do! There's something I really want!" He insisted, his eyes desperate and determined.

"Hmm? Tell me what it is that you want." Illumi mused, gesturing. He seemed oddly amused, but... Killua hesitated and looked down. For a just a split second, I could swear his eyes were on me, but they averted just when I noticed. He stayed silent, as if nothing he said would change the coming outcome.

"What's wrong? There's nothing you really want, is there?"

"That's not it!" The two stayed silent for a moment, but then Killua raised his head up a little. "I want to beome friends with Gon and Yuki..."

I looked at him in surprise. Friends... with me and Gon? So many thoughts and feelings came in and out, and I tried to understand but couldn't. He wanted to be friends... but...

"I'm sick of killing people... I want to become friends with them both, and to live a normal life.." Killua spoke softly, his emotions at their peak. I frowned and took another step forward. "Idiot! You _don't _need to ask permission to be my friend! Or Gon's! Just be by our side, that's all you need to do!"

What am I doing...? What am I saying? Why am I... saying these things? When I looked into Killua's eyes, his thoughts were the same.

"That's impossible. You'll never be able to make friends. Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon because he's too dazzling for your eyes. And Yuki? Probably the same reason. You don't actually want to become friends with them." Illumi pressed coldly, trying hard to chain the boy down to his born position.

"You're wrong..." Killua denied, almost glaring.

"If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kill them one day. You're get the urge to see if you can kill them or not. Because you have the soul of a killer."

I hated this. Hated him. By then I was just about to jump in and kill myself to beat Illumi, but then Leorio stepped in and started yelling at Killua.

"Killua! I don't give a damn if he's your brother. He's a worthless piece of crap! Don't listen to him! Just beat the crap out of him like usual and win! You want to become friends with the two? Are you daft? You guys are already all friends! Not sure about this Yuki, but I'm sure that that's how Gon feels!"

"He's right, Killua! We ARE friends! I normally don't just trust anyone, but I began to like you and Gon! And remember Zevil Island?! We spent nearly a WEEK together! If you really wanted me dead, then you would have killed me already!" I shouted, tears forming. "Come one, Killua! Just stand up to your brother!" Killua turned to me and raised his hand, as if trying to reach out to me. "Y-Yuki..."

Illumi turned to us. "Really?"

"Hell yeah, idiot!" Leorio shouted.

"Really... that's no good. He and you consider Kil a friend. Okay, I'll kill Yuki here, then Gon next."

My eyes widened with fear and surprise. _KILL_ me?! No fucking way that was happening. Then, I realized something. I spread out my arms and smirked. "Kill me then! I'm waiting!" But then I turned to Killua. "Killua! Listen to me! This is _YOUR _life! _YOU _are the one deciding whether or not to be a cold-blooded killer! All I'm saying is that, I don't care. But if you choose to be my friend, and Gon's friend... You will not take another life. I promise."

"A killer doesn't need any friends. They'll only slow you down." He began to make his way to me, but then he stopped. "Ah, but if I kill you in front of Kil, he might get angry enough to fight me. Then I'll get Gon first then you." He changed his direction and walked towards the doors.

"Where is he?" He asked. A guard tried to stop him, but Illumi easily threw his needles. The man writhed on the ground in pain, but he gave in.

"The waiting room over there...!"

I ran to the door with Kurapika, Hanzo, and Leorio. I knew that I would never win against him, but he was NOT gonna get Gon!

* * *

So here we. Me, Gon, Kurapika, and Leoiro. We were currently searching up where Kukuroo Mountain was, planning to save Killua from his own family, after he killed Bodoro. Chie decided to go back to Japan and learn more from our master Yuu. And I... I planned to set things straight with Killua. Knowing that these guys meant no harm, I also planned to tell the truth. The truth about me... plus, being called Yuki is really annoying now.

"The Republic of Padokea? Never heard of it. Where is it?"

Kurapika brought out a page with a map on it and showed us the locations.

"It should be fine. It appears to be a stable country. It allows ordinary tourists. "

"That's where we'll find Killua?" Gon asked.

"By airship, it will take three days to reach... When do we leave?"

Me and Gon looked at each other and grinned.

"Today! Right now!" We both stated simultaneously.

"Yeah, no objection from me!" Leorio added. Kurapika smiled and began to order the tickets


	8. The Truth is Told

**This chapter basically explains everything about Shion(alias was Yuki), so it's up to you to read it or not!**

The airship was flying through the air, and I watched everything from outside. The clouds were fluffy, and tinted with blue, grey, even some white. As I admired the view, I really did contemplate whether or not to keep silent about me being the prince of Hananoshima. If I told them, I could get myself into danger if someone heard, or if someone told. But I trusted Gon... and Kurapika... But I wasn't too sure about Leorio, because we never spoke to each other really. Though... if Gon can trust him, I can trust him I suppose.

As I waited, Gon was talking. He was excited about going to save Killua, and he was getting _really _happy. I didn't know why, because to me, this was a fucking death mission. Infiltrating the Zoldyck Family's home? That was asking for suicide. What was strangest to me was... why am I going to with these idiots? Why am I risking my own life to save a boy I recently met? This was all... quite perplexing to me.

As puzzled as I was, I couldn't help to admit it, but... I was excited for this new 'mission'. It gave me something to do... something to look forward to.

I smiled to myself, amused. I really don't know anything about myself, do I? But, my thoughts were interrupted when Leorio and Kurapika came back with food, and my stomach growled. Blushing, they laughed. And I was so cool just a while ago!

I took some fries and popped them in my mouth, savoring the saltiness. Then, I spoke. "You guys, I have something to say." They all looked at me, and Gon gestured for me to speak. I took in a deep breath, and finally came out with it.

"I'm really Prince Shion Kouta."

They didn't speak, processing the information. I watched in amusement as they each grew from confused to utterly shocked. Gon turned to me, surprised and even more excited. "You mean... _You're _the prince?! The one Killua was talking about?! What are you doing here, did you run away?!"

Kurapika looked at me skeptically. "But how can you prove it?"

I cocked my head. How _would_ I prove it? I guess the only way is by re-telling the story. "Well, it's a long story, really... It kinda leads to _another _secret..." They each exchanged looks, and I continued. "I can read minds. I kept this secret throughout the exam so no one was aware of it, and figure out how to stop me from reading their minds, or, use me to their advantage."

"READ MINDS?!" Leorio and Gon exclaimed, and Kurapika became even more skeptic. "Continue your story..."

"Well, I don't know why, but my uncle, Prince Renji, wanted me dead for a _looong _time... But, I never knew why. He acted like he loved me, but it was all a big lie. Just so I suspected nothing... Anyways, at age seven, I began to mind read. At first it was just something I did for fun, and to find out secrets everyone hides from me, but then... I read my uncle's mind... and..."

Anger filled me, and I clenched my fists, trembling. "Then I found out my uncle hired a Zoldyck to kill me. I can't remember who... the event was too traumatic for me to remember... I have a feeling it was Killua, but my past memories are so foggy... I can't seem to remember anything."

They all kept silent, and Kurapika understood. Gon turned to me, saying, "I guess that's why you never really like being near Killua..." I nodded, and he didn't press on the matter.

"So then, why are you coming with us to save him?" Kurapika asked, puzzled. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, grabbing a fry and nibbling on it. "I don't know. My original plans were to fly back to Japan with Chie, but... I chose to help Killua. Something's happening to me, and... I'm confused. It's like I thought I knew everything about myself, but really, I don't... I was thinking maybe this could help me to develop in a way I never imagined. Maybe something inside me is changing, and I want to let it grow, so I can further learn more about myself, and learn-"

I stopped and blushed in embarrassment, realizing that I was being a little too poetic. "Never mind... It's complex."

Kurapika laughed, and I pouted. "It's not funny, it's really hard on me..." He let out a few more laughs before slowing to a stop. "Sorry, it's just that... that was really unexpected...!"

Shaking my head, I sighed. Some teenagers. Then, I finished the french fry. "Whatever, just... whatever."

"Hey, read my mind Shion!" Gon said, and I looked at him. "Why?"

"It'd be so entertaining!"

I sighed again and read his mind. "You really want to save Killua right now." Kurapika frowned and said, "That's too easy Gon!" Then, he turned to me. "Read my mind, Shion." I looked into his pupils, and smiled.

"You're thinking Leorio is an idiot."

"Kurapika!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just testing him..."


	9. The Testing Gate! P1

"Okay... Thank you for taking the Lamentation Tour today. We will be visiting Kukuroo Mountain, home to the famous Zoldyck family of assassins."

I sighed as the tour guide continued talking about Kukuroo Mountain with her high pitched chipper voice. All I wanted was to get there quickly. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio admired the view, but I only daydreamed. I've been daydreaming a lot lately actually... I should buy a journal...

* * *

"Daaaammmn~ That's huge." I remarked, looking up at the large gate in front of us. And behind all that was a ginormous acre of land... which was probably their front yard. All of it their front yard. Imagine their back yard...! Gon asked the tour guide how we get in, but she said that you'll never leave alive even if you managed to get in. I wondered what kind of guard they had. As I began thinking of many crazy things, I heard heavy foot steps.

"It's a sham."

"Huh?"

"A family of assassins that no one's ever seen." Commented a big guy wielding many swords. "Just a photo of their faces is worth a hundred million." His smaller partner added, smirking smugly.

"Seriously? Damn! I should have taken a picture of Killua!" Leorio lamented with me, Kurapika, and Gon sighing at his stupidity.

The two bandits walked towards the gatekeepers little place and broke down the door. The big guy grabbed the gatekeeper by his collar, forcing him to give the keys, and throwing him to the ground. Me and Gon ran to help him up, but the gatekeeper said something about a Mike eating too much. I didn't hear him though, too focused on the men who stole his keys.

After a moment of silence, the door opened and a large, fur-covered hand threw out what was left of them. Everyone screamed in a panic and retreated back into the bus. When we didn't board on, the tour guide stuck her head out and yelled, "What are you doing?! Get on...!"

We each exchanged looks and Gon replied loudly, "Just leave without us, ma'am!"

* * *

We met with the gatekeeper(He didn't give us his name though), and he invited us inside his little office. From there, we explained who were and our purpose.

"I see. So you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that. I've worked here for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit." The gatekeeper gave us each a cup of tea and smiled warmly. "Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but the place is rather lonely. Though we do see a lot of those..." He pointed to the trash can with bones, most likely those thugs from before. I gulped, and wondered what could have possibly done _that. _

"Well, a family of assassins is pretty unusual. So I suppose it's the price they have to pay. Anyway, I'm glad that you're here. Thank you." He bowed his head respectively at us, and Leorio waved his hand casually. "Don't mention it."

"**However... I cannot let you inside.**"

All of us tensed a little, and I felt myself get a little irritated. I didn't realize that the Zoldyck Family was so pushy...

"Didn't you see the large arm of the creature? Its name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family, and will attack anyone else. The beast still follows the order its master gave to it ten years ago... **To kill every single intruder.** But technically, he isn't following the order. Because he keeps eating them... Anyway, I can't let you inside. I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons." With that, he took a sip from his tea and laughed amusingly. Even the Zoldyck Family's gatekeeper was weird...

"Sir, how is it that you're safe?" Kurapika asked.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking at him.

"You go inside, correct? If you never needed to enter, you wouldn't have a key."

"Ha ha, quite perceptive of you. But you're only half right. I require no key to get inside." He fished around in his coat and pulled out a key. "This key is for intruders."

"A key for intruders?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at the little thing.

"For some reason, eighty to ninety percent of intruders attempt to use the front gate. If I don't open the gate for them, they'll try and break it down. Such troublemakers. So we added a locked door to one side. The intruders take the key from the helpless guard, and then Mike eats them."

Kurapika thought for a moment, wondering what he meant. A second later he looked up like a light bulb just lit up in his head, snapping his fingers. . "That's it!"

The gatekeeper smirked and knew that Kurapika figured out something. "As you just realized, I'm not a guard. I merely clean up after Mike."

"And the actual gate isn't locked!"

"Exactly."

In immediate shock, the four of us looked at the gate simultaneously, all thinking how on earth it was to be opened.

* * *

Leorio struggled to push open the gate, his face becoming red. He stopped every now and then to catch his breath, but continued to try and try again. I'll admit, he looked _ridiculously_ hilarious while all this, and it took nearly all my willpower not to burst into laughter.

"I've tried pushing and pulling, but it won't budge! Are you sure it's not locked?" He shouted.

"You just aren't strong enough."

"That's absurd! I've been using all my strength!"

The gatekeeper took off his shirt and coat, suddenly becoming quite serious. "Just watch." We all stared at him in curiosity as to what he would do. "The gate's official name is the Testing Gate. Anyone who cannot open this gate is unqualified to enter the Zoldyck estate." He pushed the gate with all his might and opened one set of doors.

"As you can see, the gate closes automatically, so you'll want to run in, the second it opens. You don't need to worry about Mike. He has orders not attack any who enter through the Testing Gate. Still, this is getting tougher as I age... But they'll fire me if I can't open the gate, so I need to keep in shape. I should mention that each of gate one's doors weighs two tons. "

"Two tons?!" Me and Leorio exclaimed.

"You're not supposed to be able to open that! Wait, would did you say?" Leorio asked. "Gate one?"

"Yes, have a look. There are seven gates. When you go up a gate, the weight doubles." The gatekeeper explained. I looked at the gates myself and whistled at the sight. Since he mentioned it, I noticed. He wasn't lying... there really were sets of doors, and on each one piled on the other they were marked with a large number. How come I didn't see this before? Maybe because they looked like simple engravings to make it look cool.

Leorio however, was still flabbergasted over recent news. "D-Doubles?! The weight doubles?!"

"The number of gates that open depends on the amount of strength you use. Incidentally, when young Killua returned, he opened gates one through three." The gatekeeper casually added, and I gulped. Killua was quite the special boy, wasn't he...?

"Gate three?" Gon questioned. "That would be twelve tons!"

"Sixteen tons, Gon." Kurapika corrected, and I snickered in the back. Gon clearly needed some math lessons.

"Do you understand now? This is what's required just to get in the door. They live a completely different world." The gatekeeper said, looking at the gate wistfully.

"Hmm, I don't like it." Gon commented with a light frown. "Mister, lend me the key. I came here to see my friend, not to be tested. You can consider me an intruder. So let me borrow the key. I'll use the intruders door."

"Gon!"

"Hey..."

I looked at Gon as if he were crazy, but he was right. All we wanted was to get Killua back. Why is that so much to ask for? Gon continued to push for the key and soon the gatekeeper called the house for permission. When the butler that answered the phone call refused to let us through, Gon called the house himself.

"I'm Gon, one of Killua-kun's friends. Is Killua-kun there?" He asked, waiting patiently for an answer. There was a moment of silence as the butler spoke to Gon over the phone, and later Gon dialed again. Then...

"_HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?!_ PUT KILLUA ON THE PHONE!"

I fell back in surprise. He was... certainly louder than I thought he'd be.

"Yeah... If you put Killua on the phone, he'll recognize me!" Again, there was a moment of silence. Then Gon left in a flurry of anger and fished his string over the gate, hell-bent on climbing over the gate.

* * *

The gatekeeper decided to let us through the other gate, but said he would accompany us through it. We protested, not wanting to risk his life. After that, he then changed his mind and decided to let us through the Testing Gate and show Gon Mike. Mike was... quite the watchdog.

He was a huge and red, his eyes creepy but calm. He kinda looked like a deformed fox/wolf.

Gon, being the honest guy he was, admitted to being scared of fighting the beast. The guard then began to lead us somewhere, to train I suppose.


	10. The Testing Gate! P2

As the gatekeeper led us through the forest, we finally made it to a cabin when it began to turn dark.

"Here are the servant's quarters. It's getting late. So you can stay here tonight." The gatekeeper pushed open the door, and I noticed the scruff marks. What the heck? Did the door do that? Why would it make scruff marks? As we walked inside, I finally looked away from those mysterious markings and looked around the place. It looked pretty cozy for it being the servant's quarters...

"Please, come in." We all stepped inside, the gatekeeper telling someone that he came back. Another man walked into the living room. He was tall, wore a brown jacket, had dark skin, and smoked a cigarette. His hair was dark brown and bushy, and he wore a white headband. I cocked my head a little, trying to figure out who he could be, but said nothing.

"Oh, you rarely bring guests." He said, scanning us.

"This is works with me here."

"Good evening." Gon chirped.

Seaquant scoffed. "If you managed to win over Zebro, you must be special. Well, make yourselves at home. Though, it won't be easy here."

We were then led to a table and given a cup of tea, and Seaquant leaned against the wall, folding his arms. I looked at him again, but said nothing.

* * *

"You want to see young Killua? That's a riot!" Seaquant commented after hearing our story, laughing. I glared at him irritatedly and Leorio waved his arm. "Sorry, but we're dead serious."

Seaquant shrugged and looked at us. "Then let me give you a warning: Give up and go home." I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "That sounds more like an insult! Don't try and stop us! You, and everyone else in this stupid mansion...!" I shouted, earning surprised looks from everyone. Even myself. I quietly sat back down, and fumed in silence.

"Zebro told you about the Testing Gate, right? That should give you an idea of what this place is like." He responded cooly. I sent him a look of extreme agitation, but decided to keep my mouth shut. Saying things to this man would result in nothing.

"We understand that it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua! Isn't that right, Shion?" Gon turned to me and I nodded slowly. "When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him. If I had been there, I could have stopped Killua! Killua is my close friend!"

"I couldn't say it any better, Gon." I gave him a thumbs up, and he returned it.

"We understand. Then why not do some training here?" Zebro suggested.

"Training?" Me, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio looked at him in surprise. How would we train here? I looked at Zebro curiously, wondering what else he had to propose. Seaquant however tried to protest against his idea, but Zebro firmly stopped him. "Listen to me, Gon-kun. You four are allowed to work together to open the door. With a little training, it should be possible. How about it?"

"I don't like the idea of being tested... " Gon began.

"But if there is no other way..." Kurapika continued.

"We'll just have to do it!" Leorio finished, grinning brightly. I sighed, crossing my legs and leaning against Gon's shoulders. If that's what we had to do, then I guess there's no other easy way. Zebro smiled warmly and pulled out some thick black vests, showing them to us. "Then I'll just need you to put these on."

"Eh?"

* * *

I struggled to put the stupid vest on me, and it hurt like hell. It was as if I was trying to defy gravity, and it wasn't going to let me. When I finally got it on, I fell to the ground on my stomach. I got on all fours and I was so sure I was red in the face. Damn, this vest was _HEAVY_!

"It weighs fifty kilograms. Please wear it at all times, except while you sleep. I'll make it heavier as you get used to it." Zebro informed us, and my eyes widened. We were gonna have to wear this thing at _all times?!_

"EEEHH?!"

"DON'T SAY THAT WITH SUCH A CHEERY FACE!" I shouted in excruciating pain, and I felt like I was about to break in half like a weak twig. Trying not to sway was also a challenge on it's own and the last thing I needed was to be a human turtle!

* * *

"Please have some tea." Zebro smiled, pouring each of us the hot beverage. We all looked at our mugs and tried to pick them up. I at least managed to get my cup an inch into the air.

"Ne, Shion! How can you do that?" Gon asked, not even getting his a centimeter off the table. I smiled and thought back to my old days. "I told you that my Master Yuu made me go through some pretty intense training, remember?" I replied back.

"The cups weigh twenty kilograms. This teapot weighs forty kilograms. All furniture and utensils in this house weigh over twenty kilograms apiece."

"I see... so this will serve as training." Kurapika remarked.

"It's useless. They'll give up in two or three days." Seaquant commented.

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!" _Leorio angrily exclaimed. "Seaquant, I believe your shift has already started." Zebro calmly reminded the fellow, and Seaquant looked at his watch. His eyes widened and he nodded. "Oh, that's right..." He then left, and we just stared in slight irritation.

"Sorry about that. He isn't a bad person." Zebro apologized sincerely, and looked at where he once was hopelessly. We all were silent for a moment, but then Leorio stood up. "B-By the way... where's the bathroom?"

"Through the door over there." He replied, pointing at a metal door in the hallway. Leorio turned to Zebro nervously. "I'm guessing the door is also..."

"Yes, it weighs five hundred kilograms."

"Five hundred?! What?! Get out! I can't hold it in!"

* * *

We all stood in front of the gate, staring at it. It was just as big, and just as intimidating as the first time we saw it. Gon then stepped forward, Leorio stopping him. "Wait, Gon! You just watch."

"Huh? Why?" He protested, disappointed. Kurapika stepped towards him, reasoning, "You should let your arm heal first."

I pat his shoulder with a sheepish smile, adding, "Plus, we won't be able to save Killua as easily if you injure yourself more, you know."

"As long as the three of us can open it, it doesn't matter. Let us handle this!" Leorio assured him, and Gon sighed sullenly. "Okay..."

The three of us walked to the gate, ready to open it. Leorio stood to my left, Kurapika at my right. I was in the middle, of course. "Let's do this you guys!" Leorio cheered.

"Yeah!"

We immediately pushed, but the gate still did not open. We forced out every ounce of strength we had, prepared to never give up. After a moment however, we fell back, panting for air. So much for never giving up...

"No use... It won't even budge an inch." Leorio gasped, and I scratched at my head. "This is hard...! And heavy...!"

"Damn! But we just started our training. If we work hard enough, we can do it!" Leorio said, patting my head. I nodded in agreement and sighed. "I wish I could share your optimism."

I turned to Gon and smiled wearily. He could only smile back sheepishly.

* * *

Afterwards, we did even more training, and we only had the gate on our minds. Of course, Gon tried to sneak in some training here and there, but he was scolded. I admired his tenacity, though. Actually, there was a lot of things I admired about Gon. He reminded me of Chie in many ways, especially his personality.

After some while training, we were finally ready to go back and try again. We stood before the gate, getting into formation, and ready to push. I pushed first, and then they pushed. Though we should have been stronger now, we still couldn't even move it by an inch. We stopped, took a small break, and tried again.

"This will never work." Seaquant said, folding his arms. "You kids need to wake up."

"In that case, you should quit watching us and do your job!" Leorio countered. "Tch." Seaquant sighed and closed his eyes.

"Gon is one of us. And he wishes to see his friend. It's only right we should help him." Kurapika said. "That's right. Gon's like Killua's brother-from-another-mother!" I commented, earning a grin from Gon.

"Okay, let's give it another shot!"

"Yeah!"

We continued to push and push, but still to no success.

"Man, you can't just mindlessly push."

We stopped and looked at Seaquant. "Match your timing. You have to push both doors, with all your strength, simultaneously. Or the gate won't ever open."

We decided to try his suggestion and we pushed at the same time, matching our strengths, and surprisingly, the gate opened at least one inch. The surprise must have made us let go, because soon it shut and we were pushed back by the force. Gon looked amazed and he stared at us with admiration. Gon is really adorable, I gotta say that. In a little brother kind of way.

So we decided to try again. Allowed to take off our vests, I felt so much lighter. We pushed again and got it open just a little. I looked back and saw that Gon was taking off his vest. His arm already healed? Well, since I was in the middle, I didn't want for the doors to be unbalanced.

"Kurapika? Leorio? Can you guys move to the side, a bit?" I asked, looking at the two.

"Eh? Why?"

"You'll see."

Kurapika moved just enough for me to stand beside him and Gon stood next to Leorio. "That's why." I said, grinning. Gon looked at me and he mouthed a thank you.

They protested, but Gon insisted he was fine.

Together, the four of us got the gate open and Gon fell in, me falling next to him. Zebro told us to follow the oath up the mountain and that should take us to the mansion. So we decided to continue on our rescue mission.

We continued on the path as told, but we stopped when we saw a girl standing at the gate-less fence stood in our way. She had the strangest hairstyle, and wore a suit. Her skin was dark and her eyes were grey.

**'_These people claim to be Killua-sama's friends?_'**

"We don't claim to be, for your information. We _are _his friends." I said. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika looked at me in surprise, probably wondering where that comment was directed and the girl raised an eyebrow. "You knew what I was thinking?" She questioned. I shifted and looked around. "Maybe."

"No matter. Leave. You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission." She stated.

"We called ahead. And we came through the Testing Gate." Gon reasoned, stepping forward.

"The butlers did not give you permission to enter." She countered.

"What do we need to do to get permission? I said I was Killua's friend, but they wouldn't put him on."

"I wouldn't know. Because no one has ever received permission."

"Then we'll have to trespass!"

"I suppose so. In any case, this is where I draw the line. If you take one step beyond this line, I'll **remove you by force.**"

We all got ready to fight, but Gon stopped us. He stepped forward and got struck in the face at once. Pissed off, Kurapika took out his weapons and Leorio his switchblade. I had my hand on my katana right from the moment I saw her.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Shion! Let me handle this... ow..."

I looked at him incredulously. "But, Killua is my friend too! I... I want to help him! And all these things are in our way, I can't just let this slide!"

Gon smiled calmly and shook his head. "I'll do this. I know you're frustrated, so I'll save him for the both of us." I took a deep breath and stepped back. Looking into his eyes, his thoughts told me that we were not leaving here without Killua. So Gon kept stepping past the line, and she kept hitting him back.

**'_Wh-What's with this kid?! Why won't he stop?!_'**

As sunset came, the girl began to get edgy. I noticed her thoughts began to get quicker and quicker, and she had been thinking the same thing. Why won't he stop? Why does he want to see Killua-sama so badly?

"Stop it. Stay away!" She shouted, hitting him once more. "Cut it out! Don't you realize how futile this is?! Why don't you stop him? Aren't you his frie-" She stopped when she saw our faces.

"What's the problem? I'm just here to see my friend. I'm just here to see Killua! Why do I have to do this?!" Gon punched the stone, and the girl jumped back.

"Hey."

"H-Huh?"

"I crossed the line. Aren't you going to hit me?" The girl held her staff and hesitated. Gon looked at her with his warm auburn eyes, softening. "You're different from Mike. You may try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart. When I mentioned Killua, your eyes softened for a moment."

I walked forward next to Gon and looked at her pleading eyes.

"Please... Help Killua-sama- "

Before she could even finish what she was saying, she was cut off by a sudden shot and began to fall to the ground. Gon caught her on time, and our eyes widened in shock.

"Honestly, what was that servant babbling about? She made it sound like we're being mean to Killua." Said a feminine voice. Me and Gon looked to our side and saw a women and a child. The lady was wearing a rather fancy dress and held a smoking fan that was most likely the weapon. She also wore a large, ornate hat and an electronic visor. She had bandages wrapped around her face. The child next to her wore a kimono had short black hair and and _extremely _feminine face and body. Seriously, was that a girl or a boy, because I can't tell.

"You must be Gon." She murmured. Then she turned to me. "I believe Illumi said your name was Yuki." The four of us exchanged glances and stayed silent about her calling me Yuki.

"Killua knows that you're here. I have a message for you from Kil... 'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I can't see you right now. Sorry."


	11. Which hand? I don't know!

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Killua's mother. This is Kalluto."

The little kid did not look at all pleased to see us. He looked more like he was determining whether we were strong or not, as if we were strange creatures. Strange, foreign, creatures. I didn't particularly feel threatened by the boy, but I didn't say anything towards him. No use in insulting those who have not yet said anything.

"Why can't Killua come see us?" Gon demanded. Killua's mother looked at him, but with the visor on it was hard to tell what she was truly thinking. "Because he's in solitary confinement."

"Solitary confinement?" I questioned, lightly cocking my head. She then turned to me, replying, "Kil stabbed me and his brother before he ran away from home."

"That _is_ the story he told us." Kurapika muttered.

"Kil returned home because he regretted his actions. And he voluntarily entered the solitary confinement. So we do not know when he will leave..." Suddenly, her facial expression changed to shock and horror. "What? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!"

She appeared to be talking to someone, but who...? Or, she could just be bat-shit insane.

"Oh, why must Father be this way? Something has come up. So I bid you farewell." She began to run off, but Gon stood up, laying Canary down gently. "Please, wait!"

Killua's mom turned back towards him impatiently. Gon pursed his lips and spoke. "We'll be staying in town, so let Killua know."

"Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye." With that, she turned once more and continued running. The child stayed behind and stared at Gon. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Killua's friends." Gon answered.

"Friends." He repeated, as if he just tasted a foreign food... a foreign dish that didn't quite sit well with his tongue. Before he could further say anything, Killua's mom shouted, "Kalluto-chan! What are you doing? Come over here!"

"Yes, mother!" He turned around and ran after his mother.

Instead of going back into town however, the girl butler woke up and offered to take us to the butler's office. So, we began to make our way to the butler's office, hoping to see Killua and for all this madness to end.

* * *

"Welcome."

I raised an eyebrow at the standing row of butlers. It wasn't like I wasn't used to it, but they were... making me feel uncomfortable to be in the room. Gotoh, the lead butler, sat on a sofa ahead of us, and for some reason he gave me chills. He was smiling warmly, but within those eyes I could see something else... "Please forgive the rude reception. The lady of the house has asked us to treat you as official guests."

"Then this is not the primary residence?" Kurapika inquired. "No, this place is for the butlers. Well, please make yourselves at home." He smiled, but I wasn't sure. "I appreciate the hospitality, but we've come to see Killua. Can you take us to him at once?" Leorio asked wearily.

"That won't be necessary. Killua-sama is on his way here."

"Really?" Me and Gon brightened up.

"That's good news, Gon!" Kurapika beamed. "Now then. To simply sit and wait would be dull. How about a game, to pass the time?" Gotoh offered. "A game?" I didn't want to participate, but eh. Whatever. How could a small game hurt? With that, Gotoh took out a coin and flicked it into the air. "Which hand holds the coin?"

"The left hand." We all answered. "Correct. So I'll move more quickly this time." He flicked it again and caught it. "Well, which hand?"

"Left again."

"Marvelous. Then I shall try harder this time." He flicked it again, but except faster. "Well? Which hand?"

"I'm not positive, but I'd guess the right." Leorio answered, a little unsure.

Suddenly, I felt the mood change. I unconsciously began to move my hand towards the tsuka of my katana.

"You see, I have known Killua-sama his entire life. I dare say that I care for him as though he were my own. In all honesty, **I must despise you for trying to take him away.**" Gotoh murmured, making us tense. I knew it, something was wrong...! Before I could say anything, he looked back up at us. "Well? Which hand? Answer."

"The left hand."

He opened his left hand, and there was a crinkled coin.

"His lady mother could barely speak... She must be heartbroken, having to watch him leave.** I cannot forgive it**. By the time Killua-sama arrives, a decision will be reached. I shall test you in my own way. You have no choice."

Then, the butlers each held short swords to us, even putting a blade to the girls neck.

"Canary!"

"This is her punishment for having brought you here, against her orders. I shall explain the rules. If one of you answers incorrectly, that person is out of the games. Should you all be disqualified, I shall tell Killua-sama that you left. And that he will never see you again." Gotoh's cold, hard expression didn't change at all.

"Killua is... "

"**Silence!** Your lives hang by a thread. Now, answer my question." He flicked the coin and caught it. "Which hand?"

"Sir, may I discuss something with my friends, first?" I asked, staring at him sternly and equally as coldly.

"Make it _quick_."

I turned to them and spoke quietly enough for no one else but them to hear. "You guys, I'm useless." I admitted. "Why? Mind-reading can't work?" Leorio asked. I nodded. "I don't know why, but I can't read the minds of people who wear glasses, sunglasses, spectacles, or anything that covers your eyes. They're like some kind of barrier." We exchanged glances and stopped talking.

"You have three seconds to answer." He turned to the man who had Canary. "Hey. After three seconds have passed, slit her throat."

"Okay."

"Wait! Left hand!" Leorio said. "I pick the right hand!" Kurapika followed after. "Me too!" Gon added in. I thought for a moment, and then opened my mouth. "Left! That way, if right is wrong, we could still have two more people!"

"Two disqualified." He revealed the coin to be in his right hand. He flipped it again and caught it. "I choose the right hand." Kurapika stated. "I pick the left." Gon chose.

"It was in my left hand. Only one remains now. Here I go- "

"One second!" Gon interrupted desperately.

"What is it? If you're trying to buy time, I'll kill one of your friends."

"Leorio, lend me your knife." Gon held his hand out to him.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. I won't use it for anything stupid."

He cut his eyelid and bandaged it. "Okay! Now I can see. Give me your best!"

Gotoh flipped his coin and Gon guessed left. Then, he flipped the coin among himself and three others. It was a phase of mad flipping, and I could barely keep up with the direction of the small, gold, coin. As a tense moment passed by, Gon smirked confidently and pointed behind himself.

"The person right behind me has it."

I raised an eyebrow and sure enough, the guy had it. They clapped and the door opened.

"Gotoh, is Gon here yet?"

We turned around towards the familiar voice, and I smiled. It was Killua, and he looked happy to see us. "Oh! You're here, Gon! Yuki!" He turned to Kurapika. "Along with... Kurapika?"

Kurapika visibly wilted. "I'm just an afterthought?"

"Liorio!"

"Leorio!" Leorio snapped at him, but Killua didn't seem to care. "It's been a while. I can't believe you came! What happened? Your face is a wreck!" Killua teased to Gon. "Yours isn't any better!" Gon countered, pointing at his various bruises.

"Hey, Gotoh! I told you to let me know as soon as they arrived! What were you doing?" Killua scolded irritatedly, turning to the straight-faced man. "Forgive me. I had them participate in a little game." He replied apologetically.

"A game?"

"It was nothing more than a poor joke. I apologize for any aggravation. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"That was really good acting... " Leorio remarked, somewhat believing him. I wasn't sure whether or not he was lying, but... if he was... then that _really _was some good acting right there. I had a feeling that it was a lie, but what would I know?

"What? Did they try something?" Killua turned to us, and he had a look of agitation on his face. I shook my head. "No, they were entertaining us."

"Really? Well, whatever. Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else, right now. If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful!" He said, looking like she was here right at this moment.

We packed up our things and got ready to leave. "Hey, Gotoh! Listen up. I don't care what Mother says. Don't follow me." Killua ordered seriously, his expression reflecting his demand.

Gotoh bowed his head. "Understood. Please take care."

"Gon! Yuki! Let's go! Bye, everyone!" Killua called out, turning around to leave. As we walked down the hallway, Gon stopped to talk to Gotoh. I was still caught up in my thoughts when I felt a presence a little _too _close to me. "You've been really quiet ever since I got here. Actually, I didn't expect to see you here. What's the deal?"

I looked at Killua and looked away. "Don't call me Yuki anymore. I told them the truth. In fact, you and I need a talk about something..."

"Sounds scary." He commented nonchalantly before joining in on Kurapika's conversation. "Yeah, he's used that trick on me before. Once you know the secret, it's so simple, it'll make you mad."

Killua was explaining to us what Gotoh did, but I didn't really care what Gotoh did. I looked at my feet and wondered when me and Killua would get to be alone. I was certain... he's definitely the one. The one from back then... I shook my head irritatedly. No matter how hard I tried, the memory kept popping back up like a stubborn cork. Ah... it doesn't matter now. I'll find out soon enough.

* * *

"Then I shall depart now." Kurapika said.

"Huh?" Gon pouted, a little unhappy with his declaration. Kurapika smiled sheepishly, trying to cheer him up. "We managed to see Killua again, so I'm finished here. I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter."

"Really... I guess I should go home then." Leorio added, lightly sighing. "I haven't given up on my dream of becoming a doctor. If I'm accepted to medical school, I can use this to pay the ridiculous fee. I'll have to go back and start cramming."

"Uh-huh, good luck." Gon nodded, still a little upset at their separation. We then concluded that we would see each other once more on September 1st in Yorknew City. After we said our goodbyes, we waved off the airship they boarded onto.

"It's just the three of us now. Hey, what do you want to do?" Gon asked Killua, but I waved my hands, stopping the two from further conversation. "Wait, Gon, I have to ask Killua something." Since I decided it wouldn't really matter if Gon heard or not, I wanted it over with now.

"Ask away, Shion."

I took in a deep breath, and let it out.

"How did you know I was the prince? And... Were you the Zoldyck then...? The one who was hired to kill me?"


	12. How is this Heaven?

"How did you know I was the prince? And... Were you the Zoldyck then...? The one who was hired to kill me?"

Killua fell silent as the tension between us rose. He didn't answer but looked away, his face shadowed by darkness. "... shouldn't you know the answer to that question? It happened two years ago... I'd imagine you'd remember what happened like the back of your hands." I frowned, balling my fists. "I... I _don't _remember. I don't remember because... it was traumatizing... and I developed some sort of amnesia because of it. What happened? Tell me... the memory keeps trying to reveal itself, yet I... I don't want to remember. I'm too scared."

Killua glanced at me with those cold, blue eyes but said nothing. It was as if he were trying to hold back the information, and as if he did not want me to know the truth. "It's better if you didn't know... it'd be better for the both of us if you never find out, or remember." My eyes widened in shock and I could feel my nails dig into the palm of my hands. I didn't know what to say next... because I had a strong feeling he was right. I shouldn't remember a memory apparently so 'traumatizing'... but I still needed to know. "Please, just answer the question."

Gon looked at us with a concerned look, but he stayed out of our conflict as Killua pursed his lips stubbornly. Then after a moment of silence, he spoke. "Yes. I'm the one who was hired to kill you."

The aura became heavy with tension as I slowly dawned onto realization. I held back the hot tears coming, and gulped, finally asking, "Then... why not? Why did you allow me to live...? You could have easily tracked me in those woods... You could've lied and killed me anyways... Was it because...?"

Killua turned his head away, averting his eyesight elsewhere. "... why does it matter to you?"

I wilted, unsure myself. Why was I so desperate to know...? Of course... yes. Because of _that _reason. I looked at him with stern eyes, and answered in a soft, quivering voice, "B-Because... I need to know... if you truly cared about me back then. If... If you..." Killua stopped me there, covering my mouth with a pale hand. He was still looking elsewhere, as if looking at me was too painful. "... just stop there, Shion."

I winced, nodding glumly. If he didn't want to continue... then I shouldn't force him to. He'll tell me when he wants to... and I'll listen to all he has to say when the time comes. I began to turn around, ready to depart from the two myself when I felt one of them grab my wrist, stopping me. I turned around to see Killua, whom was blushing and looked... perplexed. He blinked and let go, looking at me.

"C-Come with me and Gon... if you've got nothing else to do, that is..."

* * *

As we rode in the airship, my eyes were closed but I was still very much awake. I wanted to sleep, but for some reason, I couldn't... I decided to give up on going to sleep and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Might as well just daydream or something.

"Whoa. Look, it's huge!" Gon exclaimed in awe, piquing my own interest. As he looked out the window, I leaned a little bit forward to get a look at what he was looking at as well. What I saw was a tall, white building that looked like something a two-year old drew.

"Yep. That's Heaven's Arena. Two-hundred and fifty-one stories. Nine hundred, ninety-one meters tall. The world's fourth tallest building." Killua told us, smiling at the large white building.

"So this is where we'll be training..." Gon murmured.

* * *

So then, Killua was #2054. Gon was #2055 , and I was #2056. The three of us saw on the bleachers, and I looked around. There wasn't much people here, but I doubted that this place wasn't unpopular. Maybe it's just these battles aren't as interesting, I suppose... On the rings below us were contestants battling each other, me and Gon watching the events in interest.

"#1973. #2055. Please enter ring E." Said a feminine voice on the intercom.

"#2055! That's me!" Gon stood up and tightened his grip on his backpack straps excitedly. But, he took it off and nervously got ready.

"Gon, you got through the Testing Gate, right?" Killua asked.

"Huh?" Gon looked at him. "Y-Yeah..."

"In that case, all you have to do is push hard!" He advised.

With that, Gon amazingly beat his opponent with a single push. When I got called down, I didn't even bother reading my opponent's thoughts. He just ran at me with his fist and I dodged under his attacking arm. With one high kick to the chin, I got him up in the air and smack-dab on the stage. He was promptly knocked-out. The audience roared with cheers and the referee instructed me to go to the 50th floor.

As I passed by some people when I went to sit with Gon, I laughed at what some of them said.

**_"What the hell are parents feeding their kids these days?"_**

**_"These children are messed up."_**

* * *

"The first 200 floors of Heavens Arena are divided into classes, each comprised of ten floors. So after someone defeats an opponent in the 50s, they advance to the 60s. If they lose then they'd drop back to the 40s." The elevator attendant informed us, smiling.

"Oh, so that's how it works." Gon commented.

"Plus, I've heard that after you pass the 100th floor, you get your own room!"

The three of us turned back at the kid who told us that. He was short, had fuzzy light-brown hair, and wore a karategi. His eye-color was between gold and brown. Oh, and I think he also got to the same level as us, but I couldn't quite remember.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Osu! My name is Zushi! What about you guys?"

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Yu-" I stopped mid-sentence, and quickly decided to just use my real name. "-Shion. Glad to make your acquaintanceship!"

"We've arrived at the 50th floor!" The elevator attendant said.

We exited the elevator and headed to the receptionist. "I saw your fight earlier! That was really amazing!" Zushi gushed.

"What are you talking about?" You made it up here with one match, too." Killua replied. "That's right..." Gon looked at him and grinned.

"No... I still have a long way to go. By the way, which martial arts discipline do you practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique."

"School? We don't have one, right?" Killua turned to me and Gon.

"No..."

"Actually, I learned shinkendo from my martial arts master, Yuu."

Zushi looked at Gon and Killua with a shocked face, flabbergasted with the information. "What?! You're _that_ strong with no training? I'm kind of shocked... I still have far to go!" From far off was the sound of clapping, and we turned towards the noise. Walking towards us was a smiling young man.

"Zushi. You did well!"

"Master!"

Master? That guy was his master? I observed him, and cocked my head a bit. He was certainly tall, and looked strong, but also very... sloppy. His hair black hair was partially uncombed, and his glasses were slightly crooked. His shirt was also partially tucked in. He was _very _different from Master Yuu, whom may have been blind, but was always looking cool.

"You adhered to my teachings."

"Osu! I am honored!" Zushi bowed but then looked up, making an 'oh' face. "Master, your shirt is untucked again."

"Oh, sorry about that... Who are they?" His teacher smiled sheepishly and immediately tucked in his shirt.

"Oh, these are Killua-san, Gon-san, and Shion-san!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wing." He greeted warmly. The three of us bowed at the same time. "Osu!"

"I didn't expect to meet other children. Why are you here?" He asked. "Uh... well, we want to become stronger. But we're also broke, so we're making money simultaneously." Killua replied.

"Killua's also a veteran here." Gon added. "Oh? If you're up here, you must be fairly skilled, but you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body, as well as your own." Wing advised us.

"Osu!" The three of us bowed once more before going back to find the receptionist.

* * *

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, Shion-sama, and Zushi-sama. Please hand me your tickets."

She took them in and did some typing. Then, the lady at the desk handed us four brown envelopes. "Here is your prize money." We took our prize money and walked to sit down on a bench. I yawned in exhaustion and leaned back. "All this walking..."

"One hundred, fifty-two jenny... " Gon counted.

"On the 1st floor, win or lose, your reward covers a canned drink. But beyond that, a loss gets you nothing. A win over an opponent in the 50s nets you fifty thousand." Killua explained to us.

"Fifty thousand..."

"That's a lot."

"In the 100s, I think wins are worth a million."

"What?!" I almost gagged on the soda I got. "Once you're past the 150th floor, you get ten million a pop." Killua continued to explain.

"Ten million? Didn't you make it to floor 200 when you were here before?" Gon asked.

"Th-The 200th floor?" Zushi stuttered. "How much do you get for winning on the 200th floor?"

"Well... I don't really know, because I quit once I reached 200."

I was still stuck at the amount of money earned. After we made our way into a waiting room, Killua and Zushi were called up to a match. Killua seemed pretty chill about it, but I couldn't exactly say the same for Zushi. He was freaking the fuck out.

"Who do you think will win?" Gon asked me.

"Hmm... Killua. But Zushi _is _strong... so we shouldn't underestimate him." I replied, and started thinking about getting a journal. "Mmm. Ne, Shion?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever read my mind on purpose before?" Gon asked shyly. I looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, sometimes. But don't worry, your thoughts were nothing to be embarrassed about. Although you think about fishing a lot... "

"Ne, Shion..." Gon began, and I turned to him. "What?"

He scrunched his face as if trying to say what he had to say was difficult, and confusing, but then he spoke. "Why... Well... Do you still not like Killua?"

I made one long breath, and thought about what to say carefully. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. There has been many things he's done to make me hate him, but... I can't... I said I hated him, I said I didn't want to be anywhere near him, I said he was dangerous. But even now... Now I question myself... I don't know anything. And I need to know why... why I'm like this. Why I feel like I want to help Killua, why I want to help you. things have gotten... even stranger."

Gon watched me with a look of understanding, and a look of confusion... as if I just told him an unsolvable riddle of the mind. I can't blame him. That's how I would look if I told myself this too.


	13. Teach us Nen!

"Gon~ I'm bored~ " I whined, repeatedly headbutting his shoulder. "E-Eh... I don't know what to do..." He had a nervous smile on his face and closed his eyes. "Hey, where were you born?" I asked, finally sitting up straight. Gon looked at me and kicked his legs back and fourth. "Whale Island." He happily answered.

"How was it like?"

"It's fun, and there's lots of places to explore. The animals are cool and I like playing with them. But it was lonely sometimes, because the only other kid there is a girl. Killua was my first friend!"

I smiled, and pat Gon's head(Of course, after realizing it was indeed soft and _not_ going to stab my hand if I touched it). He was such a cute kid, I couldn't help it. "Man, I really wish you were my brother...!" I commented, and he smiled. "Really? You didn't have siblings?"

I nodded. "I was an only child, so I was lonely a lot."

"Ah... that must've really sucked... to not have anyone to play with as well." Gon agreed, smiling at me. I nodded, patting his head. "Well... I wasn't lonely the entire time. I had someone that I played with..."

"Who?"

I sighed again, turning away. "... I'll tell you when the time comes, Gon."

Eventually we were both called away to our own battles and after winning, we returned to meet with Killua. When we saw him step out of the elevator, Gon immediately ran to him with a huge grin. "Killua! Over here! See? I got sixty thousand! How about you? It took you a while to get here." Gon gushed.

"Yeah, I ran into a little trouble." Killua replied.

"Then Zushi was pretty strong." Gon commented, and I leaned into his ear. "See? I said for him to not underestimate the kid."

_"I HEARD THAT!"_

"Oops, sorry."

"Anyways, no, he was not all that strong. He has potential. One day, he'll be strong. But right now, he's just target practice for me. His punches were weak... I was completely able to knock him around. But I couldn't defeat him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I received the TKO from points, but I couldn't knock him out. Further... When he changed his stance, his aura reminded me of my brothers'. I don't know what it was, but it felt dangerous. It must be some kind of technique. His master called it 'Ren'."

"Ren...?" I muttered to myself, trying to think of anything Master Yuu taught me involving this. It sounded somewhat familiar...

So he explained to us what he saw and Gon asked Killua things about it. I was still lost in my thoughts, trying to remember whether or not if Master Yuu taught me this. I felt like he did, but did he really?

"Gon, Shion, change in plans."

"Hm?"

"I'm aiming to reach the top floor!"

We each won six matches doing what we always did. Killua chopped, I kicked, and Gon pushed. When we reached the hundreds, we had a private room. All the while, all I had stuck in my head half the time was if Master Yuu really did teach me what this 'Ren' was. Then, as we were walking down a hallway, it hit me.

"Nen! That's what he called it, Nen! Not 'Ren'!"

"Eh?"

I looked at the two and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking out loud." Since Ren and Nen sounded similar, I probably just mistook the two. I remembered Master Yuu saying something about 'properly' teaching me Nen when I passed the exam, but I guess he'll have to wait.

"Let's ask Zushi what Ren is." Gon's voice broke my thoughts and I looked at him. We then looked around for the boy and eventually we found him, and Killua proceeded to ask him what 'Ren' was.

"Ren is one of the four major principles. The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental to every martial art! You must know 'Ten', learn 'Zetsu', achieve 'Ren', and reach 'Hatsu'! This is all part of 'Nen' training! That covers everything!" He answered boldly, and I cocked my head in thought. Killua and Gon appeared as confused as I was, but I at least figured out what seemed to puzzle me. "Ooh, so Ren is not just some other form of martial arts and is part of this Nen."

"What do you mean?" Zushi asked.

"My Master Yuu told me that he would teach me this 'Nen' after I passed the Hunters Exam, but I decided to come here with Gon and Killua."

Just then, a new voice interrupted our conversation. "Zushi... Are you sufficiently educated that you can teach others?" A voice chimed in. Zushi froze, becoming nervous as Wing walked to us. "Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Shion-kun. There's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than when you started."

"So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? But I want to learn right now. Because it's related to the secret behind my brother's power." Killua said.

"Then, your brother is able to use Nen?" Wing questioned.

"I need to know what Nen and Ren even mean! I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation! And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure out myself." Killua tried to reason with him.

"I understand. Come with me to my residence." Wing nodded and turned around. As we followed Wing, he turned his head to me. "And I believe you said something about a Master Yuu...?"

"Er... yeah."

"Ha ha, you really are a student of his. Yuu said he had a funny student with a sleepwalking problem, but I never imagined I'd actually meet you." He smiled with an amused look. I, on the other hand, was shocked with the new information. This guy knew my teacher?

"Eh?! You know Master Yuu?!"

"Yes, in fact, we're best friends."

_"Eeeh?!"_

* * *

"Nen means to burn your own soul. In other words, it tests your strength of will. And the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will." Wing-san explained to us once we were ready to hear his explanation.

"Strengthening your will?"

"Training?"

"So your will is all it takes to get stronger?" I raised an eyebrow. Me and Killua exchanged looks. It sounded fishy, but I decided not to pry into it. What would I know?

"That's correct. Ten means to focus your soul into a single point, to increase awareness of your ego and goals. Zetsu means to express yourself in words. Ren means to temper that will. And Hatsu means to act upon that will." Wing explained. "Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu. Those are the four major principles." Gon murmured, letting those words sink into his mind.

"Killua-kun, Zushi tempered his 'refusal to lose', during his fight with you. So, allow me to demonstrate." Wing turned to Killua, getting ready to do an example of what he was saying. "Killua-kun. I think I'm going to kill you now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not happening." Killua spoke, smirking.

"Then I'll take this step-by-step. First comes Ten. I focus my soul into a single point. Zetsu. You can express yourself mentally or verbally. I will kill you." His aura was strong, and filled with a murderous intent. I wanted to back away, but I couldn't do it. Something inside me told me to stand still... Suddenly, Killua disappeared. Wing released his aura and I looked around and saw him backed up against a corner.

"Well hey spider-boy, it's safe to come back down now." I called out.

"That was Ren. If I temper my will enough, then I can act Hatsu. If your will is strong enough, you can make your opponent back down, without moving a muscle. The concept of bluffing derives from this. Ren hardens that which is soft, and you lose the ability to correct an incorrect idea. Therefore, you should avoid using Ren until your soul has fully matured. Right now, you boys and Zushi should be training your souls." Wing told us sternly.

Killua glared at Wing for a moment, but he backed off. "Let's go, Gon. Shion."

"If you wish to learn about Nen, you should focus on mastering Ten. If you master Ten, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will."

We took out leave after that, and halfway outside Killua suddenly stopped, looking back at Wing-san's home. "He's lying. I know it." Me and Gon stopped as well, looking at each other then at him. "He's lying?"

"Yeah. The explanation made perfect sense, and Wing is clearly very strong. But his story had holes." Killua explained with distaste. "Huh?" Gon appeared confused, obviously trying to get what he was saying. I looked at Killua and silently agreed. It did seem kinda fishy...

"Zushi's toughness. He kept getting back up after I knocked him down. I was getting irritated, so I used all of my strength during my last attack." Killua reasoned bitterly.

"Oh shit, that must've hurt_ A LOT_." I commented, cringing at the idea of Killua going all out on a little kid. Killua chuckled. "Willpower didn't keep him standing. He's hiding some other secret. Oh, and Shion, were you using your mind-reading ability when you and I fought at the Final Hunters Exam?"

"Er, yeah, why?"

Killua laughed and he patted my shoulder. "Because, you kept dodging and evading my attacks while I didn't even know what you were about to do! So I eventually got pissed and was about to hit you with everything I had, but then I stopped myself and gave up before that happened!" He continued to laugh like that was a funny joke, and Gon smiled at me sympathetically.

"Great... I feel... lucky."

I stared at the ground as Killua put his arm around me, just telling me that that was in the past, and I needn't worry. I mentally noted to myself that the two of us should never engage in battle ever again.

* * *

So, the three of us made it to the 190s doing the same moves. And golly, we got some _really _weird opponents. Wrestlers, creepers who compared themselves to animals, people who attempted to use a form of martial arts(And failed miserably), but all in all we won each match. And, as a bonus, we were excelling at a rather high-speed pace. We found ourselves in the 200s in no time!

On the elevator, I was having some of my "weird" thoughts. While thinking about body parts, I began to think about the weirdest body parts. Then, I dragged Gon and Killua into my thoughts. At first I was insisting that feet were the strangest looking body parts while Gon disagreed, saying that the hands were, but then Killua suddenly interjected and argued that the ears were. So we spent some good time debating which body part was the strangest looking until the elevator opened. It was a good way to waste time in the elevator ride, so the elevator ride wasn't as long as I thought it'd be.

"Wow! The 200th floor is so fancy!" Gon marveled, looking all around at the decor. I nodded, not saying anything. I've seen fancier as a prince, honestly.

"Where's the receptionist?"

"This way?" Gon suggested, looking at a sign.

As we neared the hallways, I sensed a dark aura nearby, unconsciously holding my tsuka. When we reached the hallway, I stared into the darkness as Killua and Gon froze in place. What was this... horrible feeling? What was at the end of that hallway? I gulped, looking at Gon and Killua for a moment.

What was that...?


	14. Ten!

The dark feeling made me shiver, and I felt a chill go down my spine. What could be causing this?

"Let's go. We can do this!" Killua encouraged, but he looked as tense as me and Gon. We moved forward cautiously, but unable to move. "This is a murderous intent aimed at us!" Gon pointed out. I grit my teeth and stared at the open space ahead.

"Hey! Who's there? Show yourself!" Killua hollered. Then, to our surprise, a thin woman stepped out instead. She had purple hair and blue eyes, but she looked like part of the staff. She didn't really look healthy, but she could be pretty if she didn't look so tired. "Killua-sama, Gon-sama, and Shion-sama, correct? The receptionist's desk is over here, so please register for a 200s match today. You won't be able to register after midnight, so please be careful."

Gon leaned towards us. "Was she the source of all that?"

"No way... she couldn't be..." I murmured.

"I can't tell." Killua answered curtly, looking at the woman suspiciously.

"By the way, there are currently one hundred, seventy-three contestants in the 200s class. And starting from the 200s, all weapons are allowed in matches. So please use whatever you have, such as your katana, Shion-sama. Also, you will no longer receive prize money in the 200s class. You will fight only for glory, so please understand that if you're going to participate." She said, smiling sickly. Then, just by her head, we saw a thin line. It spun and revealed to be a card before flying right onto the ground in front of us. When we looked back up, behind the mysterious woman was a tall male figure wearing jester-atire. I already knew who it was.

"H-Hisoka... Why are you here...?"

"It's hardly that strange. I love to fight, and this is a temple to fighting. And why are _you_ here?" He narrowed his eyes unhappily before immediately smiling darkly. "**Just kidding**... "

"This was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cybernet? With a little effort, it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive. Well, I knew you would come here eventually. And so, as a veteran, I have a warning for you. It's still to early for you boys to step on this floor." With that, Hisoka raised his hand and in one motion, he had the three of us flying back. "How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now. It's too early right now."

"That's stupid! We just got up here!" Killua protested, looking angry. He had stepped forward but stopped when he felt his presence.

"I won't let you pass. Not that you could, anyway."

I couldn't move. I wanted to take Gon and Killua and go, but my legs were stuck. Gon tried to push forward, but then I felt another presence.

"Don't be reckless!"

We turned our heads and saw Wing.

"Wing-san!"

"You have no defense against his _Nen_."

"Nen?"

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it is cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

"This is Nen?! He can stop us from moving through willpower? Don't lie!" Killua shouted angrily.

"Yes, I was lying. Though technically, I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about _Nen_. So retreat for now." Wing answered back tensely. We looked at each other, then Gon turned to the woman. "Hey, receptionist lady."

"Oh, yes?"

"What happens if we don't register for a fight today?"

"Gon-sama, you and Shion-sama would have to start again, from the first floor. However, Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned, and he will be banned from participating."

I looked at Killua. "Hey, Wing-san. If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?" Killua asked.

"That depends on you."

~LATER~

"To be short, this is _Nen. Nen _refers to the ability to manipulate your aura also known as life energy. Every person possesses a small amount of life energy. But in most cases, it's simply discharged. The ability to build up a shroud of life energy is known as _Ten. _You can make your body harder, and considerably slow the effects of aging."

"Then comes _Zetsu_. As you may guess, this nullifies your aura. It is effective for concealing your presence, and recovering from extreme fatigue. Which brings us to _Ren_. A technique to create an especially strong aura."

I stared at Wing in awe, his aura was so peaceful.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yeah, I can feel the pressure." Killua answered. "But it doesn't feel dangerous." Gon added. I nodded in agreement.

"That's because I have no hostile intent." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Aura is an energy that comes from within humans. Which makes it very effective against other humans. For better or worse. If you attack a helpless person, with ill intent, you can use aura to kill."

...Moment of silence...

"Only one thing can protect you from someone who uses _Nen_. You must also learn to use _Nen_. You must use _Ten _for defense. Block the other person's aura with your own. Otherwise..." Wing put his hand against the wall and with barely a push, he cracked the wall. "You body will be crushed."

"And... how exactly do you intend to fix that...?" I murmured.

"Nen is a power that dwells within every person. However, at present, only a few are capable of using that power. Thus, they are treated as geniuses, leaders, psychics, mystics, or superhumans."

"A power that dwells within everyone..." Gon murmured.

"Yes. And there are two means by which to awaken this power. The deliberate way and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method. He was a quick learner, and he trained hard. So he was able to master Ten in a very short time. In about six months."

"That's too long... We need to learn Ten, and pass Hisoka's Nen barrier before midnight!" Killua protested.

"Then you'll have to try the aggressive method."

"Will it be fast enough?"

"That will depend on you. Can you learn to hold your aura within your body, before time runs out? That is the key. I will now direct my aura toward you. This is known as Hatsu, which I demonstrated earlier. Naturally, I will restrain myself, since my objective is not to destroy your bodies. However, this way is still perilous. In other words, I will attempt to shock you into awakening. I will give your sleeping body a jolt so you can use Ten more easily."

"I say that you body sleeps because your body's openings are micropyles, are closed, meaning that your flow of aura is stunted. Therefore, I will send my aura into your bodies, to open your micropyles. Under normal circumstances, you would spend a long time meditating and discovering your own auras, while slowly opening those apertures. Even Zushi, a natural talent, required three months."

"However, you three could do it in a week. Or even sooner. Which is why I find it unfortunate that we have such little time to work with."

"I don't really get it... But quick and dirty is always better." Killua interjected. "This is a shady, highly frowned upon method. You will be ignoring the correct procedure. You could even die, if the person using this method were weak or evil."

"But you aren't weak..." Gon said. "And you aren't evil..." I added. "Right?" We both questioned. Wing sighed and rubbed his head.

"That's why I want to know... Why would you suddenly decide to teach us the true major principles?" Killua asked.

"Because I didn't want to squander this opportunity. If you were to challenge the 200s, with none of this knowledge, you would suffer greatly. Up there, everyone knows how to manipulate Nen. And they have a special greeting for any newcomer ignorant of Nen, a Nen attack. In other words, they do what I am about to, but without restraint. They don't care, even if people die... Only those who survive are allowed to pass. They are the chosen. However, they pay a steep price. That's why I wanted you to be prepared. Now, despite my attempts to scare you, I have confidence that this will awaken your power!"

"You have the potential. As well as the ability. Put your belongings down, take off you shirt, and turn your backs toward me. Except for you, Shion-kun. I will explain why afterwards."

"Ah, okay..." I looked into Gon and Killua's eyes and read their thoughts of surprise. When Wing began, there was a burst of light and it faded.

"Every micropyle on your bodies has opened."

"Th... This is..."

"That is your aura, or life energy." Wing said. "You can see it now, because the micropyles in your eyes were also opened."

"It's like smoke... Like steam, rising from a kettle." Gon remarked.

"It's rushing out from every part of my body." Killua added. "It won't stop gushing out. Isn't that dangerous?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Wing. "This is your life energy, so if it continues to escape, you will grow tired. If you expend all your aura, you will collapse from fatigue."

"Really?"

Wing clapped his hands. "Listen to me. You must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Close your eyes!"

Gon and Killua shut their eyes and listened.

"Use any stance that helps you to focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like blood through your body. From the top of your head to your right shoulder. To your hand before passing through your legs, to the left side. And now visualize that flow beginning to ebb and hovering around your body."

"Slowly open your eyes. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm surrounded by some kind of warm mucus." Gon replied. "Yeah, like I'm wearing weightless clothes." Killua stared at his hands.

"Now, Shion, do you remember those geniuses I have talked about?" Wing turned to me and I thought. "Uh, yeah, the people who unknowingly use Nen..."

"You would be a perfect example!"

"Shion?" Gon looked at me and I blinked.

"Yes. He has been using Nen for some time now. I was confused at first because he seemed just as eager to learn Nen as you two even though he had already been using Hatsu, but it seems that he had been using it without knowing it all along. Though, your aura is... how do I put it... immature? No, uncontrollable. It appears that when you touch someone, you 'mark' them with your Nen. Such as on Killua and Gon. Look at yourselves carefully."

They looked all around their bodies and if looking hard enough, there was just the faintest red glow around their aura.

"It seems that your Nen involves you marking your Nen onto someone else. Have you ever done anything strange, that no one else should be able to do?"

"Uh, yeah... I can read minds... Every time I stare into someones eyes, their thoughts are written out next to them for me. Only I can see it though... I call it the Thought Script."

Wing went silent and he appeared to be muttering to himself about something, but he turned back and smiled. "Well, I'm going to help you use Ten. Look into my eyes."

"Oh, no, I can't do that sir!" I waved my arms in a no-can-do manner. "Hm, why is that?"

"Because anything covering ones eyes are like barriers, so then I can't read their mind."

"Then Zushi. Shion-kun, turn to Zushi and look into his eyes."

I did as he told and stared into his eyes. A red glow began enveloping him and the Thought Script appeared.

**'_I wonder if Shion-kun really can read my mind... How does it work? I'm so nervous!_'**

"Your aura seems to cover one's body... so that's how you mark them. But you don't need too much aura to mark them, so you use too much when you mark someone. Anyways, now do what I instructed Gon-kun and Killua-kun to do."

I let myself relax and imagined my aura flowing inside me. When I opened my eyes, I felt pretty damn good, like as light as air.

"Now you are using Ten." He smiled, then got serious. "Continue to maintain the images that you three got. Once you've assimilated them, you'll be able to use Ten while asleep. Next, I will use hostile Nen against you!"

We tensed, but it did nothing...

"Previously, it would have been painful for you to stand within this."

"Yeah, I understand you blizzard analogy now." Killua remarked. "If you can fend off my Nen, you'll be able to break through his barrier! Here I come!" He made a Nen barrier filled with hostile intent.

"Gyaaaaaahh!"


	15. A Sweet Moment

We managed to shield ourselves against Wing's Nen, so now here we were. In the hallways of Heaven's Arena, up in the 200s, walking towards Hisoka. He smirked and immediately began to start his Nen barrier. But, we got through it thanks to Ten. His smile of satisfaction told me that he was... pleased that we got through.

"Welcome to the 200s." He began, his simper making a chill run down my spine. "It appears I needn't bother with the traditional greeting. I can guess why you've come to Heaven's Arena... You intended to train before challenging me."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time." Gon replied curtly.

Hisoka chuckled. "You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use Ten. There is much to learn about Nen. To be honest, at present I feel no urge to fight you..." He stood up and continued to smirk. "However... If you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge." With that, he strode away calmly. Has that man ever panicked? Or freaked out at all?

"Let's go." Killua said after, turning around.

"Yeah..."

"In the meanwhile, Shion, tell us more about your ability." Killua and Gon turned their heads to me, waiting for me to speak.

"Eh... I don't really have anything else to it... I can read minds, that's all. Though, it's very troublesome to reads minds during fighting sometimes... I mean, the moment I look away, the Thought Script disappears."

"What?! You mean, then you'll have to keep eye contact at ALL times?!" Gon blurted.

"Shh!" I covered his mouth and looked around just in case anyone heard, then uncovered it. "Yep..."

"Why would you tell us your weaknesses? You never know when one of us will be your opponent." Killua hand-chopped the top of my head and I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I don't really care about Heaven's Arena... I only care about the Nen training, really..." Killua chuckled a bit and shook his head. "I swear, sometimes you are more simpleminded than Gon..."

Gon looked at him incredulously. "What's _THAT_ supposed to mean?!"

But before Killua could give a comeback, we found ourselves in front of the receptionist. She was a really cheerful woman, and I liked her ambiance better than the lady before. The lady before was... c_reepy.  
_

"Welcome to the 200s! Please fill out the forms here. Would you like to register for a match now?"

We looked at one another, then back at her.

"In this class, there is a self-service system by which you're permitted ninety days of preparation. You may choose to fight on any day during that time. Of course, you're free to fight everyday, and you can also wait until the very last day to fight. Once you've participated in a fight, you have another ninety days to prepare."

I thought for a bit. "What happens if you don't fight in those ninety days?"

"We take you out and shoot you." The receptionist replied optimistically. Seeing our blank faces, she laughed, waving her hand. "C'mon, it's a joke! No, you just get disqualified."

"Does that mean we'll be fighting in this class multiple times?" Gon asked.

"Yes! You need ten wins to clear this floor. However, if you lose four times before ten wins, you'll be disqualified. And if you win ten times, you get a chance to challenge the Floor Masters! The Floor Masters are the twenty-one strongest fighters here. Each claims one of the floors, from 230 to 250. Do you understand now?"

She continued talking, but I stopped listening. To be fair, I never really cared in the first place. I looked at Gon and Killua to see what they wanted to do. "Forget that. Is there anything special about the top floor?"

"That's what you want to know?! The Champion of Battle Olympia get's to live in the top floor! It's an incredible honor!"

Once again, I stopped listening and began to doze off. "Oi, Shion, you gonna fight too?" Killua asked me. I immediately woke up and looked around. "Wait, what...?"

"**Are. You. Going. To. Fight**?" He demanded, poking my forehead roughly with every word. I nodded, rubbing the forming bruise and glaring at the silver-haired boy. "Uh... sure... It'll serve as excellent training."

"I'll need you to fill out this form, as well."

As Gon and I filled out our forms, I felt an uneasy presence. I heard a whirring noise and footsteps. So, I quickly finished filling out the form and turned around, seeing three oddballs. Killua stared at them, almost frowning. "You want something?"

"No, not really." The wheel-chair guy replied.

"We're simply in line to register for a fight." The one with no left arm added.

"Oh, I get it. Gon, Shion, these guys want to fight on the day you do." He informed us, and I shrugged, looking at Gon as he thought for a bit. "I'm ready to go whenever." He said. I nodded along in agreement.

"There you go."

They each chuckled darkly, but then a jingling sound caught my attention. I looked back to see the receptionist was holding keys.

"Then Gon-sama will be in room 2207. Killua will be in room 2223. Shion-sama in room 2226. We will let you know which day your match is."

We explored Gon's room first, admiring some things here and there, but afterwards Killua accompanied me to my room. When we entered the place, Killua whistled in awe. "Hey Shion, your room isn't half as bad either!"

I nodded, and noted it was almost exactly like Gon's room, which we already thoroughly explored. I walked around for a bit, and observed everything in the room. I especially liked the bookshelf, it was filled with many series I liked. Even some I haven't read yet. As he waited for my "inspection" of the place, Killua lied on the bed and flipped through a magazine.

"You sure are interested in that bookshelf. Is there a book you like?"

"_No_, I'm just sexually harassing each one."

"Shut up. Answer seriously."

"Yes, I'm a reader. Got a problem?"

Killua sighed, and stopped looking at the magazine. "I used to read a lot... Then I got too busy with work, and now I can barely even get past page one of something." I smiled and took out one of my favorite books, one that my mom read to me. "Then I'll read to you."

Killua's eyes widened, and he sat up, looking at me incredulously. "You're going to _read _to me?!"

I nodded, and climbed into bed with him, snuggling next to him. "I'm sure you won't mind, right?" He flushed, and muttered to himself softly. I opened it to the first page and said, "This book is a fairy tale I really liked... I'm surprised they even have it here. Someone must have left it or something."

Then, I began to read it. Killua listened intently as I read to him the story. It was about a prince, who always saved the day. No matter how small the problem, or how big. He saved people after people, solved problem after problem. His father died, but he wasn't supposed to cry. His mom died, but he wasn't supposed to take a break and grieve. The princess found someone else she loved, but he wasn't supposed to feel hurt and thrown away. In the end, he found comfort in someone who saved him... His own hero, an ordinary village citizen.

I let him think about the story, and he spoke, "So... The prince continued to be the hero, even though he was the one who needed saving himself?"

I nodded. "The prince is always the hero, but where is his when he needs one most?"

We both, fell silent, and I began to think about Gon. He seemed like the perfect hero material. Then, I softly murmured, "I'm worried about Gon..." I said after a small moment of silence, sighing.

"Hm, why?"

"He could get hurt very badly if he's not careful tomorrow..."

Killua pat my head and laughed. "Yeah, I know how you feel." Then, he looked at my arms. "Hey Shion, give me your arm." He said, holding out his hand. I raised an eyebrow and he took my left arm, rolling up the sleeve. He stared at some long scars for a while.

"See...? I told you they would leave permanent scars..." He murmured.

"What would?"

He didn't answer, closing his eyes then taking a long breath. "Back then... I didn't know why. I didn't know what held me back from wanting to let you live. I had a chance... a chance to kill you, yet..." He ran a finger down one long scar, looking at me. "Have you remembered what had happened on that night? The night that you... ran away?"

I shook my head. "It's still pretty hazy... I haven't remembered yet... and I don't want to." Killua smiled, slipping my sleeves down again. "Then tell me... do you remember what happened on the day that you got these scars?"

"No... Not really... What happened?" I asked, leaning forward. Killua looked at me with wide eyes, appearing a little perplexed by something, but said nothing. Instead, he looked back to my scarred arms and smiled. "I almost fell onto broken glass. Then you pulled me out of the way and lost balance, hurting yourself instead. You showed me your arms and I got mad, hitting your head. Then I told you that the scars would probably be permanent..."

"Oh yeah..." I smiled and scratched at my head. "But at least we got the cuts cleaned up. And they didn't get infected."

"But you insisted on washing the blood away using the stream, so your bodyguards wouldn't freak out and constantly follow you."

Eventually I began to feel tired and heavy, my eyes drooping. When I closed my eyes, I barely noticed that Killua had properly put me to bed.

**NO ONES POV**

Killua gazed at Shion's sleeping face. How could he sleep so calmly...? He leaned down and gently nuzzled his cheeks before falling asleep next to him.


	16. Gon vs Gido!

I sat in the loud crowd next to Killua. The both of us were watching Gon's match, waiting for the match to begin. "Gon..." I murmured. He activated his Nen and got into a battle stance.

"There they are, Gido's Dancing Tops! He uses numerous tops to attack his opponent!" The commentator enthused.

Gon appeared troubled as to what to do, the tops spinning around him. But, two of the tops bumped together, and hit him from behind.

"Clean hit!"

"Oh, Gon gives up a clean hit and one point right off the bat! He's off to a rough start."

I tensed and balled my fists. Gon was already hit... what more could happen...?

~Flashback Attack~

_"Gon... Be careful in this match. We still haven't learned much about Nen, so you can get really hurt..." I squeezed Gon's shoulder and he smiled._

_"Who are you, Mito-san? I'll be fine. I need the experience. So, you don't need to worry, Shion." He gave me a thumbs up and walked off._

~Flashback End~

Gido directed his spinning tops at him again and Gon was struck in the back. Then again in the face. He appeared to have stopped to think while dodging, but then he was struck again in the abdomen and out of the ring. The ref began to make a countdown, but Gon wasn't going back into the ring.

"What could he be doing...?" I muttered, squeezing my hand tightly.

He then jumped back into the ring and charged at Gido, but in a flurry of surprise, he began to spin like a top and hit Gon, sending Gon flying back. Gido had nine points now. But, to me and Killua's surprise, he began to... release his aura?! Killua stood up angrily. "Idiot! If you're hit by a Nen attack, without protection, you'll be totally messed up!"

But, Gon was able to dodge them easily. He was dodging the tops fluidly, and I stared at him in awe. Man, Gon was amazing...

-**TIME SKIP-**

"Your right radius and ulna were both broken. Fractured humerus. Three broken ribs. Twelve other minor fractures. Four months before you're completely healed up." Killua finished listing out all Gon's injuries before punching his head. "You moron!"

I stared at Gon angrily and and he gave us both an apologetic look. "S-Sorry..."

Killua poked his forehead. "An apology won't help! Do you have any brains in there?! Didn't you see what happened to those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting?! One wrong move and you could have ended up like them! You're lucky not to be hurt any worse. Man, why do you think Four-Eyes was training us?!"

I nodded, agreeing with Killua's lecture.

"Still... I had a feeling I'd be okay. I took a few hits, but I wasn't in any mortal danger, as long as he missed my vital spots..."

I threw my shoe at his forehead and Killua pressed his foot against his broken arm. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Killua stopped. I was still in the midst of throwing my other shoe when Killua opened the door.

"Ah, Four-Eyes! Oh, oops..."

Wing stepped in next to Gon and slapped him.

"An apology won't help! What were you thinking?! Didn't you see those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting?! You could have ended up just like them!" He scolded angrily.

"Oh, that's what I just told him." Killua said. Wing sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Honestly... I'm glad you weren't hurt any worse..."

"Wing-san... I really am sorry."

"No, I won't let this one slide. Killua-kun, do you know when Gon-kun will have recovered completely?"

"The doctor said it would take two-months."

He made a cat-face and I sighed, bonking his head.

"I understand. I won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months! I won't allow you to train in, or study about, Nen. If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again. Well?"

"I understand. I'll do as you say."

"Give me your left hand."

With that, Wing tied a 'Promise Thread' onto his pinky and turned to us. "Killua-kun, Shion-kun, a moment please."

We stepped outside and well, outside-outside to talk. Killua sat on a bench and I sat next to him.

"What is the true objective you three are pursuing?" He questioned.

"Well, we don't really have an objective." He answered. I shrugged and looked at him. "I'm just wasting time with these two idiots until I turn fourteen. Literally. I have something I've been waiting for... something that can only happen until two years..." I replied, earning a look of confusion from Killua.

"Anyways, before running into Zushi and you, my plan was to earn some quick cash. Gon's here to train hard, so he can defeat a guy named Hisoka. That's it, really. Looks like the others in the 200s want to reach the top floor. Battle Olympia, was it? I'm not too interested. Oh, Gon is... Well, I'm not sure... He said that he only wants to fight Hisoka. But after seeing his match yesterday, I have a feeling he enjoys the thrills... "

I nodded and sighed. "Gon is... amazing... and stupid... and simple-minded..."

"You say he was enjoying a situation that he could have lost his life in?" Wing asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I know because I've felt the same way. Although I take circumstances into consideration, too. Once he's in the zone, he loses sight of everything else. Oh! But he isn't the type to break a promise twice, so you needn't worry!"

"It doesn't matter. Because we already know. If you regret teaching us and decide to back out, we'll find someone else, or we'll learn it ourselves. You don't have to feel responsible. My brother and Hisoka both use Nen, so Gon and I were bound to discover it eventually. And Shion's teacher was going to teach it to him either way."

He got up and and signaled me to follow.

"I understand. And I mean to finish what I started. There are many things I must tell you. Zushi is waiting in my lodge. You can train with him."

"No, we'll pass. I won't leave Gon behind, and I'm sure Shion probably feels the same. If he keeps his promise, we'll start training when he does."

"Tell Gon-kun this... I will allow him to practice the other 'Nen'! Tell him to practice 'Ten' daily!"

As we made our way back to the room, Killua looked at me and I grinned. "Ne, what are you waiting for anyway?" He asked.

"The Kinging Ceremony. The day I am crowned Emperor of Hananoshima." I answered. He looked... rather down. "Does that mean you're leaving us afterwards...?"

"I don't know... we'll just wait until the day comes, I guess..."

~LATER~

We stepped into the room to see that Gon was already training. So, we both smiled and sat down to train as well.


	17. I love you!

"Let's go hang out, you guys." Killua said. I stopped my ''Ten' and looked at him. "Why?"

He walked towards a window nonchalantly and looked out over the city. "It's boring here. We haven't fought a single match, and it hasn't even been a full month yet."

"Well, tomorrow it would be." Gon pointed out, stopping his 'Ten' for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, I suppose." Killua sighed. "Well, what do you say? We can stop training for while, then continue."

"You two can go. I want to train for as long as I can." Gon said, going back to his 'Ten'.

"Well, I never had a say in this, but sure, whatever." I uncrossed my legs and stood up from the chair I was sitting in. Stretching and awakening my body parts, I was ready to go wherever. I followed Killua out the door. "We'll be back before night, Gon!" Killua said loudly enough for Gon to hear him.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Hey, so do you have a dad?" He asked me, using a fork to cut into his cake. I froze for a bit, a little embarrassed. "Y-Yeah, of course... Who doesn't have a dad, you know?"

"Orphans."

"Shut up. Anyways, yes, of course I have a dad. It's just that... My dad died before I was even four. So... I don't really remember my dad much." I replied, a little embarrassed. Why should I be though? It's not like he'll tease me about that...

"Oh... Well then, how about your mom?"

"..."

"Did she... die as well...?"

"Y-Yeah... when I was ten... I..." Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. "I felt so guilty... The last wish my mother probably wanted was to just see me one more time... before she died...and I wasn't there. I wasn't there to comfort her... or even say goodbye." Killua looked at me, unsure of what to do, so he grabbed some napkins and handed them to me. "H-Here... just stop crying before you make a scene..."

"Nah... I'm alright now." I wiped the last tears away and sighed. "It's just that I prefer not to think about her, or the guilt comes up again."

"I can kinda understand you..." He commented, and sighed. "Well, do you have anyone besides your mother that you liked?"

"Hm... there's two other people...I regret leaving them, but it was for the best, I suppose."

"Who were they?" He asked, genuinely curious. I contemplated whether or not to talk about them, then decided. "They were my body guards, Zero and Taka. They were orphans from a nearby orphanage, but the Head guard adopted them and trained them to be my main body guards. I'll admit, they're a little _too _fond of me. Taka never really showed, seeing that he has a blank face all the time, but Zero... Man he was so over-protective. He'd even attack a puppy if it even so much as nipped me. But, I guess they're like my older brothers."

"Ha ha, they kind of sound like some of my family's butlers." Killua remarked, and we both laughed. "So then, do you miss them?"

"Yeah, sometimes. But, I love Chie as well. She's awesome and cool, once you get to know her. She and Taka would get along."

Afterwards, we left and played in the game arcades for a while. I even finally bought a journal! Then we just walked around a park, exchanging stories from childhood. And I gotta say, Killua must have had a rough past. It even made my childhood sound like nothing compared to what he went through. I would've already been dead if I was in his shoes. So after some time walking, we sat down on a bench and just talked about the experiences we had in the Hunter Exam.

"Ne, Shion...?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about... how it's like to love someone...?" Killua asked, a little embarrassed. "Didn't we already discuss that in the cafe?" I replied. "Not family love, romantic love." He corrected, and looked at me.

"Well then aren't we a little too young to already be thinking about relationships? I mean, we _are _only twelve."

"No, I'm not that interested in girls. In fact, not really any have caught my attention." He agreed, and flexed his arms.

"You don't even have any girl friends except for Canary."

"She doesn't see herself as a friend though."

"Oh."

Killua sighed and looked up into the sky. "You know... I've been having conflicting emotions myself. Not enough to make me want to write, but still..." I laughed and threw my journal into the air, catching it again."Yeah... But I get these thoughts all the time. I just need to write this shit down..."

**KILLUA POV**

Shion is a strange one. And I didn't know what to think of him. He wasn't dazzling like Gon, he wasn't a smart, intelligent nerd like Kurapika, and he wasn't an idiot like Leorio(In a good way). He was sarcastic, never knew when to shut up, never payed attention unless I beat him(Perhaps he's a masochist?), and... he was just... strange. He was always off in his own world. Shion is one word... What word would describe this kid?

...thoughtful? Not really. Mad? No, he never rambles about crazy things. Eloquent? Sure, but he swears a lot, and he isn't only eloquent. Charismatic? His only charm is his words. _And his voice... something about Shion's eyes and voice is so calming... and soothing... like they're trying to put me under a spell..._

I cocked my head curiously. I wasn't even paying attention to what Shion was saying to me. I was busy observing him, trying to figure this crazy kid out. He changed a lot from the times we were together. As a child, he used to be just plain talkative, and liked playing around.

Now... Now he was so sarcastic and witty, preferred to write over hanging out with friends, and obsessed with himself(In a good way?). He wasn't selfish, but he was just curious about the human mind. He was obsessed with putting the puzzle pieces together. Why?

I then realized that Shion was a little more influential than I thought. I almost began thinking like him for a moment. I sighed, and scratched at my head. He was more... more strange than I could ever imagine. And that...

Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed his chin, pulling him into a soft kiss. When I pulled away, and I realized what had happened, my eyes widened and I watched Shion's face of confusion and shock. A bright blush spread across my face as it did to Shion. We both simply stared at each other, unsure of what to do next.

~LATER~

Gon was still training is "Ten" when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Killua and Shion stepped in, both red and silent. Gon raised an eyebrow, and stopped his "Ten". The two looked at each other, then at him. "Spill whatver you two need to say." He said, and Killua cleared his throat.

"Um... me and Shion..." He began, red faced. "Me and Shion are in a relationship."


	18. A Chilling Encounter

Alas, a month passed.

"HOLY SHIT, JUST ONE MONTH AND ALL YOUR INJURIES ARE HEALED?! YOU'RE A FREAKING ALIEN!" I exclaimed, darting all around him. Gon smiled and just continued doing exercise routines. Then, the door opened. "Gon, I got something good..." Killua began, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Gon.

"Oh, Killua, I was about to go looking for you." He flipped up and did a one-arm hand-stand.

"Yeah, this kid's a monster..." I sighed and grinned devilishly. In one quick motion with my leg, I had Gon falling onto the floor. I burst into laughter and Gon glared at me.

"That wasn't very nice, Shion!" He said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Gon, but the opportunity was so perfect, I just had to!" I was still laughing as Gon stood up. Pointing at me, he looked at Killua.

"Killua, do something about your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?!" I looked at Gon incredulously.

"Well, in a relationship, Mito said there is always the girlfriend and boyfriend." Gon explained. I sighed again and put my hands on my hip. "But why am _I _the 'girlfriend'? I'm a _boy_." Gon shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. It was just a thought, I guess. But something else I learned from my days on Whale Island is that in a relationship, there is always a top guy and bottom-"

"Okay, enough about that...!" Killua was blushing and he silenced him. "Anyways, Gon, are you really healed?"

"Yeah!" He did some flips and began showing his perfect health. "See? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Okay, I get it. Man, what is your body made of?"

"How to answer that..." He replied.

"You're weird..."

Gon pouted really quickly but got back on track. "Well? Weren't you about to say something?"

"Oh, here."

"Tickets?" Gon looked at them curiously.

"These aren't just tickets." Killua reasoned.

"Then... what are they, bombs?" I looked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"They're for Hisoka's fight."

-TIMESKIP-

"It's a shame that Gon can't watch the battle. He would've had a good time... But! A promise is a promise." I looked at Killua and he grinned.

"But this Kastro guy... is he really that good?" He grin had a hint of mischief and I sighed. "Killua..."

"Just a small test! It's not going to be anything big!"

I looked into his eyes and his smile got even more confident.

'_We'll see if he can back it up._'

"Well, nothing can obviously stop you, so I'll just wait here."

He left and I looked back at the TV. Then, just a few seconds later, someone bumped into me.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!"

I turned to the person and stopped in my tracks. I froze, and my nerves froze, and my mind... well, froze. The person I bumped into... it couldn't be... Zero.

But, it was. His spiky orange hair, flaming green eyes, rectangle glasses... And the uniform he wore. The crest of the Royal Kouta family was sewed onto his suit-coat's breast pocket. And next to him was... Taka! I recognized his long purple hair, and his cold blue eyes. Why... What were they doing here?!

"N-No, it's okay..." I managed to say softly as they walked past me.

I turned back around and managed to calm myself just a little. _No... they can't recognize me. The last they saw me was when I was seven and my eyes and hair were still their natural color... This disguise should have fooled them. I'm okay..._

I sighed with relief and looked at the TV once more, but I couldn't concentrate. Something was eating me from the inside... a sick, bad feeling of the future.

~LATER~

**"Yes, it's finally time... The long-awaited rematch between Hisoka and Kastro!" **The commentator gushed excitedly.

"Shion... what's wrong?"

I turned my head to Killua, and he looked genuinely concerned. "You don't look so good. Are you getting sick?"

"No... I can't explain now, but I promise I'll explain later, okay?" I assured him that I was fine and he left me alone.

Kastro and Hisoka appeared to have exchanged words first, and then fight started.

-TIMESKIP-

"Hisoka's fight... was amazing." I commented in awe.

I sighed as me and Killua walked through the halls to report to Gon. And, as we neared his room, I heard someone call for me. I turned my head to see... The Hunter from Trick Tower?!

She was smiling and waving, walking towards me.

"Shion, you know this lady?" Killua looked at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Go inside without me."

He nodded and I closed the door behind him.

"U-Uh, hello miss..."

"It's Kyung. So hey, you passed the Hunters Exam! Good job!" She pat my head and I laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Hisoka invited me to watch his match, then invited me again to have dinner. He always so murderous..."

"You don't seem scared of him at all."

"No, I'm not. Why? Are you?"

"Yeah... he's a creeper."

She laughed and pat my shoulder. "He's scary and creepy, but I've been around him for too long. I'm used to his weirdness. Well, it was cool seeing you again kid. Become a good hunter!" With that, she continued walking. I whistled and stepped inside the room.

"So Shion, what did you need to tell us?" Gon asked, stretching his arms.

I sat down on a couch and gave to two very serious looks.

"I ran into my body-guards, and I have a really strong feeling that... they're looking for me."

Gon and Killua stared at me. They then looked at each other.

"Your body guards?! Are you sure that you just aren't making a mistake?" Killua asked. I nodded.

"It's them alright. They each had my family crest on their clothing."

Gon made a troubled face. "If they find you... what exactly happens?"

"They'll take me back to Hananoshima... Then... My uncle will murder me."

Killua and Gon stood up angrily, the both of them now determined _NOT_ to let Zero or Taka find me. Killua paced around the room, and Gon sat back on the couch. He looked at me and I smiled softly.

"Shion... You're taking this so calmly." He remarked.

"Oh, trust me... I'm scared." My knees began to shake, and I leaned against the couch. "But... I should be fine. My disguise seems to have fooled them."

"They'll find out eventually." Killua stood in front of me, and I got up from the couch. I stepped forward and hugged him.

"They _won't_. I will make sure of it. But now we need to focus on training and learning Nen. Plus, I still have to fight in a match."

The two of them weren't fully convinced, but they let the subject drop.


	19. And two months later

"Gon-kun. Killua-kun. Shion-kun. Starting today, you'll train with Zushi. Gon-kun, I'm pleased that you kept your word." Wing smiled at him and Gon smiled back.

"It's thanks to your promise thread. A few times I almost gave in. But when I looked at the thread, I was able to control myself." He looked at the thread tied around his pinky.

"That's because I added some Nen to help you." Wing said.

"Huh? Really?"

"No, I was lying."

"Huuuh?!" Gon made a face. "But how could you tell that he kept his word?" Killua questioned. "He could have been practicing in secret." Gon pouted at him and I patted his head in reassurance.

"Because the promise thread remained intact. Gon-kun, it's been a while, but would you try using Ten?" He replied.

"It's okay?"

"Yes."

He concentrated and began to activate his Ten. Then, when he pulled it off, he grinned in relief. "I did it! Whew... I was worried that I might have forgotten how."

"Once you've learned the technique, you can't forget it. However, to become a master, you'll have to train hard." Wing advised.

"But it felt easier than before, despite not having been practicing Ten." Gon reasoned.

"That's because you were training your spirit each day. Now, look at your left hand."

Gon turned his head and gasped in surprise. "It snapped!" The thread tied around his pinky had snapped and now was no longer around his pinky.

"By applying my own Nen, I tied the thread such that if you broke your promise and used Nen, it would snap."

"Ne Wing-san, did you watch Kastro and Hisoka's match?" Killua asked him.

"Yes, I did."

"What was the ability that Hisoka used? Could we send limbs flying around?" He wondered.

"Hmm, that's a difficult question. Gon-kun, have you seen the fight on video?"

"No, not yet."

Wing then grabbed a disc and held it. "Then I'll explain while we watch." He inserted it inside the TV and played the recording of Hisoka's match. "Can you see the threads of aura extending from his left hand?" He asked us. "Threads of aura?" Gon asked, squinting.

"Yes. Do you see them?"

"N-Nope."

"I can't see a thing."

"Me neither."

"Same here."

"Are there really threads of aura coming from Hisoka's left hand?" Gon questioned.

"Yes, Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura difficult to perceive." Wing explained. "It's a high-level application of Zetsu, known as In. When you use In, even the strongest opponent will find it hard to see your aura. The most effective counter to this technique is to focus the aura created by Ren into your eyes, a technique called Gyo. The method Gon-kun used in his fight with Gido might work as well. However, you couldn't take offensive action, so ultimately, you'd throw your life away."

"Right." Gon confirmed.

"My assignment for you three is to practice Ren until you can see through Hisoka's In."

"Eh? Uh, master? What should I do?" Zushi looked at him curiously.

"Zushi, you should already be strong enough to see past his In."

"I should?"

"Show them your Ren."

He looked at us and then back at Wing. "O-Osu!" He got into a stance and then at the direction of Wing, he focused all his aura into his eyes. "Gyo!"

"So, can you see the aura that emanates from Hisoka's body?"

"Yes."

"And how many threads are there?" Wing asked. "Twelve... No, I think it's thirteen." Zushi squinted even more.

"Not quite. But you were close."

When Zushi couldn't do it any longer, he stopped his aura and breathed for air. "I could really see them!"

"You're making excellent progress, Zushi."

"O-Osu... Thank you very much."

"By channeling all your power through Gyo, you achieved a level where you could see through Hisoka's In. But with enough training, you'll be able to use Gyo while fighting. Do you understand? First practice Ren, and master the Ren application known as Gyo. Then you'll discover the true nature of Hisoka's ability. And will you be able to use that same ability? My answer is both yes and no. Regardless of what Hisoka's precise power is, so long as it uses Nen, you can learn it. Nen powers depend on the paticular individual. Each of us possesses different specialties and preferences. Thus, Nen differs for each person."

"If you serious about mastering Nen, you shouldn't merely copy others' abilities. It's important that you first identify your own strengths. You've only just begun to develope. You haven't settled on one form yet. Initially, try to grow as much as you can. That is the purpose of this training. Train hard, play hard, and enjoy life."

"Osu!" The four of us said.

"The final day of Shion-kun's window to fight is June 8th, Killua-kun June 9th, and Gon-kun's is the tenth, correct? I'd like you three to register for your final day. In the meantime, you'll train. You must learn Gyo before it's time for your battle."

"Osu!"

~LATER~

"Your Ren was impressive, Zushi." Gon complimented. "You moved way ahead while I was resting."

"No, I still have a long path before me."

I laughed as the two exchanged words. When I looked up, there they were again. I instinctively held onto Killua's shirt as I hid behind him just enough so they wouldn't see my face. "Hm? What's wrong, Shion?" Killua asked.

"Zero and Taka are here. We're about to pass by them."

He nodded and looked around. When we got past them, I calmed myself and stopped holding onto him.

"It's okay now."

-LATER-

The elevator ride was tense. There was a dark presence waiting for us, and we all knew it. "You guys..." Gon looked at us.

"Osu..."

"We have company."

"I wonder who our fans are... " I commented sarcastically.

When we stepped out of the elevator, there they were. The three people who never seemed to leave us alone. "Well, well, I'm assuming that these guys probably aren't here for autographs after all." I sighed and folded my arms.

"You guys don't know when to quit." Killua remarked. "That's why no one likes you."

"Oh, don't be so harsh." The armless one replied. "Tell me when you're going to fight, because I'd love to be your opponent."

Killua tched and he looked at us. "I guess they specialize in hunting newbies. They want to rack up wins by beating us up."

"We're getting desperate... Because our deadline is nearing." The armless one said. "Come one, let's fight. I'll even demonstrate my power right now."

"I'm fighting on June 10th." Gon blurted.

"Hey, Gon!"

"That won't work. My deadline is May 29th. Fight on that day."

Killua glared irritatedly and continued walking. "Who cares about your deadline, moron?" Then, he turned his head towards us. "Let's go."

"Gon-chan." Armless-dude called out. "You and I will fight. I guarantee it."

"Gon, ignore him." Killua said.

"Man, guys like him make Hisoka look attractive." I commented, shivering at the thought of even liking Hisoka.

~LATER~

"Visualize the energy building in your body. Power gathers in each cell, and grows. Then you force that power out!" The four us us activated our Ren, then stopped. "I'm getting used to this." Gon commented, looking at his hands. "Learning when to shroud the boosted aura with Ten was a little tricky." Killua added. "Yeah... we need to keep training." I looked at Zushi, barely noticing his down expression.

"N-No, that's enough! Learning to rest is part of training. Let's call it a day." Zushi said nervously.

"Really? I can still-"

"No!"

I laughed and collapsed on the floor. "I guess we can continue training tomorrow!" We left and said our goodbyes. As I walked down the hall, Killua stopped me. "Hey, I have something I need to do. Don't get into any trouble Shion."

"Why are you so concerned?" I teased. "It's not like I'm going anywhere else." His serious expression didn't change, and he pulled me into a hug. "I don't want to risk you getting caught... So just take my advice and lie low."

"Don't worry... I will."

"Wait, on second thought, stay with Gon." Killua grabbed me and practically tossed me into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Eeeh?" Gon looked at me and I smiled sheepishly. "Killua's being too cautious..." I commented, getting up. When I was about to leave, Gon stopped me.

"Actually, I agree with Killua on this one. It'd be best for you to stick with me." He insisted. I sighed and pat his head.

"The lot of you two..."

~LATER~

Gon and I were staring out into the city when his phone suddenly rang. "Eh? Who do you think it is?" I wondered, looking at the phone. He shrugged and picked it up. "Hello?"

He listened, then suddenly walked to his door. Opening it, there was a single shoe... Zushi's shoe!

"What the hell does this mean?!" I exclaimed. Gon hung up and looked at me. "We have to follow their instructions..."

~LATER~

The door opened and Killua stepped inside. "Gon? Shion? You guys were here?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Killua-kun. I believe you helped Zushi last night. Thank you." Wing spoke, smiling. I sighed and scratched my head. Well, after some exchange of words, Killua told us he knew Gyo. "Well what do you know, the three of us learned how to use Gyo!" I laughed, patting Killua's shoulders.

"Wait, the two of you learned Gyo?!"

"Yeah, but I couldn't figure out Hisoka's power." Gon said.

"Eh, I knew that it was rubbery and attracted things, but the direction the threads went was kinda tricky." I said.

"Well, Killua-kun, Shion-kun. Since the two of you finished your assignment, I assume you want to fight, yes?"

He looked at us and Gon assured him that he just wanted to fight.

"Actually, I've already chosen my day to fight." Killua said. "May 29th."

"Mine's May 30th." Gon added.

"May 31st." I sighed and looked at the two. "I swear, everything we do that involves dates is always one day after the other."

Wing laughed and put his hands on his hips. "That's fine. I underestimated how fast you could learn. Spend the remaining days practicing Ten and Ren. Be sure you get plenty of practice, rest, and sleep."

"Osu!"

~LATER~

"Killua..." Gon spoke.

"Hm?"

"They must have threatened you. Now I'm mad..."

"Yeah, but my biggest concern was the master, and he agreed."

"But I'm worried they'll use Zushi again."

"Yeah. He's smaller, and not quite as strong with Nen yet." I added.

"It'll be okay." Killua assured us. "You don't need to worry."

~LE NEXT DAY?~

"Killua wins by default!"

I sighed and turned off my TV. Just what did Killua do?


	20. A new ability, a scary ability

"I've got a match set up with someone tomorrow, so now I fight on the same day as you, Killua."

Killua and Gon stopped their sparring and both looked at me. "A fight? With who?" Killua questioned, curious as to who else I spoke to other than them, Wing, and Zushi. "Some guy named Kuro." I answered, sitting down on an armchair.

~FLASHBACK ATTACK~

_"Hey, you."_

_I turned around and looked towards the direction the voice came from. Behind me, there was a creepy looking guy wearing a black cloak. I couldn't see anything else but his pale face._

_"Do you need something?"_

_"Yeah, fight me. That Sadaso is a coward for not fighting, so I want to see how strong you are."_

_"Hm. Okay then, you wanted to, so let's go."_

~FLASHBACK END~

"So this Kuro wanted to see how strong you were for himself?"

"Yeah, he must've thought that Sadaso was scared of the three of us or something." I glared at Killua and he made a cat face. "But Shion, do you think you did enough training?" Gon asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, I should be fine, don't worry about it." I grinned and stood up, stretching my legs and arms. "Now, what part of training did I miss?"

~THE NEXT DAY~

"Okay, Gon-kun is fighting Gido today. Killua-kun will be facing Riehvelt. And Shion-kun will be facing Kuro. Are you three feeling alright?" Wing asked us.

"Yes."

"Gon-kun, this will be your second match with Gido. You shouldn't require much advice. Do you have a plan?"

"Uh-huh. Um, Wing-san, actually..." He made a fishing pole reference with his hands and smiled confidently. "I'm planning to use this."

"I see..."

~LATER ON~

"Okay, this is the long awaited grudge match... Gido versus Gon. In their previous encounter, Gon ended up in the hospital, but what will happen this time? Today, he's carrying a fishing rod. How does he plan to use it? How does he intend to fight? Let's get this contest started!"

"Points and KO system. No time limit! Begin!"

Gon burst forward and was charging at Gido. "Wow! Gon's already taken off!" But, Gido appeared to have saw that coming, so he was already spinning around like a top. Gon stopped in his tracks, and he stared at Gido, thinking. Gido sent out his tops and Gon blocked them with his Ren.

"What are you going to do now, Gon...?" I murmured, crossing my legs.

Gon swung his fishing pole and it appeared to have missed him. Then, in one pull, his had the tile under him flying. He stopped his spinning and in one punch, broke Gido's prosthetic leg.

"The winner is Gon!"

I sighed and looked at Killua, grinning. "I know I've said this so many times before, but did you know that Gon is just absolutely amazing?"

He pat my head and nodded in agreement. "Well, now it's my turn. Make sure you watch my fight carefully, because you'll be amazed by me too."

"I'm sure I will..."

~LATER~

"All right, up next is our main event... Killua versus Riehlvelt! Because Sadaso forfeited the previous match, this will technically be Killua's debut 200s match. What will his strategy be?"

Gon sat next to me and we both smiled at each other.

"Killua will totally kick this guy's ass." I said.

Killua leaped into the air and spun around, landing on his feet behind Riehlvelt. But, Riehlvelt burst forward, away from Killua. Riehlvelt pulled out two handle-like thingies that looked like whips, but had snake heads. "I wonder what Killua will do." I murmured, Gon just grinning in excitement.

One of the snakes bit Killua's arm, and the other bit his other arm. Then, Killua was shrouded in electricity. I jumped, but seeing how calm Gon was, I calmed down as well.

_Killua's fine... he's probably went through worse than this..._

In a twist move, Killua used the whips to fling Riehlvelt into the air. I laughed as Killua caught him, electrocuting him. What an ironic move.

"Riehlvelt has been knocked unconscious. Our winner is Killua!"

I cheered and stood up clapping. Next up was me, and I was feeling pretty damn excited.

~LE FIGHT~

The crowd was cheering and loud, everyone was still riled up by Gon's and Killua's matches. I looked around and sighed, feeling a little nervous. Shaking my head, I knew that I was going to win this match.

"Up next is the last of the trio, Shion! His match is against one of our scarier fighters, Kuro! Shion has a score of 1-0, and Kuro 5-0. Will Kuro's string of wins continue unchanging, or will Shion beat him?!"

The ref started the fight and I immediately pulled out my katana, getting into a stance. Then, out of the blue, I was struck in the shoulder. I looked at the object that hit me and saw a dart. What the...?

Suddenly, my vision blurred. I got dizzy, and the opponent before me began to change.

"I just hit you with my Memory Dart. Now, my Nen Poison that I attached to it will spread and allow me to see your deepest, darkest secrets and memories... Ah, interesting... You're a P-R-I-N-C-E~? Ha ha ha, too bad, because I could care less about that."

He then morphed into someone I knew too well... Someone that was capable of killing me... I backed away, feeling sick and awful and scared. I didn't want to fight anymore, but I had to...

"Uncle... it's you..."

I stood up shakily, but I fell to my knees once more. My uncle began striding towards me.

"Shion, Shion, Shion... Why did you run away like that? I _loved _you, and so did your mother. She died sad and lonely because you let her die alone. What a shame, can you even call yourself her son? Can you even call yourself a _prince_? You abandoned your own country!"

"I didn't! I'm going to come back and destroy you! I'll reveal your real plans and you will be exiled!" I shouted.

My uncle laughed and he pointed at me. "And how will you do that? You're a **weakling**. You can never be strong. And how can you just easily trust the assassin I sent to kill you? I could've hired him again. You're so stupid and naive... You'll never beat me."

My anger bubbled and I punched the ground. "No... No! No! No!"

"You're **_weak_**."

"Shut up!"

"Weak, cowardly, stupid, naive, too emotional, not friend-worthy. You don't deserve to be loved. You deserve to be hated and despised. You say I don't deserve to rule our country, but you're no better..."

"I know that! That's why... That's why...!"

"I, I will make a great emperor. I can get rid of all those poor people and leave a rich and successful country."

I screamed and looked up at him angrily. Then, I stopped. My uncle had knelled down so that he could hover over me, his mouth to my ear.

"Just listen to your uncle and give up... I am the Emperor now."

Silence ate at me, then I looked up. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted him dead... He wanted to see a ruthless Emperor... He got one. I stared into his eyes and felt another power. Another dark, strong power.

"No... You will listen to **_me_**_._"

I stood up and ripped the dart out of my shoulder, drawing blood. The hallucination of my uncle disappeared, and Kuro turned back to normal. The cheering crowd appeared again and I could hear the commentator's voice. Kuro, however, was frightened. Something about me was scaring him... How lovely.

"So... you like to mentally torture your opponents... You picked the wrong guy, **coward**. **_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15. Emperor's Order: King's Command."_**

Kuro went into a trance, and he knelled on his knees. "What is your command...?"

I grinned a sickly smile. "You are nothing but a coward. You call yourself strong, but you defeat your opponents by manipulating their memories. What a shame. What you did to _me_ is unforgivable, so... **I order you to stay in your spot. DON'T. MOVE.**"

Kuro obeyed and didn't move. Then, I picked up my katana. I raised my arm high into the air before stabbing him repeatedly. My anger was rising, and I wanted to make sure this guy never used his ability EVER again. When I finished, blood was splattered all over me. My anger subsided, and I felt nothing inside. The crowd went wild, and the commentator was freaking out. I calmly walked off stage and shivered, my breathes coming out ragged and uneven. I didn't know how long I was walking, or where I was, I just wanted to sleep. For some reason, all that anger exhausted me.

"Shion! Shion!"

_Gon? _

"Shion! Look over here, stop walking! Shion!"

_Killua...? Killua... Killua!_

I snapped out of my shady trance and turned around to see Gon and Killua running towards me. They both looked scared and concerned for me, but Gon stopped when he saw my clothes.

"Hm? What's up, what happened- " I looked down at my clothes and gasped... I was covered in blood. Lots of blood. I trembled and looked at my hands and thoughts rushed through my head. How- Why- What?! What the Hell happened, what was going on during my fight with Kuro?! Then, I remembered. I fell to my knees and almost cried. I killed someone in cold blood. I killed someone... And their blood was...

"I...I _killed _someone..." I spoke softly and Killua immediately held me tightly.

"It wasn't your fault. He did it to you, he provoked you. All you did was deal with your anger another way."

"What did I do...? I did something... Like a new ability... I... _Ordered _him to stay still."

"We'll ask Wing-san, but first let's get this blood off of you." Gon patted my shoulder and I sighed. This was horrible. I didn't know anything about the ability I used, and what it could do. And what **_I_** could do after mastering it...Then, Killua held my wrist and began to drag me away.

"Gon, I'm going to take Shion, you go find Four-Eyes." He said, and Gon nodded, heading out to find Wing. "W-Wait, where are you taking me?!" I protested, but Killua continued to force me to walk with him. It took a while for me to realize that he was taking me to his room. Then, he closed the door behind him.

"I'm not sure if you'll fit my clothes, but just try them on."

"No way! Let's just wash my clothes and I'll wait for them to dry."

"I've got the clothes I wore from the Hunter's Exam. Put them on."

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Put. Them. On."

I stripped off my shitagi and untied my sash, taking off my hakama as well. I took the clothes he handed to me and out on the shorts first. They were a little big on me, but they fit. Then I put on the turtle neck and the T-Shirt.

"Look, I'm your twin!" I commented.

Suddenly, Killua had me pinned to the bed. "I know you're trying to cope with the fact you killed someone, but it's going to be okay. He was a bad person, and he would've got it coming soon anyway." I understood what he meant, but it was still chilling. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I know what you mean, but sti-"

In one quick moment, Killua shut me up with a deep, passionate kiss. Somewhere he managed to slip his tongue in(it tasted like chocolate, obviously). He ran it over my own tongue and every inch of my mouth before licking and biting my lower lip. He then traveled to my neck and his mouth searched for the most sensitive area.

"K-Killua, stop wha- Aah!"

Oh, he found it.

He began to kiss it, biting down. I stopped breathing for a second and finally pushed him off me, the both of us blushing madly and panting.

"What the _Hell _were you thinking?!"

He was still blushing. "I... I don't know... I guess the idea of you being dark... Kinda turned me on."

Then, the both of us finally sensed it. We looked at the door and saw Gon standing there, blushing redder than the both us.


	21. Figured out!

"Oh... hey Gon." Killua said. I looked at him incredulously and sighed, facepalming. "G-Gon... Exactly... What did you witness?"

He was still red and backed away. "N-Not much... A-Anyways, Wing-san says that he's on his way to your room, so..."

"Ah. Okay."

The three of us sat there in awkward silence, until Wing had came up here.

"Shion. Your ability... Exactly what did you do to use it...?"

I thought about it, but I couldn't remember a lot of what had happened. All I remembered was... "My memory is still very hazy... I can only remember ordering him to stand still..."

"Hm... Then was there something you had to do? Like, steps?" Wing asked.

"Uh... yeah, I think... Oh, yeah! I think I was counting... to fifteen! And I said something, like... Emperor's Command or King's Order or some crap like that..."

Wing nodded in understanding, and he looked at me. "Shion-kun, you probably shouldn't fight in another battle for a while. At least until you learn to control that ability... To be honest, your ability is dangerous. If it is based off how you feel, then...you could do very deadly things." He sighed and shook his head. "The three of you, come to my place."

~LATER~

"Today, we will finally begin to train in Hatsu. Once you master Hatsu, you will have learned the basic Nen principles. After that, you will need to work on developing your individual Nen style."

"Osu!"

"Hatsu is technique by which you control your Nen. It is the culmination of Nen, and there are six distinct categories. Enhancers. Enhancers are able to strengthen objects. Emitters. Emitters can propel their aura. Transmuters. Transmuters can alter their auras' qualities. Conjurers. Conjurers are able to manifest their aura. Manipulators. Manipulators can use their aura to control objects and creatures. Then finally Specialists. Specialists are those with a special aura that doesn't fall within the other five classes. The key is to find the power that suits you."

"The power that suits you...?" Gon murmured.

"Nen is linked to individual ability, with two areas of particular prominence. The first would be your natural potential. The second would be potential refined later in life. Gon-kun, for example, was born with a flexible, springy body. His acute senses were the product of a childhood spent in nature."

"From the moment of birth, your Nen aura falls within one of the six categories. While rare, it is possible for your Nen aura to later change types. If you attempt to learn an ability that does not fit your inclination, you will find it very difficult. This hexagon depicts the relationship among the six categories. The closer a class is to your own, the higher compatibility to learn it. If you are born with an aura of the Enhancer category, you will find Enhancer abilities easiest to learn and master. And the adjacent Transmuter and Emitter classes will also be easy to learn. On the other hand, the Specialist class, which is furthest away, would be difficult. To illustrate, I'll use skills that you've seen your yourselves."

I nodded as Wing explained the Nen types of Hisoka, Gido, and Kastro.

"Well? So you see the importance of understanding your own auras and inclinations?"

"Osu!"

"Given that, is there any way to learn which category your aura falls into?" Killua questioned.

Wing smiled. "There is." He took out a wine glass and filled it with water. Then, he put a leaf on it. "Water Divination, a Shingen-ryu technique for classifying your aura. It's also used in Hatsu training. You place your hands beside the cup, and use Ren. The result will reveal your category." He then showed us an example by doing it himself, making the water rise and overflow.

"If the amount of water increases, this means your an Enhancer. This shows that my aura falls within the Enhancer class. Okay, now it's your turn."

Gon went first, and he made the water overflow.

"Gon's an Enhancer, too?" Killua remarked.

Zushi went second, making the leaf move. "The leaf moved!"

"If the leaf moves, that makes you a Manipulator."

Then, Killua went. Nothing happened. I stifled a laugh, earning a glare from him. "Nothings happening..."

"Indeed..."

"The leaf isn't moving..." Gon commented, looking into the cup.

"Do I not have any potential?" Killua hung his head a bit, disappointed. "Not at all. Taste the water." Wing replied, and Killua stared at it in confusion. "Taste it?"

The four of us then proceeded to taste it, and I savored it. It was sweet... kinda like sugar. "It tastes pretty good..." I commented.

"It might be a little sweet..." Killua added in. "You're right." Gon agreed, and Zushi agreed as well."Yes, it's a bit sweet."

"Isn't this just water?" Gon asked, looking at Wing. "It's just water." He confirmed. "But the taste changed. Because of Killua-kun's aura."

"And that means...?" Killua questioned.

"You are a Transmuter."

"Oh!" Killua grinned.

I then stretched my arms and shook my hands. "Well, I'm last. Pray that I don't do anything stupid with the water, like order it to drown you all." Killua and Gon looked at me, and I laughed. "It was a joke, just a joke!"

Then, I proceeded to use Ren. At first, nothing happened, but the the water began to rise. "Ah... does that mean...?" Gon began to ask, but the the leaf suddenly sank into the middle of the cup. Gon, Killua, and Zushi stared in awe as the water itself began to rise out of the cup and shift, the leaf still inside the water. Then, the water formed into the a little ball of liquid.

"W-Whoa! What the heck...?!" I was surprised at what I was doing.

"Yes, Yes. As I thought, you're a Specialist!" Wing confirmed. "A Specialist?" Killua looked at me and smiled. I was about to say something when the water suddenly exploded, spraying everywhere. And me? Well, now I was wet. "Well. At least the cup is safe." I remarked.

"Eh, yeah... Well, now you four know how your auras are classified. Use the next four weeks to train hard, so the Water Divination results become more pronounced. Oh, except you Shion. You only need to train your Hatsu." Wing said.

"Osu!"

"Good. But Shion, try to use your ability here."

"Hm? O-Okay..." I closed my eyes and tried to focus, but nothing happened. Wing thought for a bit, then smiled. "Spar with Killua."

"Eh?!"

I looked at Killua and he looked at me. "Well, I know you can mind read, so I'm not going to go easy on you." He said, backing away. I grinned and backed away as well.

"I've been fighting with a katana for so long, this is going to be a huge break! Maybe fist-fighting is more my style, you know~"

Killua was immediately behind me, but I already anticipated that. I dodged and sprung back several feet. I wouldn't be able to look into his eyes like this, he was too fast. Killua charged at me and delivered several hits, but I dodged them all. Man, being forced to use raw instinct was hard.

Killua was quick and he managed to hit me many times. As we continued to spar, he made sure that I couldn't see his eyes. Then, it happened. I felt something click inside me. I managed to look into his eyes just once, but I didn't have any dark feelings. The Thought Script activated and... was still here even though we broke eye contact. I could now read his moves, and was dodging them easily.

"Well done, you two may now stop." Wing said.

Killua looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes. Their strange looking now."

I looked at Wing and he smiled in agreement. "Your pupils have shifted into a kind of kaleidoscope pattern. Maybe this is the ability you used in order to use your other ability. Look into Gon's eyes."

Gon grinned and jumped to me. "Don't order me to do anything stupid, now!"

"Sure."

I mentally counted to fifteen and... nothing happened. "Nothing's happening..." I had a few moments of thinking, and then came up with something. "Ah! Wait, Gon, would you kill yourself to save Killua, if he were ever in danger and that kind of sacrifice was to be made?"

"Of course! Killua, and you, are my bestest friends!"

"Then my ability will never work on you, or anyone of you for that matter. I think my ability runs on loyalty. Those who have someone they want to protect, even if it costs them their life, it must mean that my ability can never work on them because they already have someone they love."

"So then, if your an evil bastard without anyone to love, your vulnerable to this ability." Killua murmured.

"Emperor's Order, jerk. It has a name."

"What?! You even forgot it's name, you-!"

"Anyways, now I've figured out most of what it takes to activate Emperor's Order. But, there's something odd about the permanent Thought Script..."

"What do you mean, Shion-kun?" Wing asked me.

I looked at him carefully. "It writes the thoughts of people. The permanent thought script only writes the actions they will do next." Wing pondered on this for a moment, and then looked at me. "I have an idea of what it really is, but it's _your _ability. I think it'd be much funner if you were the one to learn about it."

"Osu!"

So then me, Gon, and Killua left. Wing reminded me to keep practicing my first ability King Mode, and to keep training.


	22. Taken

**This chapter may be a bit short, but if you read, you'll see why!**

-**JUNE 20th**-

"Gon! Killua!"

I gushed in excitement as I ran into the room happily and upbeat. The two looked at me and then at each other. "What are you so excited about, Shion?" Gon asked.

"I'm finally able activate King Mode without having to be in combat. And I've figured out most of the conditions that Emperor's Order needs!"

"Tell us!" Gon stopped his Water Divination and he waited for me to explain.

"Okay, so yes, my theory was right. It runs on loyalty. And, I can control up to two people at the most... **right now**, at least. Well anyways, after King Mode is activated, I can read your mind even if we break eye contact. But, I can only keep three thought scripts up at the most. Emperor's Order takes fifteen seconds to be ready, so the shape my pupils take is kind of like 'bait'." I explained, and pulled out my journal from my shitagi. "I've written all my observations, test runs, and data in here!"

Gon and Killua nodded, but then Killua gave me a weird look. "Uh... and how exactly did you figure this all out?" He questioned. I grinned devilishly and averted my eyes. "Oh, there was some... _Gangs _around here...~"

-TIME SKIP TO WATER DIVINATION TESTS-

"Now, show me what you've accomplished with your training. Killua-kun, you're first."

He nodded and walked over to the table, placed his hands either side of the wine glass, and activated his Ren. A moment of silence passed by, and he smiled. "I'm done." We all took a taste and I pat his head. "It's... Very sweet."

"Wow, it tastes like honey." Gon remarked.

"Excellent. Zushi, you're up next."

"Osu!" Zushi walked over to the table after Killua and activated his Ren, but appeared to be struggling. The leaf moved just by a little. "This is the best I can manage..."

"That's fine. But it won't be enough to pass." Wing smiled. "You'll need to train some more."

"O-Osu..."

So then Gon was next and he was last to show his improvement. Just few seconds after activating his Ren, the water increased by a lot and cracked the glass! "Gon, st-stop!" Wing grabbed a towel and immediately began to wipe up the mess.

I whistled as Gon grinned in satisfaction. "Gon, you sassy little guy. Not stopping when the teacher tells you to." He stuck his tongue out at me and I grinned in response.

"Gon-kun, Killua-kun. Today is your graduation day."

"Huh?"

"Really?"

The three of us fist-bumped and cheered. "Wh-What about me, Master?" Zushi questioned, looking dejected. Wing responded, "You still need to train some more."

"Osu!"

We comforted Zushi and then looked at Wing. "And Gon-kun..." He began. "I have something important to tell you."

"Something important?"

"Gon Freecs-kun, you have passed the Secret Hunter Exam!"

Gon, me, and Killua exchanged glances. "You've passed. Congratulations. And Shion, you were already qualified. Even though you may have not known it, you were still technically using Nen."

I nodded in understanding. "But wait, there was a Secret Hunter Exam?"

"Yes. Gon was able to pass."

"What do you mean?" Gon asked Wing, looking genuinely curious. Wing replied, "You are required to learn Nen, before becoming a Hunter, as professional Hunters are expected to be exceptionally strong. One of your basics tasks as a Hunter will be apprehending evil poachers and criminals. You must be strong enough to fight crime."

Wing continued to explain the Secret Hunter Exam and then he encouraged Killua to take the Hunter's Exam again. Gon had asked about the other examinees, and Wing happily updated us. I was relieved to hear that Chie was doing extremely well, training with Master Yuu, of course.

Wing gave Gon some advice and a caution, then afterwards, we waved good-bye and left.

-TIME-SKIP TO GON AND HISOKA'S FIGHT-

"The tension in the air before the start of this match is almost unreal!" The commentator remarked.

I sighed and waited for Hisoka and Gon to get on stage. Then, the lights went out. I waited in anticipation, but my cell began to buzz. Pulling the cell out of my shitagi, I looked at the text sent to me, and recognized the number.

**Hey Shion, this is Chie. How have you been?**

I quickly sent her a text update on my life and put it back in my pocket. The match was already starting.

The match between Gon and Hisoka was... well.. amazing, that's all I could say. I could barely see their moves, and I wrote everything I wanted to make note of. I even made a few sketches here and there, and observed their moves. I got so engrossed in their fight, I forgot that Chie was texting me. I finally felt it buzz after making a few more notes and sketches.

I quickly pulled out my cell and looked at the texts she sent. But, one of them caught my eye.

**Shion, come outside of Heaven's Arena. We need to have an important talk, it's urgent.**

I raised an eyebrow and stood up, excusing myself. I also told Killua I was just off to use the restroom, and that I'll be back quickly.

~OUTSIDE~

Following the signal of Chie's cell, I was led to a small alleyway. But, there was no one. I found her cell on the ground and picked it up, wondering what on earth happened. Then, two black cars drove up, blocking both sides. The one in front of me was the one I was focused on. I began to panic a bit, and looked around. Where would the best escape route be?

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

The passenger door opened, and... Zero stepped out, smiling.

"We've come to take you back home, Shion-sama."

**Hello~~ So after this, Chapter 23 is going to be the beginning of my fan-made arc! I'll try not to make it too short or long, and I'll do everything I can to make it as interesting as possible! Basically, it's Killua's turn to help Gon save Shion from _his _own family!**


	23. Return to Hananoshima!

"We've come to take you back... Shion-sama."

Take me back? TAKE ME BACK? I backed away, getting ready to run, but I was suddenly held tightly. I struggled and kicked my legs around, but it did no good. I turned my head to see that it was Taka who was restraining me.

"Damn it! Let me go!" I continued to writhe in his arms, but Taka only held me tighter.

"Shion-sama, we had thought you were kidnapped! We were so worried!" Zero said, tears forming in his eyes. I knew they meant well, but I couldn't go back yet! It was too early! "I'll come back, I swear! Just let me go!" I shouted.

How did they find me out anyways? I thought they left! As if on cue, Zero knelled down and bowed. "I'm sorry, Shion-sama, but this was an order from Renji-sama. You know that those who disobey him are greatly punished." Taka said, speaking for Zero's silence.

"You see, when you went missing, we had our team of detectives age progress one of your photos..." Zero explained, and was close to tears again. "No way! I had completely changed myself!" I exclaimed, shocked as to how they found out who I was.

"Shion-sama. We were with you from the day you were born. You may change everything about yourself, but I will always recognize your face when I see it. We searched for six years... and now we found you again." Zero replied, still smiling. He stood up and walked to the car, opening it.

"Now, we have to go."

Taka forced me into the car and I knew that I was going to have to go either way. If I didn't, then Zero and Taka would be... I shook my head.

_Sorry... Killua. Gon._

**KILLUA POV**

Where was Shion? What was he doing?

I kept trying to think of places he would be at, but I came up with nothing. "Killua!" I turned around and saw Gon running towards me. But, Shion wasn't with him.

"Gon! Did you find anything?" He sadly shook his head. "No... I couldn't find anything. I don't think he would just leave us like that, though. He was really excited for my match..."

I sighed in irritation. Someone kidnapped him, but who? And why?

"Gon, Whale Island is going to have to wait. We need to find Shion!" I could try calling him again, but I already tried twice, but he never answered. Did he have his cell with him? I began to look for a phone booth to try and call third time. Gon was worriedly looked around the crowd just in case Shion might be somewhere in there.

Dialing his number, I payed the price and called him. I waited... and waited... and wa-

"Hello?"

I almost hung up in surprise. "H-Hello! Shion, are you there?!"

_Silence..._

"Yes. Shion-sama is here with us. But who are you to call his name without honorifics? Do you know who Shion-sama is?"

Shion-sama... This guy called him... "Let me talk with Shion_-sama_... We're friends, so..."

The caller hesitated, but then a voice spoke again, and this time it _was _Shion. "Is it Killua, or Gon?"

"Killua." At least Shion was okay... or at least sounded okay. "Hey Killua... I'm so sorry... They tricked me into thinking Chie was here. I got caught, and now I'm being taken back to Hananoshima... ."

"Well save you, okay? Gon and I won't let your uncle hurt you. A-And, I, uh... I wanted to remind you that I l-lov- Hold on. Gon wants to speak with you as well." I handed the phone to him, blushing at the fact I almost said something embarrassing.

**SHION POV**

"Put him on the-"

"SHIIIOOON...!"

I cringed and put the cell to my ear again. "G-Gon..."

"Sorry, sorry! But don't worry! We'll save you like we saved Killua, okay? Just you wait! We're making out way there now!"

They shouldn't come here. They can't. If they do, then Uncle will surely... No. I should have more faith in the two. I sighed and ruffled my hair in irritation. Grabbing my journal, I began furiously writing a poem. Then after, I began to write a journal entry to release the anger and irritation inside me... as well as the fear.

"Uh, Shion-sama, may I... uh... ask who those two children speaking were?" Zero asked shyly.

I looked at Zero and then smiled. "The incredibly loud one was Gon, and the other was Killua. They're both... Really special... And Killua being a different kind of special person." I blushed and thought about our first kiss. Zero nodded and it was silent for the rest of the trip, because we had already gotten to the front gates of my home, Kouta Castle.

"Shion-sama, would you like to meet with Renji-sama?"

I shook my hands and gave him a nervous look. "N-No! I-I'm a bit sleepy, so I just want to r-rest..."

"Oh... okay." Zero showed me to my bedroom and I sighed in awe. How... big and spacious. The walls were white, and the floors were smooth, orange wood. There was a flat screen T.V(That I would probably never use) with big, soft looking brown couches near the wall to my left, and many bookcases. And, there were pictures of my dad and mother, and even some of me when I was still young. The last picture I took was when I was seven, and I sure looked really happy sitting next to my uncle. My natural black hair was still there, and my eyes had not yet changed color.

_But you're not happy now, are you...?_

I jumped onto the ridiculously large bed and looked up at the ceiling. _It's nighttime, so if Gon and Killua leave now, they should probably reach here by... tomorrow evening._

It was dangerous. They can't come here. It's my UNCLE they're trying to save me from... Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

"Your majesty, it's morning."

I opened my eyes and sat up, yawning. I looked around, still drowsy. The maid in my room was smiling cheerfully, picking up fallen clothes and books. I cocked my head. I thought I was at Heaven's Are- Oh... Right... I got kidnapped...

"Breakfast is ready, and afterwards your uncle wishes to see you." With that, the maid bowed and left.

My uncle wished to see me? Oh God. I felt a bit scared, but I was going to be brave. Be brave, Shion, be brave. I got up, running my hands through my hair and stripping out of my old clothes. I opened one of the drawers in a dresser near me and picked out the first clothes I grabbed. A black long-sleeved turtle neck and a pair of white shorts. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a comb, trying to flatten the hairs that stuck out like red in blue.

But, unfortunately, they refused. With a frustrated sigh, I let them stay the way they were. With a slow amused smile, I began to wonder how Uncle would react to my azure hair that has grown so disheveled.

Even if he brought me back... he's not bringing me down.


	24. Uncle Renji and Cousin Aoi

"_Is Uncle not eating breakfast here, again?"_

_I looked to my butler with empty eyes, and he nodded. "Your majesty, Renji-sama is very busy. You're going to have to eat alone today as well."_

_I sighed and stirred the porridge before me dully, and wondered when the loneliness would end. I hope someone could come save me too... you always hear stories about princesses being saved, but who ever comes to rescue the prince when he needs a hero the most?  
_

The memories of the past faded away as I sat down in a chair to have a lonely breakfast. "It'd be so much funner if Gon or Killua were here..." I murmured. I was an only child, and so of course I'd be alone all the time. Sure, all the attention and pampering went to me, but all I ever wanted in this world was the one thing I was about to lose... _friendship_. I looked at the contents before me and let out a breathy chuckle. Eggs... bacon... generic breakfast things... I finished my food in silence and stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore..."

Sighing, I headed to the library where Uncle was.

* * *

"Uncle, it's so nice to see you again."

The man with his back faced towards me, head angled downwards reading a book, turned around and faced me. I held my breath and forced a smile, recognizing his neck-length jet-black hair and dazzling blue eyes. He didn't change much, but he looked as if he had gotten older, of course, since he was thirty-one now. He had a gentle look on his face, and he almost appeared... Happy. _A little too happy..._

"Shion, I've missed you! Won't you give your uncle a hug?" He put the book away and opened his arms. I stayed and held my hands behind me, my cold expression unchannging. "Don't you think I am a little too old for hugs?"

He chuckled and walked to his desk, sitting in his chair. "No one is too old for anything, my boy. But you have matured _a lot_." I pursed my lips and looked around the library. "Was there anything specific you wanted to tell me? Or shall I leave?"

He chuckled again and looked at me. "So then, how was Heaven's Arena?"

I narrowed my eyes, getting suspicious. "It was... _fun_."

"So then, who were those two boys? The black-haired one and the _familiar _white-haired one?"

"How did you find out about Gon and Killua?" I questioned. My Uncle smiled and replied with, "Security cameras and the net, of course!"

I knew it. I shouldn't have gone with Killua and Gon, I was so stupid! The popularity of the three of us must've been posted online, and that was probably the real reason how Uncle found me. He was still smiling, then he stood up. "Oh, I have almost forgotten. Shion, you must meet your adopted cousin!"

_Adopted cousin...? Wait, then that means..._

Uncle pressed a button on his desk and he spoke. "Call Aoi to the library." A few minutes passed by, and the doors opened. In came... Aoi. He looked somewhere around my age, and he had the most straightest face ever.

"Hello, Shion-kun. I'm Aoi, your cousin. Father has told me a lot about you..."

I nodded my head and averted my eyes to Uncle. He actually adopted a kid? I would have assumed he just temporarily rule by himself. Aoi ran his hand through his light blonde hair and I looked into his emerald eyes.

_'So this... Is Shion...?'_

He looked at me with curious eyes, and slightly cocked his head to one side. He didn't think of anything much else after, and I just assumed he was acknowledging me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shion-kun." Then, he smiled. "Do you want to go horseback riding with me today? I have lessons."

I contemplated whether or not to say yes or no, then made my decision. If this kid has been raised my my very enemy, then I can't trust him. I shook my head sadly and replied, "No, I'll pass. Uncle, please call for Zero and Taka." He smiled to himself, but before he could even press the button, Zero stepped in. "N-No need, Renji-sama... We were already here... Heh heh..."

I raised an eyebrow and stepped out, signaling for the two to follow me. "I want to go for a walk..."

~LATER~

"Shion-sama... Are you... Not happy to be back home?"

I turned my head slightly and looked at Zero for a quick second. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't been... smiling at all. You look more depressed, really... I mean, I'm not saying anything bad about you at all, I just... Uh..." He stopped there and he looked back up at me guiltily. "Shion-sama! I'm sorry we haven't told you this before, but..." His voice went extremely quiet, and Taka looked around tensely. "But Renji-sama is planning to assassinate you...!" I smiled, and sighed with relief that they weren't going to be too hard to deal with.

"Yes, I've known that for a long time now, that's the whole reason I left in the first place... But then, how did _you _two find out...?"

"Well..." Zero turned to Taka and he blushed. Taka spoke, saying "You see, Prince, I like to paint pictures of the forest in the mornings, and Zero likes to watch... And when we were out in the morning one day, I overheard Renji-sama talking to Aoi-sama... Your uncle caught me, and he threatened the both of us..."

"Threatened you? What do you mean? Why..."

"He stated that if we said anything at all, we would be severely punished. We didn't really care, but no one would believe us even if we said anything in the first place. So, we were forced to look for you." Zero looked around and back at me. "Shion-sama! We need to get you out of here as fast as possible!"

"I know, but how are we going to do tha-"

All of a sudden, we stopped and turned our heads to our right, the three of us sensing a presence. I didn't have my katana with me, but I activated King Mode. Zero conjured up an electric staff and Taka covered his sword with his sticky blue aura.

"You guys learned Nen?"

"Yes, it was one of the first things we learned." Taka replied, raising his guard.

As the crinkling of leaves and snapping of sticks got louder and louder, two shadowy figures emerged from the forest. But, I immediately stopped Taka and Zero from attacking and deactivated King Mode.

"Gon?! Killua?!"


	25. The Plan

"Gon?! Killua?!"

Gon saw me and he grinned from ear to war. "Shioooon!" He tackled me with a strong hug, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around me, Zero's over-protective side clicked. He immediately pointed his staff at Gon's neck only to trigger _Killua's _protective side, making _him _charge at Zero and point his dangerous nails at his neck. And, the chain continued when Taka directed his katana at the back of Killua's neck.

Killua, Taka, and Zero looked at each other tensely and I smiled awkwardly. "Uh... Heeey, this was all one misunderstanding...! Now everyone put your weapons down...!" They hesitated, and each backed away from each other. Gon let go of me and he shrugged his shoulders, giving me an apologetic stare. "Sorry... I feel like I started something."

"It's okay, Gon. Well, it's nice to see you again, Killua." I smiled at him and he blushed, averting his attention elsewhere. "How did you guys get here so quickly?"

Killua paused, as if trying to decide how to tell the story.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**KILLUA POV**

_"Come with me to my home then!"_

_Me and Gon looked at the scarlet-haired girl before us. She didn't look like a native, but she didn't look unfamiliar with Hananoshima either. In fact, when she saw us looking a maps and a list of tours taking place, she kinda just walked up and started asking questions. She looked like our age, and she didn't radiate any blood lust._

_Her big, silver eyes sparkled with excitement and I looked at Gon. "No thanks, but we-"_

_"Yes, please! Me and Killua would like that!"_

_What? Gon was actually going to- Geez! I shot an incredulous look at him and he smiled as if to day it was going to be okay. "It's alright... She might be able to help us get Shion back."_

_~LATER~_

_Well, I definitely agreed with Gon. It just so happened that the girl lived in a forest, a forest close to Kouta Castle! But why would...?_

_"Hey, red-head." I said, turning to her. She pouted and folded her arms. "It's scarlet hair, you dimwit, scarlet."_

_"Yeah, whatever, why would a twelve year old girl like you live in a huge forest by yourself? Who do you think you are, Red Riding Hood?"_

_She rolled her eyes and washed her hands, getting ready to cook. Her house wasn't big and fancy, but it wasn't run down and ugly either. Kinda in between. After she began boiling a pot of water, she came back and wiped her hands on her apron. "My name is Hiiro, and no, I do not live by myself. I live with my teacher, Shirogane. But since he's a Magical Beast Hunter, he left on a mission and instructed me to stay safe here."_

_"Magical Beast Hunter?"_

_"Yeah, I'm planning to become Virus Hunter." She gushed. "I want to discover all the herbs and healing remedy's in this world. Then, I want to discover more! I want to cure many diseases and illnesses."_

_"That's so cool! You know, I'm a Hunter too!" Gon replied, and she smiled. "Really? No way! Show me proof!" He pulled out his Hunters License and she looked at us in awe. "Are you one, too?"_

_I flinched and looked away. "I failed..."_

_"Oh. Well, try again next year!" She was waaaay to damn optimistic. So she and Gon got into a deep conversation and ended up cooking together._

**~FLASHBACK END~**

He looked back at me and sighed. "We managed to run into some red-head- "

"-Hiiro. Her name is Hiiro. And her hair isn't red, it's _scarlet._"

Killua rolled his eyes at Gon. "Anyways, we ran into a girl named _Hiiro_ who happened to live somewhere in a forest near your castle. So after she cooked us some food, we managed to scout around the forest and ended up sneaking onto property. Then, we ran into you and your... entourage." He glared daggers at Zero and Taka before turning back to me.

I blinked, and replied, "I meant how did you get from Heaven's Arena to here so quickly..."

Killua stared at me blankly, as if I was an idiot, and simply said, "We got on an airship... I guess it was a fast airship unlike other airships...?" I sighed, rubbing my neck. "Oh well... at least that means we're reunited..."

"Good, now come with me and Killua to Whale Island." Gon said.

If something was in my mouth, it would have been dramatically spat out. "I can't just leave _now_!"

Gon's face scrunched in confusion and he looked around. "Why not? I mean, your here now, so why not come with us now?"

I looked at Zero and Taka and then back at him. "Because, Zero and Taka are here right now. If I disappear here, then they will be blamed for my running away."

"Then they can come with us!"

"They can't!"

"Why not?!" Gon demanded in frustration and I wished for this to be more simple. "They pled-" Zero stopped me and smiled. "Shion-sama, allow me to explain."

Zero cleared his throat and began to explain. "You see, me and Taka pledged loyalty to the royal family, and the country. When you pledge loyalty as a bodyguard, it is a promise to protect the royal family forever, and to make sure nothing happens. We can't just simply... leave. If we disappear with the Prince, it will be seen as a betrayal to the royal family and the country, and the both of us will be executed."

Gon nodded and sat down. "Then... What do we do?"

"Let's make a plan." Killua offered, the five of us exchanging looks. Then, we fell silent and listened to each others ideas.

~LATER~

It was the middle of the day, and the five of us have been out here for at least two hours now.

"So here's what we have, then: Me and Gon will play as servant boys. Zero will lead us to your room with the excuse to change the video camera film. Then, we will give you a new disguise and sneak you out the window. Taka will drive us out safely and sneak you to the airport and get you out of the country."

I nodded at Killua and we each agreed it was the best plan. But then Killua opened his mouth, a confused look on his face. "Hey Shion, why doesn't any of your citizens know your here?"

"What?"

"No one in town knows you're here. All they know is that there's someone in the castle, but they don't know it's you."

"Oh, that's because Renji-sama hasn't told anyone yet. And, he ordered the servants to keep quiet as well. In fact, they don't even believe you're the real prince, Shion-sama." Zero replied to the both of us.

"Well, I am technically still in disguise." I murmured under my breath. Suddenly, in the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of something black and shadowy. I turned towards it, and focused... but I already lost sight of it.

~LATER, LATER~

"Welcome back home, Shion-sama. How are you?" A butler greeted, bowing as I passed by him.

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"Better than ever, your highness."

I headed to my room, but in the hallway, ran into Aoi. He looked at me curiously and bowed his head. "H-Hello, Shion-kun..." I bowed my head as well, continuing down the hall. "Shion-kun, wait!"

Turning around, I glanced at Aoi. He blushed and stood straight. "Can we talk in the garden... To, you know... Get to know each other better."

I wasn't sure if I should go or not, and slowly smiled. "Sure..."

The both of us then made our way to the garden in silence, just waiting for the other to speak. "So then, what kind of things do you do on your free time?" I turned to him and he smiled awkwardly. "Um, well... I'm really into reading, and building train sets... I like trains... He he..."

"Trains?"

"Yeah... I've got books about them, and I build miniature train sets a lot... You?"

"Hm... I've been asked this question before, you know. I don't really have hobbies."

Aoi nodded and looked away. "Father has told me lots about you... He said that you were like his older brother in more ways than one..." I laughed awkwardly and looked around. "Well, Aoi-kun, how did you even meet my Uncle?"

Aoi hesitated, but he replied, "I was in an orphanage... and Father personally came himself. He saw something in me and adopted me. He said that he was lonely in the palace without you..."

I smiled, knowing on the inside that Uncle had must've had a much more diabolical plan in store for Aoi. _Aoi's hiding something from me... He's too nervous right now._

"Well, Aoi, I'm going to head back to my room now. Ple-"

"Shion-kun! Wait, really, I must be getting boring... Let's keep talking!"

I pursed my lips and turned back to him. He was hiding something... but what? "Yes?"

Aoi fidgeted with his sleeves before asking, "Tell me about your mother and father." I sat down on a bench near by and sighed. "My father died before I was born, I can tell you that much. And my mother..." I smiled softly thinking about her. "My mother was kind and playful, she always wanted the best for me. Then, she got sick. She was still always chipper, and she read to me a lot."

"A mother... It must be nice to have one."

I looked at him, noticing the slight sadness in his face. "Have you always wanted to know how it was like to have unconditional love?"

"Huh? Uh... Kind of, yeah... Ne, do you watch the news a lot?"

"Oh, not really. I'm not much of a technology person."

"Oh, that's good then..." Aoi sighed in relief. I looked into his eyes, suspicious as to why he wanted to know and man, he's really good at hiding his thoughts. Reading his mind is difficult! "And why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Hm? Oh, it's just that I'm not much of a technology fan, either."

I nodded, turning and waving goodbye. "Well then, I really do have to go. See you at dinner, Aoi-kun."

**KILLUA POV**

"Killua- I mean, _Kuro, _doesn't this seem kind of cool? It's like we're spies!"

I turned to Gon, whom finished changing into his disguise. It was hard to get his hair into the brown wig he had to wear, but at least it looked kind of normal now. I looked in the mirror and looked at my own disguise, sighing. We both looked kind of ridiculous, honestly. I was wearing a black wig and grey eye contacts. My clothes consisted of a white dress-shirt, black unbuttoned vest, and black shorts. Gon wore the same clothes, except his curly wig was brown and he wasn't wearing eye contacts. We stepped out of the bathroom and Zero led us to the servants quarter. No one was around, but he still whispered.

"Okay, so try not to get too much attention onto you. When I need you guys, I'll come for you. For today, just learn about the palace and try to fit in."

He left and I looked at Gon. "So I'm Kuro and you're...?"

"Um, I didn't really think about a codename. What about... Um..."

"Akira, then."

So we both exited the servants quarter and into the castle to do... I don't know, servant-ey things, I guess?

~AT DINNER, IN SHION'S POV~

The table was... rather empty.

I sat at the table by myself, waiting for Uncle and Aoi. It was maybe about fifteen minutes when they both sat arrived and sat down at the table. I bowed my head and Aoi did the same to me. "Hello, Uncle. Aoi-kun."

"So, lots of things have happened around here, Shion." He said, the maids now serving dinner. I perked an eyebrow and sat back. "Like what? Me coming back?"

"No, no, your people don't even know your here yet." He replied. "Wait, they don't even know I'm here?" I sat up again, acting curious as to why they didn't know.

"Yes, it's a funny situation really."

I pretended to be surprised and understand the situation. So, the rest of dinner was just generic talking, and the night passed by quickly.

~THE NEXT DAY~

_**Today was pretty interesting so far.**_

_**I ran into Killua and Gon, and they told me that they were having... fun. Then, I went horse riding and had some archery lessons. I impressed my old sword-fighting teacher with my Shinkendo skills and I got familiarized with the forest again, so yeah. Me and Aoi also got to bond a little more too. He's not quite as suspicious anymore, but I shouldn't let my guard down...  
**_

_**Killua also decided that today would be the best day to get me out of here.**_

I finished writing and closed my journal, sighing. I looked at the TV, and decided to see what was on the news for my country today. I sat down on the couch and took the remote, turning it on. But, the TV didn't turn on. I pressed the button again, but this time, a recording of my Uncle came on.

"**Hellooo, Shion.**"

My eyes widened, and I jumped up. "Uncle?!"

"Yes, yes, it's me! So as you can tell, this TV is working as a video camera! And unfortunately for you, it's also a _bomb_."

I ran to the door immediately and tried to open the door, but it was shut tightly. Shit, no wonder why Aoi was acting strange yesterday! He was worried that I'll turn on the TV!

"The exits aren't going to work. You see, the remote works as the trigger of this bomb. The power button on the remote control scans your fingerprint and viola! The TV turns on, activates the bomb, and locks all exits from the outside! Of course, I couldn't do this by myself, I had help from my own little team of people who don't want you as king! You see, you're _very _much like your father, Shion. And I don't like that. Your father wanted peace, and just to let the people of this country to just live life. I, on the other hand, wanted the country to have strong military power, a rich country, and control. But, of course, _you _are in the way. So naturally I have to get rid of you, right? Well, when you ran away, that ruined my plans. And now, you're back! Tell me, how did you find out about my plan?"

I growled, trying to find somewhere to escape. "I'll never tell you, bastard! I never even wanted- no, planned to be king in the first place!" I ran to the door again and began banging on it. "Someone! Someone help! HELP! Somebody!"

"You don't want to be king?" My uncle made a look of fake surprise. "My, then what _do _you want to do?"

I spun around, glaring daggers at him. "I was going to change the government. Let my people rule themselves- A democracy!" He laughed. "A _DEMOCRACY_? It's like you're _asking_ for an unstable country! Do you know what would happen if your free them from monarchy? They'll let their stupid pride get into their heads, and then they'll start protesting and doing what they want- rebelling against everything! And what government officials like that? Even more people will be killed!"

I grinded my teeth. He had a point, but it didn't mean it wasn't worth the try. "I will never... NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY COUNTRY..!"

He laughed, and said, "Tell me, boy, how did you find out about my plans? I asked you earlier, and you didn't answer. You shouldn't avoid questions, it's bad for a King's reputation." I growled. "I'm. Not. Telling... !"

"Ah, no matter. I already know.. Mind-reading, is it not?"

My eyes widened, and I couldn't speak. He laughed again. "I knew it! You weren't every good at hiding secrets as a child, you know..."

In anger, I threw a vase at the TV. "So then, tell me Uncle... Why did you adopt Aoi if this was all your plan? Didn't you want to be king? So then, why are you making someone else king?"

"I plan to manipulate the country through him, so if anyone retaliates against my plans, at least my reputation won't be foiled. Well, since your people don't know it's you, this death won't seem suspicious at all, will it? I'll just tell them that you weren't really the prince, and that you were a terrorist trying to sneak into the castle. Well, goodbye... **Forever**."

The TV turned into a 30 second counter, and I held my breath, panicking. I ran around trying to find a safe place to shield myself as time began to run out. I held my journal tightly against my chest, waiting for time to run out.

**3... **

**2... **

**1...**

**Sooo, the author here! Hello, hello! Sorry, this chapter is a bit confusing. And yes, there are plot holes, I know. But, as said before, this is my first time actually writing a fan arc, so I'll try my best to make this interesting!**


	26. Blinded

**KILLUA POV**

"What was that?!"

I turned towards the sound of the explosion, seeing all the flames and smoke. We were just outside of the explosion, and thank God we weren't close enough to get hurt. But then, Zero sped through the doors, a panicked expression on his face.

"Killua! Gon! That was Shion-sama's room!"

My eyes widened, and I turned to Gon. He had a look of pure fear, and he sped towards the flames. Me and Zero followed after, the heat and flames almost overwhelming us. When we got to the room, we both saw Gon holding Shion. He was unconscious, injured, and bleeding. I ran over and took Shion into my arms, carrying him in my arms. I noted that he was also holding something to his chest... it was the journal he bought... He was trying to protect it from the flames during the explosion!

"What the hell happened?!" I turned to Zero, and he clearly didn't know either. "Renji-sama must've done this... He... It has to be him..." Zero looked at Shion, then at me again. "Is he still alive?"

Gon pressed his ear to his chest and his pulse. "Y-Yeah..."

Zero then directed his attention to the balcony and pulled a cell phone out of his coat. He dialed a number and began to talk. "H-Hey, Taka? Yeah, this is Zero. Go to your assigned spot, NOW. ASAP." He hung up and exited the room. "I can't leave now, it'll be suspicious. Please... Please take Shion to a doctor!"

"I... I can't... go to... a hospital..."

I looked at Shion, whom was now just _barely _awake. "Shion! What happened?!"

"Not... hospital... Uncle... Will... Get you..." He passed out again, and we made our way to the balcony, jumping down and into the car waiting for Taka. Taka came running over and he got into the car, starting to drive.

"What the heck happened?! Is Shion-sama okay?!" He began to drive and sped out of the gates of the palace. As we began to make our way away from the palace, I sighed and looked at Taka. "Stop here! Shion can't go to a hospital!"

"Why not?! What happened?!" He turned to the back seat and stopped the car. When he saw Shion, a look of sadness spread across his face. "Shion-sama!"

"Me and Gon know someone pretty close to a doctor, so we're going to take him to her!"

-TIMESKIP-

"So, Shion-sama is going to be okay. He's pretty burned and cut up, but there isn't any broken bones. It'll take at least a week, since he managed to find cover before the explosion. The flames didn't harm him that badly."

I looked at Shion and sighed. How could... Why...

Hiiro looked at me and Gon, and she clearly was confused. "Okay, so explain to me again what happened."

"Shion is the prince. His uncle hates him and wants him dead. So... he must've done something." I told her, the story in a nutshell. Hiiro washed her hands and changed aprons. "Gon-kun, you can come help me with dinner. And Taka-sama, you should return to the palace. Your friend Zero must need some comforting." The three left me alone with Shion, and I walked to Shion's bedside. He was probably suffering...

I frowned, and sighed. "I swear... I swear, I'll get revenge! I won't let your blasted uncle get away with this..."

* * *

**SHION POV  
**

_I opened my eyes reluctantly, getting up in confusion. What happened...? __As I proceeded to stand up, I heard someone call my name._

**_Shion..._**

_Turning my head in many directions, I looked for the direction the voice was coming from. "Who's there?!"_

**_Shion... Over here..._**

_I turned around and saw someone with their back faced to me. It was a tall man, but no one I knew. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail, and his voice was calm and gentle. I didn't know why, but... But somehow, I felt as if I knew this man... Then, I spoke._

_"F-Father...?"_

**_I knew you'd recognize me... Shion, don't abandon you're country again... _**

_"Father, what happened...?! What's going on?!"_

_He turned around, and... He had no eyes!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I immediately sat up, but my forehead collided with something hard. "OW! What the fuck?!" I rubbed my forehead and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. Where was I?

"Shion! Don't just randomly do that, you'll strain your injuries!" Killua?

"Oi, turn on a light or something, geez! Plus, I just had a terrifying nightmare, so...!"

**KILLUA POV**

Turn on a light? Did he just say... turn on a light?

"Gon! Come in here!" I called for him, and he immediately walked in. "What is it?" I pulled him close and leaned towards his ear. "Shion just said 'turn on the lights'!" His eyes widened and he jumped to Shion's side. "Shion! How many fingers am I holding up?!" He didn't put up any, waiting for Shion to answer.

"I don't know! Five?! I can't see damn it, turn on the lights and maybe I can!"

Then, it hit him. And me. And finally, Gon.

"Oh my God... I'm blind."

**SHION POV**

"I'm blind, I'm blind, I'm blind, I'm blind, I'm blind. What the fu- Why...?! How am I supposed to fight like this?!"

I turned around in whatever direction and searched for something to hold. I found a hand, and held it. "Is this Killua, or Gon?"

"It's mine, Shion." I held Gon's hand tightly and felt so overwhelmed I wanted to pass out again. "Why is this happening to me, I'm frickin' blind!"

"H-Hiiro! Come in here!"

I heard the door open and footsteps. "Yes?" I heard a girl say, and I looked around pointlessly. "Shion is blind!" She made a gasping sound and I heard more footsteps. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys! The explosion could've temporarily blinded him, so you'll also have to wait for his eyesight to return."

"Shion-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Like a truck hit me."

"That's fine then."

I leaned back into the bed and sighed. Crisis, how was I going to be able to deal with this? I felt as if my entire world collapsed, just... collapse. I tightened my grip on the bedsheets, moaning in pain and self-pity. Then, I felt someone grab my hand, rubbing it.

"Killua...?"

Even if I couldn't see him, I knew he smiled. "I'm here. Just calm down and sleep..."

**Hello! This is just a message from me ~ Please read!**

**Okay, so school is about to start where I am, so I may not be able to update as much! Plus the fact that I've been trying to find a way to make Shion's arc work, so yeah! And if this arc is confusing/boring/messy, then I fully apologize, I'm still a big amateur writer! And yes, about Shion, I do think he is OP. So I'll try to give his ability some more clear limits and fix up his character a bit. **

**Oh, and a special thanks to everyone who reviews, because you guys really help and encourage me, and I'm absolutely THANKFUL for your advice and encouragement ~ !**


	27. What happened after

_**It's been a week now, according to Killua. My burns are almost done healing, and my eyesight has almost fully returned. It's still really blurry, and I'm not very good at walking by myself yet, but Killua has been helping me. Thank goodness my journal is okay! If it was burned, I'd die..! One can say, 'You can always get a new one', but not me. I've grown attached to this little blue book.** _

**_Of course Killua is helping me write this... and by help me, I mean he's writing this._**

I heard him set the pencil down and sigh in irritation. "Was that all I needed to write? Because if there's an entire story in your head that you want in the cursed thing, you're screwed because I'm not writing anymore than_ this_."

I sighed as well. "Well, _sorry_. It's not my fault if writing has been my thing for years and years!"

Then, I felt a hand pat my head. I heard him chuckle in amusement, and I pouted. "What is it now?"

"Nothing, nothing... You're just really weird."

**GON POV**

"Do you think stew would be a good dinner, tonight?"

Hiiro looked at the vegetables in the stand and then turned to me. I smiled and nodded. She turned back and bought several ingredients and then continued on. "Hiiro, tell me about yourself." I walked along by her, curious about her past. She thought for a bit, then spoke.

"Well, I prefer not to remember my past. I mean, it's just that I feel like it'd be better if I focused on the future."

"Tell me anyway."

"Okay, okay. So, I guess you can say that I was an accident... A _good _accident. My mom and dad were both sixteen. But, my mom died at childbirth... I did get to be with my dad, though... He was kind, funny, and a wonderful father... And, he was also a Virus Hunter, what I want to be. He left me at home with a nanny a lot, but one day on his one of his missions, he disappeared..." Hiiro held her breath and stopped walking for a bit, but continued. "I was about to be put into an orphanage, but then one of my dad's friends came and took me in. And you can probably guess that I'm talking about my teacher, Shirogane."

She turned to me and smiled gently. My heart beat raced and I blushed. "You have a cute smile, Hiiro-san..."

Her cheeks glowed red and she turned away. "E-Eh?! There's no need to compliment me...!"

"So then, did you dad teach you about a lot of herbs?" I asked. She nodded and we finished buying the ingredients. She was still red-faced and embarrassed, so I didn't say anything further about her. I wasn't lying though... she really was pretty.

~LATER~

"Shion-sama...! You were blinded?! And you're still blind?!" Zero freaked out, on the brink of tears.

I smiled sheepishly as he sobbed, hugging Shion to death. Shion's eyes were practically begging for help from someone, but me and Killua only stood back. We both laughed as Shion tried to pry Zero off him.

"Z-Zero! Stop it!" He demanded, finally managing to push him off. "I'm okay, really! My eye sight should return in at least two days!"

He nodded, still sniffing, and Taka pat his shoulder sympathetically. "Shion-sama, are you going to be okay here? I know it's been a week, but the Renji-sama is looking everywhere for you... and he's especially suspicious of me and Zero." He said, and Shion sighed.

"I know... that's why I want you two not to stay here for too long." He replied, and then Killua said, "Do you have a plan? We can't get you out of the country, nor can we just waltz over to your uncle." I agreed, and Shion turned to us.

"Yes we can. I've been thinking, after my eyesight returns, I'm going to use Emperor's Order on him."

My eyes widened, and I stared at Shion in shock. "Emperor's Order...?! But... how... I mean..."

Shion grinned, and said, "I've got a plan up my sleeve, don't you worry about anything at all Gon!"

I couldn't help but smiled. Shion's optimism was a nice change in character, because he was always so gloomy and realistic. I ran over and pat his head, "I'll be waiting to see this 'plan' then!"

Shion's smile faded, then saying, "But it may risk my life. If I die, I want you guys to escape Hananoshima and _never _come back. Not until it's safe again. Zero and Taka, I want you two to go on with your lives, don't rebel against my uncle until you feel the time that a rebellion is needed."

Killua glared at him, and he walked towards him. "You **won't **die. Not if I'm here, not if Gon's here, and not if your guards are here. We'll protect you, and back you up. Don't think about death, just focus on success." Shion looked up at him, and smiled again. "You're right..."

With that, Killua smiled as well. He leaned down and touched him, forehead to forehead. I cocked my head in slight confusion. They were a couple, but didn't really seem like one. It was as if they didn't need to say I love you or kiss each other. They had a connection that needed only a smile to confirm the romance.

I sighed, smiling. I guess I wont understand until I'm older.


	28. Last words?

**-FIVE DAYS LATER-**

"So you guys know the plan, yes?"

I looked at Killua, Gon, Taka, and Zero. Not too long ago my eye sight returned, and you can probably guess that I was quick on my feet to leave. My burns and injuries healed as well, and I was hellbent on revenge. They nodded and Gon grinned.

"Whatever you need us to do, Shion, we're here!" He cheered.

"Thanks, Gon."

I walked out the door and headed towards the car. Gon and Killua followed after. Zero unlocked the car and opened the door, letting us in before shutting it. Then, he sat in the passenger side. Taka started the car and began to drive down the dirt road as Hiiro waved goodbye. She was worried alright, but she didn't say anything at all today.

As we began to get onto the cement road, Killua turned to me. "Are you sure your ready? If you need some more time to train, we could always turn back."

"No. I'm stronger than ever now..." I smiled at him, barely noticing his slight blush.

"Whatever you say."

The afternoon sky began to show, since we left around six. I looked out the window and sighed. All the trees we were passing by blurred and mixed together, my own eyes eating everything up. Ever since my eye sight came back, I've been obsessed with seeing everything with my own eyes. The car trip though, seemed to take forever. I became nervous, and my knees began to shake. But- I'm not going to back down. I'm going to defeat my uncle here and now.

When we made it to the palace gates, I realized that I had been holding in my breath this entire time. I exhaled long and relieved, glad that we were finally here. Taka showed his ID and the gates opened. As we began to pull into the driveway, I turned to Killua and Gon. They both looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Taka, stop here, please."

He nodded and immediately stopped. I opened the car door and stepped out, the two following after. Taka and Zero stepped out as well. The five of us began to walk down the rest of the way. Each step up the stairs became heavier and heavier, fear and nervousness growing with each step. I gulped when we got to the palace door.

I sighed and opened it. But, as soon as the door opened, I felt the dark and ominous aura. We all stepped inside and looked around. Everything was dark except for the candle lights and partial lights. What had happened? And, in the middle of the room, was my Uncle.

"Shion! And here I thought I killed you...!"

I frowned and looked around the palace. Everyone was gone. The guards, servants, and even the advisors. "Where did everyone go?"

"I sent them all home. I wanted to make our fight as special as possible!"

I shot him a nasty glare. "How did you find out?"

He chuckled and soon enough, his shadow began to morph and thicken. Then, four gooey humanoid-like things formed from his shadow.

"**Shadow Creatures: Dark Ones!**"

They each charged at us, and we all instinctively defended ourselves. But, strangely enough, none attacked me. They each headed for the others. Killua immediately sliced off the head of one of the Shadow Creatures, but as soon as it's head hit the floor, the neck just stretched back up and reconnected to it's body, thus going back to normal.

"Shit, you can't cut these things?!" Killua tched and he kicked it, unfortunately for the kick to not even effect it.

"My Shadow Creatures can't feel pain, so attacks are only able to slow them down. Plus, my Nen allows me to make these Shadow Creatures out of my shadow, so they can't leave until I make them leave. Unfortunately I can only make up to four of these shadowy soldiers due to them taking my shadow. You see, if I make anymore than this, then I will lose my shadow and die. But I think that four is enough. Shion, follow me. Our battle shall take someplace else."

He smirked and turned around, walking. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips as he continued to walk. Turning back to the others and seeing each was busy with their own opponents, I was sure that they could fend off the Shadow Creatures without me. I turned back and followed my uncle, hoping that I was right.

We walked for about five minutes before he stopped in front of a large door. "You know that our battle is going to be life or death, do you not?"

"Tch. I don't plan to kill you, I want you to suffer alive."

"Work on your threats, my boy, you're not in the least bit frightening."

I growled as he opened the doors to the ballroom. "You plan to dance with me or something?" I commented snidely, earning a chuckle. Uncle ignored me and walked inside. I followed him to the middle of the room as he pulled out a sword from his shadow.

"**Shadow Tool: Sword!**"

Whistling, I couldn't help to admire his Nen abilities. "Manipulator?"

"You guessed right! Well, I assume you are curious as to how I found out your plans, yes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, you see, when I sent one of my followers to check for your body, they informed me it wasn't. So, naturally I'd be suspicious of those two idiots I hired to be your body guards. I hid one of my Shadow Creatures in their car and when they parked, I let it out. You see, since my Shadow Creature is connected to me, I can hear everything it hears. When it sneaked inside the home that sheltered you, I heard your little plan!"

I scoffed. "**King Mode, activate!**"

My pupils shifted and I looked my Uncle in the eyes. But, he was smarter than he looked. He shot forward and tried to slash at me, but my King Mode already predicted that. I bent backwards and kicked him in the chin. Sending him flying, I flipped back and landed on my feet. He grinned and rubbed where I kicked him. He ran at me once more and his sword shifted into a dagger. It was hard to dodge each move he made, but I managed to avoid his blade for the most part. He cut my cheek and his dagger grazed my shoulder, but nothing too serious.

We moved quickly, but all I could do was dodge. I was stupid not to bring a katana with me. As I continued to dodge his attacks, in the midst of my dodging he managed to punch me straight in the gut. I felt the crunching blow stun me a bit, but I immediately jumped back several feet. Grinding my teeth, I spit out some blood.

"Tch. You're not half bad."

"I can say the same to you."

This was really difficult. He moved too fast, and I couldn't bait him with my eyes. And since I was weaponless, I couldn't exactly harm him. So, I circled around him, trying to find an opening. He grinned and pointed his blade at me, an idea coming into my head. If I could manage to pull this off, then I would definitely be able to set Emperor's Order on him. But... But if I did this... it would ultimately cost me my life.

I shook my head and ran towards him.

"Too easy!"

When I leaped onto him, Uncle rammed his blade into me. But before the pain got to me, I grabbed his shoulders and held tightly. Blood pooled out of my wound and I groaned, almost letting go. I forced him to look me in the eyes, and started the countdown.

**KILLUA POV**

"These stupid things are in the way!"

I punched the Shadow Creature in the face and threw my leg up to knee it. But as soon as my knees made contact, it disappeared. In fact, all four disappeared. We each exchanged looks, wondering what happened.

"I'm going to go after Shion, to help him!" Gon ran towards the hallway and followed Shion's scent. Me, Taka, and Zero followed after. As we ran down the hall, we passed by his Uncle, who appeared to be in a trance. That must mean Shion succeeded! We ran faster and when Gon opened the doors, my own heart stopped.

"SHION!"

His body was limp, injured, and heavily bleeding. I ran to his side, immediately holding his body in my arms. "Shion, no! Shion! Open your eyes!" I felt for a pulse, hoping he was still alive. But, it was only faint. He opened his eyes and smiled a small smile.

"K-Killua..."

"Go get an ambulance!" I turned to Taka and Zero, the two nodding and racing off to get a phone. Gon ran in front of me, holding Shion's hand.

"Shion! Hang on!"

I took off my t-shirt and long-sleeved shirt, wrapping my long-sleeved shirt around his wound to stop the bleeding. "We're gonna save you!" Shion shook his head sadly, groaning in pain. When I held him again, he seemed to have gotten lighter. His skin was pale and he was losing consciousness.

"Y-You guys... I..."

Tears escaped my eyes, and Shion began to tear up as well. "Don't c-cry... You'll make me cry..."

It was too late. Gon began to sob, and my own tears were coming out faster. Where was the stupid ambulance?!

"Killua! We're going to save Shion, right?! Right?!" Gon looked at me, his eyes begging for a happy answer. But at this rate... "I'm so sorry you guys... But... But I've already lost about f-fifty percent of my blood... If I lose any more, then..." Shion coughed and spit out more blood.

"Shion, hang on! Hang on!" I could hear the sirens. Shion cried softly as his voice was now barely a whisper.

"Killua... Gon... I'm so... s-so happy... to see you both... one... last time..."

"Shion! Stop talking like that! You'll be f-fine!" I shouted, the tears coming uncontrollably. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

_Are these... My last words?_


	29. Awaken

**_Breaking news! Prince Renji, just last night, has come out and started "confessing" his "sins"! What could this mean? And how will this affect our country?_**

_**Stay on toni-**_

I shut off the TV and sighed. What was I going to do...? What _can _I do?

My thoughts wandered off to Shion again, and I felt a dread worse than anything. Damn it, Shion, damn it... Why...? The hotel door opened and Gon stepped inside the room. "Hey, Killua... I went and got us a boat trip Whale Island..."

I turned around and smiled lightly. "Thanks..."

Gon's smile faded and he gazed at me sadly. "You still thinking about him, aren't you?"

I couldn't lie this time. It's been eating me from the inside ever since last night. "Yeah... I wonder when he'll wake up. I mean, I know the doctor said he didn't have any clear answers about his condition, but... still..."

Shion had fallen into a coma. The doctors didn't know when he'll wake up, only that he was going to survive. I could still hear Shion's last words before he closed his eyes...

_I'm so glad to see you guys one last time..._

Of course, it wasn't going to be the last time. I looked out one last time and sighed before leaving with Gon.

**NO ONES POV**

Killua layed in bed, thinking about Shion. He hadn't been able to get him out of his head for a single second. He knew that it wasn't his or Gon's fault that Shion made the choice he made, but he couldn't help but feel guilty somehow. If only he didn't get distracted by those shadow puppets... Then he could've gotten to Shion faster. Shion would have been saved much quicker. He flash-backed to all the moments he had with him, good and bad. The memory he was most fond of though was back in Heaven's arena, when he tucked Shion into bed. He liked watching Shion sleep. Not in a creepy manner.

Killua shook his head in irritation. He needed to stop thinking about that troublemaker. He had Gon to watch out for now, so when Shion wakes up, he'll get to be with him again as well. _If he wakes up..._

_~LATER~_

"Sheesh, you should have let me know you were coming home. I didn't have time to prepare anything."

Killua watched Gon's "mom" carefully. She seemed so cheerful and nagged a lot, but he couldn't help but feel a bit envious. _I would've liked to see Shion's mom too... _He scowled and mentally hit himself for thinking about Shion again.

"It's not a big deal, whatever is fine." Gon said to her, sitting down.

Mito continued bickering as Gon and Killua sneaked grins at each other.

"Oh, that's right..." She turned to them with a stern look. "Take a bath while I make something to eat. And put out your dirty clothes. I'll be doing laundry."

Gon nodded and pronounced, "Okay, but later!"

"Now! You have ten seconds!" She warned. She counted down as Gon hurried to take off his shirt. Then, he proceeded to strip Killua.

The baths were warm and steamy, both relaxing. Gon sighed in relaxation and then he looked at Killua. "You know... It doesn't feel the same. Shion isn't here with us..."

Killua looked back then he just continued playing with bubbles. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure that he wouldn't want us to." Of course, that was a lie. Killua had been worrying since day one... But he just didn't want to admit it out loud. He feared that if he did, then he would be admitting that Shion was weak. He sighed and blew more bubbles. He thought about Shion again, what he would do if he was in the baths with them.

His face turned red at the thought of Shion seeing him naked. Or even seeing _him _naked! Killua forced his mind away from those thoughts then looked back at Gon.

"You know what? I'm hungry. Let's get out."

~LATER, LATER~

Watching the stars with Gon triggered another memory with Shion. Killua thought back to the Hunter Exam, when he and Shion stuck together in Zevil Island. Those three days alone allowed Shion to get closer with him...

Afterwards, he and Gon spent some 'bromantic' moments with each other. At least Killua had someone to be with. So then, after he and Gon talked about their goals and moms, Gon pondered for a bit.

"Shion told you about his mother, right?" He looked at Killua.

"Yeah, why?" He answered. Gon smiled and looked back up into the stars.

"Shion never told me anything. Sometimes... Sometimes I'm a little envious of the bond you both share." He stared at the stars wistfully. "I mean, I guess it's because we never got to be alone with each other a lot, but still... I want to be as close with him as you are to me."

Killua blushed and averted his eyes. "It's not a matter of not being with him. You just never asked... Shion's kinda weird that way. He only tells what you want to hear. He never speaks about himself, only how he can't seem to understand himself. Plus, he looks up to you A LOT. Your his role-model, in a way. He calls you amazing a lot, you know. Always saying in awe, 'Gon is amazing'." Killua chuckled lightly. "Sometimes I wonder if it's really _you_ he's in love with."

Gon smiled and felt a bubbly happiness inside. Shion looked up to him?

They both kept silent for a moment, only waiting for something that wasn't there.

~TIME SKIP. SOMEWHERE LATE AUGUST IN SHION'S POV~

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

_**Darkness. I'm surrounded in darkness. It's... not strange, though. It feels rather warm... And comfortable. Like being under a blanket. Am I dead...? Is... This death? I always imagined something else would happen. It's so quiet... I can even hear my own heart beat. Wait, heart beat? Holy shit, I'm not dea-**  
_

My eyes shot open and I gasped loudly. Looking around, I took attention to all the medical instruments around me. I was lying in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask covering my mouth. I looked to my side and saw a large machine thing. What happened?

Then, at once, the memories came flooding back. I remembered Gon, Killua, Taka, Zero and I went to my home and... They fought something shadowy and I fought my uncle... Then, as we fought, I managed to lock eyes with him and made a command.

I still wasn't able to remember the rest due to fuzziness, but I at least remembered getting stabbed of course. Oh man, Killua and Chie would chew me out for _days_.

As I stared up at the ceiling, I heard footsteps coming in. Turning my head towards the door, I saw a women in a nurse's outfit come in. She appeared surprised to see me awake, then immediately turned around.

"Doctor! Come in, quickly! Shion-sama has woke up!"

* * *

_**Afterwards, I had to go through a stupid press conference TAKING PLACE IN A HOSPITAL ROOM and a meeting with some of our most trusted advisors. To be honest, I wasn't too surprised that my uncle was still going to be executed, despite my orders. He had broke one of our most important laws.**_

_**And after that, I freed them. My country. I admit, this is kind of like abandoning them... in a way...  
**_

_**But I don't mind. They're free from monarchy, and rule of the people. This is going to cause a lot of political uprising and a HUGE change in my country, but again, I don't mind. I've left this matter to my most trusted advisors, and I'm going to run back to Gon and Killua's side. They need me. My country is strong, and they are happy. Well, at least that's what my advisors said... They urged me to leave, honestly. But I hope... I hope they really can pull through this.**_

I stopped writing, and smiled. "Killua... Gon."

~SOME DAYS LATER IN YORKNEW CITY~

And here I am.

In Yorknew City.

Surrounded by a bunch of little auctions. Oh my.

How was I supposed to find Gon and Killua like this? Much less Leorio and Kurapika? I looked around and admired some of the things for auction, even buying a Japanese fox mask. But, I kept focus and walked around the city. Then, luckily, I caught wind of a rather... _interesting _rumor. There was apparently a boy who kept beating even the "toughest" men in arm wrestles. I asked for directions, and viola, I ended up finding them.

I made my way through the crowd and saw Gon sitting in the chair waiting for someone else to challenge to an... arm wrestling match.

Leorio stood next to them, a microphone in his hand. "Okay! One more challenge, and we're going to call it a day!" I stepped forward and smirked.

"I'll go!"

~GON POV~

I looked up wearily. These arm wrestling matches were really getting me nervous. Cheating was never up my alley.

Noticing the boy, I first saw his flaming red hair. Then his red track suit and black shoes. He walked up, payed the price, and sat down in the chair. His face was covered with a fox mask, so I couldn't see his face. But, his scent was... familiar. I couldn't remember where, though...

He put out his right arm and made a small laugh. I put out mine and we both started. I immediately regretted playing the play-weak trick. This boy was almost as strong as me, and I couldn't tell if he was having a hard time or smiling. What was going on?! First, the girl! Now, a boy who could be almost the same age as him! We both held each others hand for a good five minutes until he suddenly stopped.

I brought it down easily, a little irritated. Why did he suddenly do that?

Then, he took off the mask. If it weren't for the table separating us, I would've tackled him then and there.

"Shion!"


	30. Explanations

"Shion!"

I flinched and scooted back. "Calm down child, you're going to put me into another coma!"

He grinned happily and hopped out of his seat. "C'mon Shion! Come back to the hotel with us! You have a _lot _of explaining to do...!" I smiled at him sheepishly and sighed. "Yeah, yeah..."

"You guys can go ahead of me. I've got to wrap this up, and I still have some things to do." Leorio grinned.

We nodded and made our way to the hotel. Well, at least I followed them to the hotel. "So then, what happened while I was KTFO'd?"

"Well, me and Killua went back to Whale Island." Gon turned to Killua and he nodded. "He met Mito-san and we discovered a lot, but we'll explain it to you later when we get to the hotel."

"Yeah, you missed out on the fun." Killua said, looking at me with... angry eyes? Oh man, now I'm terrified. Gon appeared to be happy I was back, but I felt like they were plotting something... I whistled and kicked at the ground. "You know... I- No. Never mind. It's not important." Killua gave me a weird look but he let it go.

"Killua kept talking about you while you were gone. He didn't forget about you _once_." Gon said, smiling.

Killua got extremely flustered and looked at Gon angrily. "G-Gon! I told you not to say anything! Can't you _ever _keep a secret?!" He shrugged and looked at me. "If you two like each other, why would you keep it a secret from him? I mean, is it that embarrassing?" I nodded in agreement.

"It's alright Killua. I don't mind anymore. In fact, I somehow got used to it. In fact, I _loooooooove _you. See?" I smiled at him and his face turned beet-red. Killua covered his mouth and turned away. "How can you say it so easily...?"

"You know Shion, you should say it more often. I mean, I don't think Killua gets the point." Gon turned Killua's head back at me and I puffed out one cheek, blowing out the air. "Nah. I mean, he already knows I love him. Why should I have to say it over and over?"

At this point, Killua was so embarrassed he nearly passed out. "Fuck this! I'm going ahead of you idiots!" He sped up and walked ahead of of us before immediately stopping. He turned back and pointed at me huffily. "Shion! I love you! This is the last time I'll say it as well, okay!" He turned back around and continued walking before stopping again. He turned back once more and shouted, "But I'm not going to stop showing that I like you! Hugs, kisses, and everything!"

He turned back and just began to walk faster.

**~LATER~**

"O-Ow! Stop! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! G-Gon, stop! Ha ha! Ah ha ha ha!"

I was screaming in pain and laughing at the same time. Killua was sitting on my back, having me in a wrestling hold. He pulled both my legs back and held them there as Gon tickled my feet. I was like this for about five minutes until Leorio walked in on us.

"What on EARTH are you children doing?!" He shouted. Killua looked up and smiled. "We're punishing him."

Leorio raised an eyebrow and Gon stopped tickling me. "C'mon Killua, I think he's sorry now." Killua sighed and let my legs go, getting off my back. I turned onto my back and sighed in relief. "Thank you Leorio!"

He shrugged and sat down on the couch. "So then, what's the deal right now?"

"We were just about to explain to Shion what we were currently doing." Gon said, jumping onto a bed. Killua went to sit next to him as I went to the opposite bed, rubbing the sore spots. "Yes, please explain!" I grumbled.

"Well, we're doing arm wrestling matches. In order to win some diamond, they have to win against Gon in an arm wrestling match. J10,000 to go against him." Leorio explained. I nodded, understanding his plan a little.

"Ooh, so since because Gon is a frickin power machine, you're sure that a lot of people probably won't beat him?" I asked. _There's probably more than that, but I'll let them explain._

Leorio nodded. "Something like that. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, but you guys get some rest now. I'm going to go out for a bit... I haven't seen Kurapika around yet." He stood up and left the hotel room.

Gon yawned and put himself into bed. "He's right. It's pretty late. You'll get everything you need to know tomorrow." A few seconds passed and I looked at Gon's sleeping frame.

"Gon?"

No answer. Damn, he knocks out pretty quickly.

I looked at Killua and he shrugged. "He must be exhausted from tricking people. Oh well." Then I grinned. I jumped out of the bed I was in and made my way to Gon's bed, getting under the covers. "G'Night, Killua!"

Killua laughed and stood up. He went to turn off all the lights before getting in next to me. So it was Gon at the edge, me in the middle, and Killua at the edge.

"Ne, Shion?"

"Hm?"

"I'm... I'm..." Killua stuttered, getting really shy before his voice went really quiet. "_I'm glad __you're back_..." I stared at him blankly before cracking a huge smile. Slinking my arms under Gon's neck and Killua's, I pulled them both closer to me. "I'm glad to be back with you guys... Sleeping by myself is really lonely."

So now that the three of us were practically snuggling together, Killua blushed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled at my neck. "I know, I know. At least you're here with us now. And all that matters at the moment is sleep, so shut you're trap and get knocked out again."

He closed his eyes and so did I.

...

...

...

"Shit. Can't sleep."

"Me neither."

I looked at him and he looked at me. "Well, I've been sleeping for about a month, says the doctor. You?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I ate something, I don't know." We both stared at the ceiling in silence, before I broke it. "So then... Explain to me again this whole Greed Island thing."

"Well, on Whale Island, Mito, his "mom", gave Gon something that Ging left for him. It was some weird little black box, but after we figured out to open it with Nen, we well... opened it with Nen. So then we discovered a memory card for Greed Island and a ring. There was also a recorded message for Gon, but it was erased after we heard it, so... yeah. You missed out on the fun."

I whistled and he continued. "So then after that, we found out that the game was created by his dad. And it is _sooo_ God damn rare! We couldn't find it anywhere. Only a few copies were made. And the only real one is _expensive_! So anyways, apparently the game sucks you in, and you have to really play it. It's like... A game for Hunters."

A game for Hunters? That sounded _really _fun.

"Yeah, but I've never been much of a gamer." I said, thinking out loud. He laughed and closed his eyes again. "You sleepy now?"

"No."

"Too bad, cause I am." Killua immediately went to sleep, literally leaving me in the dark. "Killua! Killua!" I whispered, but it was no use. I closed my eyes and tried counting sheep. Then I tried thinking about happy moments.

"Shit. Still can't sleep."


	31. Worst Fear?

**THIRD-PERSON MOMENT  
**

Killua slept soundly for most of the night. As he began to wake up, he opened his eyes slowly and sat up, yawning and stretching sleepily. When he turned his head, he nearly had a heart attack right then and there.

"You up, Killua?"

Shion's voice was cracked and soft, and he did not look at all healthy. It was like a bus ran over him, then it backed up into him, then ran over him again. His hair was a mess of redness and he had dark circles under his dull blue eyes. He had his jacket off and his white tee was crinkled. He bobbed his head around, as if trying not to pass out then and there. "I am _so _exhausted."

"THEN GO TO SLEEP, IDIOT! Don't just sit there like a live zombie!"

"But that coma was sleep enough..."

"If you don't lay back and close your eyes, I'll _put _you in a frickin coma."

Shion's eyes turned serious and he lied back into the bed, closing his eyes. "I know this might sound cheesy, but I feel like if I go to sleep, I'll never wake up again... And... I don't want to be without you or Gon by my side again."

Killua sighed and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it. "If you don't wake up, I'll knock you around. Just get some sleep."

~**TIMESKIP**~ (SHION POV)

"Hey, wake up Shion. It's been about two hours now, and Leorio wants you up."

I groaned and opened my eyes reluctantly. "Eeeh, okay, okay..."

I sat up and came face-to-face with Killua, whom poked my head before grinning and jumping off the bed. Gon looked at me and stifled a laugh. "What is it? What's so funny? Am I drooling?" I wiped at my mouth.

"N-No! It's just that, your hair...!"

I sighed. "Yeah, hardy har har. I have bedhead sometimes, okay?" He continued to snicker as I stretched my arms and legs. "So then, whats on our schedules today?"

"Well, I guess Leorio will just explain to us." Killua shrugged, popping a ball of chocolate into his mouth. I yawned and looked around sleepily, recalling what happened. I woke up from a some-month long coma, dealt with some political crap, came here and found the others, stayed up all night, and fell asleep again.

"You know, because of you two, I've never once had a boring day in my life." I chuckled, and leaned back.

"You can thank Gon." Killua said, pointing at him. I chuckled again and slid off the bed, putting my jacket. Then I tried to at least flatten out the parts that stuck out the most on my head. Aaand, it was a total failure when they just shot back up like stubborn ahoges.

"You're going to have to wait for it straighten themselves." Gon commented, smiling stupidly. I rolled my eyes and Leorio finally came out from the bathroom, finished changing.

"Oh, you're up now. Okay, well, try to keep up as I explain, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

He took out a suitcase and set the money they currently had out.

"Okay, so I'm really just basically helping Gon and Killua earn enough Jenny to get the game Greed Island. And so now, we currently have a 3,000,000 diamond and 2,400,000 Jenny in leftover cash. And we also have the 2,750,000 Jenny from the arm wrestling. That gives us a total of around 8,000,000. We need to turn this into at least 9 billion, the minimum opening bid for Greed Island..."

He sighed. "I don't see how we can manage that through legitimate channels."

"I wouldn't call that arm wrestling legitimate." Gon commented nervously. "All the challengers toward the end were half desperate losers trying for revenge." Killua added, putting his arms behind his back.

"That's fine. That was my goal." Leorio said, grinning mischievously.

I yawned, getting a little bored with the topic. And as if on cue, Leorio looked at me. "Shion, if you space out and miss this stuff, I ain't explaining it again." And so I sat up straight and went all ears for what he had to say.

"Okay, so we want as many people as possible to embellish the tale." Leorio started, raising an arm up.

"What do you mean?" Gon questioned. "The arm wrestling was meant as bait." Leorio answered, his grin getting even more devilish.

"Bait?"

"To draw out the moles!"

"Moles? Why do we want moles?" Gon got even more curious, eager to hear where Leorio was getting at. I on the other hand was struggling to stay in reality.

"Pipe down now. I'll explain everything."

"Can you hurry to the point? I feel like I'm about to turn into _Walter Mitty _right now." I commented snappily._  
_

"Yeah, yeah, okay!"

~LATER~

The crowd around us wasn't the largest I've seen, but it was still pretty big. There were lots of people spreading stories and rumors, but none dared to challenge Gon. Was Leorio's plan a plan to get Gon as popular as possible or something? I don't know, but he was happy.

As the people murmured all around us, a particularly large one caught my eye. He pushed through the crowd, donning a black suit and red tie. He didn't look like he wanted to challenge Gon, though... And plus, there was a much shorter guy standing beside him, and he was smirking.

"I already know that my man can't beat your kid." The short dude began. "I was watching yesterday."

"Then, what do you want?" Leorio questioned. "Interested in making some real money?" The short dude asked mischievously. Leorio's brown eyes widened curiously. "Meaning?"

"I know where you can make big bucks instead of the pocket change you're getting here." The short dude remarked, his eyes narrowing. "You can make hundreds... No, thousands of times more."

I wasn't too sure, but I think I heard Leorio chuckle to himself.

~LATER, LATER~

"Are they moles?" Gon asked as we followed the two down an empty alleyway.

"Yeah, looks like we lander a big fish." Leorio whispered back, clearly proud of himself and Gon.

"Huh? Fish? Don't you mean moles?" Gon wondered, looking at him innocently. "Stop talking. It doesn't matter!" Leorio snapped. I sighed and looked at the two before us before turning to Leorio.

"So then, what do you think these "moles"- I mean "fish"- I mean- Aw fuck it. What do you think these "_Mishes_" do for a living?" I asked. Killua was about to suggest an answer, but the two ahead stopped in front of a regular looking door. "Here we are."

We got into an elevator and when it opened, we stepped into the loud room, people roaring with cheers and hoots.

It was arm wrestling galore. Holy Shit.

"Oh! I can feel the bloodlust." Killua commented, grinning.

"The arm wrestling competition here accepts all comers, and it pays out. The spectators bet on each match, and the winner receives ten percent of all bets placed. We're taking billions on each match." The short dude commentated as he watched an arm wrestling match taking place.

I looked at Gon and couldn't help but worry slightly. Would he be happy to be used for _this_? Or would he even like being used at all? Personally, I'd be like, 'Do this shit on your own'!

The short dude brought Gon the ring and I watched, a little pissed. But eh, if he, Killua, and Leorio was fine with it, I should be too... At least a little. _A little_.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. I looked around, wondering what happened. Then bam! Some crazy, almost naked pale The Joker-imitation flips into the ring and sadly scares the shit out of me! Literally. I jumped and blinked several times, wondering if it was just me or that guy had some major problems.

"Sorry, but the arm wrestling match is canceled! We'll be doing some conditional auctioning now!" He announced.

"Why was it cancelled?" Leorio asked, let down. "U-Uh, I don't know." The short dude replied, and he was genuinely confused. I looked back at the creeper and pursed my lips.

"To win, you must play hide-and-seek!" _Hide-and-seek? _"We'll start by passing out flyers! Examine the pictures on the flyer. Those seven people are your targets!"

I looked over the pictures and raised an eyebrow. What on earth was going on here?

"Hey, that girl with the glasses..." Leorio began. "Yep, she arm wrestled me!" Gon confirmed his questions, and I felt my stomach flop. Could this be...?

"In order to win the bid, you must capture and deliver a target to us. For each target brought in, you will receive a nice sum of 2 billion Jenny!"

My eyes widened, and I gasped a bit. Why would they pay so much for these guys..?! Unless... I stopped my thought process and sighed. After listening to the rest of the creepers instructions, I looked at the others. As we walked out of the hideout, that gut-wrenching feeling was still stuck. I only half listened to Killua, but as soon as he spoke about who was the ones crazy enough to steal from the mafia, my worst fears were slightly confirmed.

"The Phantom Troupe!"

After Gon tried to call Kurapika, Leorio praised Kurapika. Saying crap like Kurapika probably already caught like two or three. But I knew that even he said all that, The Phantom Troupe was stronger than we were ever going to anticipate.

"I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but Kurapika is probably still having a hard time too. We shouldn't underestimate these thieves." I spoke, my voice low and cautious. They each looked at me, then at each other. Killua sensed my nervousness and reached forward to grab my hand.

"Shio-"

"You guys. I... I can't help but feel like... We're about to get into a really big mess."

**Hello! This is HitmanTargetsYou! **

**Okay, so yeah, I'm not going to be able to update as much as before. But I will be on my DeviantART a lot! Check it out, because I draw A LOT of Shion there, and some other HxH fanarts. So after my frickin commercializing, I just also wanted to thank those who continue to encourage me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep reviewing and being awesome readers! **


	32. Auctions, knives, and drama

"Shion, calm down." Killua says, tightening his hold on my hand.

I take in a deep breath of air, but I manage to calm down a little. I wriggle my hand out of his, not noticing the flash of hurt he displayed for a second. "I think I'll be fine... I'll be just fine."

So after the four of us decided to get to a public computer lab for research, me and Killua didn't speak to each other. I had tried to spark a conversation many times, but then he'd just brush it off. I get the feeling he's pissed at me...

~LATER~

"That two billion reward per spider is attractive, but finding them will be impossible."

Killua commented, swiveling around in his wheely chair to face us. I sighed and leaned back. "Well, I've got nothing."

"Hm. Hey, we could ask for concrete information on the Net!" Gon offered. "Like the Troupe's current location! We could offer a large reward!" Leorio shook his head and made an arm gesture. "Hey, hey! We don't have the money for that!"

"It'll be fine!" Gon continued to push, standing up. He then raised his Hunter's license.

"Gon, what exactly are you getting at...?" I said cautiously. He grinned and flipped it in the air, catching it. "You'll see!"

~LATER, LATER~

"That's crazy! You actually have money!"

"Man, you really pawned your Hunter's license?" Killua said, looking up at the latter. "You're insane." I sighed and put my hands behind my head. "Well, now we can actually try Gon's idea... But Gon, dude, that really is insane."

"So then, what should we do?" Gon asked, turning to Leorio. He smiled and straightened up. "Let's start by purchasing a Southernbees catalog!"

So when after we got the catalog, we looked through it. Gon turned the pages excitedly, skimming through it quickly. Then, one page caught his eyes. "Ah! Found it, Greed Island!"

"Seven total copies on sale." Leorio commented. "The minimum starting bid is 8.9 billion. Just as expected." Killua added, and I glanced at Gon. I wonder if he really knew what he was doing...

~LATER, LATER, LATER(I'm sorry for all these time skips, it's not me. Episode 48 takes place in dif places, so bear with me)~

"Now we wait for the information to come in." Leorio said ambitiously. "First we catch one of those spiders and make them tell us where the rest are hiding so that we can bag them all!"

I looked at him incredulously, and put my hands on my hip. "And how do you intend to do that? Those spiders wiped out the _entire _Kurta clan, and here you are saying you can take them on. I mean, I admire your bravery, that wasn't a sarcastic comment by the way, but you can't just get yourself killed. I mean, think dude. You've got too much to live for. We gotta think of a plan!"

Leorio sighed and nodded. "I can't believe a _twelve _year old is giving me a lecture and I'm actually agreeing with it. Well, you're right Shion. So then, wha- Huh? Where's Gon?"

We turned around and noticed that he had stopped by a nearby auction stand. I walked over to him and squatted down, looking at the knife Gon was staring so intently at. Then, I cracked a smile. "Plot twist: Gon murders us all in our sleep." He laughed a little and shook his head. "I would never threaten to kill somebody." I smirked. "Are you sure? 'Cause I'm going to be _sure_ to hold that against you one day." He only smiled and pushed me so I fell on my bottom. Leorio and Killua followed after. Leorio stood behind us and Killua knelled down next to me and looked at the knife. "Oh! That's a Ben's knife."

Gon and I exchanged looks and turned back to Killua curiously.

"A Ben's knife?"

"A Ben's what?"

Killua laughed. "So one of you clearly heard and the other hasn't cleaned his ears out yet. It's a Ben's knife. A hundred years ago, a mass murderer designed it. He was a famous black smith." Gon handed him the knife and he examined it. "This is one of his original works. It's a lesser known piece that a lot of rabid collectors are after. So, you recognized it."

Gon shook his head. "No, I didn't." I raised an eyebrow as Leorio and Killua looked at him in utter surprise. "It happened to catch my eye, so I got curious. So I used Gyo. That's when I noticed a faint aura on it."

"Gyo?" Leorio looked puzzled. Killua turned to him and gave a brief explanation while I used Gyo on the knife.

"Gon, you're right. There _is _a slight aura on this Ben's knife... Could this mean...?" I cocked my head in curiosity. Did this mass-murderer know how to use Nen or something?

Leorio tried to use Gyo on it, but failed. I guess Killua didn't tell him it was a form of Ren.

"Hey! There's another way to earn money!" Killua discovered, getting an idea.

"Yeah, and it's called a career. So basically you find a pla-"

"Shut up, Shion. Anyways, do you remember how four-eyes mentioned that really talented people use Nen without even realizing it themselves?" Gon and Killua both turned to me for a second but then back at each other.

"Four eyes?" Leorio questioned.

"Wing-san. He taught us Nen." Leorio handed him back the knife and Killua started to get excited. "If we search for items with aura on them, like this knife, it's likely some genius made them."

"I get it!" Gon made a huge stupid smile. "We can find hidden gems with no formal appraisal training! Then we can auction the items at a higher price!"

"If you want that knife, write down your price." The stand owner informed us. I looked at him in surprise. "Customers are supposed to write down their own price?" Killua asked. The owner nodded his head and confirmed it. "That's how this market works. You write down what you're willing to pay, and when time expires, the highest bidder wins the item." He then picked up a little rabbit doll and showed us. "Understand? Popular items will see their prices shoot up."

"I get it now." Killua nodded.

So we didn't end up getting the knife, but we did end up coming up with a plan. The four of us stood up and discussed what to do before leaving to find auction items with Nen auras.

"Well, then let's get started!"

"I'll check the online forums." Leorio said, and we each separated. Well, at least Gon and Leorio did. As soon as I turned to walk away, Killua grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him. "H-Hey! Stop it!" I tried to pull away, but Killua only tightened his grip. "What's with you, Killua?!" I scolded as quietly as possible. He didn't answer, but as soon as he pulled me into an empty alleyway, he spoke.

"Do you really love me?"

His voice was soft, and he sounded very pissed. I pursed my lips and balled my fists. "And why are you asking? If I hated you, would I-"

"Just answer yes or no, damn it."

"No! Why are you even asking?!" I demanded, getting tired of this. Killua looked back up at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt he had been hiding for a while now. "Because you never act like it."

"What do you mea-" Then it hit me. He was right... How... did I feel about him? I liked him alright, but... Was it romantically...? I flash-backed to all the times we spent together, and all the times we had romantic moments together, yet... Did I even remotely feel in love? Or was it just really-close friendship? "No, Killua, I _do _love you, I really... I really..." Then I thought back to all his attempts at trying to hold my hand, or kissing me. I always felt more uncomfortable than anything else... It hurt me to think about it, but Killua was right. I never once acted in love... I never was the one to kiss, hug, or hold hands...

"Killua... Maybe you're right. It'd... be for the best of us if we split. Maybe what I have been feeling for you isn't love. I'm... I'm so sorry...I just..."

I looked at him sullenly and he smiled sadly. "Yeah... Sure. It was nice dating you, even if you didn't return the emotions... I'm gonna go now. Let's not forget our objective."

With that, he left. I held my breath and pursed my lips, feeling angry with myself. It was as if the world had ended... and it was all my fault.

**So yeah, DUN DUN DUN!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, Hunter x Hunter isn't all about _drama_, but not all relationships are perfect, so I'm just adding their first problem as a couple. But anyways, thank you to everyone who reviews, faves, or follows, I really appreciate it!**


	33. Deals, deals, deals

"Whoever the bastard making me do all this math is, I'm going to sock him one when I see him"

I muttered in irritation to myself, angry with whoever this 'Zepile' was as I looked at the piece of paper on a really ugly brown flower pot. For one thing, I was in a _terrible _mood, and all I wanted was to kick something(Or someone who's name starts with a 'Z' and ends with an 'e'). Second, math was making my mood even worse. I mean, I'm not as bad as Gon when it comes to numbers, but I hate them just as much as he probably does. And three, Killua is depressed because of me. Today was not a good day so far.

I eventually decided to look for Gon and walked around until I found him looking at a painting that looked more like chicken scratch than anything else. I walked up to him and leaned on his shoulder. "Hey Gon."

He glanced at me then back at the painting. "Hey, did you find anything?" I shook my head. "Nope, the only thing with aura I found was this _really _terrifying flowerpot. And some Zepile dude keeps bidding even higher on it. He's making my brain turn to mush!"

Gon widened his eyes. "So you're seeing this Zepile too?!" I nodded, confirming his question. He pulled out his beetle phone and looked at me. "I'm going to call Killua to see what he thinks about this." I nodded, looking at my feet in guilt. Was he still in a bad mood? Or was he going to hide it from us?

I hoped he would be able to get over this soon, because I didn't really want this to affect our relationship. I would hate for us to be awkward around each other. As Gon talked with Killua, I walked away to sit down on a nearby crate, thinking about what had happened. To imagine what Killua was going through as I began to break up with him, confessing that our love wasn't really love... And now I didn't even want to see him. I wanted to think about this for just a little while longer...

As I sighed, angry with myself, Gon walked up to me. "Killua says to keep bidding until the deadline is up. So, let's go!"

~LATER~

"So ultimately, we won three and lost two."

As we walked, we each carried something in our arms. I was carrying Gon's crappy chicken scratch painting because I lost the flowerpot. As we walked, Gon looked at the both of us. "Did something happen between you two? Shion is acting super gloomy."

I looked up and saw that I had lost speed, since I was behind the two. "It's nothing important. Why?" I asked, picking up speed to catch up with them again. Gon raised an eyebrow. "Because right now you two aren't conversing like you usually do..."

We both exchanged looks. "Um, it really is nothing important Gon, so it's alright really..."

He pouted. "I'm not going to forget about this. As soon as we finish bringing these to the auction house, I'll _make _you both explain what's up."

~LATER~

So the manager(I assume he was the manager) there told us it was too late, so we couldn't auction anything now since the catalog was published. But, he did say we could give the trade market a try. And now? Now we were on our way to some retail shop I guess. We eventually found one and walked inside, me admiring all the antiques. I always liked looking at old Victorian things.

I decided to stay outside and hang out, since I was never a good liar to begin with. I'm way to blunt for that shit. As I looked at the large clock outside, I noticed someone walk by me, looking at the things too. He had short orange-brown hair and long sideburns, his eyebrows really making me want to laugh. He wore a pink coat and white dress shirt, his pants two different shades of blue. He was also kinda tall.

I couldn't figure out if he was just looking at the stuff outside or if he was listening on their conversation, but I had a feeling that I knew him.

Then, suddenly, he walked in. "Wait!"

I looked into the doorway, wondering what was going on. "Put down that statue." Gon, Killua, and the owner turned around in surprise. Killua looked at me and I shrugged, mouthing 'I don't know this guy'. The store owner freaked a little. "Wh-Who are you?!" He demanded. The guy continued to talk, ignoring his question. "Don't let him scam you, kid. He's offering a fair price for the painting and doll, but he's lying about the statue!"

"I-I never lied!" The owner denied. I thought about reading his mind, but decided not to. Let the new guy have his time to shine.

"Really? No collector would pay 80,000 for that wood." He continued his little speech, moving aside to let me walk into the room next to Killua. "You're interested in the contents of that statue!" He pointed accusingly at him, the owner jumping a little. I widened my eyes a bit, wondering what he meant. The stranger walked in towards the counter and stopped. "It's a wooden trove." He explained, looking at us.

"Wooden trove?" Gon and Killua said simultaneously.

"Three hundred years ago, these were a popular way for the wealthy to hide their money!" He said, adding more to his explanation. If it's real, there should be valuables inside."

We gasped in surprise, staring at the owner of the shop. "You planned to steal the contents, while pretending to check it's age!" The guy accused. "I-I would never do that!"

"Wait." A new voice piped up. It sounded low and manly.

The back door opened and a tall, tan-skinned bald guy walked in. "Can you prove that this is a genuine wooden trove?"

"What?" The stranger said in irritation.

"The wood is certainly over three-hundred years old. But that only tells us the materials age. The statue itself can be modern. This technique is known as hoodwinking, boys."

"Technique?" Gon repeated curiously. "He's referring to a counterfeit trying to trick a professional appraiser. But that isn't what I'm doing." He pointed to an out-of-place crack on the statue. "Here's a seam that amateur would never recognize. The seam contains an adhesive used back in that period."

They then went back and forth at each other, denying and pointing out the flaws in each others explanations. They also made a bet, the stranger betting that he would be his slave for the rest of his life if the wooden trove wasn't real. Then, the bald guy grinned. He walked back into the back room, whispering something to the store owner about 'giving up'. I smiled to myself. Sometimes mind-reading wasn't needed.

The stranger opened the trove and the contents spilled out, Gon and Killua staring at the treasures in awe.

~LATER~

"Oh, so _YOU'RE _the one responsible for making me deal with all those numbers!"

I yelled, glaring at the adult. He smiled nervously and almost apologized before I stopped him. "It's okay. You helped my friends, so you're off the hook." I assured, smiling as well.

"Thanks, Zepile-san." Gon said, looking at him. "You guys don't need to thank me. Consider it give-and-take." He replied, making a peace hand-sign. "Twenty percent sounds fair. My cut when you sell the treasure."

Killua frowned. "You're going to rob us?!"

"That's uncalled for. It's my fee for providing advice."

"I don't see a problem." Gon said, turning to Killua. I nodded in agreement.

"Now look here, you two..." He began. "We need to collect as much Jenny as possible. I might be willing to buy him lunch"

"Then I'll settle for that." Zepile dealed. We each looked at him in surprise. Zepile didn't seem to have any problem with Killua's offer, and he seemed like a cool guy, so I relaxed.

We found a nearby lunch place and we ordered our food. When we began to eat, Gon looked at him. "So, Zepile-san... I feel bad, so we'll pay you a fee."

Killua looked at him irritatedly. "There you go again!"

"Nah, it really is okay. In return, just tell me something. What tipped you off to bid those items?" He asked. We stopped eating for a moment and looked at each other. They both sent me the same thoughts. _Should we tell him the truth?_

I nodded. "Well, it beats paying him." Killua said. So, we explained to him about Nen and he listened to everything we said. "I see... Nen aura." He set down the tea cup he had in his hand. "If you're telling the truth, that explains why you bought the statue, not knowing something was hidden inside. So, why do you need moeny so badly?" He questioned.

"We can answer that question, but not for free." Killua answered. I cocked my head. Did we really need to keep it secret that we wanted some video game? "Afterwards, you need to answer our question." Killua dealed.

"Sure, that's fine."

So we ended up asking each other questions and answering each others questions. I sighed and stood up, leaving when Killua questioned about the pot. "Hey, Shion, where are you going?" Gon called out. I waved goodbye. "I'm bored, so I'm leaving. Just call me and I'll meet you there."


	34. No exception

As I walked into the hotel room, I saw Leorio. He was online, checking the forums as he said.

"Hey Leorio."

He looked at me and grinned. "Hey Shion! Where's Gon and Killua?" I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "They're chatting with some appraiser named 'Zepile'." I replied, looking at the screen. Suddenly, I noticed something. I pointed to the screen and looked at Leorio is excitement.

"Leorio, I think you've got a tip!"

"What?!"

He opened it up and a video of two people walking appeared. One was a short, petite woman wearing a black-and-purple tracksuit, her hair pink and messy(comb, much?) and the man next to her wore a grey-beige long-sleeved shirt and had long straight black hair. They both looked bored, and **dangerous**. I held my breath.

"We need to call Killua and Gon."

~LATER~

We had just wired the money to the couple who sent a tip, the two immediately getting up and leaving. The spiders, however, appeared to be chatting. I held my breath and pursed my lips. Catching the spiders would be difficult. "How would we catch them?" Leorio asked.

"It's impossible." Killua looked at me and I nodded. "They're way stronger than us."

"Yeah. We aren't strong enough to handle them." Leorio slammed his hands on the table and stared at us both in irritation. "What was that?! We won't know until we try! I understand Shion's point, but why are you saying this now Killua?!"

"Quiet... They'll notice us." Killua replied calmly. Leorio immediately sat down. "But it's still true. I knew it as soon as I saw them." Killua frowned and picked up his drink. "My dad once had a hit on a Troupe member." He then began to sip on the food.

"One of the few times I ever heard him complain. Said the job wasn't worth the price. That's considered the greatest compliment a target can get. That's when he told us to stay away form the Troupe. It's been a few years, so I thought we might stand a chance... "

"They're really that strong?" Leorio questioned.

"Would it help you to picture two Hisokas sitting there?" He said. I thought about it and shivered. That would be terrifying...!

Leorio commented with a nervous voice. "That would definitely be something we can't handle."

"So, why do you think they're here?" Killua asked. "Aren't they on a date?" Leorio said. I felt like slapping him with a newspaper. "Where the fuck did you get that stupid idea?" I sat up and stretched my legs. "They seem aware of their surroundings. But, they aren't afraid. They're waiting... For us."

Killua smiled softly. "Precisely." Was that sadness in his voice?

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. A chill went down my back, and I looked out the window. "You guys... "

"I've got a really bad feeling..." Gon finished. "Did they notice us?" Leorio asked. "It's okay. They haven't noticed us yet." Killua assured us. "Are you sure? Besides, I can't use Zetsu like you guys to mask my presence."

"If we used Zetsu, that would attract their attention." Killua said. "They aren't trying to sense Nen. They're trying to see if there's anyone in this area who looks or acts suspicious. So, you'd better wipe those looks off your faces. Act normal."

They tried to attempt a smile, but instead made faces of horror. "Well, that's going to haunt my dreams forever." I commented. "Sorry, that was a bad idea." Killua looked at them hopelessly and I smiled. "Nah. It's funny to look at."

~LATER~

_Gon, Shion, and I will tail them. We absolutely cannot let them spot us. We'll use Zetsu. Gon, Shion, I need you two to make me two promises. If they see us, we give up immediately and escape. If I judge further pursuit is impossible for any other reason, we give up. Got it?_

I remembered Killua's words like they were written on the back of my hand. The signal was a phone call. If they split up, we follow the woman. It didn't help to know both Gon and Killua tailed someone before, but I never did. I mean, Master Yuu taught me how and my Zetsu was damn good, but I feel like I'm about to go on a suicide mission. Of course, I am.

So, we each followed them in separate directions. This was making me more nervous than ever. First, my uncle. Now, not even a month after waking from my coma, I'm putting my life on the line again. I should get a trophy for this shit I go through. Oh well, I'm doing this for Gon, so it should be alright.

The spiders eventually led us to a deserted place of ruins, abandoned buildings everywhere. I couldn't help but feel like this was a trap. I hid inside the same room as Gon, since I was closer to him. We both stared out the window, anticipating what would happen. Gon decided to call Kilua and I could faintly hear his voice on the other line.

"Well, Killua?"

"They're waiting for someone or trying to lure us out. One or the other." He replied. "Do they know we're following them?" Gon asked, looking at me.

"Right now it's fifty-fifty. But they don't know our location. They want to draw us out because they don't know our location. They're inviting us to show ourselves."

"What do we do?"

"They may be waiting for someone else. Hold your position and wait." Suddenly, we heard a ringing sound. Gon and I looked up at each other, our eyes widening.

"Gon, I'm hanging up now. Pay close attention. If they give any kind of reaction, we'll run for it! Escape as soon as I ring the phone! Got it?"

Sweat began to slip down my cheeks, and the gut-wrenching feeling in my system made me nervous. Some minutes passed by, and I focused so hard on the male, I almost couldn't remember how to breathe. I didn't want to stay here anymore. I really didn't. Suddenly, the male turned towards us. In a heartbeat, me and Gon darted away towards the door, but there was already a women there... waiting.

She walked towards us. "Boys, might you know who the chain-user is?"

Chain-user? Who the hell is that?

The other woman made her way towards us. "A Nen user who uses chains to fight." I frowned, backing away towards the wall. "Well, no shit. I think I could've guessed that on my own."

"He has a sharp tongue." The blonde woman remarked. Pinky's face only got darker. "And he better keep it in his mouth or it gets cut off. Anyways, we're looking for him. He asked you to follow us, right?"

"I don't know who that is." Gon replied curtly. "We were following you for our own reasons."

The woman both exchanged glances. "Well, if they're lying, they're really good at it." The blonde said. "I can check." Gon tried to move, but Pinky was holding him in place in a flash. I tsked, looking at the other woman. She just finished answering her phone, looking at us. "Your friend surrendered." When she grabbed me, I looked into her eyes. We both made expressions of utter shock.

"You can-"

"-Read minds?!"

We both stared at each other for a moment, Pinky looking at us. "What is it, Pakunoda?" She pointed at me, and spoke. "This boy can read minds. Danchou might like him."

~LATER~

We were led to their base, and we were introduced to the gang. Pakunoda spread her arm out, as if welcoming us to a dark party. "Welcome to our base."

I observed everyone there, holding my breath. Seven in front of us... Four surrounding us. Holy crap, this was definitely suicide. As I looked around, I noticed Killua widen his eyes. I turned to where he was looking at and gasped lightly. Among the spiders was... Hisoka!

Looking into his eyes, I could see his thought. _Play dumb!_

Killua stepped forward, trying to play it cool. Then, of course, Gon saw him as well and gasped loudly. "What is it? You know someone here?" The tall black-haired male asked. "A-Ah! No!" Killua covered. "Oh! It's that girl!" He pointed at some girl wearing glasses, reading her book.

"What? You know them, Shizuku?"

She looked up and shook her head. "Nope, never seen them before." Suddenly, the black-haired male wearing a turtleneck coat/dress/whatever the fuck that was remembered something. "Oh, I remember... It's the arm wrestling kid."

"Who was that?" Shizuku asked. The big guy sitting below her pointed at us. "Two days ago you lost to that kid at arm wrestling."

"Lost? I lost?" She wondered curiously. "That's a lie. I would never lose to a kid."

"Well, you were using your right hand..." He added. "Why? I'm left-handed." She countered. The previous guy sighed. "Don't bother. Once Shizuku's forgotten something, she'll never remember."

The big guy gave up. "Never mind. I was mistaken." She went back to reading. "Thought so..."

~TIME SKIP~

So, Nobunaga won against Gon in numerous arm wrestling matches except for one. And then, he and this Feitan flipped a coin deciding whether to torture him or not. Then, after confirming we didn't know the chain-user, they almost let us go. Well, at least Gon and Killua. But then Nobunaga decided to keep Killua and Gon as well. As a result? We were being kept here in one of the old buildings by The Phantom Troupe. Gon and Killua were Nobunaga's responsibility, but I was no exception. I was to be kept here, because I would be 'most useful' to their precious Danchou.

"_The boy can read minds, and control them. It appears that the ability has conditions, though... But it doesn't matter. If he is useful to Danchou, and we can figure our more about his ability and how to develop it, he will be one of our strongest members."_

I growled under my breath. I was tied up, and placed against a corner near Nobunaga. Oh yeah, and the bastards also blind-folded me so I couldn't read Gon or Killua's minds. How dare they just assume they can force me into their pathetic gang!

"You know, I'm never going to ever listen to you bastards, right?"

"Consider yourself as a gift to Danchou." Nobunaga replied.

"Fuck Danchou. I don't want to be part of your gang."

"You'll learn to like being a Troupe member. It's a huge honor."

"Shion, just don't say anything. You'll be punished severely if you badmouth their boss again." Killua's voice was full of worry, and I could tell he was just begging me to shut my mouth. I reluctantly shut up, pissed off at the Troupe. How the fuck were we going to get out of this one...?

**HA HA HA**

**Shion is caught with Killua and Gon, and he is no exception. So then, will he be able to escape with our two heroes, or will he fail and be forced to become a Troupe member? Wait and find out!**

**And this chapter is a bit messy, so when I find the time, I'll edit it.**


	35. Their escape, his Misfortune

**So, every once in a while, I'm going to be able to update! Isn't that great? When I take a break I will at least try to update!**

It was silent. Well, at least it could've been. I could hear Gon seething in anger in the back ground, and I could just faintly hear the candle's little flames crackle. As I waited for time to just pass by, I heard a shuffling noise.

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

I'll admit, the sudden shout from Killua kind of scared me. But, his aura freaked me out even more. It was cold... and hostile. _Very _hostile. I turned towards the direction of Nen and called out, "Killua, are you okay? Because randomly shouting isn't going to help us." I got no reply, as always. I heard more shuffling and Nobunaga pulling out his katana from his sheathe.

"Scary..." He taunted. "You look like you want to kill me."

He activated his Nen aura and I could sense it too was violent, but calmer. "Let me warn you first. Step into range, and I'll cut you down." I began to panic a little, fearing that Killua was going to try to fight him. "K-Killua, whatever you're doing, stop!" I shouted. But, again, I was ignored. Killua's footsteps got closer and closer, and I felt useless.

"K-Killua-" But, as soon as I called his name, he stopped. His footsteps got faint again, and I knew he returned back to Gon as soon as I heard a loud crack. Killua punched the wall, didn't he?

Some time passed by again, but then Gon broke the silence. "Is Leorio okay?"

"What?" I looked up towards the direction of his voice. "I'm just talking. I hope he was able to find Zephile-san." Gon spoke. But then, he paused, asking Killua, "Killua? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Killua's voice was calm, but shaky. I knew he wasn't okay. "Hey... Zephile-san taught us welding, exposing... What else was there?" Gon asked, probably directing it towards Killua.

"I forgot."

"Side-stomping, maybe?" Gon suggested. "I don't think that was it... "

"Gon... I'll act as a decoy." Killua suddenly interrupted. "Use that chance to take Shion and escape." I heard Gon make a sound of disapproval. "What are you talking about?" He demanded. "Seriously. Forget it. You're smart enough to know how much stronger I am. There won't be any chances." I heard Nobunaga speak as well. I knew what Killua was thinking, and it pissed me off.

"Killua damn it, stop this nonsense! Don't talk about this like it's the only way!" I shouted. "SHUT UP!" Killua shouted. I flinched, a little hurt by his comment. "I won't know until I try!" Anger bubbled up inside me. And I really, really wanted to punch him. Killua is way to hard to deal with! How did I ever even FALL for this jerk who didn't know anything about SELF-PRESERVATION!

"Killua, what are you thinking?!" Gon exclaimed. "I'll stop his shodachi, even if it kills me. Use that chance to run away, both you and Shion!"

"THAT IS FUCKING _IT_! GON, PUNCH KILLUA FOR ME!"

_Smack!_

"THANK YOU!"

Killua growled and shouted, "What was that for?!" Gon, probably equally as angry, hollered back, "Don't be so selfish! Don't talk about dying like it's nothing!"

"What?! You did the same thing earlier!"

"I'm allowed to do it, but you and Shion aren't!"

I felt a metal pot fall onto my head. What the heck did he just say? Nobunaga laughed, "You can't use logic against an enhancer... " Killua grred and shouted to Gon, "We can't escape unless we're prepared to die, stupid! You have no idea what I was thinking! Who's the selfish one?!"

"Yes! I've no idea... Because I'm stupid!"

Nobunaga laughed even more. "You kids are hilarious! Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Just behave yourselves. I know you're serious. Don't throw your lives away. Wait until the boss comes back. If he won't give his approval, you can leave." Suddenly, his voice went low. "But if you try to escape, I'll kill you. Don't make me draw my sword. If I pull it out... you'll die."

It was a tense moment of silence again, but only for a second. Gon suddenly gasped and said real loudly, "Ah! I remember now! It was side-stepping! Welding, exposing, and then it was side-stepping!"

Then, at the same time, an idea popped into my head. Gon and Killua could just easily break through the walls! I would have a better chance of survival, but they won't, so I prayed that they knew this and leave. If Danchou liked my abilities... I become a spider. If he didn't... I'll leave. And I had a feeling the first option was the most accurate.

"Do you remember?" Gon said.

"Yeah, sure I do!" Killua replied back. "See? How could we forger something so simple?! Now that we've figured that out... " Gon began.

"Let's go!" Killua finished. I felt their burst of Nen and prayed they leave me. Then, in just a short moment, I felt Killua's eyes on me. I didn't know how I knew, it was just a feeling. I shook my head, indicating not to try to make a grab for me. Then, I mouthed, _Leave without me!_

"Huh? Are you serious?" Nobunaga said. I heard him stand up and draw out his sword. "You're gonna die! I'm not skilled or merciful enough to control my strength." When I heard the two burst forward, I held my breath. Then, the walls either side me cracked and I smiled.

_They've escaped... Thank goodness...  
_

"Oh, my friends ran off. Better go after them!" I called out leaning back against the wall. Nobunaga tched and ran out the room. Now, I really was alone. If I became a spider... What would Kurapika do? Would he kill me too? I sighed and wriggled around, trying to loosen my ropes.

**KILLUA POV**

"Stupid!"

I said tauntingly, as me and Gon escaped. "Man, and I really wanted to beat him up too!" Gon admitted. I turned to him as we ran, saying, "That was impossible. He'd have fought you off and killed you."

"One hundred percent guaranteed?"

We both jumped onto the fence before landing on our feet. "We don't have a chance only knowing the basics of Nen." I said, looking at my black haired friend. Gon laughed, looking happy. "What is it?" I asked. "You finally sound like yourself again!" Gon cheerfully replied. "It's my job to say crazy stuff. Your job and Shion's is to stay cool and stop me!" Gon patted my back before getting ready to run again. "So I'm counting on you bo-"

Then he stopped, as if realizing something horrible. "Where's Shion? I don't smell him near us..."

I knew that this would happen. "Gon, Shion has a better chance of survival in there. That samurai freak can't hurt him, he's too important to them. So, we _have _to leave him... That's what he wanted." Gon pursed his lips and frowned. "But-"

"-But nothing. Now c'mon!"

Gon looked angry, but he nodded. The two of us began to run again, Gon asking, "Well? What do we do now?" I sighed and looked at him. "That depends on what you want to do."

"I want to beat them up!"

"Well, that matches our original objective. But, we'll have to improve our Nen for that. Nen has the potential to give us power we' need to stand a chance. And the fastest way to learn more would be to ask Kurapika."

"Huh? Why?"

We neared the city and I began to relax a little. "Because Kurapika is the chain-user who defeated one of them."

"Huh?!" Gon looked surprised. "You didn't realize it?" I asked, looking at him. "Is that really true?" Gon questioned. "I'm pretty confident. If it's true, we have a chance. Because we learned Nen around the same time Kurapika did. We need to learn the techniques to appropriate our abilities. And most importantly, we need the strength to fight the Troupe."

_And save Shion..._


	36. I'll love you once more

_What do I do now?_

Nobunaga left me in their hideout, still tied up and still blindfolded. I had no chance of escape, because honestly, ropes and blindfolds are my kryptonite right now. I hoped that Gon and Killua managed to escape, and aren't dead. No, they _did _escape. And right now, they're probably okay.

It was completely silent, except for my breathing. As I willed myself to sleep, I suddenly heard footsteps. What the...? I immediately sat up and listened closely. Then, I began to hear voices.

"Oh, the Troupe isn't here?" A high-male voice said, and I heard the footsteps get closer. "They're at the auction, most likely." A masculine-female voice guessed, but it didn't sound like that Kyung lady...

"Who's there?" I called out, standing up.

"Oh! Someone's here!" I heard the footsteps get louder and louder until they stopped in front of me. "Oh, it's a boy! All tied up! Geez, do these guys have fetishes or something?" The male voice said, and the blindfold came off. I blinked multiple times and looked in front of me, seeing the male. He had shoulder-length milky hair, part of his bangs swayed to his right. His eyes were a stunning golden, and it almost seemed like the sun. The femal- No, male- I mean, the fe/male next to him looked almost like him, but different.

"Um, I'm sorry, but..."

"I'm a girl."

Well, question answered. Her hair was short and spiky, and it was also white like the others hair. She didn't have the body build of a girl though, it looked more guy-ish. But, what caught my attention was her peculiar eyes... They were even stranger than mine. Her right eye was a sapphire blue while her left was the same sun-golden. I almost forgot I was tied up and in the base of one of the most notorious gangs in the world because I was so busy observing them.

"Um, are you guys Troupe members?" I asked, confused. The male laughed and untied me, letting me go.

"No, I'm just the guy who gives them information. Not that I want to, but they pay me... I need it to... Help someone I know." The male answered sadly, and I noted the slight flinch in the female's eyes. The male looked back up at me, pointing at the girl with his thumb. "She's my fraternal twin, Yukio. I'm Akihiko. And you must be Shion, right?"

I nodded cautiously, stepping backwards. "How did... You know my name?" He smiled. "I have a friend who said she met the most strangest boy. His eyes were the most prominent feature on him, they stand out by a mile. And, well, I guessed it by your eyes."

Note to self, wear sunglasses from now on. I looked around and then back at them. "Well then, Akihiko, are you going to... Um, keep me here?"

Akihiko stifled a laugh. "Of course not! Knowing the Troupe members, they probably kidnapped you against your will. So, I'm letting you go." I cocked my head in confusion. "Really? That easily?" He smiled. "Just go. They won't know I let you go. Besides, in my opinion, a twelve year old shouldn't be getting himself into their world. You're not ready for that darkness yet..." I nodded and ran off quickly, looking to find Killua and Gon. As I got farther away, I couldn't hear their last sentences.

"Akihiko, you realize that if Chrollo finds out about this, you will be punished, right?"

"Mm-hm. But... Even so... I meant what I said. He's too young... I don't want what happened to us happen to him, you know..."

-TIME SKIP-

I ran back to the hotel as fast as I could, coming into the hotel room.

"GON! KILLUA!"

I panted, looking around, but instead saw Leorio and Zephile sitting on the floor having a small party. "Oh... Hey you two. Did Gon and Killua come up?" Leorio shook his head. But then, he raised a cup to me, "Shion, kiddo! Come join us! You can wait here with me and Zephile!" I shook my head and sighed. "No... I'm just going to get some rest. Today was a _really _busy day, and all I want is some sleep..."

He nodded and I passed by them, immediately passing out on the couch.

~LATER~

"EH?! SHION?!"

I stirred, waking up almost immediately. I sat up and yawned, stretching at the same time. Looking around, I saw Gon and Killua leaning over me, obviously surprised I made it here.

"Oh... Hey you two." I smiled sleepily and Killua blushed, looking away before turning back to me. "How did you escape so quickly?" I thought back and answered, "Someone working for them let me go."

"Someone working for them?" Gon repeated, but he let it go. They both sat down in front of me and told me what happened.

"Hey, did you know that Chie is working with Kurapika?" Killua said, and I smiled, grinning wide. "Really?! Can I talk to her?! I really, really want to see her again!" I excitement was turned down though, they didn't know her number.

"But, you should've heard Kurapika when he found out you were going to be turned into a Troupe member! He was screaming things like, 'Curse them' and 'THEY BETTER NOT TOUCH HIM' or 'SHION IS NOT GOING TO BECOME A TROUPE MEMBER UNDER MY WATCH'!" Gon said, making me warm up a bit. As we talked and talked, Gon suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, what happened between you two? You guys said you'll explain later!"

I looked at Killua and he looked at me. We both sighed and I spoke, "We... Broke up."

Gon stared at us blankly before opening his mouth. "Why?"

"Because he didn't return the feelings." Killua answered bitterly. Gon stood up angrily and looked at the two of us. "And explain HOW he didn't return the emotions?" Killua sighed. "He admitted it himself. He never felt anything towards me whenever we were together..." Gon sighed and he punched his and my head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Me and Killua snapped.

Gon frowned and folded his arms. "I didn't think I would have to be the one to say smart things this time, but I guess I have to. Killua, Shion does love you, I guarantee it. You two just don't know anything about each other, or yourselves."

"I know things about Shion! I know a lot about him actually, so who are you to-" Killua began to retort back when Gon shut him up with one look. "Killua, what is Shion's favorite color?" Killua froze, and he thought for a bit. "Um... Red?" Gon turned to me and I shook my head. "I don't have a favorite color." Then, he spoke to me this time, "And Shion, how do you feel when you're alone with Killua, and he's not being touchy with you?" I remembered back at the Hunter's Exam when he and I spent almost a week together. We looked under the stars and, I knew I had my answer. "Like it's only me and him in this world..."

Killua blushed as he and I made eye contact. **_Shion... I still... I still love you, you know..._**

"See, you still love him. And Killua, you just don't know how to treat Shion, because Shion, you never express yourself. Start telling him what makes you comfortable, and what makes you happy." Gon smiled and I wanted to thank him. Looking back at Killua, my lips curved into a soft smile. "So how about it? You want to get back together?"

Killua's eyes watered a little, and he quickly blinked them back to normal. "Yeah..." He switched to my seat and hugged me lightly, and I felt my own eyes water a bit. To be honest, being with Killua again... really lighted me up on the inside.

"You know, today was really messed up... We broke up, then we met Zephile, then we got captured, and now Gon sets us up together again..." I murmured, just happy to be with Killua again. But then, I pulled away when I heard clapping. I looked to see Leorio and Zephile cheering us on, clapping.

"Hey Gon, where did you learn that advice?" Zephile asked, and Gon flushed a bit. "Mito-san told me all this, really..."

"Mito-san is cool then." I commented, slipping my hand into Killua's hand. "Sorry... I'll try to be more active in this relationship." Killua scoffed and poked my forehead.

"Shut up, you Royal Pain-in-the-ass..."


	37. ANOTHER IDENTITY REVEALED? GEE WHIZ!

"It's been a while since we were all together last!"

I smiled and looked at everyone here. Me, Killua, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika. It was going to be a full party! They headed to the elevator and talked while I headed to the elevator next to it. "You guys, I'm going in this one. Oh, and Kurapika, tell me when Chie can come visit! I _really _wanna see her!" He smiled and nodded as I pressed the button to open it. "Wait, Shion, you're not coming in this one?" Killua asked, and I nodded. "Five people in one elevator _kinda _sounds too crowded. For me, at least. You know I hate being crowded... right?"

He nodded, a little dejectedly, and before I got into the elevator, he sent me a thought. **Let's talk privately... I feel like we haven't been getting anywhere near closer together.**

I nodded as well to show I understood, and stepped into the elevator before pressing the button to go up.

* * *

"Restraint and vow?"

"Yeah." Kurapika raised his hand, and I focused on it. "Nen is strongly affected by your mental state." Then, chains appeared on his hands, and I smiled. "Impressive. So you're a Conjurer. But what does that have to do with your power?"

"I'm about to explain it. The stronger your resolve, the more power you receive. However, you also incur a big risk at the same time. In return for Nen power, I vowed to use it against the Spiders alone. I established a rule for myself."

"What's the rule?" Leorio asked.

"If I use my chains on one who isn't a Spider, I will forfeit my life."

I felt my gut wrench a little. Such... Such a harsh rule. But it didn't sound like something I wouldn't do. Killua would kill me for admitting that, but it was the truth. "How do you live with such a rule, Kurapika?"

"Huh?! What do you mean?" Leorio demanded, and the others gasped, slightly in shock.

"There is a Nen blade pointed at my heart. If I break the rule, that blade will pierce my heart, killing me. This is the rule that shows my resolve. Restraint and vow." He looked at his hand rather hatefully, and continued his speech. "My power is the product of pure hatred. It only works on the Spiders. I'm telling you because I trust you. Don't tell anyone else."

"Why... Why would you tell us something so important?!" Killua shouted, standing up. "I'm not sure. With their leader's death, I must have relaxed." Kurapika replied to him, and I looked at Killua angrily. "Stop being an idiot, Killua! Are you really telling us that you plan to kill Kurapika or something? He told us this because he trusted us you fool, now sit down!"

"Shion's right. Besides, it'll be fine if we keep our mouths shut." Leorio added, and Killua looked at us both. "It's too dangerous. One of the surviving members can read minds. If they find out, Kurapika won't be able to defeat them!"

Killua was right. But... They were Troupe members. So would it even matter if they knew or not? The moment Kurapika's chains wrapped around them, they were long gone. "But she didn't learn anything last time." Gon said, and Killua turned to him. "That's because we didn't know Kurapika was the Chain User."

"Then we just have to stay away from them." Leorio suggested, and continued. "They've already checked you, so they think you're clean."

"But there's also this guy called Nobunaga." Killua informed him, "He's especially dangerous. He's looking for Kurapika, and he's still trying to chase us down."

"Is he aware you know Kurapika?" Leorio asked, and Killua's shoulders relaxed a little. "No..."

"Then it's okay! As long as no one is around the mind reader knows Kurapika, then your safe!" Leorio said. Kurapika spoke after, and we all turned to him again. "Well, I've also been in contact with Hisoka." I felt a pang of dread and pity, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing to do. "What?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"HISOKA?!" Gon chimed in, and Killua looked as if there was just a big plot twist.

Kurapika looked at each of us as he spoke, "He knows I'm the chain user. We made a pact, but his target, the leader of the Spiders, is now dead. So I don't know what he'll do."

We all thought for a moment, and then there was gentle knocks on the door. "Who the Hell knocks on a door so quietly?" I whispered, and Kurapika got up to open it. When he opened the door, I felt all the negativity inside me get replaced with fluttering butterflies. "Chie!"

I ran to her and jumped into a hug, and she nearly toppled over. "Whoa, calm down Shion!" I only laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry, but I really missed you!"

Killua pouted a little, and I sensed his jealousy. I immediately let go and grabbed Killua's hand, pulling him towards me. "Guess what? Me and Killua are together!" I smiled brightly and he blushed. "But he's a super pain in the ass and always making fun of me, so I often plan on how to kill him." Killua scoffed and poked my forehead. "_I'm _the pain in the ass? Do you know how many times you got kidnapped, or got separated from me and Gon? I get so worried, I know some of my already white hair has turned _invincible_!" We both laughed and Chie sat down on a chair Leorio pulled up for her. "Here's a chair, miss." He winked and she smiled nicely. "Thank you, Leorio-san."

"I have someone I like, but he hasn't realized it yet..." Chie said, and blushed lightly. I admit, she was _really _cute like this, but I didn't dwell on her appearance for too long. "Well, too bad for you because you're in a room full of guys who most likely don't give a shit." She frowned and threw her shoe at my head. "It doesn't even matter! I already have someone I talk to about this." I laughed a little more and Kurapika smiled. "I'm glad to see you two reunite. It makes me a little happier..."

Then, Chie's pomp aura turned a little... Nervous. I can always tell when Chie gets nervous, or scared... Her cheerful aura changes, and her eye color gets slightly darker. "Chie, what's wrong...?" I asked, and she turned to Kurapika.

"I have something I should admit to Kurapika... It's unfair that he doesn't know this yet, with all the pain he's been going through..."

"What is it?" He asked. She held her breath, scared to speak for a moment, then looked at him with determined eyes. "I'm a second surviving member of the Kurta Clan."


	38. More lies? Just tell the truth!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ. **

**Okay, I know you guys are tired of my hiatuses, and the fact that I update _very _slowly, but please bear with me. I have to watch these episodes so I can make sure what I am writing is correct and so I can get the dialogue. And with all my ideas for new fics and one story I really want to update, this story is in my way, but I'm not going to abandon it. This is Shion's story, and I want you all to read it through. So, next up is Greed Island. And I think I'm going to literally skip this arc and go straight to the Chimera Ant Arc. Greed Island is twenty-one episodes, and that doesn't seem like much right? Well, that's actually quite a lot for me, especially with my schedule.  
**

**And, I'm sorry to anyone who begs to differ, but to me, Greed Island is an arc that was entertaining for one time, but one time only. Like, it's an arc I like, but it isn't an arc I'd watch over and over. But, I'm going to consider your feelings. I don't want to do anything that would put my readers down, so whatever you think about this, just review. If you all do want me to write the Greed Island Arc, I'll do it.  
**

* * *

"I'm a second surviving member of the Kurta Clan."

Everyone in the room(Including me) just kinda sat there, too confused to even make a reaction. Gon was trying to process what she just said, Killua was shocked, Kurapika had a 'what the what' face, and Leorio's mouth was hanging open. My face was blank and I was too surprised to even react properly. She looked at each of us and sighed. "So... Any questions, comments, or concerns...?"

"Yeah, for one thing, how long have you been hiding this from me?" I asked, a little hurt I never knew this until now. She thought for a bit, and replied, "For four years." Four years of not even knowing my first friend's real identity. That's... not pleasant at all. Then, Kurapika spoke. "So then... What happened to your scarlet eyes?"

She winced, and pursed her lips nervously. "You see... On the day of our family's massacre, I was playing outside with my little brother... All I could remember was seeing a large man laughing and grabbing me, choking me. I tried so hard to fight back, but I was too weak at the time... Then my little brother was killed by a samurai looking man. He took his eyes, and in anger I bit the man who was holding me. He only laughed and let me go, but not before..." Her eyes filled with fear, and she stopped speaking. "I prefer not to remember this part..."

"It's okay, if it makes you uncomfortable, then you don't have to continue..." I murmured, and she smiled. "I managed to escape the chaos when I pretended to play dead under another body, but I couldn't see what was happening... When the commotion died down, I relied on my senses to find help, and on the path I was taking, I ran into a kind man... I told him everything, and he took me in. And... He also... Donated his own eyes..."

I then realized. "Is that why Master Yuu is blind?!"

She nodded, and sighed. "I want to find my eyes. Then, I can return his... Master Yuu is so kind... I was afraid I'd be too bothersome, but he took me in under his wings so happily..."

"So then.. are we.." Kurapika looked at her and she waved her hands. "No, no, we're distant cousins I believe. We're not that close in blood." Kurapika nodded, then looked at her. "So then, what happened to your anger? Didn't you want revenge?" He asked, and she breathed, holding her breath for a moment. "Yes, I did, but I was so confused, and so scared... Kurapika, listen to me. When you're only twelve and living life, and then suddenly your brother is murdered in front of you and your eyes are stolen, that's not easy to overcome... I'll admit, I was too scared to think of ever having to face them again."

She looked at him, and he tried to answer back, but couldn't. She was right. He was there to see the aftermath, but he wasn't there to actually see it happen in front of his very eyes. I felt sorry for Chie, and wanted to help her, but what could I possibly do? Pat her back and say it'll be okay?

Kurapika was still trying to reply, but then he only smiled. "I'm still pretty shocked, but if this is true, I'm glad that there is another Kurta, it means at least I'm not alone. But revenge is pointless now. The leader is dead." But then, he looked up into her eyes, his own a burning scarlet. "But Chie, I swear. I promise to find your eyes, and return them. No matter how long it takes."

She blushed, and smiled. "Thank you... Kurapika. I'll do everything I can to help you."

We all sighed, and thought for a bit. "Today was... rather eventful." Leorio murmured, and I silently agreed.

"Well then. Now what? Now that we know Kurapika's secret, and that there is a second Kurta, it's too dangerous to wait around." Killua said, and I cocked my head. "Why? How would Chie being a Kurta be dangerous?"

"She could be used as a hostage..." He replied, and we all nodded. "If Nobunaga catches one of us, me, Gon, Shion, or her, we probably won't be able to escape. But we have Kurapika with us now! We should take them out before they have a chance to recover and escape. We know where their current base is. If we take too long, they might get away. We need to move fast." He glanced at Gon, and I wondered what that gesture meant. "They could be making an escape as we speak. We don't have time for too much thought."

Kurapika thought for some moment. "The woman you mentioned is certainly a threat... But since their leader is dead, I'll do as Gon says, and focus on recovering my brethren's eyes." He looked at Chie and smiled at her before turning to Killua. Gon smiled in approval.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

"You're sure about this?!"

Leorio spoke to Killua, saying, "Kurapika has made up his mind. We can't force him to change it." Killua sat down and hmphed. "Sorry, Killua... Thank you for the valuable information." Kurapika sympathized, trying to cheer him up before his cell began to ring. "Who could that be?" I murmured, and his face crinkled in slight confusion. "It's from Hisoka..."

I went all ears for what he had to say. Suddenly, Kurapika's confused face turned shocked, then into an expression of bitter hatred. "Kurapika...?" Gon asked, and he spoke darkly. "**The dead bodies were fake...**"

I felt everything inside me just freeze and turn to stone. This was bad. This was very bad. Chie's hands and knees began to tremble and she went into a panic. I hurried to her side and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "N-No way..." She whispered, and I knew I was in danger too. If they catch me, then I would be forced to become a Troupe Member, and the people who freed me would be severely punished by the leader. I didn't want that.

Sensing Kurapika's frustration, I turned to him. He had a plan for us. "Whatever they said Kurapika, they're right. We're all here for you. Isn't that right, Chie?" I turned to her, and she looked up in forced determination, struggling to push back her fears. "Y-Yes! I'm here too, Kurapika. So is Melody, and maybe the other guards. Your NOT alone!"

Before he could say anything, he got a phone call.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen with Chie, and we both drank from cold cups of water. Silence ate at us, and the rainy weather was only making the dread inside my guts worse. The person who called Kurapika was the girl Melody, informing him the Mafia took off the rewards from the Spiders since they were from Meteor City. And now... We had a plan to take down the Spiders once and for all.

But... Can we do this? Can we really, actually, do this? I don't know, but I'll try to be the best help I can... For Kurapika and Chie's sake.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:**

**I had planned to tell you all this in the last chapter, but I forgot, so sorry! *hits self* Anyways, if you're interested in roleplaying with Shion, just PM me! RPs with him is open!**


	39. Kurapika's Plan

I drank my cup of water slowly, and thought of what to do. I didn't want to be caught and possibly get the people who freed me in severe trouble, but I wanted to badly help Kurapika. Chie on the other hand was breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm herself down. I felt bad for her, but could a twelve year old who was easily caught by the Phantom Troupe possibly do to convince her everything was going to go fine?

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. This was too hard...

Killua walked into the kitchen and pulled my hand. "We have to talk..." I shook my head, and gently pushed him away. "Not right now... I'm trying to think... Talking is only going to screw it up."

"Shion... I'm going to go with Kurapika and Leorio... Is that fine?" Chie murmured, and I nodded. "Whatever makes you calmest."

She left, and I was alone with Killua and Gon. "C'mon Shion, this is important..." Killua urged, and I sighed. "Fine then, but you better make it quick..." We stepped outside and Killua spoke. Though... I wasn't really paying attention. I looked out the window, still worried. I can't just abandon Kurapika, but those people... They were different than the Troupe. But Kurapika needs my help...! But those people could be tortured, or even worse, killed...!

While in my internal battle, I didn't notice that Killua and Gon turned to me. "Shion, what do you think?"

I didn't answer, still spaced out. Killua growled under his breath and shook me violently. "SHION. WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. OF. GON'S. PLAN." My head hit the window with every word, and I became dizzy. "S-Sorry... I spaced out..."

After becoming mentally conscious, I looked at the two. "Gon, repeat what you said..."

"Well, we're going to deal with the Troupe first, and then get Greed Island another way." Gon replied, and I nodded. "And I care because...?"

"We just wanted to know if you want to go with this." He replied again, and I smiled. "Gon, I don't care what we do, or how we do it. I'm here to help you guys, and back you two up. Don't worry about what I think until I actually voice my opinion. For now, I'll just go with whatever you two want." Killua only blushed and hmphed. "Well, let's go find Kurapika and them then."

* * *

"Kurapika! Let us help. We're willing to do anything."

Gon said to Kurapika, and I nodded. He raised an eyebrow and replied, "The reward was rescinded."

"I know. I want to stop the Phantom Troupe. That hasn't changed."

"You'd be risking your lives."

There was a tense moment of waiting, and I looked between Kurapika and Gon. What was he going to say next...? Then, Kurapika said, "Okay, let's put together a plan." Gon nodded and I looked at Killua, laughing at his exasperated expression. I smiled sympathetically and elbowed him, whispering, "C'mon, cheer up..!"

He only hmphed again. We headed to a couch, and before Chie could even listen, her cell began to ring. "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence, and she frowned. "I have to go now... I can't help you guys."

"Is the boss going somewhere?" Kurapika asked, and she nodded. "Shopping." He understood, and she smiled. "Sorry... Bye, Shion! Let's meet up again in the future!"

I made a thumbs up and she walked away. "So then, what now?"

"First, we'll need someone to watch their base, and to provide updates." Kurapika said, and Killua raised his arm. "I can do that." Kurapika nodded and continued. "The target is the woman named Pakunoda. You can ignore everyone else. Be very careful." Killua smiled confidently and replied, "Don't worry, I won't push my luck."

"I'll need a driver to accompany me." Kurapika turned to Leorio. "Can you do that?" He looked at him in shock, and nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah..."

"It'll be fine. You'll be safe if your with Kurapika." Killua cheered, and I nodded. "Hey Killua...! Don't make it sound like I was scared or something! And Shion, stop agreeing with him!"

Gon looked at Kurapika, "Kurapika, what about me and Shion?"

"You two act as decoys and throw the enemy off." Kurapika responded, and we both understood. "Hold on one minute! Shion, you are NOT going to throw yourself headfirst into their clutches! Remember what happened last time?! Now that they're leader is with them, who knows what's going to happen to you now! You might as well hold up a sign saying, 'Catch me! I want to be a member of your Troupe'!" Killua retorted, and I silently agreed. "He's right... Then what do you want me to do Killua? Just sit here and cheer you guys on? I don't want to be a sitting duck."

Killua and Kurapika thought for a bit, and then Kurapika smiled. "Then stay with Leorio in the car!"

I felt my pride fly out the window and sighed. "Yeah..."

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't apply to Gon either, Kurapika." Killua said, and we all turned to him. "Gon's going to have to face the Troupe members again!"

"That depends on our strategy." Kurapika replied calmly, and Killua replied, "Strategy? What strategy will we use?"

"A very simple one. While the enemy is occupied with Gon, I'll capture Pakunoda and escape by car." Killua made an unsure face, and responded, "That sounds a little shaky..."

"There are too many uncertainties for me to devise a concrete plan. I'll let Gon decide his strategy. But I'll need you to draw their attention for at least half a second... A full second if at all possible."

"One second...?" Gon murmured, and looked down, thinking. I thought about reading his mind, but then shook my head. "Gon. You are the key. Can you handle it?" Kurapika asked, and he replied. "I'm not sure. I'll need to think about it."

Kurapika turned to the clock on the wall and told him, "We have six hours. If the auction proceeds as scheduled, the spiders will make their move then." Killua looked at Gon, then turned to him. "Hey, why are you accepting our help now?" He asked. "Because the risk I'm taking has increased. I have to eliminate Pakunoda immediately. No matter the cost."

I immediately knew. His resolve has become even stronger, even more respectable in a way. I sighed a small sigh, and then turned to Gon as he opened his mouth. "Kurapika." He pointed to his heart, saying, "Put a Nen blade in me."

A million guns just shot at me at the same time. I wanted to slap Gon, or just shake him and yell, "ARE YOU STUPID?!"

Despite this, I probably would do the same. I sighed as Killua said, "A Nen blade?" Leorio sent him a flabbergasted look and said, "Gon, weren't you listening?! Kurapika will die if he attacks anyone who isn't a Troupe member!"

"Keep your voice down!" Kurapika scolded, and Leorio freaked. "Then why is there a Nen blade in Kurapika's chest?" Gon asked, pointing. Leorio and Killua both gasped, realizing Gon's point. "He isn't a Troupe member."

We all looked at Kurapika as he spoke cautiously. "What I'm about to tell you will increase my risk further."

Exchanging looks and nods, Killua looked at me before getting up. "You coming?" He asked, and I shook my head. "I'm going to stay here. Because... I want a Nen blade too. I promised to help Kurapika the best I could." He shrugged and he and Leorio left the room. After, I turned to Kurapika. "So then... Explain."

"I'll start with the conclusion. It is indeed possible."

* * *

Killua left to go start his role in the plan, and I stayed behind with Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon. As it turned out, Kurapika never really actually planned to use his Nen blade on any of us, instead just really actually wanting to pressure us. What an asshole.

I sighed and looked out the window. What did I get myself into this time...?


	40. The Capture!

I sat in the back of the car Gon as Leorio drove in the front and Kurapika wearing a girl disguise sat in the passengers side. He was talking to Killua about something to do with buildings, but I couldn't really hear well.

"That is most likely a conjurers work." Kurapika said, and since Killua was on speakers, I could slightly hear him. "Yeah, that's gotta be it." He replied, and I leaned in a little closer as he continued to talk. "These buildings weren't here yesterday. This has to be Nen."

"Man, these guys are crazy! They have someone who can conjure entire buildings!" Leorio cursed, and I silently agreed. "Geez, they're all monsters...!" I commented.

Kurapika sounded unfazed with this knowledge, saying "It's safe to assume they're rigged somehow."

"Yeah. That tells us they're still using this place as their base. The problem is that these buildings create too many blind spots. I can only watch twenty percent of the area at a time." Killua replied, and Kurapika immediately responded, "However, if you move around too much, you could run into one of them."

"I'd like to avoid that. I mean, I'd have no idea what I'd do if I heard their voices behind me. My heart is pounding."

"Voices?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. I read you. For now, just return to your original position. I'll call you back in five minutes." He hung up, and dialed another number. "Hello? Melody? How's it going on yours and Chie's side?"

I sighed and looked out the window. I hoped Chie was ready for anything...

* * *

As we waited in the car, the beetle cell rang. Gon answered it immediately, and I leaned in to hear.

"The woman's here. She's with her buddies. There are six moving together. That topknot guy's here too." Gon made a face at hearing that, and I patted around myself for my katana. And patted myself. And patted some more. Wait... where is it?

I looked all around myself for it, and saw that I wasn't even carrying it. In fact... I haven't been carrying it for a while now. I felt a little sad that I had lost interest in using the weapon I loved the most, but at this moment, that didn't matter. I would have to make-due with my fists.

"One more thing, there's someone that wasn't there yesterday. He's probably the leader."

My eyes widened, and I looked at Kurapika for a second before turning back to the cell. "Can you describe him?" Their was a small pause, and Killua spoke, "He's wearing a black coat, with a St. Peter's cross on the back. He has combed back black-hair. I can't see his face." Then, he quietly shouted into the phone, "And they're too alert! I'm too afraid to circle out in front!"

Kurapika turned to us and held out his hand. "Let me speak to him." Gon handed him the cell and he turned back around, looking at the map. Me and Gon leaned forward as he asked, "Where are you now?"

"In front of the Motoba Building. They're walking west, on Continental Street."

"There's a station nearby. Can you make it onto their train?" Kurapika asked. "It depends on the circumstances. If it's busy, I can manage." Killua replied, and Kurapika looked at Leorio. "Leorio, take us south!" He instructed. Leorio shoved his sandwich in his mouth and somehow didn't choke on it like a normal human being would and buckled his seat belt. "Okay!"

Killua continued talking as we drove "Melody's in the same car as they are. This train's headed towards Castor. I'm in the last car."

"Castor...?" Kurapika murmured, and thought for a bit. "The auction site's that way." Gon commented, and Kurapika added in, "So is our hotel..." I cocked my head in confusion. "Our hotel?" He shook his head. "I meant that it's the hotel me and the other guards are at." I nodded, and took the phone from Kurapika. "Let me tell him something. Killua?"

"Yeah, what is it, Shion?"

"Good luck. We're counting on you, **_Bocchan._**" I encouraged with a teasing smile, and he laughed. "Thanks, I'm going to need it you Royal Pain-in-the-ass. Don't get yourself kidnapped."

* * *

Currently, right now, the leader of the Spiders and his men were racing towards the hotel the body guards were staying at. And, Kurapika and Gon took off out there. We both sighed, and I closed the open car door. "Man, what are those idiots thinking?" Leorio commented, and I silently agreed. "Well, hey. I get to spend some quality time with you."

We both looked at each other and laughed. As we waited, I began to wonder. Did Chie want revenge just as much as Kurapika...? Or was she still too scared to want to face them again? I didn't know, but I hoped that she would be able to make up her mind during all this. If she faced them now and was still scared, she could be... I shook my head. Don't think about it, Shion...

~TIME SKIP~

"..."

I sat in awkward silence, in between Kurapika, and the leader of the Spiders, Chrollo. It was a rather awkward situation. So a lot has happened in this time span, really... After Gon and Kurapika ran off, me and Leorio were left alone to wait for them. Then, Melody came along with Kurapika. Afterwards, the three people left me in the car by myself as they ran off to proceed with their plan, rendering me useless. I didn't mind too much though... I still wanted to be of use, don't get me wrong, but I was kinda relieved... When they came running back with the leader of the Spiders, however, I freaked out just a little. At first I was sitting by the window, but Kurapika kept getting pissed off at Chrollo, so I was forced to sit in the middle. And trust me, it's not cool. As we rode, I stared into his eyes.

"Your thoughts are rather calm. Are you sure that your team is just going to let you sacrifice yourself like this? Because from what I've seen, they respect you A LOT." I commented, and he turned to me. "You can read minds?"

"Y-Yeah..." I replied, looking forward. "Hm. So you must be the child that they wanted me to meet... It's truly unfortunate. You would have made a wonderful member." He said, and I glared at him. "I would have never joined the The Spiders even if I never met my friends now. I hate your team."

"Hm. And why do you hate us?"

"Must there be a reason as to why I hate things?" I replied coldly. "If you need a reason as to why I hate you, I'd reply that it's because I hate your seeing face." He smiled and spoke back, "You have a rude mouth boy. Watch what you say, it could get you killed..." I scoffed. "I've been saying whatever I wanted for almost thirteen years now, do you think I care?"

"What's your name?"

"Your mom."

"Your age?"

"Smaller than yours."

"Your abilities?"

"Stuff that allows me to kick ass."

"You're a specialist, aren't you?"

"And I'm more special than you." I said my final reply, and he stopped questioning me, only continuing to smile. I looked at him, and sighed. "Did you find out who was the one that freed me?" He looked at me, and replied, "No. Who did?" I smiled. "That's good then. You don't know." He continued to stare at me, and I felt an awkward feeling eat at me. I unzipped my jacket and covered it over my head, to keep him from looking at me any further.

"Kurapika, do something about him..." I whispered, and Kurapika only pat my head. "Don't worry. I've got a plan."


	41. The Exchange P1

"Five years ago, were you the leader when the Troupe slaughtered the Kurta of their Scarlet Eyes?"

Kurapika stared at Chrollo angrily, and when he didn't answer, he pointed a blade at him. "Answer me!" Chrollo didn't answer, but he did smirk and turn to him, replying, "Are those the chains you used to kill Uvo? What were Uvo's last words?"

"I don't remember." Kurapika answered him, and I stared at the two with a nervous look. I hoped that he would realize I was sitting in the middle and trying to beat him up would possibly result in me having many, many bruises, but that wasn't really happening. I sighed and sat up a little straighter, so whenever Kurapika got out of hand, I could stop him much easier.

"You're lying." Chrollo said to him, and looked at the back of Melody's seat. "Am I right, miss? I can relate. I feel the same way. I have nothing to say to you." Kurapika glared at him angrily, and before I knew it, I instinctively used King Mode, blocking Kurapika's punch to Chrollo. "Kurapika, stop. He's trying to provoke you. I know you're angry, but we'll kick his ass later."

When I turned to Chrollo, I didn't revert to normal. I let him see my eyes. "Chrollo Lucifer, I swear to God, if you keep messing with my friend, I will hurt you. Don't ask me how, because I have millions of ideas and I haven't picked any yet, but you will regret the day you decided to slaughter them."

"Interesting eyes. Tell me, boy, how do you intend to 'hurt' me, when you are only twelve?" He asked, and I smirked. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Mister."

After Kurapika calmed down, his eyes turned back to normal, and he put the cellphone to his ears, calling someone. I only could guess who, but coming by Kurapika's expression, it wasn't a friend.

**"Hello?"**

Kurapika kept his same, stern face. "I have three demands." There was a pause, then a laugh. **"The chain user?"**

He didn't reply, only continuing to list what he wanted. "The general rule is that my demands are absolute. If you don't obey, I will kill your leader immediately. First, do not follow me. Second, do not harm your two hostages. Third, put that Pakunoda woman on the phone."

**"Can I ask you something first?" **The man on the phone asked. **"It's about the second demand. The two hostages put up a struggle, and we had to break a few bones." **

I felt my anger bubble. I immediately took the phone, and with a cold and icy tone, I asked, "What body parts did you break?"

**"Just a few fingers."**

I heard a chuckle and looked at Chrollo darkly. "I'll get back right to you. What's your name?" The man on the other line paused, contemplating whether or not to tell, and finally replied, **"Phinks."** I laughed and said, "Well Phinks, nice to meet you. Which hand? The left or right?"

**"Left. Why do you ask?"**

I grabbed Chrollo's left hand, and picked his pointer finger and middle finger. Then, with a twist of my wrist, I snapped them. Chrollo winced in pain for just a second, and the snap was loud enough for everyone to hear. "SHION!" Leorio shouted, and I calmly raised my hand. "I only dislocated them. He can easily snap them back into place. But this was a warning, Phinks." I handed the phone to Kurapika and he calmly voiced, "This negotiation is over."

A few seconds after he hung up, the cell began to ring. "What is it?"

**"Sorry, I was lying. Both of them are unharmed." **Phinks apologized, and I laughed. I'm not apologizing for what I did, it was his fault he lied. "This is your last chance. Do not fool around. Put Pakunoda on the phone." Kurapika ordered.

**"Hello?" **Pakunoda asked. Without breaking the calm demeanor, Kurapika again listed what he wanted. "You are the only one allowed to hear what I say. Move away from the others."

There was a pause, then the sound of walking. **"Continue, Chain-user." **

Kurapika asked his questions, and she replied yes. "Good, then this will be quick. You are forbidden from communicating with your comrades. No talking, gesturing, writing, signaling, or making eye contact. None of that is allowed. You must come alone to the place I designate. If your heart rate changes in the slightest, I will kill the hostage. Understood?"

There was a small pause, then she replied, **"Understood." **

"Now give the phone to someone besides the previous man." He ordered, and the phone was taken by Nobunaga. I freaked out a little, but he wasn't as intimidating over the phone. **"I'm here."**

"I'm going to meet with Pakunoda alone. The rest of you must return to your hideout. All ten troupe members must be there. If a single one is missing, I will kill the hostage. Understood?"

**"Yeah."**

"Put Pakunoda back on."

~TIME SKIP~

I played with my cellphone, waiting with my fellow Hunter friends for the woman Pakunoda to arrive to Kurapika's ordered destination: Lingon Airport. She was supposed to come alone, and at eight.

My job was to report when she arrived, and if anyone was with her. But even if I wasn't in the rain, it was still cold, and a little lonely. I sighed, and felt a presence. Turning to the direction of the aura, I saw a lone figure of a woman holding her arm.

I called Kurapika, and he answered. "What is it Shion?"

"She's here. Pakunoda."


	42. The Exchange P2

"She's here. Pakunoda."

There was a pause, then Kurapika spoke. "Bring her over."

* * *

"Now, for verification..." Kurapika quickly looked at Melody, then spoke. "Are you Pakunoda from the Troupe?"

The woman stood, folding her arms and appearing calm, smoothly replying, "Of course."

He looked at Melody again, and she confirmed that Pakunoda was indeed telling the truth. Kurapika then began to make his deal. "I will present each of you with two conditions. If you abide by them, I will release your leader."

He dropped his chain, and Pakunoda tensed. Chrollo stared at Kurapika, and I read his mind.

_**'Pay attention, Pakunoda. He's more concerned about his friends than killing me for his vengeance. That is the chain user's weakness!'**_

I smirked to myself. Chrollo may be right, but he underestimated Killua and Gon. As if they would be easily killed. They wouldn't die without putting up a good fight. I pulled out my journal, and began to write, listening to what was going on.

"I'll begin with the leader." Kurapika said coldly. "First, you are forbidden to use Nen. Second..."

There was a tense moment of waiting. I even stopped writing, in anticipation of what Kurapika was going to say. What was his second condition going to be? I considered reading his mind, but decided to invade his privacy. Let him think for himself, he's strong. After a moment longer, he finally spoke.

"Second, you may not contact and member of the Troupe! Those are the two conditions. And to make sure you adhere to them, I will use my Judgement Chain, the Arbiter Little Finger, on your leader. You decide if this is acceptable Pakunoda." He sounded confident, but at the same time... a little scared.

I looked up and watched her contemplate whether or not to say yes.

"Okay."

What I loved most was the expression of disappointment on Chrollo. Nothing cheered me up more than the failed plans of the enemy. Kurapika flicked his hand, and the chain pierced into his chest. Chrollo made an expression of pain, and the chain was set. Then, he turned to Pakunoda.

"You're next, Pakunoda. First, release Gon and Killua, before midnight, without any tricks. Second, you may not speak a single word about me. If you have no objections, I will use my chains on you." He explained, and waited her reply.

"Okay." With that, she too was pierced with the Judgement Chain.

Kurapika then leaned down to Melody. "If Gon and Killua were being controlled by a manipulator, could you tell from their heart beats?"

"It's certainly possible. I've met Killua-kun, and I know how his normal heartbeat sounds. So I could tell if anything changed."

"That's good enough." Kurapika straightened up. "I have something to say before the exchange."

* * *

"Killua, place the phone next to your heart."

Staring at them from far away, I could see Killua's arm move. Then, after a moment of listening, Melody confirmed that Killua wasn't being controlled. "It's fine, nothing's wrong with him."

I sighed with relief, and he waved at me. In response, I stuck up my middle finger at the boy. I laughed, because even from where I was, I could see his expression of anger and offense. He made a signed that he would beat me up later.

"Okay, let's begin the exchange!"

They began to walk past each other, and I waited for Gon and Killua's return. Gon and Leorio gave each other a high five, and Killua immediately put me into a choke hold. I laughed as he began to give me a noogie as well, but damn it was painful!

* * *

_**Gon and Killua are back, and I can't be any happier. **_

_**But now Kurapika is sick, and I think it's because he used up a little too much power. He was being a bit reckless, and put Killua in harm's way. I can't exactly say that was a smart move, and I can't forgive him for that, so if he's sick, that should keep him still for a while. **_

_**Though... Killua did insult me for having a journal... **_

"Writing in your diary again, girl?"

I glared at the white-haired assassin, and coldly replied, "Call it a diary again and my next _journal_ entry would be describing how you died at the hands of this 'girl' you speak of."

"I love you too~" He said, kissing my cheek. I wiped it, and pushed him away. "Get away before I blow my rape whistle, you're sexually harassing me!"

He laughed and sat down on the window sill. "And what police is going to help a brat like you?"

"I've got back-up." I grabbed Gon and slung my arm over him. "He and I will beat you any day!"

Gon smiled nervously and Killua burst into laughter. "You?! Gon!? Defeat _me_?! Congratulations Shion, you finally made a funny joke!" Shion scoffed and sat down on the couch. "Wanna hear another funny joke?"

"Sure, give it your best shot." Killua replied, still laughing.

"This relationship." I replied, grinning. Killua's smile faded as he began to process what I said. Then, he replied, "So, Shion, there's this thing called human emotions..." He began, and I smiled. "I'm sorry, I do not compute. What are these 'emotions' you speak of?"

Gon finally stepped in, and said, "Okaaay, enough with the witty comebacks...!"

Killua sent me a look saying this wasn't over, and I gave him a thumbs up. We sat in silence for a bit, before Gon spoke. "I hope Kurapika's fever doesn't break."

"..yeah..." Killua agreed, before realizing what Gon said. "Wait, did you just say what I think you said?!"

Gon slightly pouted. "Kurapika shouldn't fight the Phantom Troupe anymore. I thought of something when Kurapika told me his powers. If he'd just wanted revenge, he would have chosen different abilities."

"Really?" Killua thought about what Gon had said.

"If he'd only wanted to kill them, he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of chaining their hearts." Gon said, a worried expression on his face. I softened and thought about what he said.

"Maybe if he only had one target. But Kurapika's dealing with the entire Troupe. Even if he captures one, he can't kill them right away." Killua said, reaching into a bag of chips. He popped one into his mouth, chewing before he talked. "And he needs to extract information about the other members."

"Oh..."

"Personally, I think his powers were meant specifically for revenge." Killua stated, and I agreed. "Chains... They do seem like quite the vengeful items."

There was a small silence, and I began to wonder. Did Chie feel this way too? Towards the Phantom Troupe? She was too scared to face them now, but later... Would she be able to assist Kurapika? For the pride of the Kurta Clan? In Hananoshima, pride was everything. There was not a single citizen in my country that wasn't arrogant on _something_.

"But you do have a point. I'd prefer him to stay still for a while. If their boss doesn't come back, they'll be even more determined to find Kurapika." Killua said, looking at the both of us sternly. "We'll have to be extremely careful when we go to the auction house."

Then, he got into Gon's face irritatedly. "So, do you really plan for obtaining a copy of Greed Island?! Your plan is all we have to go on!"

I remembered, and looked at Gon expectantly. "Killua's right, I totally forgot! What did you plan to do? Don't worry, if it fails, we can fly to Master Yuu's training grounds, and I'll even let you pick which katana I stab you with."

Gon freaked out, and he waved his arms. "Y-Yeah, but it's a fifty-fifty deal." Killua frowned."Originally, didn't you say it had a seventy percent chance?"

* * *

"I get it... That's clever. Actually, that may be our only shot. Realistic and sound. I think it has an eighty percent chance! Yeah, we can make it work!" Killua said, and I agreed. "But can we go to the auction dressed like this?"

He grinned slyly. "That's where the suit shopping I went on comes in hand."

"You went suit shopping...?" I asked, a little unsurprised. He frowned and walked to the closet, opening it and pulling out a paper bag. "I went out with Zephile and got the three of us nice looking suits you asshole, so be thankful."

I smiled, and he pulled out a black one, with a red bow tie. I looked at his and Gon's suit, and made a look. "Why am I the only one with a red bow tie?"

Killua replied, "So it's easier to find you when you disappear in a crowd. Your hair and bow tie are a look-at-me-red, so it's like putting a collar on a dog." I frowned. "Not sure if I like being compared to a furry creature, but sure, whatever."

I went to another room and out on the suit. It was like the old days, when I was forced to wear tight and uncomfortable suits and watch boring political debates. My life as a Prince-in-training was long gone now though, and I can actually live in excitement of what's to happen next. Besides, Killua actually did a good job in finding a suit for me, because it was light and I wasn't so stiff in it. When I came back out the room, and looked at Killua. He finished putting his suit on, and I admit... He looks _classy_.

Smiling, he noticed me staring. "What? Didn't I tell you that I'm too good to be looked at by you?"

I scoffed, and walked over to him. "You tie a bow _really _good, you know."

He smiled softly, and I leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "But Gon probably needs help, so I'm going to go check on him." With that, I walked into he room Gon was changing in, and laughed as he couldn't even get the bow on slightly correct. "Let me help you Gon..."

~MEANWHILE~

Killua blushed, and his heart was beating quickly. Shion kissed him... that was a first.


	43. Rejection!

"The auction is in Hall B."

We walked through the halls, and Killua pointed around. "That way, over there."

When we finally reached the auction room, Gon sighed in awe and amazement. He loved everything about it, and I only smiled. "I've been to places similar to this. When I turned five, it was my first time to the theaters, and I believe I was watching..." I scrunched up my face and thought for a bit. "I think it was a ballet on Cinderella? Yeah, Cinderella."

"Well, lucky for us, there are no tutu wearing females and men in tights dancing." Killua commented, and I laughed. We walked down the steps, looking for a place to sit when Gon and Killua suddenly froze. I looked to where they were looking, and saw two of the Phantom Troupe members. The one who wore the jumpsuit, and the one who wore a turtleneck something. There was a moment of utter silence, then in one second, we were madly dashing out the door.

"Why are they here?!" Gon shouted, and Killua replied back, "How would I know?!"

As we dashed down the halls, the blonde one was already ahead of us. After we skid to a stop, the black haired one was behind us. "Hey, that was cold. No need to run away."

The black haired one spoke after him. "Don't worry, we're not here to kill you."

"Because we can't kill the chain user now." The blonde explained.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gon asked, confused. "Didn't he use his chains on the boss? That means we can't kill him." The blonde answered. Gon was still confused. "Isn't it the other way around?" He asked again.

"Nen doesn't necessarily disappear after death. Nen that's driven by hatred and regret can persist a along time after death. That Nen will direct itself toward the target of those emotions. Since the boss can no longer use Nen, he could be overwhelmed by that assault. Residual Nen can be quite fearsome. That's why we can't kill the the chain user." He paused for a moment, then spoke. "So we're done with you kids. We just came to enjoy the auction. The other members wanted to go home."

Before the blonde was out of our sight, Gon turned to him. "Um, what happened to Pakunoda-san?"

He turned around. "She died." There was a moment of silence. Then, he spoke again. "Paku... Paku wanted to thank you."

We stared at him in shock, and I looked at Gon and Killua. What happened?

They walked away, and all I could do was continue to wonder.

* * *

"There he is. That's your target." Zephile said, and we all stared at an old man walk in through the doors, photographers taking pictures of him from everywhere. "The tycoon, Mr. Battera."

I looked at the man, and nodded. He did look like a big hotshot... his suit was fancy and unwrinkled, and he had crowds of people all around him. I also watched as a new reporter followed him, asking questions. He spoke about love and crap, making me confused. What did he mean? Was it some kind of figurative language or something?

~TIMESKIP~

"Um, we're Hunters."

"We're willing to help clear Greed Island."

"I'm just following wherever they go."

We stood before the billionaire and his little entourage, hoping they'd let us in. Well, at least Gon and Killua. I didn't really care either way. But I guess I'm doing this for Gon... this was going to help him find Ging, they said.

"Don't joke around. Go on home." A man in a black suit wearing sunglasses said, three other men with him dressed similarly with him.

"We're not joking! I'm a pro Hunter." Gon persisted, determined. "I am as well. I've got my license to prove it." I said, getting ready to pull it out.

Then, the man Battera stepped in. "Show me your license then." I pulled it out, and stuck it the billionaire's face. "Need I say more?"

"Then what about the other two?" The man in sunglasses asked, looking at them. "I do have my license!" Gon exclaimed, and Killua leaned towards him. "Um... no you don't. It's at the pawnshop, remember?"

"Uh, but it's not on me..."

"See, they're lying." The man in sunglasses said. "We're not lying, I swear!" Gon once again persisted.

"Ah, hold on..." Battera said to the accuser. "The fact that you're here means you're certainly not ordinary. However, I can't blindly accept everything you say. I am indeed looking to hire Hunters in order to clear this game, but I cannot hire you at this time. Because there can only be so many players."

"There can only be so many players?" Gon repeated, confused. "Each memory card only has the capacity to store one player's data. With multitaps, you can have a maximum of eight players per console."

"Oh yeah. That Greed Island save used up all thirty blocks on that memory card." Gon said, and Killua nodded.

"How did you know that?!" Battera asked, and Gon turned to him. "We have a Greed Island save file."

"Have you played this game before?"

Gon replied, "No, we only have a memory card."

Battera had a moment of thinking, and then said, "If that memory card is real, you would need another item to remove the card from the console."

Gon grinned, and turned to us excitedly. "Could that mean...?!"

"The ring?!" Killua said, both getting excited. I on the other hand was confused as fuck. I didn't know what _anyone _was talking. It was like trying to teach a pig to fly.

"It appears that they are worthy of consideration." Battera said, pointing to us. The thoughts I read confirmed it too. Then, a man stepped up. He had slicked back greying black hair, and a strangely styled beard. He was also tall, and kinda intimidating...

"I assume you can use Nen. Show me your Ren." He said, and I looked at Gon and Killua, who gladly accepted.

We were taken to a different room, and then we presented our Ren. My ren was for some reason a different color than Gon's and Killua. It was red, and fiery. I didn't ponder on it too much though. Battera turned to the man. "Well?"

"It's hopeless." He said. "Letting them play would be a waste of time. They'd run around in circles until they died."

I felt a tick of irritation, and sighed. Before I could say anything, Gon snapped. "How can you be certain when we haven't even tried?!"

"It'll be too late once you're in the game, kid. Unless you die off immediately. We don't need people who'll drag out the inevitable. As long as a player is alive in the game, you can reset or remove the memory card. In other words, you can't send in new players." He explained smugly.

"I've hired around one hundred pro and amateur Hunters to play this game, and over half of them have given up." Battera said.

"Give up?"

"They've given up on returning to the real world, choosing to live inside the game. That is why I must be careful when selecting the players. We need people who are strong enough to obtain items for returning to the real world." He explained.

"And you're saying we aren't strong enough?!" Gon shouted, getting even more offended. "How can he know that?!" Killua added, pointing at the man who insulted us.

Battera turned to him. "Because he's a pro Hunter who has played Greed Island before." We all made expressions of utter shock, and exchanged glances.

"Speaking form my own experience, the items for returning to the real world are relatively easy to obtain. But with your Nen, it's hopeless. In fact, it'd be game over in no time. Once the screening is done, I'm returning to the game."

"Screening? You're screening players?"

The man leaned forward a bit. "Yes, the screening will be on the auction's final day. If you're interested in participating, you'll need to work on your Nen."

"We were going to do that anyway!" Gon shouted, stomped away. "Let's go, Killua! Shion!" We began to leave, but then the man said something.

"Before you go kid, how did you come by a memory card?" He asked. Gon turned back angrily. "I'm not telling you!"

"Damn it... I'm mad now." Killua ranted, and I stared at Gon, whom was equally as mad. "We must absolutely pass their screening!"

I sighed, and smiled. "I'll do whatever ya do."

Then, in an effort to cheer Killua up, I leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek. "We can do it, we can pass anything in our way."

Killua's face glowed red, and he looked at me in embarrassment. "Th-Thanks... You didn't need to do that though..."

* * *

"I'm so mad! I can't believe how he spouted off!" Gon yelled angrily, and I only nodded along, lying down on the couch with my head on Killua's lap. He took his lollipop out and forced mine open, shoving it in while talking. "Still, he's right."

I struggled as Gon turned back angrily. "What do you mean?!"

I wriggled and grabbed his wrist, trying to make him take it out. He only shoved it further in, and then responded to Gon. "Chill out a little. We should start thinking about taking this to the next level."

"Next level?"

"Hatsu. You know, our special abilities." Killua then took the lollipop out and I coughed, about to yell at him when he suddenly shoved his thumb into my mouth next. WHY IS HE STICKING SHIT IN MY MOUTH?

I bit down on it, but he gave no reaction." Kurapika started learning Nen when we did. But he was able to fight the Troupe because of his special abilities."

He ran his thumb over my teeth and the insides of my cheek. Gon stared at Killua weirdly, but didn't say anything. "Yeah, Kurapika obtained powers that make him basically invincible against the Troupe by placing his life on the line."

Killua made a serious expression. "We can't follow his example. We need abilities without too much or too little risk, which still fit our specialties. Something practical and effective... That's what we have to come up with."

Gon thought about what he said, and steam began running out his ears. Killua then took his thumb out, and wiped it on the hem of my shirt. I immediately sat up angrily and glared at him. "Killua, what the hell...?!"

He didn't answer, instead standing up and saying, "Let's take this one step at a time. First, what kind of abilities do you want?"

"What kind of abilities do I want?" Gon repeated, curiously. Steam began to come out of his ears again, and I sighed. "This is going to be hopeless... Be a little more clear, Killua."

"Hey! You must at least have a vague idea!" He scolded irritatedly. "Uh, a really strong power!" Gon replied unsure.

"That's _too _vague!" Killua retorted. "Start by thinking within your own category. You're an Enhancer, so think of a power that strengthens something." Gon nodded in understanding, and Killua continued. "Then we ask, what part of you do you want to strengthen, and how?"

Steam leaked out of his ears once again, and Killua whacked his head(And my shoe landed on the same spot right after). "That hurt, you guys!" He pouted, tears in his eyes. "What about you guys, then?!"

"I already know what I want." Killua replied. "That's why I'm helping you."

I thought about it, and replied, "I already can do shit, so there's not much else. But maybe... I think I'm going to try to stretch my Nen abilities further than just manipulation and specialist. If my Nen revolves around the mind, then I should be able to do more than just those two categories."

Gon looked at Killua. "Then, what are you going to do?"

Killua only replied, walking away, "It's a secret." Then, he turned back to us. "Gon, Shion, I'm going to go start practicing my special ability. You keep thinking about it. Though it's possible me and Shion are the only ones who'll pass the screening." With that, he left.

Gon hung his head sullenly, and I smiled, patting his back. "It's okay Gon, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get an idea of what you want to do." His head began to steam again, and I sighed hopelessly. "Well, whatever. I'm going to be sketching and writing some ideas."

I sat down on the couch, opening my journal and began to brainstorm.

**CONJURING:**

**Katana  
**

**B̶a̶s̶e̶b̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶a̶t̶(̶W̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶n̶a̶i̶l̶s̶?̶)̶**

**L̶a̶r̶g̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶m̶m̶e̶r̶**

**A̶ ̶m̶a̶s̶k̶**

**B̶o̶o̶t̶s̶**

**Gloves**

**D̶a̶g̶g̶e̶r̶s̶**

**Hm, I wonder... I'm able to use Emperor's Order on other people, but can I use it to control myself? What would happen if this succeeds? I want to test it out. If it works, then this plus the gloves can make a good Enhancer duo, and I will have succeeded in using the Enhancer part of the Nen chart. But what would I have to order myself for? Hm... brainstorming is hard... So many possibilities. I'm starting to feel like Gon! But I have a pretty clear idea of what I want, so I should thank Killua later for bringing this up. Though, what was up with earlier? Whatever, the lollipop tasted good. Anyways, enough about what happened earlier.  
**

**I think I'll start sketching out what to do:**

I finished writing out plans, and wrote for who knows how long. Then, I finally began to test it. When I stood up, I saw Gon lying on the floor tired. "Oh... Hey Gon... What'cha been up to?" He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Shion... You were so concentrated, it was like you were mentally in another world."

I laughed, and scratched at my head. "Well, you know... When I get into something, I get into it."

With a long sigh, I began to concentrate, and activated King's Mode. Then, I concentrated even harder for who knew how long, and I felt Gon watching me curiously. When a long moment passed by, my mind was empty of all thoughts but one.

"I will not do anything else but break the bed. Then after, wake up."


	44. Acceptance!

**GON POV**

"I will not do anything else but break the bed. Then after, wake up."

After Shion said that to himself, he opened his eyes again, except they were lifeless. Not that they weren't already, but this time... this time it felt _really _different. He also looked really expressionless,as if he were a doll. A living doll, who didn't care but to obey the orders given to him. I watched in curiosity, and even felt a little nervous. What was he going to do? Who was this person Shion turned into...?!

Shion looked at his hands, and then, black leather gloves with metal on the knuckles and fingers were forming. They faded and appeared constantly. I backed away, just in case it would be dangerous to be too close. As the gloves faded on and off, finally, they stayed after a long moment passed by. I unknowingly held my breath as Shion turned around, and with one kick, he broke the bed in half. Mattress and all. It made a loud sound of creaking and ripping, my eyes widening at what he just did. Then, Shion stood still for a moment, the gloves slowly fading away. Why did he conjure them if he didn't need them...?

Shion turned around and looked at me, his eyes back to normal. Then, he blinked several times before turning to look at the bed. He grinned widely and gushed, "I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT! OH MY GOD, GON, LOOK AT THAT! I'M FUCKING AWESOME, I DID IT!" He looked at the results carefully, writing stuff down in his little blue journal. As he gushed in excitement over that, I cocked my head in confusion. "Um... how did you do that?"

He turned to me again, and the excitement faded. "I... I don't know. It took A LOT of concentration, and... I can't remember much else. I need to keep practicing this... and find out more..." I nodded, and felt a bit of envy. He could do that so easily..! When Shion looked at me, he smiled, grinning. "You're wrong, this actually is harder than it looks... Did the gloves get conjured too?"

I nodded, remembering them fading on and off, and he made another cheer of victory.

**~TIME SKIP TO THE ACTUAL TEST(In Shion's POV)~  
**

"I apologize for keeping everyone waiting. We will now begin selecting the players. As everyone already knows, you must be able to use Nen for this game. The test will proceed as follows. First, we need each applicant to demonstrate their Nen. We will then make out decision. The judge will be the pro Hunter, Mr. Tsezgerra."

Everyone gasped in shock, rumors and speculations beginning to circulate. I watched in anticipation as the same man whom insulted us before at the auction walked onto the stage, observing us all. "Let us begin the test. One at a time, come up and show me your Ren. A shutter and curtain will block any view of the stage, so other applicants cannot see what's happening. The moment we've chosen thirty-two players, the test will end."

He finished his explanation, and the shutter closed, separating him from us. After the shutters closed, so did the curtains. I held my breath, waiting for the next part. The man speaking then opened one end of the curtains. "Please step this way to take the test."

Everyone began making their way to the test area, standing in line for their turns. I sighed, and looked at Killua and Gon, whom were obviously thinking. Why would they give us so little information? Perhaps it was a second part of the test. I don't think this would be like the Hunters Exam with their trick answers, but still...

I brainstormed for a while before someone interrupted them, saying, "Those guys are hopeless... They don't stand a chance."

All three of us, me, Gon, and Killua, turned around and looked at the man who spoke behind us. He had bright orange hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked at least somewhere in his thirties. "I'm talking about the ones still in line and those waiting nearby. Especially the ones standing next to the line. They're probably waiting for someone to return, so they can ask what's inside. If you did some research and used your head, you'd see there's no rush."

I pondered on this for a bit, and began to piece it all together. It was making some sense...

"I get it!" Killua made an aha face, and then added, "This time, they aren't choosing thirty two players!"

"Exactly! It's been over ten years, and no one's cleared the game. And new players can't begin if old players are still alive. Meaning that they have to save a few spots in case any extraordinary players show up. I'd guess they'll choose around twenty this round..."

He explained, then continued. "Personally, I'd say that those in line or standing nearby have no shot. Anyone worthwhile either got in line at once, or figured out the trick and stayed in their seats to focus, like we did. Wouldn't you agree, kid?"

I looked at Gon, whom he directed that question to. "Gon? You realized what was going on?"

He looked at his fist, which was shrouded in his Nen. Then, he looked at me and Killua. "Well, it was just a hunch. I thought it was only natural that the hosts would want to test everyone here."

The man behind us laughed, and we looked at him again. "That's true. You win, kid. Yeah, I'm impressed. Not many people can stick to their ideals. The steeper and more dangerous the path, the greater the need for both wit and ignorance to move forward."

I thought about his saying, and said nothing. Then, the man on the stage asked for the next test taker.

* * *

Killua and Gon left, both done taking the test. I walked into the test room, and saw Tsezgerra. "Oh wow, another kid... Your other two friends impressed me by a mile! Let's see what you can do..."

I didn't fully develop Sleep Fighter yet, so I didn't want to use that ability for the screening. Plus the fact that Sleep Fighter was more of a fighting skill. Although... so was my Battle Script... And what could regular mind reading do for me here?

I thought for a long time, and looked at the broken wall, immediately knowing that that was Gon's work of art. With a smirk, I sighed. "I'm not going to be as impressive as them, but I _can _show you my Ren."

Then, I concentrated until I had one thought in my mind. _**I WILL MAҞE Ұ㊉U BENÐ Ŧ㊉ MҰ WILL... ANÐ BREAҞ Ұ㊉U.**_

**-NO ONE'S POV-**

The boy's Ren was not the same from last time. Last time, it wasn't too showy, or impressive. This time... it felt dangerous, and ultimately, terrifying. His dull blue eyes were void and filled with black darkness, and Tsezgerra felt as if the person here was someone else.

His Ren had a certain pressure to it, and and it was hard to describe. It was as if he wanted to control him, and ultimately... **destroy **him into the smallest pieces. Tsezgerra, for a split second, even felt as if this boy had the aura of a king.

However, Tsezgerra was still stronger. The boy's Ren wasn't enough to make him cower in fear, and he didn't. To any normal human being though, heck, even an amateur Hunter, they'd probably be either A), dead, or B), running away. His Ren was spectacular for a twelve year old... but it was dangerous. Something told him that this child was deadlier, and more dangerous, than at first glance. Although... it appeared the kid didn't quite know about this himself. He just used it for show. He was like a child with **unnerving** innocence...

With a satisfied smirk, he said, "You pass."

The boy walked away in victory, into the waiting room. With a long sigh, Tsezgerra muttered to himself, looking at the wall the previous boy had punched. "Honestly... those kids are scary."

* * *

Killua looked at the door open, and saw Shion step inside. He and Gon exchanged glances, and then looked at Shion. They felt an immense dark aura from where they were sitting, and were shocked to see it really was Shion. He was smiling, and bounced over to them. "Hey Killua! Gon! I made it with you guys!"

"Uh, Shion..." Gon began nervously. "Was that aura... really _yours_?"

Shion gave him a blank stare. "Of course it was. Why would it not?"

Killua and Gon once again exchanged glances secretly, and Killua sighed. "It doesn't really matter..." _Of course it does! That wasn't a very Shion-like aura! When the fuck were you able to do that, you little monster?!_

"Well, we passed. That's all that matters, right?" Shion said, smiling brightly.


	45. GREED ISLAND! P1

"Well, allow me to congratulate you. The twenty-two people here have earned the right to play Greed Island. Upon clearing the game, you will receive 50 billion Jenny. The details are in the contract, so read and sign it before you depart at 5 AM."

I looked over the contract, and sighed. This was going to get difficult...

* * *

"Cheers!"

Leorio sat back with one leg crossed over the other, and held up a cup of beer. "You've made it past the first stage!"

I made a silent cheer along with him and Gon handed him his contract. "Could you look at this for us?" Leorio took it from him, asking what it was. When he looked at it, he cocked an eyebrow.

"A contract?" It took a moment for him to read it all. When he finished, he spoke, "Looks like it can only be summarized in three points. First, you can't file any claims if you're injured or die. Second, any items you bring out of the game belong to Mr. Battera. Third, if you clear the game, you will receive a 50-billion Jenny reward. I don't see any problems. So once you sign it, you're good to go."

I nodded, but before I said anything, Killua spoke. "The second point seems important. 'Anything you bring out of the game'. That's why he's paying the big bucks."

"Anything? Like what?" Leorio asked curiously.

"I'm willing to hand it over." Gon spoke confidently. "I'm not looking for items. I just want to get closer to Ging!"

We all smiled at his simplicity, and I pat his head softly. "And we're all here to back you up..."

**-TIME SKIP-**

It was beginning to reach nighttime. I watched as Gon fell asleep on Killua's shoulder, and simpered. He was like a little brother, even though he was older than me by a few months. Man, that sucks...

As he snored, Killua's eyes began to droop as well, and I could tell he was getting sleepy. "Night, Killua."

He turned to me, and lied his head on Gon's head. "Yeah... You should go to sleep too." I laughed, and didn't reply. Killua then slid his hand into mine and squeezed it. It was icy, and there was a slight burning sensation. However, before I did anything, he closed his eyes and softly spoke. "... your hand is warm. I like that... a lot..."

If I wasn't a boy and knew better, I would have squealed.

My chest immediately heated up, and I could swear my heart skipped a few beats. Leaning against the train window, I smiled tenderly. "Yeah, yeah..."

**-TIME SKIP #2-**

After the train ride, we were led to a mansion. Then to it's basement, where the Greed Island games were. Looking at all the bright screens and all the people playing on it made me nervous, and I unconsciously began to play with my jacket cuffs. Stuffing them into my sleeves and squeezing them, or just stretching them out.

Killua noticed my expression and pat my head, whispering, "Don't freak out. Me and Gon are here, so if you ever get in trouble, just call for your knights in shining armor."

I frowned and stomped on his foot, making him laugh. With an even more irritated sigh, I said, "I'm not scared you asshole..."

We walked into the computer room and looked around. The room was dark and the only light sources were the computer screens. Every computer was connected to a Greed Island game, and I sighed in awe. The stomach butterflies finally fluttered away. Tsezgerra walked to the front and turned around, facing us.

"Now then... Before we begin, let me explain a few things. The individual game copies are not independent. It doesn't matter which console you start from. You will all arrive at the same place. Consider it a virtual area accessible from any spot on this planet."

Gon's head began to fry again, and I punched it, immediately stopping him from turning into mush. Tsezgerra didn't seem to notice and instead continued talking. "I will now hand out memory cards. You will head immediately into the game. But first, we must decide the order."

"Order?"

"Only one may enter the game area at a time. We will decide the order now, to forestall bickering inside the game."

"Then let's use rock-papers-scissors!"

**-TIME SKIP-**

"AAAaaahhhh~ Sorry for the wait!"

I yawned, and scratched at my head. Jumping down the last four steps, I landed on my feet and smiled lazily at Gon and Killua. Since I ended up as 19th to go, I was the last one to wait for. Although...

"We're being watched." I commented, and Killua nodded. "You caught on quickly... Naturally. As expected of a prince."

I sent him a "charming" look and he waved it off. "Me and Gon were just talking. We're going to gather some information about this place first, before figuring out who's watching us."

I nodded and followed the two as we walked into the vast green field. Killua turned to Gon and asked, "So, how did it go?"

"Hmm?"

"Your save data!" Killua then held out his arm. "Book!" His book appeared, and he then asked while playing with the levitating thing, "How many cards were inside?"

"There weren't any cards inside."

Killua looked at him in utter shock. "Huh? For real?" I whistled, and didn't comment.

Gon nodded, and explained, "But there was a message from Ging." Me and Killua looked at each other, and he turned back to Gon. "What did he say?"

"To enjoy the game." Gon replied simply. I mentally repeated what he said, and smiled. This would be fun... But of course, I needed to watch over Gon and Killua. The whole reason why I even agreed to come was to watch over them, and make sure they didn't get into huge trouble. Although it was a bit ironic... those two saved me more than I saved them or myself. I have _got_ to step up my game...

Though I guess it's not bad being the follower? I would like to be more useful to the two... All I've ever done was get captured or follow them around like some homeless puppy. I need to become stronger. So I can finally be their hero for a change... What kind of prince would I be if I couldn't even protect my friends?

"Shion, stop spacing out!"

I was suddenly pulled back by Killua, and I realized that I had unconsciously began to stray away from them. Another bad habit yet to be fixed...

Killua then grabbed my hand and pulled me along side him, so I didn't walk away again. Gon turned to him, asking, "What do you think of the rules?"

"Hm..." He shrugged with an unsure expression, and replied, "I still don't know yet."

Suddenly there was a high-pitched ringing noise, and we all looked up. It was like a comet... Flying from the air and onto the ground. I covered my eyes as it fell, the light fading and revealing a weird man who looked somewhere in his late twenties, and had four piercings under his left eye. His skin was tan, and his dreads were a maroonish-purple. He also wore a pair of headsets. "This must be your first time playing this game."

"I wonder if you're right." Killua remarked snidely. "Since you're carrying a book, you must be a player."

"Well, sure." He smiled darkly, and I tensed. Staring into his eyes, I read his mind. I then muttered curiously, "...steal card?"

Before I could do anything, he began to do something with his book and said, "Hm.. Killua-kun, Gon-kun, and Memoria-kun?"

Killua raised an eyebrow and looked at me, and I shrugged. "I didn't want anyone knowing who I was. Anyways, how did you know our names?"

He smirked. "How indeed..." '_**You have zero chance if you don't know about the spell cards.'**_

"Apparently we have no chance if we know nothing about a spell card." I whispered quietly, so only Gon and Killua heard me. They exchanged looks of curiosity, but didn't say anything. The man did some more things on his book, and I continued to read his thoughts. _**'And that confirms it. They're total newbies who just arrived. And they're kids.'**_

How did he figure out we were lying? I need to know... He obviously did something on that book of his. **_'I don't wanna waste this spell on them. Trace should be good enough.'_**

I turned to them sharply and shouted, "HE'S GOING TO USE SOME SPELL CALLED TRACE...!"

His expression was shocked, and I didn't need to read his mind to know his current thoughts were 'How the hell did you find out'. He then tched, and shouted, "Trace on! Attack Killua!"

We all dodged the spell, Killua turning away hastily and speeding away, but the spell had caught up with him. When he got hit, it was as if I had already failed my objective. There was an unpleasant pang in my heart, and I shouted, "Killua...!"

He immediately stood back up and his switch flipped. His aura became dark and menacing, and his eyes were once again void of emotions. With a low, dangerous voice tone, he calmly asked, "What did you just do to me?"

The man freaked, and then promptly shouted, "Return on! Masadora!"

I ran over to Killua and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you okay?!" He nodded, and grabbed my chin, pulling me into a small kiss. "I'm fine, so don't freak out..." Even so, even after he said that I began to cry. I had failed to protect him... What kind of person am I?

My tears slipped down my cheek and dropped to the ground quickly. I sobbed silently, and Killua immediately blushed. "E-Eh...?! Why are you crying?!"

"Killua! You made Shion cry!" Gon pouted at him, and he freaked out. "I did not!"

He flushed, and pat my head awkwardly. "Um, there there?"

I laughed a bit, and wiped away the tears. "Y-Yeah... _hiccup... _I'm so f-fine now..." He blushed and held my chin up, kissing away the tears. He then held my hand tightly, dragging me along. "If you don't tell me now, you have to tell me later."

I nodded and dragged my feet along the grass. Thinking about my failure, I barely noticed that Killua and stopped for a brief moment to pull me close. He leaned down and brushed his cold lips against mine, kissing me softly. After that, he turned red and continued dragging me alongside him and Gon again.


	46. GREED ISLAND! P2

"Killua, how are you holding up?"

Gon looked at him worriedly, and he shrugged. "Hmm? I don't feel any different."

That didn't convince him. Gon's expression didn't change, and it didn't cheer me up either. I was still guilty over what had happened... I sighed and Killua squeezed my hand even tighter.

"But I'm still worried. He definitely did something to you." Gon insisted as we walked. "No point in worrying about it now." Killua calmly said, smiling. I looked at Gon and he simply shrugged. "Hey, was he using Nen when he said 'Trace on'?"

"No, it's probably some magic that only works in this game." Killua replied.

"Magic? What kind?"

"Beats me." Killua yawned lazily and put his arms behind his head. "Well, we'll figure it out eventually."

"Mm... Ah!" Gon smiled brightly and pointed. "There's a town!"

I looked to the direction he was pointing and grinned. "You're right!"

* * *

"Welcome to Antokiba... the city of prizes?"

I cocked my head curiously. What a strange name for a city. As we explored the city, Gon pointed to a board. "Ah! Killua, Shion! Look..." We joined into the crowd, looking at all the words written on the big board.

"Antokiba Monthly Tournaments Schedule."

"There's a rock-paper-scissors tournament this month."

"The prize is a Sword of Truth." I looked at them, and Gon curiously asked, "Is that an important item?"

"Probably." Then, he turned his head. "Look over there. And over there." I looked both ways, and saw some of the men from the screening earlier. "Should we participate?"

I pulled out my journal, and replied, "You two can... I want to explore this city and learn more." Gon and Killua nodded, and the two began to go on their way when... _**grrrwwl.**_

"Maybe we should eat first..." I murmured, smiling nervously.

* * *

"Welcome! If you can finish this in thirty minutes, you don't have to pay! In addition, you'll also receive a Galgaida as your prize! Okay, begin!"

I looked at my spaghetti, and sighed. It was _huuuge _alright, and looked delicious... Well, no matter. I began to eat as quickly as I could without choking, listening to Gon and Killua talk to each other. It took a while, but after we finally finished it, the cat-man smiled. "Oh no! You did it!"

He then conjured up three cards. "Here is your prize, Galgaida."

Killua took his, and spoke out loud, "1217. F-185."

Gon scrunched his face in confusion. "What's does that mean?"

"Is this your first time seeing a card?" The cat-man questioned. "The left number is the item's card number, and the sequence on the right ranks how difficult it is to obtain. There are ten ranks, from SS to H. F would be the third easiest. The number next to the rank is the item's maximum transformation limit."

"Oh... which means this item card..."

"Is nothing but junk."

Before I could interject anything, there was a sudden explosion. We looked towards the direction and immediately ran out. Forcing our way into the crowd, we reached the middle and I immediately gasped in shock. He was one of the people who passed the screening...!

Killua looked up at the man next to us. "Hey, what happened?"

"His body suddenly exploded." The man then made a gesture, clutching his stomach. "From the inside."

I walked towards the body, grimacing. Suddenly the body disintegrated, and my eyes widened in shock. What just happened?! I turned to Killua and he looked even paler than usual.

"He's probably returning to the real world. Game over." Killua spoke, and I turned to Gon, whom had an expression of nervousness and fear. "Hey, Killua. Was the magic used on you earlier...?"

I realized where he was getting to, and my hands began to shake. Killua did too, and he froze. "I don't know."

"Don't worry." Turning around, I saw a man walk up to us. "There's no such spell in this game." He had unruly purplish hair, and a messy stub. He wasn't dressed too well either, but I didn't really care about appearances at the moment.

"Spell?" Gon questioned, and he smiled. "As you just said, it's something like magic. He died from another player's Nen."

"Nen?"

"Does that mean the players are trying to kill each other?" Killua asked. Me and Gon made expressions of curiosity. "Why?" The man made a grim expression. "Player Hunting."

"Player hunting?"

"I can explain later. Anyway, are you interested in teaming up?" He asked. "We know of a sure way to clear this game. If you're interested, follow me. My allies are waiting ahead.

We each exchanged looks, and I frowned. "I don't want to trust him... but this is our only chance." Gon nodded, and asked, "What should we do, then?"

"It _does _sound suspicious... and we're already off to a bad start." Killua looked at me and I blushed. "Wh-What?" He only shrugged, and his thoughts wrote, _**'You were off to a teary**_** start'**. Before I could yell at him, the stranger spoke. "As I recall, on your way here, another player used an attack spell on you."

My frown got even more suspicious. Killua questioned, "Have you been watching us?"

"Yeah. And I wasn't the only one. Lots of people keep an eye on the starting point. If you come, I'll explain why. I can also tell you about the spell that was cast on you."

"You're being very nice. There must be a catch." Killua reasoned with a smirk. The man turned his head, and replied, "We have no choice. This game is difficult, unpleasant, and frightening. Once you realize that, you'll be more willing to accept our offer. Well, it's your first time playing, so you could use the information..."

Killua's smirk faded, and he turned serious. "What makes you think it's our first time? We could be returning players."

The man made a small nod, and fully turned to us. Then, he held out his hand. "Book."

The three of us jumped back instinctively, and I held out my arms in front of the two like a shield. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Although, as it turned out, the man smiled. "This proves that you're beginners. An experienced player would react by summoning his own binder. Because you need spell cards to defend yourself."

Gon turned to Killua. "Then the spell cast on Killua..."

"Could only be stopped by another card?" I turned to him, and sighed. This game was not heeding to my taste so far...

"Even when you aren't carrying any cards, you should still summon it. It's an important bluff. Book." The book disappeared with a poof, and we walked towards the man. "Hey, how do we obtain spell cards?"

"The easiest method would be to go to Masadora, City of Magic." He responded. Gon turned to me and Killua, smiling. "Killua, Shion. We should go with him. I'm worried about the spell on Killua... okay?"

Killua gave in. "Sure..."

~LATER~

"Is this everyone?"

I looked at the crowd of players the man was introducing us to, and I observed them all carefully. They were all dressed up pretty strangely. Many of which I recognized from the screening.

"Yeah. Everyone else turned me down." A grey-haired man answered. Another man, who had messy blonde hair and triangular glasses, turned to the male leading us. "Let's get started."

"Another player was just killed. He arrived with the rest of you. His stomach exploded. It was the Bomber." I looked up at him, and listened.

"The victims aren't killed by spells. No spell in this game is capable of injuring people. Which means you won't be harmed or killed by any spell that's been cast on you." The blonde male spoke. I looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. That statement raised some questions.

"There are forty different spells. The one cast on you was an inspection spell. Either Trace or Adhesion."

"In short, once the enemy uses these on you, he will then know everything about you. Some players wait near the starting point in order to cast these spells on new players. As soon as a player obtains a valuable card, they'll show up and steal it. In some cases, they kill their target."

"Like the guy that just died? I won't be that easy to kill." I turned to the man who just spoke, and remembered him from the screening. He was the guy that was sitting behind us. Puhat, was it?

"No, he was killed by something else. There is a violent faction hunting players. This was done by one of them... The bomber."

Gon tensed, like there was a scary story being told. "Bomber..."

"In this game, there are three ways to acquire item cards. Do you know what they are?" A sandy-blonde haired man in a pink tee asked. Gon thought about it, and replied, "Find them yourself."

"Trade with other players."

"Steal them from players."

"Yes, those are the three ways. However, the number of players stealing from others has recently increased. That's due to the card's difficulty to obtain and the card's transformation limit system. Players who can't obtain cards themselves choose to take from others. If those players resist, they're killed. When they die, their ring disappears and their cards are lost. However, it increases the transformation limit of that card. If you kill a player, you can't take his cards. That rule was meant to keep players from killing one another."

I processed everything he said, and thought about it. What were these guys getting at...?

"But now, it's backfiring. It's been ten years since the game's release. If no one can find a way to beat it, the killing will only continue. That's why we're trying to end this mess! We're recruiting allies to clear this game! We need your help." The leader preached, and I listened to everything with interest. Now I wanted to know where he was going with this... did they plan on stealing though?

"How do you plan to obtain these cards?" Puhat asked. "1), find them yourself. 2), Trade them. Or 3), steal them. What method do you plan to use?"

"3..."

"I assume you mean to use all three methods, but three will be the primary method?" The dark-skinned man stated, and I felt a tick of annoyance. I wasn't going to be stealing anything anytime soon. With a long sigh, I turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm leaving... Stealing isn't in my nature. Gon, Killua, get me when this lecture is over." I said, and turned around to explore the town. However, Gon suddenly grabbed my wrist, and stopped me. "Wait... I'm going with you. Sorry, Killua."

With that, still holding my wrist, he began to storm off while dragging me with him. I stumbled and tried to pull away. "Ow ow ow! Gon, stop it, you're about to twist my wrist!"

Killua sighed, and grinned, looking back at the men. "You heard the leader. I'll have to pass!"


	47. Tell my Fortune!

"Hey, Gon..."

Killua sighed as he speed-walked to catch up with me and Gon, since Gon was technically dragging me along with him. I tried to pull him back, but he was hell-bent on storming off as far as he could. I turned back to Killua desperately, whom was frowning. "Will you please explain what happened back there?"

Gon halted in his steps, and I immediately rammed into his iron back. Groaning, I rubbed my red sore nose and glared at him. However, he didn't seem to notice and instead let out a long breath of relief, he turned to the both of us with a sheepish expression of embarrassment. "Sorry you guys! I couldn't take it anymore!"

"I still don't get why you're apologizing!" Killua exclaimed irritatedly. Gon made a guilty expression and looked at his feet. "But this means you'll be stuck with that spell for a while... And it could have relieved Shion of his guilt..." I laughed and pat Gon's head. "Gon, it's okay! Killua doesn't really mind either, if he did, you'd be in a head lock or something!"

Killua nodded, looking at him. "Like Shion said, it's not a big deal."

Gon looked between the both of us, but he didn't seem to cheer up. "But... you're both playing this game to help me find my dad..."

I shook my head. "Gon... I'm not only playing this to help you. I'm not sure about Killua, but I'm playing this to protect the both of you. After everything you've both done for me, helping me find myself, I am forever in debt... and I don't really mind, y'know. I enjoy following you two. You're both my everything. Without you two, I'd be an empty shell..."

Killua and Gon both stared at me with looks of surprise for a moment before reacting to my speech. Killua blushed brightly and turned away, muttering to himself. Gon on the other hand lit up like a firecracker and grabbed my hands, holding them tightly, smiling. He was completely wordless, for the first time.

"W-Well, anyways, back to Gon, why were you so mad? And do you mind letting go of Shion's hands...?" Killua murmured, and Gon nodded, immediately getting mad again, with his little pout and all. "Because they had nothing but bad things to say about the game Ging made, like how it's based on killing and stealing. I want to do what Ging said, and enjoy the game. When I first started, I knew it wouldn't be easy. That was because I thought all the players enjoyed playing the game. People have died. But it's the player mentality that scares me, not the game. They're will to hurt others to get cards."

"Really? I think it makes sense."

Gon looked up at Killua with a frown. "Killua, do you really mean that?"

"That's why this game was meant for Hunters. But, I agree that killing is wrong. However, what if two players have a fair fight with predetermined rules, and the winner gets to take a card?"

Me and Gon exchanged looks of satisfied surprise, and Gon stuttered, "Th-that's acceptable..."

"When that guy cast a spell on me, and when those guys carry out their plan, they're just following the game's rules. Though it does still feel lame. Well, forget about them. Let's enjoy this game!" Killua sang, walking off cheerfully.

Gon smiled softly, and looked at him and me. "Killua... Shion..."

We both looked at him, giving him all our attention, and his smile got even bigger. "Thanks. I'm glad the both of you came with me, and that I got to know you two!"

I lit up from the inside, and couldn't help but smile brightly at his words. Gon's own smile made me warm up, and it was like someone opened up a curtain in a dark room. Before I could stop myself, I began to cry. Gon immediately made an expression of surprise, and freaked out. "A-Ah! Why are you crying?!" I sniffled, laughing and crying. Blushing in humiliation, I stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, Gon...! It's just that what you said made me so happy I began to cry... I don't know why... I guess it's just one of those weird things about me I'll never figure out..."

Killua sighed and pat my head, ruffling my hair. "Honestly, you're about to go from the Royal-Pain-in-the-Ass to the Crybaby-Pain-In-The-Ass." I frowned, and hmphed, folding my arms and turning away from the ex-assassin in anger, my cheeks red. Killua laughed at my actions, smiling as well. Deep inside me, I felt my heart melt.

"Well, let's just go now! You're both really stupid, you know..." He said with a blush, turning his head away. Me and Gon turned to each other, laughing. I wiped away the tears and followed the white-haired boy. "Come on, Gon!"

Gon lit up and walked ahead enthusiastically, like it was a game of Follow-The-Leader. Killua ran to catch up with him, and I fell behind to watch the two idiots that I loved so desperately. But I'll never admit it... to them, at least. Sighing to myself, I forced my legs to pick up speed. Before I could even stand next to Killua though, I was suddenly yanked into an alley way. I pulled away from the phantom grab and rubbed my sore arm, glaring at the grabber incredulously. However, when I saw them, I freaked out.

It was a middle-aged woman, and she donned a black robe with a faded red shawl over her head. She had a mischievous smile, and sat behind an old table covered in blank cards. "Answer my three riddles correctly and your prize is a free fortune telling."

Her voice gave me chills, and I gulped. "N-No thanks..."

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime offer boy, are you sure?"

I frowned, and sighed irritatedly. "Yes!" Beginning to walk away, I slowed to a stop. Turning back, I sighed. "Give me the three riddles." She laughed with glee, and I sat down in the chair in front of her. She shuffled through some cards, and spoke with an enchanting voice.

_**"****If you throw me from the window,**_  
_** I will leave a grieving wife.**_

_** Bring me back, but in the door, and**_  
_** You'll see someone giving life!"**_

I froze in place, and stuttered, "U-Uh... let me think about that." She nodded, and I looked down at my lap in thought. What could that possibly mean? 'If you throw me from the window... I will leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but in the door, and you'll see someone giving life!'

A ring? No... that doesn't exactly mean giving life. As I thought, I heard the voices of Gon and Killua calling out for me. I smiled and got up, turning to the woman. "Can I have help?"

She nodded, and replied, "If all three of you get it right, then I shall give all three of you a fortune telling."

I walked out of the alleyway, and waved at them. "GOOON~ KILLUUUA~ Over here!" They looked at me, and walked over. Killua frowned and hit my head, yelling, "Honestly! I can't go anywhere without losing you! What kind of 'protector' goes around getting lost all the time?!"

Giving him a cold stare, I replied, "What kind of boyfriend goes around letting his lover get lost all the time?" He didn't answer, too flustered to respond.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, shut the fuck up. Anyways, do you guys want a fortune telling completely for free?" I asked, and Gon smiled. "Yeah!" Killua sighed, and I gestured for them to follow me. They followed me into the alleyway, and we stopped in front of the fortune teller. She explained the rules, and they nodded in understanding. After repeating the riddle, it was no surprise that Gon began to steam.

Deciding that he was hopeless, I turned to Killua. "So what do you think?" He didn't respond, and I knew he was thinking. I smiled softly, and stopped talking as well. I didn't want to disturb his thought process. As we silently thought about it for a few minutes, Killua suddenly snapped his fingers like a light bulb just lit up in his head. "Ah~ The English letter 'n'!"

I cocked my head in confusion, and then realized the answer. "Of course! Take away the 'n' in window, and it would be the English word for 'window'! And if you put it back in the word 'door', you'll get the English word 'donor'!"

The fortune teller nodded, opening her mouth to tell the second riddle.

_**"I can bring a smile to your face,  
I can bring a tear to your eye,  
I can bring a thought to your mind.**_

_**But, no one can see me.**_"

Once again, Gon's head steamed up. I bonked him and sighed. "C'mon Gon! This time it's not even that hard!" He pouted and said, "But it's too hard for _me_!" I smiled, and looked between the both of them. "Then lets talk about this. What invincible thing makes us smile, cry, or think?"

"Emotions?" Killua suggested, and I thought about it. Emotions seemed right... it can make us smile, happiness. Make us cry, sadness. And make us think, curiosity. "Yeah, lets go with emotions!"

The fortune teller smiled. "The real answer was The Past. But- emotions is acceptable. Next one:

_**Who ever makes it, tells it not.**_

_**Who ever takes it, knows it not. **_

_**Who ever knows it, wants it not." **_

I smiled and immediately answered, "Counterfeit money." Killua and Gon looked at me in surprise, and I happily explained that I heard it before from a teacher. The fortune teller smiled and took my hand. She then picked up a card and placed it on my hand. It was soon dyed black, and I raised an eyebrow. She did the same to Gon and Killua, and their cards were... strange.

Killua's card formed a teardrop, then on the back was a smiley face. Looking at Gon's card, it was the same. I cocked my head in curiosity, and looked at her.

"It'll be 80,000 jenny for a detailed explanation."

Deciding it wasn't worth the money, I walked away. They shrugged and followed me. "Maybe it was rigged, so maybe that's not our real fortunes." Killua offered, and I sighed, showing him my card. "My card turned black... what could that possibly mean?"

He shrugged, and Gon looked at it. "Maybe it means... you have no future?"

Killua's eyes widened, and he frowned. "Don't say that! It'll give him ideas!" Gon immediately apologized, but it was too late. I looked at the card carefully, and stopped walking. No... future? Does that mean I'm going to...?

Suddenly, the card was grabbed from my hands and ripped up before my eyes. Looking at Killua, he leaned forward and kissed me roughly. Then, he pulled away and stared into my eyes with a hard look. I ignored the thought script, distracted by his caring, blue eyes.

"Shion... don't worry about it. You're going to have a future with me and Gon. I will make sure of it."


	48. GREED ISLAND! P3

_**Journal Entry No. Who-Fucking-Knows,**_

_**So Killua and Gon have been dragging me around to different tournaments, and I suppose they're trying to cheer me up. I mean, I'm not worried or anything, but I'm still hung up on the meaning of those cards. Am I doing to die? And what was up with Gon and Killua's cards? Are THEY going to die? What does it mean?  
**_

_**The card was turned black, so maybe it means despair... is something going to happen to them? Or... Killua's right. I shouldn't worry too much about this. It'll give me white hair, and honestly, white hair only matches those naturally born with it. Ah... whatever.  
**_

I stopped writing, and sighed, looking up from the bleachers at Gon and Killua. They were both having a rock-paper-scissors match, and Killua won. He made a gesture of success, and Gon made a gesture of failure. I laughed, and waved my arm with a girly smile. "Yay~ You go my white-haired prince~!"

Killua looked at me and blushed, angrily shouting, "SHUT UP! THAT'S EMBARRASSING...!" I laughed again, and hopped off the bleachers and ran towards the stage to stand with them.

"Congratulations!" The ref praised, holding a big sword in his hands. "Here is your prize, the Sword of Truth!"

Killua took it, and it turned into a card. "Look guys! This is card #83. It goes in a restricted slot." Gon smiled, and turned to give him a high five. Then, he turned to me and gave me a high-five.

-TIME SKIP-

_**Journal Entry No. I can't even remember anymore so I should probably stop trying to, **_

_**Killua's "Sword of Truth" was taken by some... well, they weren't exactly thugs. I guess some gang of 80s fans? I wanted to use Emperor's Order on them, but the leader wouldn't keep eye contact for more than fifteen seconds, plus the fact that Killua kept holding me back.**_

_**Ah... Is it bad that I'm also not even that pissed? I don't really know why. Killua, I know you're reading this, now back-the-fuck-up you little shit.**_

"Whoops, I got caught!" Killua sang, and he leaned away from my shoulder. Then, he stood up. "Anyways, come on you guys. Our next destination is Masadora, the City of Magic."

I held out my arms, Gon grabbing them and pulling me up. A few seconds after that I stretched my body and yawned.

"Okay, let's go~" As we walked, I looked between the both of them. "Hey, I've been thinking about this for a while, but what would you guys do if I die?" They both halted in their steps, and I turned back to look at them. "Ah... sorry, I was being mindless... You don-"

"That depends on how you die." Killua answered, his voice tone low and dangerous. I jumped, and pat his shoulders nervously. "K-Killua! Sorry, I wasn't thinking, so I said something really insensitive... Sorry..."

Killua sighed, and ruffled his hair. Looking away, he made a soft frown. "Just don't ask that again... I don't like thinking about it." We continued to walk, and I wrapped my hands into Killua's, smiling. "Come on, cheer up. I promise you that to make up for it, I'll get you chocolate."

Killua's eyes brightened, and he grinned. "But you HAVE to get it, okay?" I kept my playful smile, and nodded. "Yeah!" When I looked back at him, I blushed.

**_'Shion... I don't ever want to lose your smile. I need you.'_**

Covering my mouth in embarrassment, I turned away so he couldn't see my blushing face. Killua however caught on. He grabbed my chin and turned me toward him. When he saw my red cheeks, his were soon red as well.

"Y-You read my mind, didn't you...?!"

-LATER-

"Those four Galgaida cards netted us 120,000 Jenny."

"They were pretty valuable. We don't need to worry about money now! Let's buy some food and water, so we can start for Masadora!" Gon smiled, and I stuck up my finger to make a point. "We'll need a map first, you know."

-LATER, LATER-

"The one with information costs 650,000, while the blank one is 20,000." The store owner explained, and Killua looked at me and Gon. "Which one should we get?"

"The 20,000 one!" Gon immediately answered, a wide grin on his face. "It'll be more fun to fill it in ourselves!"

"You're so positive, it's painful!" Killua commented. We bought it and walked out of the store. As soon as we were back on the streets, Killua opened his book and took the card out. "Gain!"

The map opened up, and sure enough, it was blank. Killua stared at it with despair, and sighed. "This doesn't tell us anything." Gon turned to him, and answered, "Then let's ask!"

* * *

_**I've been writing in this journal more often than usual. I guess it's just because I like being here in Greed Island? And the urge to write has been more strong than usual? Who knows. **_

_**Anyways, there's also this girl following us around. I don't care if she wants to join us even though Killua has a problem, but seeing her bounce around **__** like she's some giggly fairy **__**kinda annoys me. Well, it's not like she's bothering us too much. Besides, if she passed Tsezgerra's screening, then she must be useful in some way, right?**_

_**Writing while on the move is hard though! My handwriting is getting all messy, like chicken scratch. **_

"Shion, I'm amazed you can still write like that!" Killua commented, giving me a weird look. I grinned, and put my journal away. "I'm amazing in many ways, Killua." He didn't answer, only raising an eyebrow as if to doubt me.

Gon wasn't paying attention though, and he looked behind us at the persistant girl. "Hey, what should we do with her, you guys?" I looked back and shrugged. Killua casually replied, "Just ignore her. Once the bandits show up, we'll have a chance to ditch her."

I smacked his head angrily. "And just leave a girl in trouble...?!"

Killua frowned, immediately retorting, "What are you talking about?! Tsezgerra let her pass, so she must have strong Nen! She should be able to escape if things get hairy!"

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I kept silent and fumed, running ahead. "I don't even see anything wrong with extra help..."

"Shion, are you..."

"Just shut up Killua!"

I quickened my pace, so they fell behind. As I ran ahead, I barely saw a group of bandit like men jump out at me, instead running straight pass them. I was too angry to even look back. As I ran, I stopped at the edge of a cliff as soon as I saw a group of one-eyed giants. Sighing, I sat down and held my legs close to my chest, feeling stupid with myself.

"What am I doing... Why am I being so unreasonable...? Getting angry over something so stupid... I'm being immature." I murmured, and hit myself in the head. "... I'll have to apologize. They'll get here eventually..."

I hated myself very much sometimes. But the the fact that Killua would just ditch someone who only wanted to help ticked me off... but even still I was the one at blame. Sighing, I ruffled my hair.

"I am... so stupid."

* * *

"Hey... wake up, idiot."

I mewled in my sleep, reluctantly opening my eyes. Did I fall asleep while waiting? After I adjusted, I saw Killua leaning over me. Before I knew it, I was hugging him. "I'm so sorry Killua...! I was being stupid and immature, and I wasn't thinking! Then I ran off because I was angry and probably caused a lot of trouble!"

"That's right! You did cause a lot of trouble!" Killua scolded, but strangely enough, he only held me tighter. "Besides... it's not like I care that much anyways. The only thing that you should be guilty about is making me worry about your stupid ass."

I laughed, and buried my head against his neck. He smelled like lavender soap, and I smiled. I don't know how we're still able to love each other like this, but I didn't want to let go just yet. Literally. I held onto Killua like my life depended on it. He blushed, and let me live in the moment.


	49. GREED ISLAND! P4

"What is that thing...?"

I murmured curiously, looking at the weird fluff ball with long chicken legs. It stopped hopping around, and looked at us. Then, it suddenly bolted towards us and rammed into Gon's chin. Suppressing a laugh, I watched him immediately recover.

"I'm okay! That didn't hurt one bit!" He enthused with bright eyes. Then, we looked back up at the fluff ball. "This one's weak."

It soon started bouncing around the rocky canyon walls, and Killua smirked with a look of entertainment in his blue eyes. "But it's fast. Let's catch it!" I watched it's moves carefully, trying to predict what it would do next. I wonder, would the Battle Script work for this? But I didn't have time to think, for it was far to quick.

I tried to make a grab for the tail, but my hand only brushed the tiny fluff ball at the end of it's tail. Frowning, I watched it's after image and reached for the figure before it, but once again, I missed. It then darted off, and I pouted. We watched it disappear, and we each shrugged, turning to run down the rocky path.

"It got away from us. Well, it won't take very long to reach Masadora if they're all this weak." Killua commented as we ran, and I raised an eyebrow. "_IF _they're all this weak. We've only just begun, you know."

But as we ran, we skidded to a stop at the sight of a weird horse-like creature. It had a round, open mouth, like it was an air-blower tube. It was also... kinda adorable. I began to walk towards it, despite Killua's protests, but then it puffed it's cheeks and blew out... bubbles? White and red ones, to be exact. I smiled nervously, but when they hit us, they popped loudly. When we finally adjusted to the situation, we realized that the horse had disappeared.

"It's gone..."

Killua poked a bubble, popping it. "It's loud and generates a shock wave, but it doesn't do any damage." Gon turned and poked a red one, but it didn't pop. "When you touch them, the red ones don't pop."

I cocked my head in curiosity, and sighed. "Well... whatever."

-TIME SKIP-

As we continued to run down the rocky path, we came across a large figure in metal, like a knight. I sighed in awe, and grinned. "Looks like someone who is worth the fight!" Before we could charge ahead though, I felt a strong presence and turned around to see the girl from before.

"Gyo! Keep your eyes on it! use Gyo! Don't you know how?!" She scolded, and we immediately listened. Using Gyo, we turned to the knight and witnessing the trail of Nen aura. The girl watched over us, explaining, "See that? The armor's just a puppet, so attacks won't work against it." When it charged at us rather clumsily, it swung it's sword at Killua. He jumped up, dodging it swiftly as I bounced forward and kicked it's arm so it spun around and fell on the ground. Gon took the chance and followed the trail, and shouted, "Here it is!"

Suddenly, the armor puppet collapsed to it's individual pieces and Gon came running back with a card. "I got the card!" Afterwards, the girl jumped down from the canyon walls and put her hands on her hips, observing us. "So you can use Gyo. Why didn't you use it before?" We looked at each other, nervously and Killua stuttered, "Uh... well..."

She sighed like we were completely hopeless. "So you forgot." She then pointed up one finger, and we stared at her with clueless expressions. She frowned and once again scolded, "Why are you just standing there? Use Gyo!" We freaked and immediately obeyed. She then asked, "What do you see?"

"The number one." We answered simultaneously. She stopped her Nen and put her hands on her hips again. "Okay, good. If I lift my finger, you use Gyo. And then you holler out what you see. If you ever sense anything suspicious, use Gyo. Got it?"

We stared at her blankly, then Killua snapped. "Wait, why are you ordering us around?!" She lifted up one finger again, and me and Gon both exclaimed, "Five!"

"Correct!" Turning to Killua, she pointed at him and ordered, "You! Drop and give me two hundred push-ups!" Killua unsurprisingly got angry again, retorting, "Huh?!"

"It's your punishment! Get to it!"

"What the hell?! Why should I?!"

"Got a problem?"

Killua pointed at her irritatedly replying, "Of course! Who do you think we are?!" She then smiled, and said, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the pro Hunter Biscuit Krueger. I first learned Nen forty years ago. I'm going to use my wealth of knowledge and experience to coach you boys. You should be grateful."

Gon eyes widened in utter shock. "Forty years ago?!"

"You're an old hag!" Killua freaked, and Biscuit punched him into the sky. Sighing, I scratched at my head. "Well... welcome to our gang of oddballs, Obasan."

* * *

"As said before, I'm the pro Hunter Biscuit Kruger. I'm not big on formalities, so call me Bisky. In return, you must obey every word of what I teach you." Bisky explained, smiling. Killua turned away, saying, "No way, and no thanks. We're not desperate enough to beg a total stranger to train us! Say something, you guys!"

I shrugged, and turned to him with an apologetic smile. "I actually think this might be fun and knowledgeable. Gon?" He looked conflicted, and finally suggested, "We have Wing-san?" Killua frowned at me, then turned to Bisky. "He's right! We already have a master, and we don't need anyone else to train us!"

"Wing? You mean that little boy with messy hair and glasses? The one who never tucks in his shirt?" She asked, still smiling. I cocked my head, asking, "Do you know him, by any chance? If yes, then do you know... Um, a Japanese man who goes by the name Yuu?"

"Do I know him? And Yuu? They were both my students."

I smiled brightly, and turned to Killua and Gon. "She knows Wing-san _and _Master Yuu! This is so cool! She needs to teach us!" Gon nodded. "That's awesome!" She sighed, and made a hopeless expression. "So they've both gone and became masters... Time really flies, huh? Does that mean you're pro Hunters?"

I shook my head. "Me and Hedgehog-hair did, but Whitey here failed." Killua smacked my head, confirming it. "Yeah, I failed." Bisky then turned me and Gon, asking, "You both passed the Hidden Exam?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"That really takes me back. Well, I'm essentially your Master's master, so you shouldn't have any problems with me teaching you."

-LATER-

"Wow! You've been an examiner!"

"Assuming that she's telling the truth." Killua snidely commented. Bisky smirked, getting into his face and poking his chest. "You're a stubborn little boy. I like to see that in kids! You said that you weren't desperate, right? Book." She summoned her book, and took out the card with the fluff ball on it. Waving it around, she continued to lecture us. "Look carefully. It's difficulty to obtain is Ranked D. It's a normal card that doesn't go in a restricted slot. The problem is that there are many people that could have effortlessly obtained this card, while you three could not. If you run into someone who is stronger and has evil intentions..."

She suddenly ducked down, and harshly whispered, "Sit down... Pretend that we're chatting."

I raised an eyebrow, and we obeyed as she explained. "There's an enemy behind me. Don't probe for him. He'll notice." Killua looked up at her, asking, "How did you sense him?"

"He let a tiny bit of bloodlust escape. The enemy saw a bunch of kids, and relaxed for a second."

"Doesn't that mean he's weak?"

"He immediately concealed his presence again. It was only the slightest bloodlust, but he quickly concealed it, so he's pretty good."

I felt a hint of excitement, but also fear. Would we have to fight again? What was this enemy like? How strong was he exactly? And... would he be able to get Gon and Killua? Pondering on that, my hands began to shake, but I immediately calmed down when I remembered that we still had Bisky with us. She sensed him even though it was only the 'slightest bloodlust', so she was good too... or she should be, at least. Sighing, I looked at Killua, whom had an expression of determination.

"What should we do?" He asked, ready for instructions. I smiled, glad he was being cooperative. I looked at Bisky, reading my Thought Script. _**'He's fast on the uptake. This boy's bright...'**_

Well, that's my Killua for you. She then asked us, "What do you think?"

"The four of us should move together."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm guessing he decided to use caution because there are four of us. If we stick together, he'll be less eager to attack. " Gon explained as me and Killua nodded in agreement. Bisky closed her eyes, accepting his idea, but refused. "Well, you're right. But that's not what we're going to do."

Pointing at herself, she explained, "If I go on my own, the enemy is one hundred percent guaranteed to attack me. I'll go south. You boys, go North. Walk five hundred meters without concealing your presences." She then pointed to a large pillar in the distance. "Aim for that pillar. Once you get there, use Zetsu and rush back immediately!"

"OK, stalk the stalker-"

_SMACK!_

Killua appeared dazed, then he frowned. Bisky glared at him angrily and shouted, "Fine then! Be that way! I've had enough! Bye-bye!" Killua stood up and retorted, "Yeah, get lost! We didn't want you around! Come on you two, let's go!" He turned around, storming off as me and Gon stumbled behind me. Suppressing a laugh, I couldn't do it. "Y-Yeah! Pfft...! We didn't want to- pffft, I can't do it..!" Covering my mouth, I tried not to laugh too loudly. Killua dagger-eyed me and pulled at my ear. "Shut up!"


	50. GREED ISLAND! P5

"That woman is really something. I was on full alert, so I'd be ready to react at a moments notice. But I didn't realize what she was doing until what she'd done until my cheek began to sting."

Killua sighed, and I scratched at my head. "Well... she's a good actor, eh? You're both better than me." Killua chuckled lightly for a minute as we tread closer to the large pillar ahead of us. I took some time to adjust to the cool night air, but it wasn't really dark. The full moon was like a sun.

Once we reached the pillar, we turned around and used Zetsu, hurrying back to Bisky.

-LATER-

Once we reached back to Bisky, she had already engaged into battle with the enemy. He charged at her with his outstretched palm, but she dodged him, turning behind him and grabbing his arm. Flipping him over so he twirled in the air, she turned to her side and only using force she probably broke his back and sent him flying to the ground. I stared with my mouth open, gaping like an idiot in awe. We came out from hiding and slid down the walls.

Bisky turned to him. "You're lucky. If I'd used my Nen, you would be dead. During that battle, what did you see first?"

"That guy charging at you."

"The guy being flipped through the air."

"Same with Gon."

"If he were an in-game character he'd have a D rank in terms of difficulty. It would have been an instant game over for you boys. That makes the second time I've seen you barely escape death. How long will your good fortune last?" Bisky gave us a stern expression, and I flashed back to the fortune cards. Clenching my fists, I tried to stop thinking about it, instead focusing on Gon, whom just spoke. "Bisky-san..."

"Just call me Bisky. If you insist on an honorific, call me Bisky-chama~!" She smiled sweetly, and Killua turned his head away snidely commenting, "I'll just call you Hag." She punched him to the skies again, and I sighed. He never learned once, he'll probably never learn it ever. I looked at Bisky, and asked, "Is it okay to call you Obasan?"

"Hm, Obasan is too formal, but being called auntie isn't too bad. Do as you like."

"Why are you here, Bisky?" Gon asked, and she turned to him. "Well, I'm here to clear the game. But I'm mainly after a jewel." Me and Gon looked at each other before turning back to her. "A jewel?"

"There's a jewel that can only be found here. It goes in restricted slot #81... Blue Planet. What about you boys?"

"We're here to clear the game obviously." I turned to see Killua rubbing his sore cheek and smiled. "Welcome back, Killua! I didn't notice you falling back to Earth!" He frowned at me before looking back at her. Although, it was Gon who spoke. "Actually, my dad made this game."

"Oh?"

"I'm looking for my dad, so I thought this game might contain a lead."

"Who's your dad?"

"Ging Freecs."

Bisky gasped. "Ging?!"

"You know him?" Gon asked, a look of hope in his eyes. "You bet I do!" She enthused, and continued. "He's famous! Chairman Netero once said he was one of the top five Nen users..." Gon stared at her, the hope in his eyes getting a hint of determination. "Bisky, if you'd be willing to postpone your treasure hunt, please teach us Nen!"

"You've finally come around? I'm a lot tougher than Wing. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Gon raised his arm enthusiastically, spreading his happiness to me. Smiling, I raised my arm as well. "Yeah... I mean, I've been pretty easy-going about it, y'know..." Turning to Killua, shed asked, "And you?"

"I'll be fine."

Suddenly, the man coughed, waking up and moving. I put my arm out and moved Gon back some, staring at him suspiciously. Bisky put her hands on her hips, ordering, "Take all your cards out."

"Book..."

After taking his cards, she smiled. "I'm going to give you a chance. You must evade their attacks for two weeks. If you're successful, I'll let you escape. If you're knocked unconscious or can't stand... I will kill you." I narrowed my eyes, but it seemed like a fair deal. He knelt down, asking, "I just have to avoid their attacks, right? It doesn't matter what I do to them?"

His eyes scared me... especially his thoughts. But I knew not to get intimidated, and I stood my ground. My only problem was Gon and Killua... would they be fine? Maybe Killua... but Gon was... No. He can do this. I believe he can. If he stood ground with Hisoka, then he can beat this guy.

"Yeah. There's just one rule. You aren't allowed to leave this crater. If you break this rule, you lose, and I'll kill you." Bisky explained to him, and Killua asked, "What about us?"

"The same rules apply. If you leave, or fail to defeat him after two weeks, you'll be punished." She then turned to the injured man. "You're the Bounty Hunter Binolt, right?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his case around his waist, adjusting all his scissors.

"There's a bounty on his head as well. He's a brutal murderer." Bisky explained, and I tensed up. A brutal murderer? That sure encouraged me. Well, at least Killua is fighting someone who is somewhat like him. Only difference is is that Killua is an _ex-_assassin. Though... I really want to see him engage into battle with this guy.

As the sun rose, Bisky shouted, "Begin!"

* * *

It was morning now. The sun fully rose. But what time was it? And how long have been standing around like this for? I didn't know, but I was getting bored. Closing my eyes, I activated King Mode.

"Mind Reader Level 2: Battle Script!" My battle script was started, yet nothing was being written. Probably because nothing was happening so far. Bisky gave me a look of amusement from above, and then shouted, "Why are you standing around? He's trying to heal up! Are you going to let him?"

Killua walked forward and charged, but Binolt already sensed him. He spun around and swung his scissor, and Killua ducked back. Bringing his arm back, Binolt almost got him before Killua jumped back. Looking back up, I could see the slight fear. Then, I realized that Binolt scratched just a little under his right eye. I gulped, and felt a hint of anger. Gon took the chance to run forward and try to land a hit, but he raised his hand up, pointing his scissor blade at the boy. Gon halted, immediately backing off. I sighed.

"My turn..." I murmured, and charged forward. **_'He'll swing his right hand upwards. Dodge below, he will strike you with his left hand. Dodge above, he will stab you with his right hand.'_**I tched, and ran around him, but he followed pointing his left blade at me. I then jumped back several times. "We're not going to be able to get close, you guys." Unless... maybe if I go into Sleep Mode? I haven't polished it yet, but it could somewhat work since it relied on senses...

Killua then knelt down, grabbing rocks. "Guys, let's make this a battle of attrition."

"Attrition?"

"You two get some rest. I'll keep an eye on him, and use these to attack." He explained, holding the rocks in his hands. "We'll switch every six hours."

"Rocks? That's a good idea." Gon commented, and walked towards a large boulder. Breaking it to big bits, he picked up one piece. Jumping upwards, he headed straight for Binolt, using the rock as a shield. I whistled, watching him in entertainment. Binolt jumped back, dodging his "rock" attack.

"Correct!" Bisky sang. "You boys can't beat him in a drawn-out fight."

"Makes sense." Killua remarked. I smiled, and picked up my own rock. "I guess there's no need for my Enhancer ability right now..."

-TIME SKIP-

I'd say we were pretty amazing, the three of us. We were still battling Binolt, but the rock shield idea was doing great. As jumped around, dodging his blades and attacks, we weren't doing too bad. Soon enough, we made a forest of rocks. I hid behind one rather close, and threw a rock towards one side to distract him. Charging forward, I almost got him from behind before he spun around swinging like a madman. I ducked under and kicked his ankle, tripping him. Dodging back, I let Killua take the show. He jumped on top of him, smirking.

"Lights out, pops!"

"Stop it, Killua!"

He halted, jumping back before Binolt could attack. He pouted, looking at him. "Why did you stop me, Gon?"

"We still have plenty of time. Let's continue until the three of us are able to take him alone." Gon enthused, and I smiled. "Well... this is going to get _really _exciting, isn't it...?"

"Yeah. Stopping now would be a waste. Because we're on a roll."

I could sense Gon's energy and vibe, and looked at Killua with a small smile. "He's right?" But Binolt only laughed, wiping away the sweat. "Fool... It's my turn. I'll slice you up!"

"Sure, but let's wait until tomorrow. You should get some rest too. You've been slowing down."

**-TIME SKIP, 2 DAYS LATER, KILLUA POV-  
**

Killua watched as 'Shion' fought fiercely. It was him, but it didn't seem like him. This was clearly "another" Shion. How did he do this? His eyes were empty and void, only extremely focused on his opponent. Shion had been normal yesterday, but since the early morning he was void of emotions and acted as if he were in a world alone with his opponent. The old hag didn't seem to notice, yet he wasn't too sure about this. _Damn it, stop getting so worked up over this stupid idiot... _

Killua focused on Shion's fight, noticing some weird changes. _When Shion has an opponent, due to his Battle Script, he usually moves faster at dodging it. Yet here he's making mistakes and his reflexes are a little slower than usual. Yet he seems to be placing more damage, and is faster at attacking and recovering. What is this ability...? Does Gon know about it? I have to ask him... but maybe after this. _

When "Shion" ran forward, jumping up and spinning around to kick his head, Binolt used his right hand and quickly handled one of his sharp scissors, bringing it up. But before he even revealed to Shion, Shion moved his leg, stopping his previous attack and using his legs to wrap around Binolt's arm, grabbing his hand and pulling away the scissors. Binolt then used his left hand, mimicking the last attack, except Shion quickly let go, spinning his body in the air and falling to the ground. He quickly got on his feet, jumping back several times.

Killua frowned. "That idiot... that was a stupid move. He almost got stabbed. Why is he making all these mistakes? And how much luck does he even have left? It's like he's fighting mindlessly...!"

Soon after, it was Gon's turn, but Killua couldn't go to Shion just yet. It was still waiting time.

**-TIME SKIP, 3 DAYS LATER, SHION POV-**

My eyesight blurred immensely as I regained consciousness. My body also ached _really _bad, like someone twisted me as if I were some rag doll. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and realized it was night time. How many long has it been? After adjusting, I looked around and watched Gon and Killua until they were fully clear in my eyesight. Then, I asked, "Uh... what happened? Did we win? I don't see Binolt anywhere..."

"Yeah... you're really strong in this 'Sleep Mode', or whatever you called it, y'know. But it was weird at the same time... you fought like it was only you and Binolt in that crater. And, you were completely silent... never spoke once. You were also really blank-faced, like a robot made for fighting." Gon answered, and Killua nodded, confirming it. He then murmured to himself something, but I couldn't hear it. I was about to ask him what it was, but then Bisky interrupted us.

"He was doing good regardless. Well, let's head for Masadora then." Bisky enthused, pointing her finger.

"Osu!" Then, we realized. "The number nine!"

"Too slow! Drop and give me three-hundred push ups!"

"DAMN...!" I can't be doing push-ups, I'm already in enough pain!

Bisky then smiled playfully, with a hint of a smirk. Pointing up her finger as if to make a point, "Masadora's about seventy kilometers away. That's a three-hour trip, at most." While we were doing our pushups, the three of us exchanged pained expressions. "_SERIOUSLY..._?!"

My arms burned and ached miserably, but I endured it. As I pushed myself up and down, Killua looked at me. "Hey Shion, what was that ability... Sleep Mode, I think Gon said...?" I nodded, and managed to say, "That's right. What about it?" He nodded, and replied, "I was curious... how does it work?"

"Hm... Basically it's my Enhancer side of my Specialist Nen. It enhances my natural instincts and physically strengthens me. I order myself, and my body obeys to those commands. However, in this state, I'm... I'm basically a dumbass. I don't think when I fight; I rely on my senses. And since I'm not exactly the most ripped twelve year old out there, sometimes like experienced earlier, I may strain my muscles and get injured. I hope I don't accidentally tear a muscle, that would really suck." I explained, and he nodded again. "I see now..."

**-TIME SKIP-**

We had just reached Masadora, and I was on the verge of collapsing. Not that I was weak or anything, it was just that Sleep Mode already strained my muscles enough and the push-up _really_ didn't help. Also, the running. Running with weak legs isn't the wisest choice, and I just learned that the hard way. Oh well, that's why they say "No pain, no gain".

As the four of us, me, Killua, Gon, and Bisky, roamed the weird city, Bisky suggested looking for a department store. We walked around looking for one, but it wasn't too hard, since this little city had plenty of shops. We quickly found one, then walking inside to look around. Gon looked at a display case, a small pout on his face. "They're only selling cards..."

"Sorry for the wait!" Bisky sang, waving for out attention. "Let's return to that rocky area!"

"What?!" We all exclaimed, looking at her incredulously as many passing by looked at us strangely. I fell onto my knees, crying. "BUT WE JUST GOT HERE...!"

**-LATER-**

After another three hours of pain, panting, and aching leg muscles, we finally returned to the rocky area. I fell to the ground, leaning back and sighing. "Ah...~ So tired! Right now being pampered sounds good." Killua shook his head, sighing at my comment. But he couldn't hide that small grin, and I smiled to myself after catching a glimpse of it before our attention was brought to Bisky, who summoned her book. She pulled out some cards, saying, "Gain!"

After, some shovels and a wheelbarrow were conjured, and I cocked my head in confusion. Gon stepped forward and looked at them with the same expression, and he looked at Bisky. "These are the cards you bought?"

"Yep. We'll head back to Masadora now." She chirped, and I felt a bit of my soul break away. Just how many back and forth trips were we going to make...? With a long sigh, I listened to the rest of her explanation.

"However! We shall go in a straight line!" She enthused, turning around with a bounce and pointing ahead. Gon made a confused expression as Killua became a wee bit nervous, probably wondering if he heard her correctly. "Huh? A straight line? You can't mean..."

Bisky turned around, her mischievous smile sending a chill down my spine. "Yep! it's time to dig!"

As we shoveled, I was pretty surprised at how soft the rock actually was. Killua was slightly surprised as well, commenting, "Oh... this rock isn't as hard as I thought it'd be." Gon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this should go pretty smoothly."

Some time passed as we kept digging, and eventually we made it out the large rock. When we saw an opening, we practically rolled out, Killua grabbing me close so I lied next to him. I looked at him, noticing the pink tint on his cheeks. With a grin, I sighed. "Ah~ I'm so tired!"

"Hold on! If you're going to rest, sit properly!" Bisky scolded.

"Huh?"

**-LATER-**

I think I did pretty good on Bisky's challenge. I managed to catch her trying to cut my rope a few times, and unlike Gon, I didn't drop the rock on my head so many times. Honestly, sometimes he can be such a dork. I smiled to myself as Bisky served us our breakfast, looking at Gon as I tried not to laugh. He had numerous bumps on his head from the rock, and I could tell he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Gon, your head..." Killua commented in shock. Gon replied in a rather strained voice, obviously lying. "I'm good..."

I laughed, and poked his cheek. "Gon, you're such a bad liar!" He shook his head, insisting. "I'm serious okay!"

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Bisky gave us the same challenge again, replacing the rocks with even bigger ones. And as last time, Gon dropped it on his head. I spent a long time trying to mend to this thick head, laughing the whole way through. Once a dork, always a dork. And also today, we continued digging. It was pretty soft for some time, but as we got deeper, the rocks got harder. Gon tapped his shovel against the wall, and he sighed. "We've run into a totally hard rock!"

Killua turned back for a second before turning back to his work. "Can we dig it up?"

I poked at it, shaking my head. "A shovel's not going to work against this. Unless..." Gon then raised his fist, a determined expression on his face. "I can probably break it with a Nen punch." But before he did anything, his face lit up, and his eyes got a certain sparkle in them. "Killua, Shion, what were you guys doing with your aura while digging?"

We both looked at each other, then back at him. Killua replied, "I wasn't doing anything unusual." I nodded. "Me too..."

Gon smiled even wider, getting enthusiastic. "Think of the shovel as part of your body!"

I realized what he meant, and grinned. "Gon, that's _brilliant! _If I wasn't already dating Killua, I would kiss you!" Gon blushed brightly, and Killua frowned at me. "Shion..!" I laughed, surrounding myself in my aura, and began to dig.

"Only joking!"


	51. GREED ISLAND P6

_**It's been a while since I last wrote in here. And when I say 'a while', I mean it's only been about two days. I need to write to get my shit together. Anyways, we just finished "digging" that tunnel to Masadora, then Obasan wanted us to return back to that rocky area. For more training I suppose... I wonder what she even wants us to learn... I'm kinda curious about Master Yuu too. Was he a good kid? Or was he sloppy like Wing-san? Though Master Yuu is sooo organized, I can't even imagine him being sloppy. **_

_**Gotta go now, it's time to start training.**_

I put my journal back into my shirt and yawned. We had just emerged from the long tunnel that we spent all this time digging, and afterwards I strode in between Killua and Gon, watching Bisky as spoke. "Next, we'll work on obtaining monster cards. You have the requisite physical strength to defeat to defeat every enemy here. What you lack is the ability to come up with a plan of attack as you fight."

I raised my hand, coughing to get her attention. She looked at me impatiently, asking, "What is it?"

"I have Nen abilities that allow me to already predict my opponents moves. Does this training count me too?" I asked, and she made an expression of curiosity. "Hm... whether you join in is of your own choice. But what do you mean by you have Nen abilities that allow you to do that?"

I smiled. "I can read minds... or rather, my Nen revolves around the mind. I can read them, control them, no... order them to do something. I don't think it's exactly controlling them, since it's such a limited ability." Bisky nodded, understanding my point. "Very well then. And how does it work?"

"Um... by looking into their eyes, or going into King Mode, a mode that allows me to activate Emperor's Orders or Battle Script."

"Well, what if your opponent has no eyes? Or can't open them? What if they're really fast?" She listed out all the faults, and I nodded. "I see... I guess this training will still benefit me somewhat." She smiled, nodding. "I'm glad you understand. Back to the point, you three need to ability to strategize. I'm not going to say a single word so devise your own means to defeat the monsters."

**-LATER-**

Gon caught the weird black fluffball, and Killua killed some large salamander. It was my turn after his, and at the moment I was in the middle of fighting a black wolf-like creature. It was big, the size of a full-grown horse, and did _not _child-friendly. It's growl sent a shiver down my body and it's eyes were such a luminous golden, I wondered why I chose to go up against it anyways. Despite it's hostility, it was beautiful in a dark sense. I wanted to tame it more than anything, but this was for training, I guess.

"Hey there..." I said cautiously, smiling and circling it slowly. "You wanna turn down your Angry dial just a notch?"

It growled even louder, and I smirked. "I guess not. Oh well..."

It leaped at me on what I believed was full speed, and I immediately leaped into the air above it, landing a few feet behind it. Turning around, I saw that it was confused, sniffing around for my current location. When it caught my scent, it turned around to me, uttering a ferocious bark. Running at me again, it opened it's large jaws to snap around my throat, and I immediately jumped back. Rubbing at my neck, I felt a small trickle of blood run down.

"Wow... you're a better opponent than I thought." I commented as it bared it's glass-sharp canine teeth. I looked around, jumping back several times towards the wall of a canyon, running up the rocky walls and jumping onto a small ledge. I needed to concentrate, and the canine creature's attacks would distract me by far too much. Closing my eyes, I spent some minutes conjuring my Nen Gloves, and opened and closed my hands, making sure the gloves were the there.

I slowly opened my eyes again, looking down. The canine didn't leave, it sat patiently and watched me with such fierce hostility I almost didn't want to come down. Letting out a sigh, I jumped down and it rushed at me, ready to attack. But I wasn't going to let it, because then I leaned back, putting my hands against the rock and slowed myself down, forcing myself to defy gravity(which hurt like hell, it was such an intense pressure I wondered how I was even able to pull it off) by flipping back and sliding down the wall by feet instead. As soon as I was close to it, I changed directions in a flash, dodging it's attack and in a flash, was behind it. Reaching out, I had planned to grab it's hind legs and break them, but it moved swiftly, dashing away from me and towards the open area.

Following it, I was next to it in a few moments, and took the chance to grab it's neck with my left hand. But it was too large, so I instead heaved myself onto it's large back, wrapping both my arms around it's neck. Squeezing, I closed my eyes.

"Sorry."

_CRACK!_

I snapped it's neck, and it disappeared with a poof. The canine was then transformed into a card, and I fell on my stomach, groaning. Picking it up from the ground, I sighed, and waved it, turning to where the others were watching me. Killua began to run towards me, sliding down the canyon walls and pacing. When he reached me, he stood and played a smirk. "Good job. You got me worried that you'll be killed."

I laughed lightly and sighed, letting my gloves disappear. "Ah... that was a lot of work."

He then noticed the small scratch on my neck, and he brushed the blood away. "It hasn't stopped bleeding yet. You should probably treat that before it gets infected." I scoffed. "Treat it with what? My spit?"

He frowned and flicked my forehead impatiently. "You're such a smart-ass!"

"I know~"

**-TIME SKIP, the next day-**

_**Gon caught the bubble horse. He's really awesome... I wish I was a little more like him. In what? I don't know... I guess in personality, or in imagination. Ah, I wish I had more time to write in this. Oh well... I guess that's it for today's entry. I'll try to write more later, if time allows.  
**_

I put my journal away as Bisky clapped her hands for out attention. When we looked at her, she smiled brightly. "Okay, we'll now begin to work on your defense." She went into a stance, her fists clamped and her aura shining like the sun. Gon then realized what she was doing, and he looked almost awed. "Is that...?"

"That's right, Gon. This is the technique you've been using. Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu, and Gyo. Ko! You focus all your aura into one part of your body, then attack!" She explained, and I nodded, looking at Gon. "Gon, you can do that? That's amazing!"

He blushed, hanging his head humbly. "It's not _that _cool... heheh."

Bisky shook her head. "This IS amazing. It gives far greater power than your regular attacks. I'm going to attack with my fist. You must block my attacks. You may not dodge." The three of us looked at her, incredulously with a hint of understanding. She smiled, "You've figured it out? That's right... If you use your aura to block normally, you'll take considerable damage. So what should you do?"

Gon raised a finger. "We should use Ko, too."

Bisky nodded, replying, "You're half-right. Ko against Ko. As long as you and your opponent are similar in Nen capacity, you'll escape unscratched. However... if you're opponent hits you in a place where you weren't using Ko, you'll be destroyed."

"Then we should use Ko on our entire body, though it's contradictory." Killua murmured, and Bisky nodded. "Exactly. This technique combines Ten and Ren. Ken, on which you defend yourself by shrouding your body in more aura than usual. It isn't as strong is Ko, but it's far more practical. Gon, use Ren."

Gon nodded and obeyed, getting into position. After using Ren, Bisky then spoke, "To sustain that for a prolonged period of time is called Ken. Now protect yourself from my punch!" Bisky moved her fist forward slowly as Gon, in surprise, moved forward to block it. When her fist touched his palm, there was a rough reaction, and soon enough Gon was flying back. I looked at Bisky with wide eyes, then at Gon.

"You must have relaxed when you saw how slowly I was moving. If you had stopped using Ken, your face would have been smashed." She commented and raised her fist, continuing her lecture, "That was the power of Ko alone. When I add the speed and power packed by a normal punch, it becomes many times stronger. Even dozens of times stronger."

Gon smirked, his eyes bright and full of excitement. He stood up as Bisky talked, and I wondered how he could be so persistent. Turning back to Bisky, she smiled. "I'll start by going slowly, but you won't get any warning. Keep using Ken, and try to withstand my attacks." They both stared at each other for a moment, observing. Then, Gon suddenly collapsed, his Ken wavering to a stop and disappearing. Bisky made a surprised expression, and got out of stance. "Hmm, that was almost two minutes... you need to be able to sustain Ken for at least thirty minutes. or you won't stand a chance."

**-LATER-**

Some time passed by as we dug more tunnels and trained in Ken, Bisky guiding us and supervising. Eventually she and Gon went up against each other again, and this time, Gon was able to withstand thirty minutes. She was pleased, and appeared satisfied. "Good, that was thirty minutes! Over the past month, you've become a lot tougher." She raised her finger, and we were already saying it. "The number three!"

"Bingo! Killua was slightly faster. Gon, give me a thousand push ups. Shion, give me 500."

"Eh..?!" I hung my head hopelessly as Killua grinned smugly, and I fell to the ground. "Fine, fine..."

"Okay, we'll begin actual combat training today. Ken!" Bisky announced, and I looked at her curiously. "Ken?"

**-LATER, LATER-**

"In your current state, your attack power is 50, and your defense power is 50. So if you fight each other while using Ken, you won't be able to deal much damage. What should you do?"

Gon smiled, enthusiastically answering, "Use Ko!"

"You fool!" Bisky scolded. "What if he hits you somewhere where you aren't using Ko?"

Killua then raised his hand. "Use Gyo?"

"Correct!" She smiled brightly at him as he sent me and Gon another proud look. I rolled my eyes playfully and looked back at Bisky, whom began lecturing us. "From your current 50/50 state, at the first moment of attack, you shift your fist to 70 POW, and the rest to 30 POW. You can use Gyo to alter your POW depending on the situation. This is Ryu! Let's get started... Right hand to 30 POW, the rest of your body at 20 POW! It doesn't have to be precise, so try it out."

We obeyed, and it was kind of troublesome. But, I sort of got the hang of it...

"Left leg to 80 POW, rest of your body to 20 POW! Head to 60 POW, rest of the body to 40 POW!"

**-LATER-**

"Do this for thirty minutes, three times a day. Add it to your current training menu. Also... We'll begin sparring now." Bisky instructed, and we looked at each other. Sparring? Would I even be able to go up against them? Because then we'll have to take turns in fighting each other, and then it'll just be messy. "Ne, Obasan?"

She looked at me, and I asked, "What about me? All three of us can't fight each other."

"You can spar with me on free time. For now, just observe them." She replied, and I nodded. "Okay..."

**-TIME SKIP, TWO WEEKS LATER-**

"It's time for the final stage." Bisky sang, and we looked at her curiously. "Final stage?" She raised a finger, saying, "Yes, you will begin training in the individual categories."

"3!"

"Bingo! A draw. You're free to train solely in your own category. In the case of an Enhancer..." She turned to Gon. "You'd want to focus on your Enhancer skills, while training in the nearby categories. of Transmuter and Emitter in a balanced fashion. Then you'll master your own category faster."

"9!"

"Bingo, a draw again."

Gon smiled at me and Killua, praising us. "Good job, Killua! Shion!" Killua nodded, "You too." I sighed, patting their shoulders. "We're all stars, guys." Bisky waved her hand, catching our attention. "Then, let's get started now."

"Wait!"

Bisky looked at me, and I smiled sheepishly. "I'm not going to be joining them on this training. Since I'm a Specialist, I'm not really interested in any other categories besides Enhancer and Conjuring, which I already can use on certain conditions and limitations." She pouted, but nodded. "Very well then. Was that it?"

"Yeah..."


	52. GREED ISLAND! P7

"First comes rock! Rock... Paper... Rock!"

Gon punched the rock to smithereens, the pieces landing everywhere. I whistled in awe, impressed with his new ability. If I haven't said it before(Which I have plenty of times), Gon is _amazing_. Clapping my hands, I watched as he got ready to do his next move.

"Here comes the next one! First comes rock... Rock... Paper... Paper!" He hollered with his hand out, except... nothing happened. He then turned to Bisky with his airhead expression and casually asked, "Bisky, how do I make my Nen fly?"

"Train more!" She immediately replied. Killua raised his hand sheepishly, giving Gon a look. "So paper is an Emitter technique?"

Gon nodded. "Uh-huh. And Scissors is a Transmuter technique." He made a quick scissoring gesture, saying, "I wanna be able to cut through rock." I laughed, wondering how he would be able to pull this off. Bisky smiled as well. "I understand. That's a reasonable fighting technique."

Gon raised a finger, continuing to talk. "You know how it takes time to focus Nen into my fist? I was trying to think of a good way to spend that time. And when you were talking about rock-paper-scissors, it hit me. Because I like rock-paper-scissors."

Bisky nodded in approval, content with his reasoning. "Trusting your instincts is important. Your gut plays a big role in techniques that require multiple Nen categories. The key is that it should feel right to you."

Killua coughed, getting our attention. "Ah... ahem." He pointed his fingers together, smiling. When it sparked, and electricity began crackling between his hands, and I was in awe like I was with Gon. How did he manage to do that in such little time? He made a satisfied smile, saying, "Well, this is all I can manage right now, but if I charge it up, it's pretty strong."

Gon ran up to him excitedly. "That's amazing Killua! You're like an electric eel!" He frowned at him. "That's a horrible comparison!" I walked up to him calmly, impressed with his abilities. "That really is amazing, Killua. You're really cool." He blushed, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Turning his head away, he nodded. "Y-Yeah... whatever."

I laughed, poking his forehead. "Stop being so humble!"

When Killua looked back at me, he raised an eyebrow. "Shion... you're hair is growing longer." I picked at the tips, nodding. "You've noticed? It's because the dye is beginning to fade at the top, isn't it?" He nodded, and I sighed. "I'll do something about it. I'm not going to take Kurapika's example and not mind looking like a girl."

"Well, do whatever pleases you." Killua commented. I softened, feeling a rush of happiness. "I'm glad you noticed either way, Killua. It means you look at me enough to notice such a small difference." His face was red again and he punched my shoulder. "St-Stop saying such cheesy lines!"

"Ow, that hurt..."

"Well, let's take a break then." Bisky casually offered, and we looked at her. "It's a little early, but we can have a party."

"A party?"

She put her hand on her hip, curiously asking, "What do you boys do back at home to celebrate?"

"Celebrate?"

She laughed musingly, saying, "In the outside world, it's almost New Year's. Time flows at the same speed inside the game as outside." Gon suddenly freaked, looking at Killua. "Oops! The deadline to apply for the Hunter Exam is coming up!"

I nodded, looking at him. "Yeah, you should probably do something about that. Didn't you want to re-take it?" Killua made a small pout, ruffling his hair. "Yeah... and here our training was just starting to get fun..."

"I believe you're required to apply before the end of the year." Bisky added in, and Gon quickly turned to her. "We need to hurry. How do we get outside?"

Killua thought for a bit, then suggesting, "I'm guessing there are spell cards to leave the game?"

"In that case, let's head to Masadora."

"Agreed!"

I raised a hand, looking between the three of them. "I may be late to see Killua off, so I'll be taking a head start. I want to do something about this hair. See ya later!" But before I left, I kissed Killua on the cheek, ruffling his hair. "In case I don't come back on time, good luck and take care!" I left before he could even process my actions, running to the city.

**-LATER, in Killua's POV-**

As we headed to the port, I wondered where Shion ran off to. He said that he wanted to do something about his hair, but he didn't come back yet. I frowned, trying to hide my face. Even though I didn't want to admit it, but I really wanted Shion to see me off. To give me good luck again. I sighed, and as we neared the port, I saw a black-haired kid up ahead, sitting on the railings.

I cocked my head in confusion, and turned to Gon. "Shion _did _say he was going to do something about his hair, didn't he?" Gon nodded, and I gasped. Getting closer, I could see the boy more clearly, and my jaw dropped. It WAS Shion!

His hair was completely black, like he took all the dye out and decided to reveal his natural hair color(And it really brought out his eyes, making the dullness seem as if it fit). His bangs were trimmed so his eyes were seen more clearly, and his hair lost it's messiness. I didn't know if it was due to him combing it or if changing it made it sad or something, but it looked... really nice on him.

I blushed, and shook my head, clearing my head of all these annoying thoughts. "U-Uh... you changed." He laughed, poking my forehead like he always did when he was in the mood for a good tease. "I do all this to my hair for you and _that's _what you say? So mean!"

He then backed away, still smiling and pointing to the little building behind him. "Good luck Killua! The dude is in there waiting for you!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be back as soon as I left."

**-TIME SKIP, SHION POV-**

**_Killua left. I already miss him... now I have no one to tease. Gon is always so nonchalant, and teasing him is only fun when I have Killua to back me up. Oh well... it's not like he's going to be gone forever, right?_**

**_Anyways, right now we're running through a forest, but I didn't exactly hear what Obasan said... I guess I was daydreaming again. My old habit has come back to bite me in the ass... how swell. Oh, and I recently just changed up my hair. I bought a card with scissors, and somehow managed to find one with hair-dye removal. I think it was a cream...? Or something. I don't know, and I can't remember. Jeez, I really need to work on remembering shit. _**

**_Back to hair, I_**

"Shion, pay attention and stop writing in that diary of yours!" Bisky scolded, and I freaked, blushing. Under my breath I muttered, "It's not a diary..."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" I bowed down immediately, and she sighed, pointing to a newcomer. When did he get here? When I focused on him, I immediately realized and remembered the dark male and his stern face. "Isn't he one of...?"

But Bisky played her sweet girl act, looking at him innocently. "Aren't you...?"

He stood up from his previous position, looking at us "Your other friend isn't here?" Bisky ignored the question, walking closer to him shyly. "What's that machine on your shoulder? Did something happen?"

"We were fooled by the bomber. Will you listen to my story?" He asked, and I pursed my lips. The bomber...? He sure was popping up everywhere... I hope he stays away from us. If we do run into him... I looked at Gon and Bisky.

_I'll do anything to protect them._

* * *

"So he was the Bomber..." Bisky commented as he told his story, and he nodded. "The others are waiting at our base for the Bomber to disarm the bombs. They believe the terms he gave them, even though it was probably a bluff."

Gon turned to Bisky with a desperate look. "Can't anything be done?"

"If they're prepared to accept casualties..." Bisky began, but then the stranger interrupted her. "It's impossible. The first people to attack will be the ones who die. Who would volunteer for that role?"

"True..."

"Jispa was our group's strongest fighter, and he was defeated in an instant. At that point, our loss was assured. And allowing him to leave the game was a fatal mistake. We indulged in a moment's victory cheer before we could verify each member's cards and assign roles. That's when he caught us off guard. It's embarrassing to admit, but I was so distracted, I didn't notice him using Leave until it was already too late."

Bisky played a sympathetic look. "You were probably focused on understanding the explanation."

"Yeah..."

"We were thrust into that situation with no warning. Given our mental state, there was no action we could have taken."

"But why are you telling us this?" Bisky asked. He hung his head slightly, making a pained look. "Because, of everyone I've met on this island, you are the ones I believe I can most rely on. If you run into any other players, please tell them about the Bomber. Once everyone knows how his ability works, they should be able to protect themselves. And if possible, I would like you to avenge us! If not, could you at least promise that you won't let him clear this game?"

The three of us promised, and he stood up. "I'll use what time I have remaining to tell as many as I can about the Bomber. Book. Return on. Bunzen!" He then disappeared, and I sighed. "Wow..."

**-LATER-**

As we walked along the path, I took notice to Gon. He was strangely quiet, unusual for my usually energetic friend. I looked at him, observing him as his brows furrowed slightly as if he were uncomfortable, and how he was losing pace. Before I could ask, he stopped walking and looked at Bisky. "Bisky?"

She turned around to us as he spoke. "I think we should drop by their base real fast." She sighed, reasoning, "They already ran out of time. Besides, he didn't even tell us exactly where it is. And even if we did know, we don't have a spell card that could take us there."

His look didn't go away, and he replied, "I know. But some of them might have survived the explosion-"

"Doubt it." Bisky interrupted. "If the Bomber's strong enough to place bombs on his targets without anyone noticing, he wouldn't have made that kind of mistake. However... If we continue to play this game, we'll probably run into the Bomber. Given that, we may need to visit their base soon."

We both nodded, and she smiled. "We need spell cards. Let's go to Masadora and sell our monster cards to buy spell cards." Gon looked at me, then grinned. "Let's go, Shion!"

I nodded, and watched as he ran off. Walking behind them, my smile faded and I made an expression of determination to myself. _**I will protect them with all I've got... because I am their shield. **_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

**So I was actually thinking about making this the last part to the Greed Island arc. I'm really eager to end this story because lately I've been wanting to write other things, but I need to end this first. No, I'm not going to rush through everything and make it horribly written, but you know, I've been looking forward to the Chimera Ant Arc. Greed Island just wasn't really fun to write, y'know?**

**So yeah, I'm skipping out on the dodgeball game and celebration towards the end, but I promise that the Chimera Ant Arc will be really good. And very sad. Let's just say... there's going to be a blow to the heart for all of you. **


	53. GREED ISLAND(END)

"Welcome back, Killua. How was the exam?"

"I passed it in no time, naturally." Killua walked up to Gon, the two exchanging a fist bump with a cheer. He then turned to me, and slung his arm around my shoulders. "So, did you miss me?"

I scoffed, and poked his side. "I only missed teasing you."

Bisky smiled and stood next to us. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but look at these spell cards." Killua nodded and sat down, looking at her book. When he looked at all the cards, his eyes widened in awe. "Wow... There's even an S-Rank card! How much can we sell it for?"

Bisky raised a finger, getting enthusiastic. "Oh, let's go ask around!"

Gon shook his head. "No, we should use it wisely." I nodded in agreement, noting that Bisky had a pout. Turning to Killua, I asked, "So what should we do?"

"Well, I guess it's safe to hold on to it. With all these defensive spells, we don't need to worry about it getting stolen. Have you tried any of these?" He asked, looking at the book again. Gon shook his head. "Just Blackout Curtain for when Bisky was training me to make my Nen fly."

Killua made a face. "What? If you have all these cards, you should use them... Start by using this one." He handed us a card, and I leaned over Gon's shoulder to look at it as Killua continued to explain. "You can choose a player you've met before, and talk to them."

Gon looked up at him. "Who should we talk to?"

"We won't know until we see who's available."

"Contact on!" Gon said, and the card disappeared. Then, Killua began surfing through his book's history of people we ran into. Before I could go take a look myself, his eyes widened in horror. "Hey you guys... when did you run into him?"

"Huh?"

Me and Gon exchanged looks, then walked up behind him to take a look at the book as well. When I saw what he saw, I panicked for a moment. Chrollo...! How did...?! When did...?! I backed up, sitting down, then standing up again. Gon looked up at him, saying, "I haven't seen Chrollo inside the game." Killua thought for a bit, then suggesting, "Does that mean you guys passed each other without noticing?"

"No way... Chrollo has a pretty distinct look and aura, I would have recognized him right off the bat." I commented, and Gon nodded. "Also, Kurapika sealed his Nen." Killua agreed, but his eyes were still skeptical. "Yeah, and you have to use Nen to enter the game."

"That only leaves-"

"LET ME IN ON THIS!" Bisky exclaimed, punching all three of us into the air. I didn't even realize that we had been ignoring her all this time until her fist made contact with my face.

**-LATER-**

"Purging Nen? It's very doable."

"Seriously?!"

"Of course!" Bisky exclaimed. In a matter of factly voice, she said, "If you can place Nen on others, it's not unreasonable to think Nen can be removed, as well." Killua turned to the two us, and asked, "Does that mean Chrollo has removed Kurapika's Nen, and entered the game?"

"Why would he be here?" Gon questioned, and Killua's expression became serious. "I'm not sure, but we should probably let Kurapika know. I'll leave the game real quick."

"You can use a spell card to leave-" Gon began, but Killua stopped him, already running. "Save it. I can be out and back in four hours."

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Looks like it's not the real Chrollo." Killua confirmed, and we exchanged looks. Then, he continued. "Kurapika was pretty calm about it. Like he wasn't concerned or just didn't care."

Bisky then smiled, raising a finger. "Well, it sounds like you got worried for nothing. Now it's time to focus on yourselves." Gon smiled widely, raising a hand enthusiastically. "Osu! Start with the basics..."

Gon was cut off, Bisky shaking her head. "We're not going to train. It's time to start beating this game!"

Beating this game? Hm. I guess this is where the real fun starts. I looked between Gon and Killua's looks of excitement and waiting, and I smiled to myself. This really is where the fun starts. To be honest, I never really cared about even joining this game... but Gon and Killua make it so much fun, it's hard to just quit.

"Ah... lead the way then, Obasan."

* * *

_**=TIME SKIP=**_

_**Hey, it's been a while. Like a few months, I guess...  
**_

_**During our time at Greed Island, a lot has happened, so I never really had time to write in here. Who's going to read this anyways? Future children, I guess... Oh well. Wait, who's to say me and Killua will even- Is that even- Ah, forget it... Back to the point, I'm going to record everything that has happened. Well... not every detail... Jeez, am I going to start writing or what? **_

_**Okay, from the beginning, the four of us(Me, Gon, Killua, and Obasan) began collecting cards. Obviously. That's what you do in Greed Island... collect cards. And cards. And more cards. Okay future children or whatever, if you ever decide to try this game be warned that collecting cards is the whole point. Not to be rude to Gon's dad or anything... *insert cough here***_

_**Anyways, again, a lot had happened. At first it was just going on small missions(Like when we had to find the White Rhino Beetle, or whatever it was), or trading cards and battling for cards. Then, after some while, a group of other players suggested we team up to stop Genthru, the blonde spiky haired guy who turned out to be the Bomber, from completing the game. Then we gathered a team of fifteen people, went to Soufrabi, and met the "pirates" of the island. They challenged us to a sports battle, but we lost, unfortunately... **_

_**But after gathering some information(Thanks to Killua~), we used "Accompany" and reached "Chrollo Lucilfer", who turned out to be Hisoka. And let's just say meeting him again wasn't... well, saying it wasn't pleasant would be a lie(To be honest, I had a nosebleed, much to Killua's dismay. But that creeper has muscles I didn't even know the human body could develop!). Have I ever talked about Hisoka in this journal? I don't know... here's a sketch: **_

_**That's how he looks like, just in case you're wondering. Well, surprisingly(And suspiciously), Hisoka agreed to join our team to defeat Razor. Then some other guy, Goreinu(I drew a sketch of him right next to Hisoka's sketch), joined us. To even out the gang, Team Tsezgerra joined us. At first I couldn't quite remember who Tzesgerra was, but then after seeing his face the memories came flooding back. From the very memory he first degraded us.  
**_

_**Back to the point, thanks to our strong team, we managed to pass many of their challenges. But then Razor challenged us to a game of dodgeball... and that's where things blacked out for me. Literally. It wasn't even ten minutes into the game and the ball already landed onto my head, knocking me out. Thank God I dodged just in the nick of time that my brains didn't scatter everywhere... that would've been very messy. **_

_**So when I finally woke up, I found that I couldn't exactly remember who everyone was, and it turned out just to be temporary amnesia. Though.. I did have a weird dream during my blackout. Oh well, it's not like it's really important... **_

**_Anyways, after beating Razor, Tsezgerra offered to delay Genthru for three weeks, allowing us time to train and let Killua heal. During those times Killua and I got to spend a lot of time together... And we got to stargaze. It really reminded me of the Hunter Exam, when we were together on Zevil Island by ourselves. That is still one of my favorite alone-time moments with Killua... even though then being near him was still pretty awkward. Enough about Killua and back to our original point(Oh man, I keep getting off track, don't I?), after the three week span, Team Tsezgerra suddenly... disappeared. I think he and his team quit the game... So then it was up to me and Killua to develop a plan of battle, and soon enough, it came. _**

**_There was a one-on-one battle, the each of us taking on one of the members. Actually, that was a lie. There was no action for me. Which really, really sucked... I waited at the checkpoint where they said they would rendezvous. After they defeated Genthru's team, we decided to use the "Breath of Archangel" on them. Ironic, really... but I don't regret our choice. Then after gaining all 99 cards, Gon won the challenge of gaining the #00 card. It was really awe-_**

"Shion! Stop writing and celebrate!" Bisky scolded, the pencil she took from me flying out from the parade car. I pouted and put my journal away. "Why do you guys always interrupt me while I'm writing?"

"Why are you always writing?" Killua countered, giving me a noogie. "Bisky's right. Have some fun!"

I frowned. "Ugh, whatever..."

He leaned towards my ear, whispering, "If you celebrate now, I'll get you a pencil, and you can write all your dirty fantasies about me then." I blushed, turning as red as a tomato. I punched him(But he stopped me), shouting all sorts of vulgar threats. I then immediately stood up, getting ready to stalk over to the other side when Killua laughed and pulled me by the wrist. He pulled me downwards so that I sat on his lap, and he found the chance to wrap his arms around me so I couldn't get up again.

"Killua!"

"Sorry. Not really."

I hmphed, and folded my arms. Frowning, I turned my head away as he just laughed_. _Sometimes being with Killua was a real drag, sometimes it was peaceful and heartwarming. And for me at the moment... it wasn't either. I sighed, looking at the crowd, just happy that we were getting this game over with. But I can't deny it... it was fun while it lasted.


	54. Goodbye!

"Once I've chosen three cards, I'm supposed to go to the port." Gon said, looking at the little blue box before him. Bisky then asked, "Did they tell you about your father?"

Gon nodded, and answered, "Yeah, but they don't know where he is right now." I don't know how he could say that with a smile, but that's some optimism. Bisky hung her head with a down and pitying expression. "Oh... So I guess the game didn't have any clues."

Killua shrugged. "Well, that's what the starting message said."

"Yeah, that's true."

Bisky smiled at him enthusiastically. "So, what will you do for the three cards?" I looked between the three of them. "Why don't you each pick one?"

"What about you, then?" Bisky said, and I shrugged. "I never really cared in the first place, so it's okay." She then pulled out a card, smiling like a little girl who just got asked out by her senpai. "Then I want Blue Planet! This is still the best one! Ah, I can't wait to see the real thing...~ Which one do you want, Killua?"

He put his arms behind his head, making a thinking gesture. "I'm still thinking... have you decided, Gon?"

He made a small nod. "Yeah, I think so." Killua smiled, getting a bit excited. "Really? Which one?"

Gon then opened his book, pointing. "This one." We gathered around him, looking. When we saw, I cocked my head in slight confusion. "Eh? You want... this one? Paladin's necklace?" Then Killua started figuring it out, and I sighed. Someone was about to get their ass kicked if nothing was cleared up. He looked at Gon with bright eyes. "When did you get the idea?"

He thought for a bit. "Hm... when I first saw the card." Killua nodded, then said, "But this one won't be enough."

"Right, we also need this one." Gon agreed, pointing to Transform. "Do you think this will work?"

"Yeah. And this is the only way to do it!" He then turned to Bisky. "Bisky, you're okay with Blue Planet?"

We both exchanged looks of irritation, and I commented, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Obasan?"

"I'm probably thinking what you're thinking."

We then turned to Gon and Killua, cracking our knuckles. "LET US IN ON THIS, DAMMIT!"

**-LATER-**

"Man, you punch really hard, Shion..." Killua commented, rubbing at a bump on his head. I frowned, pulling the covers over me. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." He pouted, getting onto the bed and crawling over me, pulling the blanket off. "I'm sorry, now can you please stop acting so upset with me?"

I burrowed my head into my pillow, saying in a muffled voice, "Go away Killua."

**-KILLUA-**

I cupped Shion's face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. When I looked into those blue eyes, I finally saw the hurt in them. Keeping information from him hurt him more than I thought... Smiling softly, I shifted towards him so that our foreheads touched. He didn't pull away, and he stayed in the same position. Averting his eyes, he softly said, "...next time, you guys shouldn't be so discreet about it. Being ignored by your friends stings a lot."

"Yeah... I'm sorry. But you know, I _was _going to tell you..." I commented with a grin, and he frowned again. "Oh, so I'm saved for last?"

"You've already figured out, didn't you? You're smarter than you look." I pointed out as he slowly smiled. "This is the only time I'll let you flatter me, only because you're right. I did figure out after thinking it over." I rolled him onto his back, leaning down and kissing him tenderly. His lips were softer than I remembered, but maybe it was because lately we have only been exchanging "kid" kisses... I haven't actually kissed him in a while.

When I pulled away, I stared at him, feeling myself warm up from the inside as his smile widened, and he reached out for me. Shion wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down and nuzzling his nose against my neck. "If I didn't say it before, I'll say it now. I really, really, like you!"

I blushed, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "H-How can you say that so easily when you're not joking around?!"

He didn't answer, and only tightened his arms around me. After a moment of cuddling, I pulled away and slipped under the covers with him, shifting towards him and holding his hand. "...night, Shion."

"Good night, Killua."

**-LATER, SHION pov-**

It was strange, being in the real world again. I sighed and admired the sunrise as we waited for Gon's return from Greed Island. As we waited, Killua elbowed me. "Hey, Shion... what do you think we'll be doing after this?"

I cocked my head in thought, surfing through my mind. When I found an answer, I turned to him with a bright smile. "I've got no idea."

He laughed, and before he could answer, there was a flash of light from behind. Turning around, I saw Gon getting up. "Welcome back, Gon." He nodded, looking around curiously. "We're back in the real world now? I can't tell."

"Well, the game was part of the real world." Killua answered before Bisky got excited. She was nearly jumping to the skies ecstatic as she gushed to Gon, "Hey, hurry up! Bring out your binder...!"

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Book."

The book was manifested, and Bisky took out her card. After it turned into the real gem, she squealed and stars began glittering all around her. In her moment of shiny bright happiness, she celebrated and bounced around the room. Me, Gon, and Killua could only stand back and watch the show as she continued her mini party. When she remembered that we were there, she quickly recovered, acting nonchalant and putting Planet-chan, the name she dubbed her jewel, away. "So, are you sure about the two you picked?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah, these are the best ones, right?"

Gon nodded as well, looking at me. "You already figured out, right, Shion?"

"Yeah, most of it to understand the gist of it. So then, let's give your idea a go." I answered, watching Killua as he took out Patch of Shore.

"Gain!" Gon exclaimed, the card Paladin's Necklace was manifested onto his neck. Afterwards, he looked at Killua. "Give it to me, Killua."

Killua handed him Patch of Shore, and Gon held it in front of his amulet. We watched in anticipation as the card began forming into Accompany, and I finally got the full plan. Grinning, I looked at Gon, whom was celebrating and cheering. "Gon, you clever dog..."

"I see..." Bisky mused. "You used Transform to make Accompany a restricted card slot, then used Paladin's Necklace to revert it. That really is clever thinking... But I'm surprised you'd do all that for an Accompany, rather than choose a restricted card slot."

"Yeah..." Gon murmured. "Well, if I hadn't been the first one of us to enter the game, I probably wouldn't have noticed."

"Eh?"

Killua raised a finger to make a point, saying, "Remember when we played Rock-Paper-Scissors here? "

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"I was the first to enter the game." Gon said. "And while I was waiting for Killua and Shion, no one else was around. Which means the first person I met in the game should have been the second one to go in, Goreinu-san. But when I checked my binder, there was someone there before him. Ging is spelled G-I-N-G."

"Oh, so Nigg was an anagram!" Bisky realized. Gon nodded, smiling softly. "My guess is that when I was a baby, I came here with Ging. He was probably trying to tell me this: 'If I'm ready to give up everything to find him, I have to get strong enough to finish the game...'"

"Your dedication is really something." Bisky mused with a tender expression. "Well? What will you do when you find Ging?"

"Naturally, I'll introduce him to Killua and Shion! My two best friends! Wait... you can't have two best friends..." He murmured confusedly. Then, he smiled. "I'll introduce him to my first best friend Killua, and my _second _best friend, Shion!"

I blushed, feeling honored and hugging Gon while Killua on the other hand was freaking out. "Stupid! Cut that out! It's embarrassing..."

"Really... Stop it..." Bisky choked out, sobbing. She took out her handkerchief, blowing into and crying. "I can't take this! It must be age! It doesn't take much to make me cry..."

We each exchanged shrugs as Gon stepped forward. "Hey, wanna come with us to see Ging?"

She paused, silent, before calmly answering, "No, I'll pass. I'm not interested in men who already have kids."

Gon nodded, his smile softening. "Okay. Well, take care, Bisky." She turned around to us with her usual mischievous grin. "You too."

Gon and Killua make a stance of respect as I just stand there awkwardly. They say goodbye with their usual 'Osu' as I smile nervously. Looking at Bisky, I wave a small wave and say, "Well... see you later, Obasan."

She nodded, chuckling. "See you later, Shion. Then maybe next time, you wouldn't be so shy to join your friends with this."

Gon then raised Accompany into the air, loudly saying, "Accompany on! Nigg!"

As we teleported, a few moments later we landed in a foggy place, and I got a sudden ill feeling. I blinked several times, wondering what this gut-wrenching feeling was. As we took a moment to adjust to the fog, my eyes widened at the figure before us.

"...who are you?"


	55. Meet Kite!

The first thing I took notice to was the sakura blossoms as they fluttered about, falling to the ground gently and gracefully. Looking around, I saw a large sakura tree, and blinked several times. Under the tree was the silhouette of clothed figure fishing, minding their own business. Then as my eyes adjusted to the fog, I could see the other person a bit more clearly. They wore a large baggy cloak, and a blue cap, seeming to have not noticed us.

We stood there quietly, and I looked at Gon's concerned expression. Was he going to run to him? Or just stand there and wait?

Gon then stepped forward hesitantly, stuttering. "G-Ging..."

But as soon as his foot sunk into the soft sand, the mysterious other suddenly stood up, dropping his fishing pole and in front of us in a flash. He knocked us away with one arm, sending us flying back in confusion and shock. I quickly recovered, standing up and glaring at him. "You bas-"

But I cut myself off when I see that he had conjured something... a clown doll? The clown floats above his hand, loudly exclaiming, "I got a slot machine in my mouth! It goes from 1 to 9. Each number summons a different weapon. This is my Crazy Slots! Give me something good!"

Numbers start rolling in it's mouth before stopping on four. "Four!"

It is then formed into the shape of a gun, and I freak out when he points it at Gon, commenting, "Damn. Bad roll."

"Shut up! You should be grateful idiot!" The clown thing shouted, and I looked at Gon desperately. Before I could run to him, Killua is already there grabbing him out of harms way when he starts shooting. I cough as the dust begins to fly and group up in the air before clearing up. When I adjust, I look at the direction where he shot, my eyes widening in shock. Why was he shooting at ants...?

"Are you hurt?" He asks, and I glare at him as I run to Killua and Gon's side, checking the both of them for any injuries. "Well, considering that you kind of shot at us carelessly it's a freaking miracle none of us are hurt."

After deciding both boys were okay, I looked at the man. If this was Ging, he sure didn't seem as cool as I thought he'd be. He pulled off his cloak, revealing his real looks. He was tall, with long white hair that looked like it could put Illumi's to shame. He also wore a white turtle neck tucked into his long dark grey pants. I turned to Gon, whispering, "I can see the resemblance... he's definitely your dad."

Gon sent me a short glare before looking back at the man. "He's not Ging..."

Killua's eyes widened, and he looked at him as well, shouting, "Hey... What was that about? First you push us down, then you fire at us! Enough fooling around!" The man's stern expression didn't change, and he calmly strode towards us. "Fooling around? I was being dead serious. If I hadn't open fire, you would have been attacked."

"By what?! The ant you shot?!" Killua retorted angrily. When he gets up to stomp on the small thing, it suddenly moves, jumping up and biting his knee. Killua cursed, reaching down to pull it off when the stranger throws his gun to the side quickly. "Idiot!"

He pushed Killua down, taking off his cap and swiping at the ant head, sending it far off. He then picked his rifle back up, shooting at the other remains of the ant. We fell silent, not sure how to react after that. When he looked back at us, he lectured, "That's no ordinary ant. It's a Chimera Ant."

"A Chimera Ant...?"

"An aggressive, carnivorous insect, currently under Class-1 Quarantine." He answered. "From time to time, they even attack humans. You were standing right in front of their nest. Had I not fired, a Chimera Ant army would have consumed you by now."

I looked at Killua's bleeding knee, sighing. Pulling it towards me, I ripped off a piece of my jacket sleeve and wrapped it around his leg, covering the wound. Gon, still in a state of shock, softly muttered, "I feel like this happened before..."

Glancing at him for a small second, I turned my head back to the stranger, whom sighed and fixed his cap. He walked towards us, and pulled out a circularly shaped container. "I don't think it was that serious, so take that off and apply the antibiotic before putting that bandage back on. We stare at him blankly, and as I reach for it, the clown thing spoke. "What was that? Let's go nuts, man!"

The stranger doesn't look at it, muttering irritatedly, "Shut up and go away."

It poofs into thin air and he hands me the container. After I finish applying it and give it back, he stands up. "You guys should leave as well. Damn... Because of this interruption, I'll need to start over. But the nest was destroyed. Man, forced to take another life..."

Gon then realizes something, his eyes wide. "Ah!"

We each look at him, waiting for him to speak. But, he doesn't... he just sat there in awe. Gon then absentmindedly raised a hand to touch his cheek, his eyes memorized and sentimental. "Are you... Are you the one who saved me back then?"

The stranger turned to him curiously. "Back then?"

"On Whale Island, after I stumbled onto the territory of a Foxbear and it's cub." Gon explained, and his eyes widened. "Whale Island?"

"That time too... you had to kill, in order to protect me." Gon murmured, and he(The stranger) smiled. "Oh yes... I remember now. I never expected to run into you again here. You've grown, Gon."

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I looked at him incredulously. "Well, you _did _meet him back then..." Gon shook his head, looking at me. "But I don't think I ever told him my name then..."

"That's because your dad told me. Ging-san, I mean."

"Old man, you know Ging?"

"Old..." He stops his surprised comment, shifting his hat in slight irritation. After recovering, he looked at us. "Yeah, my name is Kite. Ging-san was my master."

* * *

"Oh, so you're also pro Hunters?"

"Yep." Gon confirms, and I make a cute peace sign. "I'm a prince slash pro Hunter!"

Kite gives me a blank stare as I pout, now embarrassed. "You were supposed to laugh..." Gon sighs, patting my shoulder before looking back at Kite. "Anyways, aren't you one too, Kite-san?"

"Call me Kite. It's awkward being addressed formally by my master's son."

"Okay. Then, you're one too, Kite?"

Kite nods, smiling as he remembered. "Yeah, Ging-san was the one who made me a top-class Hunter. He was my teacher and benefactor. If I hadn't met Ging-san, I'd have died long ago, in the alley of a slum."

As he told his story, we listened intently. I then took out my journal, drawing a sketch of Kite as he continued narrating. When he finished, I put my journal away and watched Gon as his eyes were bright with interest. "That was how you met Ging?"

"Yeah... Ging-san said that good Hunters are well-liked by animals. He said that I have potential, so I got interested."

"And you became his student?" Killua questioned.

"I had to force him to teach me. He hated dealing with any kind of hassle... So I was never his student officially. But I was a stubborn one... I kept bugging him. Eventually, I started to develop my Nen, and he began teaching me to hunt." He got up, handing a smoked fish to each of us before continuing. "As a result, I was able to pass the Hunters Exam with little difficulty. But before Ging-san was satisfied, I had to clear another hurdle. Can you guess what it is?"

"I think I might know." Gon murmured. "No, I definitely know. This is what Ging would have said... 'Try and catch me'."

Kite smiled in satisfaction. "Exactly. You're right.

"I knew it! I figured that was it!" Gon cheered.

"But as far as I knew, he was the world's greatest Hunter. It was going to be the most difficult hunt ever. There were no clues or leads to begin from. And I didn't heard word of a single sighting. He'd managed to completely erase his existence from this world."

Wow... what a really good Hide-and-Seek player. I looked at Gon and wondered to myself why Ging was always choosing to play this game. Maybe he just liked running... if so, what a jackass. Gon was here working his ass off to find his dad and ask him what was so good about being a Hunter that you'd have to _leave _your son for, and here Ging was changing his hiding spot every five seconds.

"So... So what happened in the end?" Gon asked excitedly. Kite answered him immediately. "I was struggling, and grasping for a single clue, so I went to his home. to Whale Island. That was when I met you, Gon. But back then, I didn't realize that you were Ging-san's son. I didn't learn that until I'd found Ging-san and told him about what had happened on Greed Island."

He paused in thought before continuing. "Ging-san wasn't surprised that I went to Whale Island, or that I met you there. It was almost as if he'd expected it. Looking back, it may be that everything's gone according to Ging-san's plans."

"Are you saying that he set all this up?" Killua asked. Kite shrugged. "Well, I can't prove it."

"You might be right." Gon agreed. "Razor was waiting for me. And Dwun and List."

Kite looked at him confusedly. "Razor? Dwun?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah, in a game called Greed Island... It's a long story."

"In the game, a guy named Razor was waiting for me, at Ging's request. Dwun and List were among Ging's ten friends who helped him create Greed Island. Oh, Razor was also one of them... Anyway, those three were waiting for me. When I learned that, I realized something. If Ging planned for me to go to Greed Island and meet his friends, meeting Bisky and the others may have been another part to his plan."

Killua turned to him. "In that case, it's possible that Ging also planned that you'd meet Kite here."

I sighed, resting my head in my hands. "Ging's really something..."

Then, Gon looked at Kite. "Kite, you must have been to Greed Island before then."

"Me?"

"Yeah, did you register under the name 'Nigg'?" Gon asked, and Kite shook his head. "Nigg? I don't recall that name... wait. I do remember Ging-san taking me inside a game..."

Gon grinned happily. "I knew it!"

"Greed Island..." Kite continued. "Yes, I believe that was it's title. But I can't remember if I used an alias."

Gon leaned forward enthusiastically. "That must be it! Ging must have had you use the name Nigg! Damn, he tricked me...!" As he held his head in shame. I laughed, patting his back in pity. "There, there..."

Killua played a smirk. "You were so sure you'd meet him, huh?"

Kite glanced at each of us before bringing the topic back. "So the game Greed Island was created to train you boys."

"Only Gon, really." Killua answered casually. "Me and the Royal-pain-in-the-ass just tagged along for the ride." I glared at him, promptly commenting, "You're lucky I wasn't the one driving, otherwise I'd have run you over before your hand even touched the door."

He shrugged with a nonchalant smile as Gon shook his head, smiling like we were hopeless. "You know, you two tagging along may have been part of Ging's plan too."

I scoffed. "Unless Ging suddenly admits to being the Illuminati, I highly doubt that."

"However, it appears our meeting here wasn't coincidence." Kite commented.

"I agree. There must be a deeper meaning to this." Killua concurred, me and Gon exchanging looks of confusion. "Meaning?"

"Razor waited inside the game to make you stronger, so one would think that Ging must have some role for Kite to play."

"A role... "

"Your final test was finding Ging, right?" Killua asked, and Kite nodded. "Yeah."

"That sounds like a daunting task. the best Hunters in this world are masters of not only hunting, but concealing themselves as well. Yet you were able to find him." Killua explained.

"Oh... Yeah, you're right."

"Once you cleared your final test, Ging must have decided you were worthy of handling this." Killua continued, Gon looking at him. "Handling what?"

"Handling what?" Killua repeated, folding his arms. "Basically..."

Before he could continue, Kite spoke. "Hey Gon... want me to tell you about Ging-san's current whereabouts?"

There was a moment of pause, and I looked at Gon in anticipation of what he'd say. Yes? No? Let me think about it? As Gon stared at the fire blankly, he smiled. "No, I want to find him on my own."

Kite smiled in satisfaction. "A good response."

Gon returned his smile, sitting up. "Anyways, tell me about Ging. Tell me everything you know!"

I laughed, admiring Gon's dedication and pureness. As I listened to Kite talk, I reached into my pocket for my pencil, instead feeling... a strange paper-like thing. No, it felt more like... a card? I pulled it out and my eyes widened in horror. In my hands was a black card, unnervingly similar to the card I got from the fortune teller. But that was... impossible... Killua ripped it up!

Why did it suddenly appear in my pocket, as if nothing ever happened to it?! My insides twisted and I trembled lightly. When Killua elbowed me, I quickly crumpled it up, looking at him. "What is it...?"

"Are you okay? You just suddenly froze..."

I nodded. "It's nothing..."

At least I hope it's nothing...


	56. Meet the Gang!

The sun began to rise as time continued on at it's pace with the four of us still sitting around a now dead fire talking away. I had managed to recover from the small event from last night, taking it off my mind and instead focusing on their conversation. But... it was difficult. My mind wandered and I kept finding myself reaching into my pocket, feeling that crumpled card over and over as to remind me it was a dark omen. Then finally Killua began rubbing my back, knowing about the distress I was trying to hide. I was thankful for that... it reassured me that everything was fine. Sighing, I looked at Gon as he began to ask Kite a question.

"Hey, what kind of work do you do, Kite?"

"Biological surveying." He answered promptly. "I focus on discovering and researching new species. Oh, have you heard of the Camp Tiger?"

I raised an eyebrow. Camp Tiger? What the fuck was that? Me and Killua exchanged looks and he turned to Kite. "Um... what's that?"

"They can use fire. They use branches that have been ignited by lightning as live kindle. Other than certain magical beasts that walk on two legs, they're the first of their kind: animals that eat meat cooked, not raw." He explained, showing us a video. I sighed in awe, watching as those beasts cooked the meat with their horns... or sticks? I think they were sticks. As we watched, Killua loudly commented in amazement, "Awesome! They're really cooking it!"

"They're really using fire!" Gon added in excitedly. Then, he looked up at Kite. "Hey, what else is there?"

Then, Killua raised a hand to his chin, remembering something. "Oh yeah... You said the thing that attacked was a Chimera Ant?"

"Yes, a Chimera Ant. Under a class-1 quarantine. Normally, no one would be allowed near such a dangerous insect." He replied, looking at the hill he shot distastefully. Gon's eyes widened with curiosity, and he asked, "Did you discover them?"

"No, I specialize in larger creatures. But currently, I'm investigating these creatures." His smile faded, and his expression became stern as he continued. "Somethings been bothering me... But it appears that now, I'll have to move to a new location. I must make a call, but I'm not getting any reception here."

Gon looked up from the laptop, then closing it. "A call?"

Kite nodded, putting his cell away. "I'm working with others. Seven of us are working as a team. I guess I must wait for their arrival. Once they're here, I'll introduce you. They're amateurs, but they're still skilled Hunters."

After he said that, we heard footsteps, like a group. Turning to the sound, Kite smiled. "Ah, speak of the devil."

There was the group, obviously. They looked a little weary, but none the less happy to see Kite... and surprised to see us. The curly haired one wearing a cap looked at us then him, asking, "Kite, who're these kids?"

"My friends." He answered. "They dropped by for a visit on their travels."

I made a face. Was he lying? He was definitely lying. What a liar. Or was he? I mean, if he really considered us friends after such a short meeting, I'm amazed. Even Gon wouldn't make friends that quickly. Wait, that's a lie, he _would _make friends that quickly. But I don't exactly think you make friends by almost blowing off one of their heads off.

She nodded, looking over us again. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you all the way out here. I'm Spinner Clow. Call me Spin! Nice to meet you!"

She held her hand out, and Gon took it. "Gon Freecs. Nice to meet you, Spin."

Spin's eyes were wide with surprise and daze, and she blinked. "Freecs... Wait, is this.."

Kite nodded. "Yes, Ging-san's son."

Everyone almost gasped, shocked and awed. "Really?"

Then the one with a large afro pointed at me and Killua. "And you two? Not you both as well, right?!"

Killua shook his head. "No, not me or him. My name is Killua Zoldyck."

Everyone made an expression of nervousness, and the afro guy backed up slightly. "Z-Zoldyck...?" The girl with short hair spoke up nervously, hesitating. "Um, forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you part of the famous family of assassins?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I quit. Shion, introduce yourself as well." They looked at me and I sighed, ruffling my hair. "Shion Kouta..."

Their eyes widened, and Spin looked at Kite incredulously. "It's a trio of fame right here! The son of Ging Freecs, someone part of a famous Assassin bloodline, and a PRINCE!"

He nodded. "Additionally, they're also pro-Hunters. So you should show some respect!"

The group looked at us in disbelief, dazed. "Wow..."

Fluffy guy, whether he was human or not I couldn't tell, set a large satchel on the ground as we all sat down for a good talk. Afro guy sighed, still not over it. "Man that was a shock!"

The bubblegum girl raised her hand, looking at us. "We've been conducting biological surveys with Kite for three years, but this is the most incredible organism we've ever seen! The Chimera Ants, I mean..."

The fluffy guy laughed in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding... But, I don't think we finished our introductions. I'm Montas Yura. But call me Mon."

"Nice to meet you, Mon." Gon greeted. Then, afro guy pointed to himself proudly. "I'm Stick Dinner. I handle the cooking. Ha ha ha, know why? Because my name is Dinner!"

Gon laughed along with him, and I joined along weakly. "Pun intended... Bad pun, not intended..."

The short haired girl then introduced herself. "I'm Banana Kavaro. Good to meet you!"

Then, there was a rustle and barking. Looking around, we saw the culprit as he jumped out of Banana's backpack and dashed over to Gon, licking madly. He smiled and held the small white dog happily. If I had a camera, I would've taken a picture of the sight. Wait, but I DO have a journal! I took it out, sketching Gon and the little fluffy canine.

"We have two others on our team." Kite said, then turning to them. "Where are Podungo and Lin?"

"They're both headed towards the area of the sighting." Mon answered, and Kite sighed. "They always move so fast."

Then, Mon turned to get his bag, saying, "Oh, and you were right, Kite..." He pulled out something from the pockets and showed us... what was that? A claw? My question of answered when he said, "This looks just like the claw of a Chimera Ant Queen. We ran some computer analyses, and the result was a 99% match."

"Can I see it?" Killua asked, standing up. He nodded, handing it to him. Killua observed it carefully, commenting, "This is a Chimera Ant Claw...? It's as big as a human finger." Gon stood up next, looking at it as well. "Does that mean there are huge ants?"

"We don't know."

"Maybe one mutated and grew really big?" Killua suggested.

"That's possible, but it may also belong to a completely different species. Regardless, we just don't know right now. That's why we're investigating." Kite responded, looking at the damaged hill. Then, Spin spoke. "It all started with the wonkiest little thing..."

"His name was Won!" Dinner interjected. "He was a Kakin official."

As he chortled again, Gon looked at the group curiously. "What's a Kakin?"

"Right here." Mon answered. "It's this wild land, in the middle of the Azian continent."

From there, Banana talked. "We had just completed a biological survey they had requested when..."

She told us the story, of how this Won-san led them to first finding the piece of a "weird" species, which turned out to be the Chimera Ant. The Chimera Ant Queen, to be exact... Looking at Killua, I noted how he began to stare at his knee intently, where the smaller Chimera Ant bit him. Then, Kite asked, "Where did Lin and Podungo go?"

Spin thought for a bit, then answering, "Somewhere south of Yorknew City."

"The person that found the insect leg apparently lives in a city by the ocean." Banana added in. Kite stood up, saying, "Sorry, you won't be able to catch your breath, but we should hurry after them."

"Hey, can we come with you?" Gon asked excitedly. Kite looked at him, then smiled. "Sure."

"Yes!" Gon cheered excitedly. I smiled, feeling the rush, but once again couldn't ignore the twisting of my insides. Somewhere inside me, I knew I should've separated from them, but I couldn't... I just couldn't. I looked at Gon and forced myself to cheer with him. Then, the group cheered as well.

"Glad to have you with us." Mon commented, and Spin smiled. "Having three pro Hunters with us is reassuring."

"And this is Ging-san's son, one of the Zoldyck family, and the prince of Hananoshima! Ah, I'm sorry..." Banana spoke, and Killua waved his hand. "It's not a big deal." He handed the small jar back to Mon, then going back to me and Gon. As we walked, Mon asked, "Anyway, you kids are already pros at your age?"

"We weren't born with the talent." Dinner sighed, adding, "Talent, talent... Guess I have a talent for saying 'talent', huh?"

Gon laughed and I cringed, wondering if Gon was doing that to make him happy. Even I, the person who many say has odd humor, find that guy's humor to be strange.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**I feel like Shion's being a bit too whiny... or to worried, but eh... **


	57. Leads that lead nowhere

"It's been days... No, it's been months since it last rained here. The weather is unusual this year. It's possible that this is affecting the wildlife in some way." Kite commented, looking out the car window. I looked at him, then leaned over to look out the window as well. It looked dry... and like a desert.

"Shion, can you not move so much? You're so heavy." Killua asked, making my cheeks heat up. I was sure that I was as red as my previous hair color. Frowning, I leaned back into him. "You know, it's not like I even wanted to sit on your lap... I _did _suggest riding on the top of the car."

"That was a stupid idea, that's why we didn't let you." He countered flatly. Tightening his arms around me, he nuzzled his nose against my neck, blushing as well. "I-I don't really mind anyways..."

"So the insect with the large leg could have been a mutation influenced by those conditions." Spin spoke, changing the short subject plus beginning questions about me and Killua.

"But why would it have grown larger?" Banana countered, her question immediately answered by Mon. "In order to survive, right? If it's bigger, it'd have a better chance of securing food."

"But that would mean it'd need more, as well. Being larger doesn't always aid survival. I believe that this is related to the Chimera Ant's unique nature, not to the environment." Banana pointed out, attracting Gon's attention. Then, Spin spoke again. "I agree. Because they reproduce in a way not found in any organism."

Gon made a look of interest, then asking, "What do you mean?"

"They reproduce through a special process known as phagogenesis." Kite answered, now all three of us curious. Me and Killua exchanged looks before paying attention to Kite again. "Phagogenesis? What's that?"

I pulled out my little blue notebook, ready to write down whatever he was going to say. He looked at me in slight amusement before replying, "When a Chimera ant eats other organisms, she is able to pass traits on from those organisms to the next generation. And she can also eat multiple species to pass on a mix of genes to her offspring. With each feeding, she lays one to five eggs. The first generation of births has no reproductive capability, so they become worker or soldier ants. They work in service to the queen, and her eventual successors. Those successors are the king and queen of the next generation. The queen is thus always looking to consume the genes of strong organisms, so she can pass them on to her offspring. And she may consume any species she particularly likes to extinction."

I abruptly stopped writing, looking at him in shock as Gon exclaimed, "To extinction?!"

"Yes, her voracious appetite can drive her to consume her own weight many times over, in a single day." Spin added, and I cringed. Man... that was some appetite. I went back to my journal as she continued, "That's why Chimera Ants are under class-1 quarantine."

Killua leaned on my back, tightening his hold around my waist as he spoke. "So if she sets her eyes on you, you're finished? Judging from the size of that claw, her length is at least two meters. That thing could devour a human in no time."

The aura tensed in distress as the silence became heavy, and I itched to speak but found no words. What else was there to add? If this thing could eat humans in such short time...

"Yes, you are correct." Kite agreed, and the silence fell on us once more.

**-LATER-**

"These are the kids I told you about on the phone, Gon, Killua, and Shion."

Kite greeted us to two... rather tiny people. The male, slightly taller than the girl by a few inches, looked Asian and had buckteeth, as well as round wire-rimmed glasses. The girl was tan and had silver hair pulled up into a short high ponytail. I observed the two, noting that the girl looked somewhat six. Talk about young adults!

The male introduced himself first in a nervous stutter, "Oh, I'm Lin Koshi. N-Nice to meet you." Then, the girl spoke. "My name's Padungo Lapoy. Glad to have you on board."

"Glad to be here, Lin-san, Podungo-san." Gon greeted as Killua and I simply said hi. After introductions, Kite looked at them. "Let's get to business. Where was the leg found?"

Padungo pointed to her right. "On that beach over there." Lin then lifted up his finger, nervously adding, "A-According to the locals, it washed up on sh-shore."

We then made our way to the beach looking to investigate. When we reached it, we scattered and began poking around. As I looked around, I looked at Killua, whom was talking to Banana. I made my way to them and popped into the conversation. "What's up?"

"Hm?" Banana looked at me, then at Killua. "Oh, he asked about the forest, and I told him that it'd be difficult to find a Chimera Ant if it ran in there." I nodded, looking up at the sea of trees as well. That _would _be troublesome... Then, Spin spoke. "We can't be certain that it's still alive."

"We don't even know if it ended up on the same island it's leg drifted to." Dinner added, a look of hopelessness being displayed. Banana then smiled, opening her backpack and letting the little dog from earlier come out. "Let's find out then." She knelt down and let the dog sniff the jar, then instructing, "Here, remember this scent."

Gon raised an arm with his happy face and bounced over as well. "I'll help, too!" He then got on all fours, sniffing the jar and making me laugh at Banana's alarmed expression. Killua gestured at him explaining, "His nose is as sharp as a dog's."

As the two dogs, well one dog and one extremely strange human boy, sniffed for a trace, we all stared in... awe? Killua was smiling as well as Kite, and I was holding back my laughter and desire to put a leash around Gon. The little dog trotted up to a point, then stopped and took a leak. I sighed along with Banana.

"He can't find a trace..." She murmured.

"The scent may have disappeared." Spin then raised her hand up, as if feeling for rain. "It was raining." Gon then trudged over with a sad face, whimpering, "I couldn't anything, either."

"That means the Chimera Any isn't here." Mon spread his arms out, making a point. Kite turned away, looking around the other beaches nearby. "It may have washed ashore elsewhere." He then turned to Lin and Padungo. "In which direction do the currents flow here?"

"It's complicated... The direction is reversed between day and night." Lin answered, and Padungo nodded. "And it also changes with the seasons. I even heard it's different on certain days."

"So it'll be tough to pinpoint a location..." Spin murmured. Gon then walked up to her, smiling brightly. "It's too early to give up. Let's split up and search."

"Sure."

I looked at Gon and Killua, then making my way to them. "I'm going to search by myself... I needed some alone time anyways." Killua nodded, but before I could walk away, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. "What's wrong, Shion? You've been acting out of it..."

I paused in silence. "... what do you mean? I'm actually feeling pretty okay."

He reluctantly let go and I headed towards the rocky wall, climbing up. After I heaved myself over, I patted off the dust and dirt and headed into the woods. As I walked around searching for clues and hints, I wandered further and further into the woods. Before I knew it, along the way, I started thinking.

Killua said that I was being stranger than I usually was... what did he mean by that? I know that lately there's been a lot on my mind, a lot more than I could handle, but I just don't see what he means. I think I've been pretty normal lately...

As I walked mindlessly, I barely noticed the ditch before me. I halted right at the edge, looking at the hole before me. "Whoa... I almost fe-"

As if fate was against me, I toppled over and rolled into the middle of the ditch, coughing out dirt and in pain. "O-Ow... that hurt like hell..." I then stood up, only to fall back down again. Staring up at the surround tree tops and clear blue skies, I sighed. "...something _is _wrong with me." I stayed in the ditch for a moment before getting back up again, climbing out and brushing off dirt. "... I should probably continue."

* * *

As the sun set, we all came back to our starting point empty handed. Gon sighed and moped. "No luck..."

"Continuing to search blindly is pointless. Let's return to Yorknew City. We may be able to find a new lead." Kite said, and we all agreed. We then headed back to the car, and this time I managed to fit in between Gon and Killua. As night came, Killua and Gon fell asleep, but I was too distressed. I couldn't even close my eyes.

Kite seemed to have noticed, and looked at me. "Why don't you sleep, Shion?"

I shrugged, slipping my hand into Killua and Gon's hand, squeezing lightly. "...I don't know. I'm not tired."

"Is something on your mind?" He asked, and I shook my head, lying. "No... I'm just not tired. But what about you? You've been pretty tense for a while. I've been tempted to read your mind numerous times."

"You can read minds?"

"Yeah... it's my Nen ability." I answered, looking at him and careful not to look into his eyes. He smiled. "Are you reading my mind right now?"

"No... I don't read the minds of people I trust."


	58. What would I do?

"A Chimera Ant Queen moves repeatedly until she finds a place she likes. As she does, she births more and more soldier ants to build her own army. Once she's chosen a location, she births a large number of carpenter ants, which construct her castle with incredible speed. From then on, the Queen remains within the castle until death. So if a Queen grew to two meters tall and were to set her sights on humans, there should be entire villages or towns of missing people." Kite informed of us, me writing down some notes that could help us. Spin, whom was on the computer, turned around and faced him.

"I don't see anything... I just checked the past six months, and the largest group only numbered ten." She said, looking back at the screen. Gon looked at her. "Say, can we look up missing people individually?"

She made a distressed expression. "Don't be ridiculous. You know how many hundreds of thousands of people go missing worldwide?"

Killua then got up from the bed, walking towards the group. "We should be able to see which areas have the highest concentrations." She nodded and tried that, leaning forward to look at the data, then sat back with a frustrated sigh. "No good... The data's two years old."

"Perhaps we should start by checking for sightings." Gon suggested as Killua agreed. "If someone saw a two-meter insect, they'd make a big fuss."

Spin sighed again. "We tried that, of course. But we couldn't find anything."

"Maybe we're getting worked up over nothing..." Banana commented, hands on hips. Spin placed her hands behind her head, blowing a bubble. "Yeah." I looked at them, getting up to stand next to Killua. "I don't think so. We'll reach a breakthrough, guys..." Before anything else was said, Kite bent down and placed a hand on the chair. "Bring out the tidal data from the day the arm was found."

She obeyed and pulled up the screen, a world map blotted with colors of yellow, orange, red, most likely the tidal data. "The arm was discovered here..."

"Now go back ten days. Locate any currents that may have carried the arm to that location in that time." Kite instructed as Spin turned her head back to look at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"It's possible that the arm was severed after the Chimera Ant made landfall." Kite replied, and she turned back to the screen. "Makes sense. It could have come from any of the Balsa Islands..."

"Including the Mitene Union." Kite added, Dinner looking at him peculiarly. "The Mitene Union..."

"Oh, where the NGL Autonomous Region is." Banana realized, Kite nodding in confirmation. "Yes, as well as East Gorteau. There's no getting information out of those two countries."

"What's this NGL?" Killua asked, asking it before I could. I got my journal ready, prepared to add more things to my journal. This whole deal with Chimera Ants was really fascinating, honestly. Banana then replied, "An acronym, standing for Neo-Green Life."

"It's a country founded by people who wanted to live in nature, away from machine civilization." Dinner added in as Spin pulled up another window of their map. "They primarily communicate by letter. Primary means of transportation is by horse. Anyone knowingly bringing technology into the country is subject to execution. In '87, a three man TV crew was caught trying to enter the country to get a story. One was executed, the other two remain in prison. Of it's 2.17 million population, 99% of it belonging to the Neo-Green Life Party, with the rest being support volunteers."

We then turned our attention towards Kite as he spoke after her. "If the Chimera Ant washed ashore there, how would the NGL citizenry react? They probably wouldn't do anything." I nodded, processing and piecing the information together. "Of course, since it's basically an untouched area of nature, they would most likely think it's some new species and mind their own business."

"Exactly." He confirmed. "Like said, to go along with your explanation, when a deadly epidemic spread throughout the area, they let nature run it's course, refusing to admit to the international doctors. And even if they tried to contact the outside, it would be too late by the time word arrived. If that arm belonged to the Chimera Ant Queen, she may have already begun to make her nest." I looked at Killua, whom had a slight unnerved expression. I couldn't blame him, this really was a terrifying situation...

* * *

"I bought tickets to the Mitene Union!" Spin loudly stated, alerting us all. Banana, whom was behind her, leaned over to look at the computer screen. "But to reach NGL, we have to take an airship to the neighboring Republic of Rokario, and travel by land there."

"It 'ant' gonna be easy to get into a country of such nasty rumors! Just kidding!" Dinner joked, laughing at his pun. I cringed like I always did, then meekly asking, "Um... what do you mean 'nasty rumors'?"

Kite looked at me, then the puzzled Gon and Killua. "Have you heard of D²?"

The three of us exchanged curious glances before looking back at the long-white haired man. "No, never heard of it." Gon said, shaking his head. "What is it, this D²?" Kite looked out the window with a pause before saying, "It's an ingestible drug that's propagating rapidly throughout urban areas worldwide. It's derived from the bila tree, native to the Mitene Union. And they claim that over 80% of the world's bila trees are located in NGL."

"So you're saying the nasty rumors are saying that the drug is being manufactured in NGL?" Killua asked, Kite turning to us again. "They're only rumors. No one has been able to publicly prove it." He stated as Dinner immediately added in with a small whine, "After all, the country's locked down tight."

"When people try to get in to investigate, they're executed." Spin chimed in as she rocked on her chair. I frowned, balling my fists. "That's not right... My country has it's share of darkness, but NGL is just... no, I have nothing to say. It doesn't matter where you go, nothing is entirely pure. But still..." Shaking my head, Gon pat my shoulder, smiling weakly. "I know how you feel, Shion..."

* * *

As we waited at the airport, I swung my legs back and forth like a little kid, whistling a soft merry tune. I watched everyone around, reading the minds of a few people here and there. One woman in particular, whom looked like a rather strict woman with her tightly knit chocolate-colored hair and sharp business attire was completely different from her thoughts, which were worries about her baby being with a baby sitter she barely knew. Then another guy who looked like a thug was thinking about what to say when he finally got to see his sister again. I smiled, ignoring the dark thoughts that I read every now and then.

As I spaced out, Killua elbowed me in the side to direct my attention towards Kite, whom was making his way here. When he got to us, he stood a few feet away, hands on hips. There was a small silence before he broke it. "This may be a little late to ask, but are you sure you want to come?"

"Of course!" Gon confirmed, smiling brightly.

"You weren't kidding about the 'late' part." Killua teased, me snickering a little. "If we wanted to quit, that would've been done a long time ago."

"We have no idea what the situation inside NGL is. There may very well be a swarm of Giant Chimera Ants already, hunting humans down. If that turns out to be the case, my priority would be saving them-" He explained, gesturing to his friends. "-So I may not be able to help you. You must be able to protect yourselves. If you want to come, that's the requirement."

"Okay, got it." Gon confirmed. Killua smiled, adding in, "We'll be fine."

With a sigh, I said, "I've been watching over these two for a long time now, so I'm sure that we'll be able to protect ourselves."

His expression didn't change as he stated one more requirement. "And if I'm the one who's in danger, you should escape without me. Got it?"

We didn't answer, and I nervously fidgeted around. I looked at Gon and Killua, whom turned away from him without a word. The tension wasn't as bad as when we were in the car, but it was still uncomfortable. I pursed my lips, bringing my knees to my chest. What should I say? No, I shouldn't say anything. But... what _would _we do when that time came? Gon obviously wouldn't listen, Killua would hesitate, and me... what would **_I _**do in a time like that? I don't even know... I wouldn't just want to abandon a friend, especially someone so admired by Ging and his son, yet... I don't want to defy him, and end up making things worse. Would Killua feel the same? What about Gon? No, Gon wouldn't care about the consequences... wait, thinking about it now, has Gon ever felt guilty about anything besides the time he didn't listen to Wing-san back at Heaven's Arena?

I sighed, looking at my knee caps. I was over thinking this...

* * *

As the scene passed by, my eyes ate it all up like a flame given paper. I hummed softly, staring at the sky as the large sun set, the somehow peaceful boldness of red and orange tint being erased by a soft hue of purplish blue. I felt a calmness in that as it distracted me from the uncomfortable emotion that resided in my guts. It was the same feeling I got when the fortune teller's card appeared in my pockets again... yet this time it seemed a little more heavy than before because of what Kite said. I tried to further push my mind away from that as I stared at the ocean.

Suddenly it dawned onto me that Gon was saying something, and I tuned back into reality. "Wait, what did you say, Gon? I wasn't listening."

"Remember what Kite said before we left?" He asked calmly, looking at me and Killua. "That we should escape without him if he's in danger."

"Yeah, I don't think that it was a choice..." Killua commented, Gon nodding. "Yeah, that's why we said nothing. but I've been thinking. Is it possible for Kite, who earned Ging's respect, to be in that much danger?"

He turned to face Killua. "You said that Ging had a reason for bringing Kite and me together..." Killua nodded a little. "Yeah... and you're point is?"

"You're probably right. I don't know the reason, but I can't give up halfway, no matter what's going on. Otherwise, I'll disappoint Ging. Of course, I could never forgive myself, either. So I won't run away. That's what I've decided." Gon declared, his eyes burning with the determination that I so admired, to the point of jealousy. I smiled softly, turning to look back out the window as Killua commented, "Man, you had this totally serious expression, so I was expecting something big. But it's just business as usual."

"Eh? But I thought about this a lot. I even ran a bunch of mental simulations..."

"Think all you want, but you'll still be Gon. If someone said you should abandon them, you'd never do it."

"You make it sound like I wasted my time considering it. Then what about you? And Shion?"

"I'm a spontaneous guy, so I'd think about it when the time comes." He answered, Gon lifting his head up from his arms a little. "So you might run away?"

"Depends. I can't say until it actually happens." He answered strictly, Gon looking at me next. "What about you, Shion?"

I froze, pondering over his question. "I would... do all I can to protect who it is, if they're close enough. If it were you or Killua in danger, I'd do anything I can in my power to protect you. About Kite... I don't know him too well other than what we have found out, so like Killua, it depends on the situation and who's in danger. But like said before... I would do anything- and I mean _anything_\- to protect you guys... even risk my life. You two are all who matter to me, without you both, there is no point for my existence. So if there were to be a situation on which I had to pick between you and Killua or Kite, I'm sorry Gon, but I would pick you two. I can't live without you guys... you both are what drive me to continue being who I am."

Gon's cheeks were hinted with a bright pink as Killua couldn't even look my in the eye.

"Shion... you say the most stupidest shit." Killua cursed, too shy to even turn a millimeter in my direction. I laughed, patting his back. "Don't act like some shy tsundere, Killua!"

"I'm not!"

"Killua, you're really red."

"Shut up, Gon!"

I laughed, enjoying this small moment of peace as Gon and Killua begun to go off at each other. This was what I loved most about them... when they were happy. Their happiness is my happiness, and their warmth is my warmth. Only I didn't know that this would be cruelly ripped away by a monster in the future... and that things were about to go terribly, horribly all wrong.


	59. NGL!

It was night time, and I was sitting on the bench next to Killua, whom was in between me and Gon. He propped his head against Killua's shoulders, sleeping on his arm. Smiling, I looked back out the window, admiring the star sprinkled night sky as the ocean below reflected the moon's light, brightening up the reflecting glares. I had also thought Killua fell asleep, but felt his hand pat my head, ruffling my hair. I turned to him and he blushed, looking out the window. "Shion... do you remember what I asked you back at the Hunter's Exam? When the sky was like this?"

"Yeah... no. What did you ask?" I replied, ignoring the glare he sent at me. He took a deep breath before asking, "... how do you feel about me now?"

I paused, slowly remembering.

_**"Yuki... What are your real feelings towards me?" He turned to his side and looked at me. I had to think about it of course. I thought for a long time before coming to a conclusion. "It's... really complex. I mean, I know you said that you aren't an assassin anymore, but you still killed. And that makes me want to hate you for it. But at the same time you're just like a normal twelve year old... And lately I've been able to relate with you."**_

I softly smiled, looking at him warmly. "I remember... and I told you that somehow, I couldn't hate you, no matter how hard I tried." He nodded, twiddling with his thumbs before asking again. "So then, what do you feel now... about me, I mean." I blinked, and looked back out the window. "I... like you. A lot, obviously. I love your smile, I love your voice, and... best of all, I love your amazing eyes. They just give off such an electric feeling, and I can't break away. It kinda makes me jealous sometimes because you still have such a rich eye color, unlike me..."

Killua shook his head, poking my forehead. "I don't think so..."

I looked at him in surprise for a moment. "What do you mean...?"

"It's nothing..." Killua pouted, looking out the window. He was hiding something from me, wasn't he? I sighed and folded my arms. "Come on, I just told you everything I liked about you, you can at least explain why you like my eyes." His pout didn't fade, and he began to get flustered. Does saying sweet things really affect him this much?

He was soon red in the cheeks, averting his eyes. "...I... feel the same towards you, too. I like your eyes. Even though they may be dull of color, there's so much emotion in them, color isn't necessary. Then your voice... when you talk, I _want_ to hear you. Then I love how you make me want to kill you, and tell you to just shut up and... and..." He was practically red at this point, his face heating up immensely. "S-Sometimes you... make me want to... t-tell you to shut up and... k... kiss... me."

After he was finally able to force out his words, he turned his head away and hid his face. I smiled, grabbing his chin and turning it back to kiss his lips softly. "Don't be so shy, Killua. Actually, never mind. That's another cute thing about you that shouldn't change." He quickly became scarlet again as he turned his head away once more. "D-Don't call me cute! That's stupid...! And, not to mention, really humiliating...!" He continued spouting nonsense as I looked back out to window, staring at the bright full moon. Nodding along to what Killua was ranting about, I felt myself warm up a little.

* * *

_**It's been hours now. Really long hours. I finally fell asleep for a few hours earlier on the airship, then during our truck ride to NGL's borders. We're almost there, according to the driver. I wonder what awaits us beyond this boundary... definitely not death. At least I hope so... it's been pretty tense for a while until we loosened up a little...  
**_

_**Oh well, we're pretty close now. Bye for now... **_

I put my pencil back into my pocket and my journal into my shirt as I could see a large tree up ahead. When we neared it, the driver slowed to a stop, all of us getting out and standing around. He then peeked his head out saying, "This is the border with NGL. Those two huge trees serve as the checkpoint and embassy."

We walked ahead towards the border, which I assume was the large tree up ahead. The land all around us was scarred with sand and random patches of short grass. The scenery was dull like a desert, but we weren't here for sight seeing.

"Stay alert." Kite warned. "The Ants are a concern, but the NGL is more than a nature-loving organization."

"Got it." Gon nodded.

We walked up the wooden steps of the tree, and as we grew close to the top of the stairs, two figures emerged from the entrance. One man had a long grey beard and a bald head, donning a pale yellow robe decorated with a geometrical pattern around the hems. Under that was also a white turtle neck. He also wore white pants and beige boots. The man next to him was paler with short grey hair, and wore a white cloak like garment.

"What brings you here?" The first man asked sternly.

"We're on a hunt." Kite replied. "A quarantined organism may have invaded this country."

There was a pause as the man observed us for a moment, then smiling almost smugly. "If you are pro Hunters, then we cannot deny you entry. Follow me." He instructed, turning around and walking ahead. We followed behind shortly after, entering a... rather strange room. There was two rows of computers occupied by one man, doing what I assumed was their work.

Killua seemed to have noticed, commenting, "You're using computers and machines."

"This place isn't within NGL's borders. This area is used for foreign relations and information exchange." The first man replied, directing it towards us all.

"Are there any facilities similar to this within the country?" Kite asked.

"No, not a single one. No machines of any kind are allowed inside NGL."

"Naturally, visitors are also not allowed to bring any inside." The second man from earlier added in. "Which means that you'll need to remove all metallic, petroleum, glass, or other such goods on your person."

Lin jumped, pointing at his wide glasses. "D-Does that include my glasses?"

"Yes. If your clothes, belts, shoes, or underwear contain any plastic, chemicals, or metal, you must remove them." The second man enjoined as Spin grew irritated. She popped her bubble and immediately retorted, "That's not funny. You're telling us to strip naked?"

The second man smiled. "Don't worry. There is natural clothing for sale upstairs."

"Also, if there are any bolts inside your body, dental implants, gold, silver, or silicon enhancements that cannot be removed, you will not be allowed to enter."

* * *

I slipped on a white long sleeved shirt, then rolling up the sleeves. Afterwards I pulled on a pair of baggy light-beige pants and tied the dark black sash around my waist tightly. Sighing shortly, I looked around at Gon and Killua, whom finished changing around the same time I did. Killua quickly looked over me, then smiled. "You look weird."

"The same can be said to you." I replied calmly, cracking my neck.

We exited the changing room and stood near Podungo and Dinner. After some more fiddling with our clothes, Kite finally came down the stairs and looked over us. "Only the six of us left?"

"Yep..." I sighed. "Life sucks."

* * *

It took a tortuously long time to finish some more tests, and I had to give up my pencil to be on the safe side, but at least we were here now, in the nature reserve place. We stood the edge of the plateau as the wind breezed by gently, watching over the land for a moment. Then, Kite broke the silence. "Okay... let's begin the hunt."

We climbed down and walked ahead towards the closest reserve, and as we neared it I could just faintly make out the figures of horses. When we finally reached it, I smiled. They _were _horses! I haven't rode one since my forced return to Hananoshima. Looking around, I searched for the owners of the place, noting that the sign stated that it was horse rent. So were we going by horses?

"Horse rent for 12000... that's a lot of zeroes for one horse." I murmured. "Oh well."

"Shion, ride with me and Gon." Killua urged, grabbing my arm. I raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly. "No, it's okay. I want to ride my own horse cause it's been a while. I want to have that feeling of horse riding again!" Killua sighed and let go. "Whatever... it's your choice."

"Aw, don't make me feel bad Killua..."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad in the first place!"

I laughed again and looked at Kite. "Kite, I'll pay for my own horse. I'm going solo." He nodded and we continued to meet with the owners. After that, we were riding down the land. As I galloped along, I looked at Killua, smirking in amusement. He stood on the end of the horse, unfazed. What a show off!

Galloping next to Gon, I looked at him. "You should push the boy off. Then we'll see how cool he is then." Killua glared at me and sighed. "You're being pretty outstanding yourself, riding without looking where you're going."

"Thank you, I try."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"It wasn't?" I gasped, looking ahead with a pout and fake tears. "And I really do try."

"Shion, if you were not on a different horse, I'd have thrown you off by now." Killua retorted, and I grinned smugly. "Just you attempt it lover boy, I'd counter-block you so fast you wouldn't even know what happened until you were flying in the dust." He scoffed with a look. "I think we both know who's the better one here."

"Me, obviously." I commented loudly as he burst into laughter. "You just keep dreaming Shion."

"Thank you, I will." I smiled as he looked on ahead, grinning to himself.

After a long period of just riding further up the land, Kite finally decided to make a stop, and we got off the horses to make some plans. Afterwards I began to make my way towards Killua and Gon, whom were analyzing a map. As I neared to two, I called out, "What are you two doing?"

Gon turned to me and smiled. "Oh, Shion. We were just making directions." I nodded and stood over it, looking at where he was pointing. "The directions you've got so far, please?" He nodded, and pointed to the routes they had planned to take. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head curiously. "Do you plan to check with the villages, Gon? Killua?"

"Yeah. Gon said that we should check the villages first and ask questions. If they say no, then it probably isn't in this country. But, that's assuming if they tell the truth, of course..." Killua replied, dirty looking at the two NGL citizens, the horse owners. They stood atop the plateau, chatting nonchalantly. Gon raised his head. "They're still following us, aren't they?"

"Yeah. They claim to be here in case we encounter unknown tribes and require interpreters or intermediaries. But they're obviously here to watch us." The cautious look in Killua's eyes sharpened as the three of us fell silent, watching the two above. Just then Kite came along, arms folded and poker-faced as usual. "Well, I never expected the people here to be of any help. My gut tells me that it's here."

I tensed, and stood up. "I'm not going to deny that... so then, shall we continue?"

"Yeah..."


	60. Chimera Ants!

The day was long as the sun was still up, and I was kind of getting bored. How long were we gonna ride for? Where were we going? What was our plan? Where was the first village? I sighed again and looked at Kite for a brief moment, then facing forward. It was a while before Kite suddenly halted, the rest of us doing the same. Gon's curiosity piqued as he noticed Kite was holding a note in his hands. Buzzing around him was... a bee? Did that bee deliver this?

I got off my horse and skipped over, hoisting myself onto his horse behind him to get a look at the bloody message:

**Help! Notify the Hunter Association!**

The rest was a hastily sketched map of the area, and I felt the uncomfortable darkness squirm in my guts as it did before. My eyes widened and I felt my hands and legs go numb despite the slight trembling. After a moment of silence, Kite looked at me, Gon, and Killua. "It may be dangerous... But could you three accompany me?"

I nodded boldly. "Yeah."

"Of course..."

"We're pros."

The bee on Gon's fingertips buzzed off as we looked at it travel further away into the air, probably returning to it's master. I blinked, getting off the horse and doing a few stretches. Riding for so long was quite literally a pain in the ass... As I made my way to Gon and Killua, Kite turned to the girl who was following us with the other man. "Miss interpreter... sorry, but we're in a hurry."

She smiled, petting her mare. "Okay, the horses can move a bit faster..."

Kite jumped off the horse, keeping a hold of his hat so it didn't fall off. "They won't be fast enough." He then looked at Dinner and Podungo, whom were fairly confused at what was happening. "I want you two to return to the border, find the others, and get word to the Association. These creatures are dangerous."

They both obviously were hesitating, but nodded, agreeing. Podungo quickly called out, "Be careful, Kite."

He dipped his head, smiling reassuringly. "Right." Then turning to us. "If you can't keep up, I'll leave you behind."

Killua and Gon, whom were warming up with body stretches, were nonchalant. "Right back at ya." Killua boasted, Gon making a determined expression. "All ready to go!"

I looked at him with a smile. "You heard the men, we're all set to kill. Well... _I'm_ set to kill, not sure about them." Killua gasped at me, almost grinning. "That's some character development. You used to be so scared of blood."

I shrugged. "Traveling with a trigger happy assassin and an oblivious fool does things to you. It just happens."

Kite scanned us with his same poker face, then smiling amusingly. "Well, I can't say that that's a bad thing for you. I'll need you to be ready to go all out at any time." I grinned and put my hands on my hips, beaming. "Thanks. I won't let you down!"

We walked forward for a moment and then stopped, doing another set of quick stretches. When we were finished, Kite fixed his hat, pushing it down gently. "Let's go."

* * *

Silence. That was what fell upon us after we sprinted at full speed across the barren desert and into these dark woods, coming across a large stain of faded blood on the ground as well as remnants of clothes and a shoe. I tensed, smelling the sharp scent of blood as it reeked into the air. Looking at Gon, I noticed his expression of absolute disgust and anger. I couldn't blame him... this was horrible.

Killua bent down for a second, picking up a small object. His eyes widened for a second before informing us, "This is a bullet casing."

"Nothing mechanical is allowed here, right?" Gon asked almost angrily. I tched, balling my fists. "So NGL _does _have a hypocritical dark side..."

"And it seems the underground rulers of NGL were manufacturing guns in addition to drugs." Kite added in, arms folded. Killua lowered his arm, and stared at the blood before us. "But judging by this..."

"It wasn't done by a human." Kite confirmed. We looked at him, each of us donning an expression of intense hate, shock, and both. "Most likely, it was a Chimera Ant. If the Chimera Ants are using guns... I hate to consider the possibility, but it's possible that NGL's underground rulers have already been fed to the queen..."

"That's horrible..." I murmured in a low voice, trembling in mixed emotions. "Should your theory of passed genes be correct, Kite... then... what will happen if... they're born with their genes?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but... NGL and Chimera Ants... They are the worst combination imaginable. This could create an unprecedented biohazard." Kite answered in a tense voice tone, and I shivered. This was bad news... but we can't just stand back and let it happen. I'll help Kite, Gon, and Killua to the best of my abilities... I swear.

* * *

After that event, we continued to venture through the forest, searching for clues. As we walked, we came across an open area of huts and rather traditional buildings made out of sticks and hay. Probably more, but it's not like I'm going to know... We entered the seemingly abandoned area, approaching an old damaged hut. Looking inside, it was empty, and possessions were messily strewn about the room like someone went on a rampage. Or possibly Chimera Ants...

"No one's here." Gon pointed out in a soft whisper.

"Well no shit, Sherlock, what else ya see?" I whispered back, ignoring the glare he sent me. As we backed out, Kite quickly looked over the area, then looking at us. "Look around... try and find something useful." We nodded and spread out. About 10-15 minutes passed by until Gon stopped investigating and made his way towards me and Killua. "Say... Something smells."

"Huh?" I lifted my head up. "What is it, Rover?"

Gon ignored my comment and pointed down a wide path, almost like a dirt road. At the end was a stable. "Coming from over there."

We followed him towards the stables, and from my distance I could vaguely see a dragging trail of blood. We were then lead deep into the forest, looking for the source of the blood trail and weird smell. As we emerged from the trees, I gasped, eyes widening. There were three trees, on each of them was an impaled horse. So... this was the horrifying image at the end of what was unfortunately not a rainbow. I gulped, cringing at the sight. The stench of the dead animals was almost unbearable too, the odor of rotting flesh combining with the familiar sharpness of blood.

"It's like a morning sacrifice." Gon stated.

"Huh? What's that?" I asked, covering my nose.

"A ritual practiced by birds called bull-headed shrikes." Kite answered for him. "They impale their prey on sharp objects, such as branches."

"Hey!"

I spun around like Gon and Killua, immediately knowing that was not one of us. I could almost sense their monstrosity... and I was right. Behind us was a white strange humanoid creature, yet at the same time so far from humanity... He stood like a man, even had the figure of a man, but... he had large feathers on his arm. He also wore a reddish brown chest and shoulder plate as well as, for a weird fashion statement I suppose, a black speedo.

His eyes were thinly shaped, and he had red spots. One over his left eye, two above both. He also had long rabbit-like ears where human ears should have been, and long slicked back green hair. He practically reeked of Chimera Ant...

"Wh-What is that?!" Killua stammered in shock. I punched his arm lightly, hushing him. "That's obviously a _CHIMERA_ Ant, you idiot!"

Suddenly, he moved and the three of us froze, even somewhat trembling. He raised his arm and suddenly pointed, making an angry face. "Trash. Those are mine!"

He charged forward towards me and Kite, since we were in the middle. However, Kite flashed out of sight, and I clumsily flipped back several times. When he failed to attack us, he whipped his arms to the side, lashing out and Gon and Killua. They had both instinctively blocked of course, however, seeing Killua's look on his face, he clearly was irritated. His arms were shaking not by fear, but by pain and impact. Then Gon, whom was holding his mouth with tears pricking his eyes. He was in pain too. I glared at the creature, almost growling. "You bastard... you touch my friends, you will pay the price..."

Kite calmly walked towards a nearby tree, leaning on it with arms folded. "Gon, Killua, Shion. You three must deal with him yourselves." He then pointed at the wrathful creature, casually saying, "That is a Chimera Ant soldier. We will encounter many more like him. I won't be able to help you during combat. If you can't defeat it, you'll have to leave. You'll just be in my way."

Gon and Killua nodded, releasing their Ren and running off. I stood still, closing my eyes and concentrating. After a few seconds passed by, I opened my eyes once more, releasing my aura as well. "Mind Reader Level 2: Battle Script!"

I charged forward after he had slammed Gon to the ground, kicking his head with a high kick. When he was in the air, I leaped up and slammed him into the ground with both feet.

**Jump off, or he will grab your foot and swing you to the ground. **

I immediately jumped off him, rolling back as he jumped back onto his feet, growling irritatedly. "You brat...!" Just then there was a flash of blue light and crackling from above, and I looked up to see Killua doused in electricity. "THUNDERBOLT!"

He was stunned, unable to move leaving Gon an opening. He got into stance, preparing. "First comes rock... Rock... Paper... Scissors... ROCK!" He slammed his fist into the creature, sending him flying as I whistled. "That's some power..."

Killua got to the ground, ready to use another ability. "That's just enough...!"

Just then, the Chimera Ant was snatched in the air, being carried off by something else... another Chimera Ant. The Chimera Ant we had previously beat up made a look of absolute fury, letting out an intense roar strong enough to send a gust of wind our way. "YOU BASTARDS! I'LL EAT YOU! I will! Remember this!"

"That guy's smart. He let his soldier do the fighting, so he could learn our abilities." Kite mused. The three of us didn't answer, only looking into the distance where the Chimera Ant was taken away. I didn't get to finish my revenge... that sucks.

"Are you coming?" Kite asked. "There's no need to feel down. Your attacks weren't that bad. You just need experience now. If you wish to become stronger, this is a perfect opportunity. But if you aren't prepared, you won't be able to endure the ordeal. Whether we win or lose, hell lies ahead of us."

Gon made his expression of determination. "We're coming."

"Yeah..."

* * *

The night time sky slowly replaced the sunset from before, and strewn before us was multiple dead bodies. I cringed at the sight, just as before. Something told me that we were never going to escape these ugly sights and god awful smell. It truly was hellish.

"This is ugly..." Kite commented. "The stench alone would lead us to the corpses."

I nodded, looking all around me as Killua picked up two abandoned guns from below our feet. "Hey, look at this. So this is the hidden side to NGL..."

I sighed, looking at Gon, whom was standing near the edge of a cliff. "You find anything?"

"Actually..." He called out. "Come look at this, you guys."

We jumped and climbed up the rock, looking at what he was looking at. It was a large valley, lights on lit up on the cliffs like windows. Was this...?


	61. More Chimera Ants!

"This is the Chimera Ant nest?" Gon asked, looking forward at the valley. Kite shook his head, hand on hip. "No. They don't make their nests in holes. They use mud and feces to build them." He informed us, and took a step forward. "Let's go. You'll understand once we're inside."

We entered the strange hideout, going down the tunnel halls of the place. The lights were dim, and I could feel a slight shiver as the coldness of the area got to me, giving me goosebumps. However... I wasn't afraid. As we walked, Kite spoke. "There's no telling when or from where they will attack. Be on your guard."

"Yeah, got it." Killua nodded, looking all around. "That other Chimera Ant completely concealed his presence."

Gon and me nodded as well. "Yeah..."

"Let's go."

As we reach the end of the tunnel, we entered a large room. The air is chilly, and there are traces of blood and garments of clothes. Scattered across the stone floor was gun parts, bullet casings, and metal. I frowned. I wasn't sure what to be more disgusted by, the fact that Chimera Ants just seem to massacre any life form they see in the most brutal way possible or the fact that NGL's underground leaders seemed to enjoy scarring NGL with their black products. Either way, I was upset.

Gon scanned the room curiously. "Is this place..."

"Yes, it's NGL's hidden side." Kite confirmed.

"A drug factory..." Killua speculated, looking around at all the pipes and metal barrels.

"Exactly... this factory produces the ingestible drug D², which is spreading throughout the mainland. There are probably nearby bila trees, which produce it's main ingredient. Ironic given their claims as preservationists."

"They're making more than drugs." Killua added in, looking at stacked crates. He opened the lid, pulling up a gun. "Look. It's the same as the others." Kite studied the crate for a second before saying, "I assume that only the NGL leaders know the truth of this place. The other members joined because they honestly loved nature."

"So this facility is the center of NGL's underground. If it's empty..." Killua began, and I tensed. "Then that means I was thinking right. The Chimera Ants must've wiped out this area too... an guns are no barrier to them."

Gon looked to Kite. "What do you think happened to their boss?" Kite shrugged carelessly. "He either escaped or was eaten. Either way, it's bad news..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Shh!" Kite put a finger up, silencing him. "A few are around..."

The three of us went on guard, waiting for what was to come as Kite continued to focus on them. We began to walk forward, getting closer. "They're slowly approaching through the middle tunnel."

"Oh... so you must be using En." I mused. "How far can you search?"

"Everything within a forty-five meter radius." Kite said, Gon gasping. "F-Forty-five meters?!"

"Depending on physical and mental condition, I can increase that by a few meters." Kite suddenly went on guard, making us mimic him. "Here they come."

As the footsteps grew closer, we could hear the sounds of crying... like a dog whining. Guard dogs forced to be taken, perhaps...? Or was it... No way... Someone stop this, this is... this is horrible... These awful sounds of the tortured and in pain... I gulped, waiting for the newest image from hell to come reveal itself. Suddenly, something emerged... a human. I almost puked, feeling disgusted.

Two human beings chained and naked, forced to craw on all fours. Not even the human way... they were on their knees and elbows, crying and obviously traumatized. Even if those were the NGL underground people, creatures like that... if they were to do that to innocent citizens...

Holding the chains was a centaur like being with navy blue hair and a reptilian face. He pulled on them, shutting up. Then when he noticed us, he smirked and flicked his tongue. "Eh? Who're you guys? How dare you intrude on my turf..."

The human below us begged, "Help... please help us!"

"Stop talking, Spot!" The Chimera Ant yelled. He raised on hoof over him, continuing, "You're just a damned dog!" He kicked him, crushing his head instantly. My anger bubbled as the sight of sickly oozing blood dripped off his hoof, and the human now lay dead. The Chimera Ant casually made an expression and laughed, as if it was no big deal. "Oops, didn't mean to do that. Oh well. I'm getting bored with these guys. Guess I'll get rid of Rover, too."

The other human panicked, getting up on his knees and acted like a dog desperately. The Chimera Ant showed no mercy, sadism written all over his face. "When you beg like that, I just want to kill you even more."

"STOP!" Gon exclaimed, getting ready to interfere. He was suddenly grabbed by Kite, whom stopped him. "Don't move carelessly. There's more than one enemy. They want you to rush over." As soon as he said that, three more emerged from the cave tunnels. Two, an insect like lady and beetle like man from the left hole. One, a multi-armed insect like man from the right. They each laughed amusingly, and I felt my anger bubble once again.

The main one, the leader I suppose, rose his hoof over the human, and I cringed, balling my fists and holding back every ounce of will to just run and slaughter mindlessly. Gon looked away, and Kite once again scolded him. "Don't look away! If they shoot a projectile your way, you won't be able to see it!"

Gon nodded, looking forward again. The first Chimera Ant smiled dangerously, eyes filled with bloodlust. "I got it! You four will be my new dogs!" We tensed, and Kite spoke once more. "Chimera Ants have always been aggressive, but it seems consuming malicious humans has made them more evil."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"Phagogenesis." Killua answered for Kite, whom nodded. "If we don't deal with them here, many more will die."

We released our Ren as the Chimera Ant before us pointed, "Capture them!"

They rushed forward as Kite said, "I'll take the one in back. You boys will have to deal with the three rushing us."

"Right!"

"Got it!"

"Do not hesitate. You must fight to kill."

"BRING IT!"

The three of us split into different directions as Mr. Beetle went after me. I ran up the nearest cave wall, near Killua but far enough to not get in the way of his fight. Mr. Beetle rammed into the wall as I flipped back, behind him and activating Mind Reader Level 2. He laughed and turned around. "You evaded my attack this time, but not again!" He charged at me at full strength as I had already been informed of that, stepping out of his direction and flashing behind him, punching. However, punching his shell was not the best idea. My fist trembled at the impact, hurting me more than him. I then flipped back several times.

He laughed once more. "Come one you stupid human, just give up and accept your fate. I'll even ask Boss to let you choose your own name if you make this easy."

I tched, rubbing my hand. "If _you_ make this easy for _me, _then I'll let you pick how you want to die."

"Tsk, tsk, that wasn't the deal." Mr. Beetle sighed. "I'll have to use force then!"

He charged at me as I jumped back into the wall, charging forward at him with my fists. My plan was to aim for the abdomens, since they seemed to be the softest spot on him, but he evaded that by slamming me to the ground, his fist making hard contact with my back. I coughed and hacked, but it wasn't enough to break me. I quickly stood up and raised my leg, making a high kick that connected with his head.

But even so, he grabbed my ankle and swung me around, sending me flying into the wall. I could faintly hear Killua yell, but the impact was incredible. I hacked and even spit out a little blood, my vision getting soft. I shakily stood up as he laughed that annoying laugh again. "So how about it? You gonna give up? Don't worry, you and your friends won't be separated... until we get bored and kill you off."

My aura spiked as I looked at him dangerously. "No one... is going to turn my friends into dogs and kill them."

"Listen to me you little brat, just give up. Learn to listen early and we won't kill you for disobeying us."

"No... **_you_ listen. I am a prince... I could've become Emperor, if I wanted to. And you know what else? An emperor listens to _no one__._**" I warned slowly, standing up from the rubble that collapsed from my previous slamming into the wall. I walked forward slowly, counting down as my eyes stared into the others beady ones. In 15 seconds, the time it took for his big body to reach me, before his fist even met my face, I smiled.

"**Emperor's Order: King's Command.**"

**-KILLUA-**

I watched from afar, just finishing my match. Shion seemed to be almost done as well, but something was off... his aura. It wasn't the same aura. I had thought that it was the Chimera Ant's aura, but... this one was the same from the Greed Island test. The one that... that belonged to Shion.

It was intense, and it just oozed bloodlust and danger to those who came too close. I stepped forward, watching his battle. The Chimera Ant had stopped moving, and Shion stood before it at an arms length away. I knew it... I knew what he had done. He hasn't used this ability since the Hananoshima incident... and now he was using it again... the same way he had used it when he first created it.

**"Kneel down and stay down." **

**"Yes." **

After the command was finished, the Chimera Ant returned to consciousness, then remembering it's surroundings. When it found that it couldn't get up, it started screaming at Shion. I didn't listen to it's words, too distracted by how foreign and unusual Shion was being. He slowly walked forward, putting his hands at both of the Chimera Ant's head with a dark expression. His aura sharpened, malice decorated all around it, giving me slight shivers. Was this really Shion...?

**"Do you know what day it is for you...?" **

"LET ME GO, YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT DID YOU-"

It was too late. Shion ripped off it's head, blue blood-like liquid splattering everywhere as he dropped it's head, letting it roll. Shion then stepped on it, crushing it's skull. When he lifted his foot up and stepped back, the Chimera Ant's body collapsed. Shion sighed, wiping some blood off his cheeks. **"Wrong. It was Execution Day."**

He stood still for a moment, and I ran over, grabbing him. "Shion, snap out of it! This isn't like you!"

He looked at me slowly, eyes void and filled with darkness. "What isn't like me...? I know full well what I did. I killed him." As the emotions returned to his eyes, he looked at what he did and smiled. "I told him off, is what I did."

My eyes widened. He... This was... Real. What he did was fully intentional. Shion really has... changed. For better, or for worse was the question now.

* * *

**-SHION-**

After having had defeated the Chimera Ants, Kite explained to us the rules of his Nen. In all honesty it seemed pointless to have it if he didn't like it, but maybe he was a tsundere like Killua. As we walked through the cave to exit, Kite continued talking to Gon and Killua. "Both of your powers are much easier to use than mine."

"Compared to that thing of yours? No kidding." Killua agreed. Gon nodded. "Yeah..."

"Gon you appear to have incorporated Enhancer, Transmuter, and Emitter into your Rock-Paper-Scissors." Kite stated as Gon confirmed it. "Yep, but my natural affinity lies with Enhancer abilities."

"Killua used lightening. Are you a Transmuter?"

"Yeah, but it's not that strong, and I lose energy fast." He replied, sparking his fingers a little. Kite then turned to me. "And Shion... you must be a Specialist. Explain to me, what exactly did you do to that Chimera Ant?"

"I used Emperor's Order, one of my Specialist abilities. I ordered him to stay still. Because his body obeyed the command, even when he returned to consciousness, he couldn't get up. So, I killed him. Although I'm only able to command those who have no loyalty and I can only make one command. I also have to activate King Mode, on which my eyes take on a kaleidoscope pattern."

Kite nodded. "Hm... You three will have a chance to further improve. Let's hurry, now. The nest is close."


	62. Monster

As we emerged from the hideout, I began cleaning myself off. Some weird blue gunk was stained allover me, and it was kinda disgusting. Was it Chimera Ant blood? I hope so... if it's something like guts, that would be pretty gross. I wiped the stuff off with my sleeves and hoped that it wouldn't stain. As we continued walking, I looked up to the sky, noting that it was pretty dark. Ah, today seemed to be going by pretty quickly...

After what seemed like hours, Kite suddenly stopped in his tracks. We froze, watching him curiously. He must've sensed something. "We're surrounded. Their numbers are great." He spoke cautiously, and we waited for the next wave of Chimera Ants. They seemed to be everywhere... I went on guard, concentrating. From far away their was a faint crash, and moments later a loud whistle, like a teapot filled with boiling water. Suddenly something from the air smashed into the ground, making a gust of wind and sending the dirt and dust flying. I covered my eyes, standing my ground. Counting to three, I opened my eyes again, trying to adjust.

"Now, then..." A voice spoke from the clouds of dust. "Let's decide order and methodology. As for targets, you have three choices." I could faintly see a thick arm, and... a green hand? The unidentified voice continued as their form began to slowly reveal itself as the air began to clear up. "One... Decide the order in which you fight. Two, attempt to escape. Three, give up and let us capture you. If you choose option one, you will fight one-on-one battles with us for a chance to survive. I don't recommend the second option. You'll anger us, resulting in a brutal capture and prolonged suffering for all of you. Option three is out of the question. That would anger us even more than option two. What will you do?"

The dust fully cleared up as a large crowd of different Chimera Ants surrounded us, bloodlust and the desire to fight written all over their mutant faces. I tched, getting fed up with the arrogance that every Chimera Ant seemed to possess. Was there not one good one out there that had the decency to treat us like equals? I glared at the bull frog, the owner of the voice who was speaking. He irritated me beyond levels of irritation.

"Kite..."

He turned to us. "We couldn't have asked for a better deal. One-on-one fights with their captains. We'll start with whoever is ready to fight."

"I'll go." Killua declared.

"No, I will." Gon said, looking at him with determination. Killua exchanged the look, and I sighed, scratching my head. The two began having an intensely quick rock-paper-scissors challenge for a few seconds when it ended with a victorious Gon and an upset Killua, staring at the scissors he threw out. I pat his back, smiling. "There, there. You can go before me." He then smiled again, the both of us focusing on Gon. How would he win this one?

He strode confidently to some point before stopping. "Okay, I'm first."

From the other side a pinkish-purple humanoid dog spoke, "Well, we need to decide who to send from our side." He then looked down at a beetle like Chimera Ant, whom shook a lucky draw can. Out came a ticket paper with the number six. The dog Chimera Ant stared at the ticket for a second before calling out, "#6... #6! Who's #6?!"

Immediately an armadillo like Chimera Ant stepped forward into the open. He laughed amusingly and walked as confident as Gon did. "Lucky me!"

"Baro?" The frog from before commented. Hm, so the Chimera Ants evolved enough to learn about names. Interesting...

"How will the victor be decided?" Gon asked. Baro looked at him like he was stupid. "Eh? That should be obvious! Whoever dies first loses!"

"We can't just surrender?"

Everyone behind him just stared at him in angry disbelief. Baro growled, "Are you crazy?! If you lose, we'll fed you to the Queen! If you don't beat me, you're guaranteed to die!"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." Gon nodded, unfazed at their behavior. "But there's no need for you to die. If I beat you, I won't want to eat you. If you surrender, you'll live. But if you lose, you must promise to never eat another human." Baro seethed in growing anger as a Chimera Ant within the crowd began laughing like a maniac, holding his stomach. "This guy isn't taking us seriously!"

"He's got more pep than any other human I've seen!"

"Luck you, Baro-chan!"

At this point Baro appeared to have been pissed off beyond the levels of calming down, exclaiming, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Shortly after that he rolled in a charge at Gon whom jumped up, landing on all fours swiftly. Baro stood back up, staring at him. "Tch. You managed to dodge that one. Then how about this?!"

He used the same attack, rolling forward. Gon side stepped, but in a quick twist of events Baro changed directions and rammed into Gon, running him into a tree. I held back my urge to interfere, but it was hard. My fists trembled greatly, and I could only watch in anticipation. Gon was going to get through this. He was definitely going to win...

When the dust cleared up, Gon was just battered, but he was still standing. "I'm okay!"

Baro laughed. "Why are you so tough? By this point, the rest were vomiting organs! Whatever... Just need a few more times! There's no way to dodge homing rolls!" He swung his tail back and forth as his aura was laced with bloodlust, but Gon wasn't fazed. He casually brushed dirt off his shoulders and glared intensely at the Chimera Ant. Baro then began to walk, taunting, "Kid, I have something to tell you before I kill you. The main reason we kill humans isn't to eat them or feed them to the Queen."

"Then why is it?" Gon asked tensely.

"Because it's fun! I love the sound as humans vomit their own organs with a plop! It's hilarious because it looks like barf." Baro explained, a crazy look in his eyes. Gon's frown darkened. "That isn't funny..."

As Gon strode forward, Baro turned into a ball again, getting ready to roll. "I'll make you vomit your own organs with a plop, too!" Gon released his Nen and got into stance, getting ready for Baro whom was picking up speed as he rolled closer and closer. When he got into arms distance, Gon grabbed him either side, almost stopping him. He picked him up into the air, and I smiled. "That's Gon for you..."

"Compared to Razor's spikes..." Gon began saying as he squeezed, crushing Baro. "This is nothing!"

He stood victorious, dropping a most likely dead Baro to the side. The Chimera Ants watched in shock as Killua stepped forward. "Well, we're in a hurry. Who's my opponent?" The frog gestured to the beetle whom shook the lucky draw can again. Out came a ticket. The dog looked at it then calling out, "#3! #3's up!"

Walking forward was a cross between a humanoid bull/rhino/antelope. He laughed, commenting, "You won't be smiling for long. I'm about to show you hell, got it?! I'm nothing like that trash over there!" He pointed at Baro, and I smirked. That was this guy's fatal mistake, underestimating Killua. After some small talk, they finally began battling. But, it was a quick battle as Killua confused the Chimera Ant with a move he hasn't used in a while, Rhythm Echo. Moving in for the kill, Killua sharpened his nails. However, it was deflected. The Chimera Ant had tough skin. I still smiled, knowing Killua was smart enough to figure something out.

He used his electricity to repeatedly strike the Chimera Ant and soften the targeted area enough to crack it. When it was soft enough, he lunged his hand forward, breaking it and killing the Chimera Ant in one strike. As the Chimera Ants stared with flabbergasted expressions, I clapped happily. "Yay, Killua~ It's my turn!"

As I walked by him, I gave him a high five and looked at Kite with a promising smile. "Don't worry, Kite. I'll finish this in a giffy." He nodded and I scanned the semi-nervous crowd. "So then, who wants to be my opponent?"

The beetle shook the lucky draw can, a ticket slipping out. The dog looked at it, reading aloud, "#10! Come on out, #10!" After that, a stick bug that looked crossbred with a praying mantis stepped up, staring at me. It didn't say anything, looking wary. But it didn't back down either, I'll give it credit for that. Smirking, I looked at it's front legs, I calmly commented, "Those are scary looking..."

The Chimera Ant didn't say anything, only coming forward. "Once I grab you with them, it'll be all over for you..."

I cocked my head. "Are you sure about that?" I then activated King Mode, smiling. "You've got guts... I'll be quick about your death then." The Chimera Ant growled, charging forward at me angrily. Predicting that, I jumped up, placing my feet on his head and grabbing a hold of it's left front leg, ripping it off and throwing it to kingdom come. Then, it grabbed my head with it's other front leg, slamming me into the ground. When it attempted to stab it into my stomach, I grabbed the front leg with both hands, twisting it and ripping it off. The Chimera Ant howled in pain, falling over as it lost balance.

I immediately moved out of range and stepped over it's fallen body, placing one foot over it's head. "Bye bye~"

_**CRUSH!**_

The rest of the Chimera Ants stared with their mouths wide open, almost in disbelief at my speed of kill. I ran back to Kite's side, pointing. "Now that's finished, what now?" He looked at the crowd with a hidden expression of distress, but I didn't question why. Then, he summoned his Crazy Slots, whom called out #2. As Kite walked forward calmly within the rising mist, he muttered under his breath about the rather intimidating scythe conjured. Must've been a bad spin... like all his weapons apparently were. I joined Gon and Killua, standing in between them as they just stared in anticipation.

"Gon, Killua, Shion. In three seconds, jump." Kite ordered, and we nodded, getting ready. A high pitched ringing started as the Chimera Ants began to look around in confusion, not sure what to do or who to attack. They were lost in the mist. The mist began circling around us and the trees, blowing around as Kite grew closer to the crowd. When time was up, the three of us jumped right before Kite swung the blade.

There was a gust of circling wind, coming together as it formed a funnel cloud of the gathered mist. The trees split in half, falling backwards as the Chimera Ants below reacted too late. They were split in half too. I landed on my feet, observing the damage done. With a whistle, I looked at Kite. "That's some move there."

"This scythe can be used with only this technique. And it won't disappear until I've used it." Kite explained, and I nodded. "Right... that sounds troublesome." He sighed, fixing his hat. "It _is _troublesome... it's really such a drag."

As we walked through the damage, Kite continued lecturing us. "Be cautious as we advance. As I mentioned, the move used before won't be enough to immediately kill them." Gon studied the 'dead' Chimera Ants with such a glare, I was pretty sure none would even attempt to move when they saw his face. Kite then stopped in his tracks, looking at Gon. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"It's only getting worse from here." Kite said. "If you start to sympathize with the enemy, you won't be able to handle what's coming."

Gon turned away, answering roughly, "I'm fine. I have no sympathy for bugs who call each other trash."

* * *

"We're being followed." Kite suddenly stated, stopping in his tracks. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips as I turned around at the vast blackness behind us. "They just seem to be everywhere... we're really popular, huh? I'm not sure whether or not being a 'special' human is good anymore."

"They're not behind us." Kite commented, making me blink. I looked at him, seeing him stare at the sky above us. "They're up there...?"

"There's quite a number of them. Follow behind as quickly as you can." With that, Kite dashed forward, the three of us speeding along behind him.

"They're coming from left and right." Kite informed of us, looking back. "Keep up your guard."

After he said that, I head a buzzing from above my head. I looked up and saw... a dragon fly? It fluttered in front of me, but I threw a punch. However, it dodged it, flying to Gon next, whom it also dodged a blow from. Next to me Killua used his electricity, but the dragon fly dodged it, receding into the trees. Killua frowned. "Damn..."

"They're trees are getting in our way!" Gon exclaimed. "Shouldn't we get out of the forest?!"

Kite suddenly flashed behind us. "This is a trap!"

* * *

"That was a rather easy battle... if you could even call that a battle." I mused, watching the three Chimera Ants retreat slowly. Kite had used his scythe again, clearing up the land and getting rid of the dragonflies. When we emerged from the forest, the lion like one calmly turned around and walked off followed by a more human-like girl wearing yellow. I looked at Kite, whom appeared unfazed by all that.

We then continued running, and as we ran, that uneasy feeling came up again. It was stronger than before, gnawing at my bones. I tried to keep it down, but I couldn't... it was starting to hurt. What was this feeling of anxiety...? I've never felt this uncomfortable before, not even when we were back at Yorknew City, plotting to go against the Phantom Troupe. Why...?

* * *

"They're continuing to go straight. The Chimera Ant nest must be up ahead." Kite informed us.

As we walked, me slowly pacing behind Killua and Gon just barely keeping up, Killua stared at Kite in awe. "Amazing... He's been picking them up this entire time, never losing them for an instant." Gon turned to Killua. "Kite said he could use En within a radius of forty-five meters."

"I've heard that Nen masters can handle around fifty meters. Kite is nearly there." Killua remarked. "Actually, given that he's kept it up for an entire night, he's probably stronger."

Gon then looked at Kite. "Stronger than a master... then Kite's the real deal."

"Yeah, he's the first real pro we've ever met. Tsezgerra was a pro Hunter, but we really only knew him as another player in a game. Bisky was an incredible Hunter. But to us..."

"Yeah, she was our Nen mentor." Gon interjected.

"And the first to teach us Nen..."

"Wing-san was our Nen master and savior."

"Looking back, we always meet the right people just when we need them most." Killua commented. He then smiled at me and Gon. "And those people have all made us stronger."

"Razor too, huh?" Gon smiled.

"Yeah. It's clear that Ging really did create Greed Island to train you. And once you beat the game, he deliberately led you to Kite." Killua mused, and Gon smiled brightly. "Ging!"

"I'm not sure if Ging predicted what would happen when we met Kite. But he certainly knew that you would like the man who had earned Ging's respect. And he knew without a doubt that you would go with Kite." Killua explained, Gon nodding along. "He wants us to get stronger by traveling with Kite." I smiled amusingly, scratching my chin. "This place isn't quite your ideal training though... I mean, it's kinda fun but..."

"That's why I keep asking if your resolve is firm." Kite interjected, making me jump. He stopped walking, the moonlight above just hitting his head. "As you mentioned, Ging-san probably had certain expectations when he sent you to me. But I do not intend to train you during this journey. We do not have that kind of time. I brought you along because I thought you might be of use. From here, it all comes down to your resolve. If it's strong, you'll develop your Nen and grow strong via combat. If it's weak, the Ants will eat you. But we can't die... We are pro Hunters. Those who call themselves Hunters always get their prey. For Hunters, that is our first commandment. A Hunt involves both Hunters and prey. It is a battle of resolve. Emerging victorious from a battle of resolve is what makes a successful hunt. The loser has to follow the winner's rules and customs. Usually, this means the loser's death."

"Rules..?" Gon spoke up.

"If you don't want that result, then win." Kite explained, and I looked around. We had reached a stream, and I washed my face quickly before following him again. "Improving your Nen is important too, of course. But to be a successful Hunter, you must understand your enemy and yourself."

Afterwards we continued walking, making small talk here and there, Gon was given Ging's license from Kite. I looked at it for a bit before he put it away, and sighed. Ging was quite the weirdo... But my thoughts were immediately cut off as Kite suddenly halted, and I could sense his dread. We had just reached the cliff when he crouched, making me tense as I froze behind Gon and Killua. What was it?

"That's a monster... What is this? I don't believe it!" He murmured in disbelief. Gon and Killua didn't seem to notice, continuing forward. "What is it, Kite?"

"Gon, Killua, Shion... Run!" He whispered harshly. I blinked, knowing he was right. This was that situation... the situation to run or stay. I began to hyperventilate, too scared to do anything. This emotion... I've haven't felt this scared in so long. I wanted to listen, grab Killua and Gon and run, yet...

Kite then turned to us, shouting, "Hurry up and go! Get out of here!" He then stood up, holding out his arm. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

It was a flash. All a flash. What happened? What just happened? There's an arm... Blood... An armless Kite... A monster. A monster.

My mind went in a million directions as I panicked and struggled not to panic as the Chimera Ant lunged at us next. No, at Killua and Gon. Time went slow as I saw the culprit, a feline-like Chimera Ant. Such a monstrous aura... eyes full of malice and bloodlust. She was ready to kill. At this rate, she would be able to kill them... **Move. Move, Shion, move...! Your friends are at stake, go! NOW!**

I ran forward and reached out to the both of them, grabbing the back of their shirts and pulling them back. When they were safely out of the way, I waited for impact. The Chimera Ant smirked and soon, I could feel her claws rip into my stomach, blood spurting everywhere. Pain filled me from head to toe as the sounds of my beating heart quickened, and slowed down...

"SHIIIIIIOOOON!"


	63. His name was Shion

"SHIIIIIIOOOON!"

The Chimera Ant pulled her arm out, jumping back into a crouch as she watched me stumble back, still in shock. I looked down at the damage done, feeling such an intense burning in my abdomen, I fell on my knees, vomiting up blood. I stood up with shaky legs, turning to a wide-eyed Killua and Gon. Their expressions of disbelief and panic, even fear as they watched me. I struggled to speak, managing to say, "T-Take... Gon... and g-go... Killua..."

Kite stared at me, but managed to keep calm. "Shion, you..."

"I know... I w-was... aware of my... a-actions..." I groaned, almost falling to the ground again. "D-Don't... Don't worry about me..."

Gon, enraged, glared at the Chimera Ant with such fury as he released his Ren, emitting an intense aura and a cry of rage. I turned back wide-eyed, but fortunately he was cut off by Killua, whom chopped the back of his neck and knocking the boy out. Kite smiled, saying, "Good choice, Killua. Now, the both of you, get out of here!"

"B-But... what about Shion?!" Killua stammered, heaving Gon over his shoulders. Kite looked at me, and I began to run, pressing my hand against my wound. "Come on, Killua...!" He nodded, looking back one last time then running, carrying Gon. As we ran through the woods, I struggled to keep up my strength, the pain almost unbearable. Then, when I was sure it was safe and we were far away from Kite, I stopped running, slowing down to a stop. Killua stopped just a few feet ahead of me, turning around. "Shion...? Come on, you're bleeding, there's no time to stop...!"

I shook my head, pointing to the trail of blood. Even now I could smell the sharp smell of blood as it continued dripping and gushing out, I could even inhale it. "I can't... this is too risky, Killua..."

He shook his head, tears threatening to spill. Walking hesitantly, he stopped just in front of me, his marvelous sapphire eyes wide. "Shion... are you saying...?" I nodded, smiling softly as I brushed his cheek, holding back tears as well. "I've a-accepted death... protecting you t-two... was my objective. It... was... always my... o-objective... Because I'm your prince, right?" As I spoke, tears slipped down Killua's face. He didn't want to believe my words. I wiped them away, kissing him one last time, leaving a small print of blood on his lips. Then, I backed away, gesturing for him to go. "We part ways here... tell Gon that it wasn't either of your fault..."

Before he could stop me, I sprinted another direction, trying to get away from them as far as possible. As I ran, I could feel my power drain away along with my blurring vision. When I couldn't bear it anymore, I fell to my knees, coughing up more blood. "Ah... so this... is... where it ends, huh?"

Collapsing like a drunk man to the ground, my eyes traveled up a large tree. Laying there for a few seconds, I found the strength to pull myself back up, walking towards the tree and lying secure down at it's trunk, in between two large roots. If I was to die, it might as well be in a comfortable position. Holding my wound, I sat and stared at the sky, noting how the depressing grey clouds had gathered. Soon, it began to rain, but the tree had shielded me from the dropping water... somewhat.

My breathing became raspy and slow as I thought back to Gon and Killua, hoping they got away on time. I smiled as the pain numbed, and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. It's... been three years. Three years, I've learned so much, done so much, felt so much. And now... this is where it ends, huh? I never expected to die so young, but I've escaped death so many times... maybe this is where I finally give in. Killua was crying though... but I can't comfort him. It hurts not to be able to hold him, but... I can't risk it... not them. Should the Chimera Ant follow the blood or the smell, we'd be in trouble.

I sighed, wincing as my wound stung sharply for a second when I struggled to sit up. Blood was pooling everywhere, dripping from my mouth to my shirt or onto the tree. This happened before, didn't it...? At Hananoshima, yes... when Uncle stabbed me. I had thought that I was gonna die. It'd be kinda funny if this were the same situation... imagine if I lived through this. Geez... now I'm talking to myself. Ah... I want to see Killua and Gon... I want to hear them... what is this heart ache I feel? It hurts... just a little more than this wound.

As I drowned in my thoughts, my eyes watered, clashing with the fact that I was smiling cheerfully. And now... I was unable to feel from my waist down. The pain was gone too... Why am I still smiling? I'm dying... I should be wallowing in self pity. No... that's not right. I died to protect them. I did what I have always desired to do. I wonder if now Killua would call me his Prince Charming? He'd probably blush and call me stupid. Would Gon? No, it'd be a bit weird... Ah, Chie would though... Thinking about it, I wonder how Chie is... and Zero... and Taka... Heck, even Aoi.

Even Master Yuu...

I want to thank everyone before I go. But my time is almost up... I've lived a pretty good life. At least I'm not as scared as before... Mom, will you say I was brave until the end? Dad, did you see what I did? I protected them... will you praise me... where ever you are? I'm not sure if Heaven exists... but I would like to be with you and Mom there, if possible...

Something wet and warm slipped down my cheeks as I reached to feel it, and softened. It was rain... it was tears. Why am I crying? How can I be so happy... and still cry? As more tears slipped down my face, I choked back a sob. I'm a prince... and princes don't cry. Wow... that's kinda hypocritical, considering all the times Killua and Gon made me cry. This time it was different... ah, I really, really want to see them. Talking about that, I should leave them a note. I pulled out my note book stained with blood from my shirt, flipping to a clean page and dipping my finger in blood. Writing as small as I could, the tears streamed endlessly as I wrote. When I was finished, I lied my journal on my lap, leaning back and watching the rain as it poured.

... Ah, this is really it... I kinda want to say good bye to Kurapika and Leorio too, even though I barely knew them...

I closed my eyes as the tears continued to rain down my face, and I could just barely see Gon and Killua. As their image cleared up, I could see them smiling cheerfully... and I forgot the pain. The pain on their faces... this isn't a bad way to die. Keep on smiling, please... I can't stand to think about you two hurting where the pain can't be healed.

In my eyes... I want to see them smile... see them laugh... see them love. Well, Gon at least. I want to continue loving Killua, and heck, continue caring for Gon. As I reminisced, memories flashing before my eyes, I felt an oddly strong feeling as my life drained away.

**"... I want to live."**


	64. Denial

_What is this... hollow feeling...? Why does it hurt...? Shion... Why did you choose to stay behind? I need you. Gon needs you. Your loved ones need you. What kind of prince abandons everyone he loves? I hate you so much right now... for making me feel so empty inside. For making this pain in my chest sting like fire... This torture, the idea of being without you to be here with me and Gon is worse than any torture... and that's saying a lot in my case, you fool. Shion... kiss me just one more time. Hold me just one more time. Call me an idiot just one more time... Convince me that... you'll always be here...  
_

Killua stared at the ground blankly, stripping off his shirt and laying it over his unconscious friend. When his eyes met the black-haired boy sleeping, he felt an odd emotion. Gon was the only one now... Gon is here. Gon will always be here. Gon can't leave. Not now... not when he needed someone to be here for him. Gon was the one. Gon needs to be the one to help him... that's what Shion would want... Gon. Killua brushed his cheeks for a second before looking up at the sky. His desire to love Shion... to hold him in his arms safely... to caress his cheeks and brush his lips was stronger than ever. It burned... the unbearable pain of knowing his warm hands were probably cold now. _I need to warm him up... Shion, are you cold? Do you need me? _

Before he knew it, Killua was reaching out to Gon, leaning down towards him. When he realized what he was about to do, he stopped, eyes wide and panicked. He was about to kiss him... kiss Gon. Killua sat up quickly, relieved that he managed to come to his senses. What a sin... should he have done that, what would Shion feel? This near act of betrayal... Killua ruffled his hair. _It's your fault, Shion... being without you has done this..._

_... it's my fault... it's all my fault...  
_

_... it's my fault that you're gone. I didn't stop you. I didn't run after you. I let you leave... Shion...  
_

_... there's no one to blame but myself._

As Killua drowned in guilt, he could faintly hear the sounds of a truck driving near. He looked up, recognizing the car. As it grew closer, he looked away, towards Gon. What would he say to them? There was the issue with Kite too. His friends would definitely hate them... and Gon. What would Gon do, should he find out about Kite _and _Shion? If Gon found out... **_Gon would hate me. _**

Killua's eyes widened at the possibility of the only person closest to him as a friend now hating him. He didn't want it... No... Not Gon. He feared the idea of Gon abandoning him... Not when he needed someone to love the most. To care for... to ease the pain of losing Shion. Talking about that... the others need to know too. But his thoughts were cut off when the truck came to a stop, and within the dust and gas were three figures. Narrowing his eyes, he could see their outlines. Then, stepping out into the open, he blinked. It was Chairman Netero! Along with... a tall black haired guy in glasses, and an even taller white-haired muscular man holding a large covered pipe-shaped item, also wearing sunglasses. Were these the...?

"What's this? They're just kids!" The white-haired one taunted, grinning smugly. "If you're here to play, you'll just get burned! Go back home."

Killua frowned at the man, holding back his irritation. He could kick his ass and prove him wrong... but now was not the time to be picking fights with people the Chairman probably personally asked to assist him. Just then the black-haired one stepped up, his cold eyes just staring him down almost arrogantly. "Stop it, Morel-san. That isn't nice... They're only children."

I felt my urge to kill again, but as before, I stopped myself, swallowing the insults. The Chairman laughed heartily, not minding their actions. "You look pretty defeated. Was the enemy that strong?"

I winced, remembering the events like fire to skin. Even the intense pressure of that Chimera Ant's aura... the one who injured Kite... the one who **killed** Shion. "One of them could use Nen. That was the worst aura I've ever encountered. Worse than my brother's... Worse than Hisoka's... Now that I've learned Nen myself, I can tell. You guys are unbelievably strong. But I still can't see you defeating that thing..."

The black-haired one laughed, almost smirking. "When humans encounter the unknown, they tend to lose perspective. Currently you are experiencing a state of panic. We'll take it from here, so go lie in bed."

The white-haired one chortles loudly, saying, "You're no better than me, Knov. Kid... The minute you start talking about who can win in a Nen fight, you're wrong. In most cases, you won't know the opponent's abilities. One instant of carelessness, is all it takes to turn the tables and cost a life. You can't make assumptions based on the amount of aura displayed. The battle can turn at any point. That's what fighting with Nen means! But regardless, you must always fight certain of victory. That is a Nen user's spirit. The moment you were overwhelmed by the opponent's aura and fled, you were disqualified. You're lower than a loser!"

"Morel, that's enough." Knov, whom he was called, stated. Killua winced again, knowing the man Morel was right... but at the same time, he didn't want it to be right. Why...? Why couldn't they be stronger? After all the training... in the end...

"Is Gon asleep?" Netero asked, cutting off his thoughts. Killua looked at his sleeping friend, opening his mouth. "He was going to attack the enemy, so I used force to stop him. I didn't have time to control my strength, so I don't know when he'll wake up."

"That kid shows some promise then."

"Morel!"

"It's difficult to believe that giant Chimera Ants are eating humans, but since it appears to be true, we must keep casualties to a minimum. If we send fighters who aren't strong enough, they'll only strengthen the enemy. Do you understand?" Netero lectured as I listened.

"Yeah... but before you go, Chairman... can you guys... do me a favor...?" Killua asked meekly, gathering his courage. Morel laughed for a moment, then grinning. "Depends on what it is, kid." Killua looked up at them, suppressing tears. "... I... have... a friend... back there... can you check on him...? Th-There should be... a trail of b-blood... so it won't be hard..."

The three fell silent, and Morel sighed, scratching his head. "Kid, there's no easy answer to this-"

"If possible, we'll check up on him, Killua." The Chairman cut him off, walking ahead. "Also, we sent two assassins to the nearest village. It's your decision whether you want to fight. But you must defeat them before you come. If you wish to live as a Hunter... We are not desperate for help. We only seek the strong." He threw him two pieces of wood, each with something written onto it. Killua picked the wood up, staring at it and wiping away the tears that did manage to escape. Now... In order to get strong... Training was going to have to be done.

* * *

**To Killua, Gon, &amp; Shion!  
**

**Will you fight?! Or not?!**

Killua stared at the chalkboard plastered with posters and other chalk writings, the message was small but he could see it like it was the color white trying to hide in black. But... the name... Killua hesitantly brushed his thumb onto the S of Shion's name, pondering whether or not to erase it. He paused in his moment of thinking, and lifted his thumb from the board, the S now slightly blurred. Backing up, he stared at the message one more time before leaving to head for a hotel. The only thing now was to make sure Gon was okay...

When he found a hotel and checked into it, he was led to their room, and found a bed to lie Gon in. He then covered his friend with a blanket, making sure that he was warm. When that was done, he sat on the bed next to him, staring at the wooden floors in thought. He thought about Morel's words, and what he meant. Feeling himself break just a little, he accepted it. _I am no longer qualified... I couldn't even save you, Shion... _

"Killua... thanks."

Killua's eyes widened, and he turned to the voice, seeing that Gon had woke up. He sat up and appeared just fine, unfazed by previous events. Killua turned away, his face darkened. "Why would you thank me...?"

"Weren't you the one that stopped me? Had I lost control back there, I would've gotten in Kite's way. Then, all four of us could've died." He replied, throwing the blanket off his legs. Killua tensed, unable to forgive himself. "But I... I let Kite die..." _What's this... why... did I not say anything about Shion...? Am I...? Come on, tell him... _

"Kite is alive!" Gon exclaimed determinedly. "He wouldn't ever let that thing beat him! But considering his injury, he'd have a hard time moving around. So he's probably hiding. Waiting for us to return! So let's get stronger, and return! To save Kite!"

Killua stared at Gon, who shone like the sun... his bravery... his courage... his optimism... it was all bright. Shining so bright...

_Gon... you are light. But... will you still shine... when you learn the truth... that my darkness is hiding? _

Killua smiled, turning away from him. "Yeah, you're right... But... Gon... I need to tell you something... it's about Shion." Turning to him, Killua could see his brightness dim, flickering for just a second. Gon smiled cheerfully, trying to continue shining. "What is it? Is he okay? That wound looked pretty bad... I'm sure he'll pull through! He always does!"

"Shion is..."

"Shion is what... Killua? Say it..."

"...Shion..." Killua eye's widened as the tears came back. Choking back a sob, he shook his head, trying to wipe the inevitable away from his eyes as he searched for words that could not be found. Gon touched his shoulder, looking at him in concern. "Shion is what? Wh-What's wrong with... Shion...? Calm down Killua, I'll listen..."

"Y-You'll hate me... I'm sure of it..." He sobbed, crying intensely as the realization dawned onto him. Gon's eyes widened, and he tried to deny the answer. As Killua cried, he spoke in a mess of words, stuttering and sobbing. "Shion is dead...! He told me to leave him, and then he ran off...! Then after that, I listened, and I ran off with you, and now he's dead! He's dead, Shion's dead! And now you'll hate me, his friend's will hate me, and I'll be alone without him because the one person I loved is _dead_!"

Killua hiccuped as he continued to sob, trying to wipe away the coming tears. It was like a blow to the chest, and Gon blinked, processing his words. Shion... Run... Dead... Hate... Alone. When he pieced it all together, he held back his own tears. He couldn't possibly be dead... but that wound did not look safe. If he were alone in the forest... bleeding... surrounded by Chimera Ants... then...

"No! He can't be... He's not..." Gon shook his head, trying to further himself from the truth. He smiled, grabbing Killua and staring at him, making sure that he wasn't looking away once. "I'm sure that even Shion is alive...! He's smart... he wouldn't just sit somewhere and die, he'll find a way to survive! Then he'll come back to us, grinning and looking like a champion!"

Killua nodded, trying to smile. He wanted Gon to be right... He desired Gon to be right. Shion has to be alive... he has to.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!  
**

**Okay you guys, the story setting says complete, but I may update every now and then. As for now, I'm going to be revising this story and change some things around.  
**


	65. Bisky Returns!

_We're going to save Kite... and Shion. But somehow... somehow I feel like there is no way. No matter how hard we wish... or we hope, there is no bringing back the dead. Once the dead is gone... their soul is elsewhere in some place we'll never know about... that we'll never see for ourselves until the day we die comes along as well. Why am I even thinking over this...? Shion was more influential than I thought... I'm almost thinking like the idiot. _

Killua's mind wandered as he threw his tokens up and down, catching them over and over. Gon, whom was walking with him, looked at the tokens curiously. "What are those?"

"Tokens." He answered, looking at them as well as he continued to play catch with the two small pieces of wood. "You take a piece of marked wood and split it, giving each half to a different person. They work as proof that you're an ally or to authenticate a document. In this case, each of the two assassins holds one matching token. We defeat them and take the tokens."

The boys continued to the train station, towards the board with the chalk writing on it. When they grew closer, it appeared that the writings were smudged. Killua looked at it, thinking it was most likely erased by hand considering how sloppy the job was done. "It's been erased. That means someone checked the board."

"Yeah." Gon nodded in agreement.

"You must be Gon and Killua... but where is Shion?" A hoarse, meek voice suddenly spoke from behind the two. They both spun around in shock, obviously not expecting whoever was there. It was a teenaged girl... probably from the looks of it. But her demeanor and aura were far from some simple teenager... She was bony with pale whitish-grey skin that looked far from healthy. Her long, pitch black messy hair covered her face, but the two boys could still see the look of near insanity on it. She was edgy, clutching her faded pink knee-length dress. "Nice to meet you. My name is... Palm... It's a pleasure..."

Both boys didn't let their guard down and instead got even more alert. Palm smiled creepily, her wide pink eyes making them edgy themselves. "Oh dear... No need to be so tense... I imagine the Chairman probably didn't provide many details. Allow me to explain..." The creepy girl turned around, getting ready to leave. "Why don't we have some tea...?"

Gon and Killua exchanged glances, unsure of what had just happened. Then, Gon looked back at Palm, smiling nervously. "Well... All she wants is tea... What can possibly go wrong, eh...?"

* * *

Gon and Killua soon found themselves in a cafe with the mysterious, and not to mention creepy, Palm. She gave them chills, her depressed like aura and dreariness made the two uncomfortable. After the drinks were served, she began pouring sugar into her cup. "Ah... I just remembered... where is this Shion? There was supposed to be a third one with you..." After a pause, her aura darkened. "... did he run away?"

Killua froze, looking at Gon then at Palm. "N-No... he didn't run away..."

"Then where is he?"

Killua pursed his lips, then without looking up from his drink, softly answered, "... he's still at NGL. I'm not gonna give any details, but... he's still there... waiting for us to come get him. But enough about that, who are you? You never exactly gave details." Palm blinked and smiled sheepishly, still pouring teaspoons of sugar into her little tea cup. "I am a student of Knov-sensei. He said I would only get in his way... But I insisted on accompanying him."

Gon turned to Killua. "Who's that?"

"She probably means one of the guys with Chairman Netero." Killua promptly answered as her sugar pouring became almost obsessive. She still smiled creepily, but it was a little more loving when she heard about him. "Yes, the one wearing a black suit... My teacher is an incredible person. Cool, intelligent, composed... Ah, composed and cool mean the same thing! Oh, dear... Oh, but I only respect him, that's all. There's nothing romantic about my feelings..."

As she continued talking, Killua and Gon grew dreary themselves, her aura making them tense and edgy. How could she be so... not scary, but just _creepy_? When she finished her speech and filling the poor cup with piles of sugar, she drank it all in one go. How she was able to drink sugar so easily Killua did not know, but he didn't care either since even her drinking gave him chills. When she finished, she sighed in contempt, smiling. "No one can say what will happen... After all, love is a spontaneous thing, don't you agree?"

Killua shifted in his seat, interjecting, "Uh, hold on a moment, aren't we supposed to fight you?"

"Huh? Oh dear..." She murmured in a troubled voice, pouring more coffee into her cup. Killua cringed, knowing that the cup was soon going to be fat with sugar, but he said nothing, listening to Palm. "Yes, I apologize... The Chairman and my teacher said I couldn't accompany them any further. But I insisted on going with them It feels like I spent a lifetime just trying to convince them of my determination. And finally, they relented, with one condition..." She chuckled, and Killua leaned forward awkwardly. "Uh, I'm asking about-"

"My teacher may appear a cold person, but he's actually quite gentle! But you have to spend a lot of time with him to realize that! Ah, by 'spending time with him', I don't mean-"

"Okay! What's the condition?!" Killua snapped, standing up and slamming the table irritatedly. _Sheesh, girls and their stupid romance and drama!_

Palm was silent for a bit, glancing at her tea cup then at them. "Knuckles and Shoot's defeat. To think those vulgar, barbaric unmannered brats will be allowed inside NGL before I am... I cannot allow that...!" Her hands trembled as she shook with wrath and disbelief as she unconsciously put on her Hatsu. Coffee began overflowing the table as Gon freaked out. "W-Waaah, Palm-san! Turn off your Hatsu!"

She realized what she was doing and promptly stopped, Gon standing up and wiping away at the coffee with a napkin. He looked slightly distressed over something, but Killua didn't question it, instead turning back to Palm. "Knuckle and Shoot? Not us?"

"That's right..." She confirmed. "After all, I'm not the one who's supposed to defeat Knuckle and Shoot. You two are... Knuckle and Shoot are Morel-san's students. They, too, received a condition. I don't know what that condition was... But whether it's us or them, only one group will be allowed into NGL. The deadline is one month."

* * *

After walking by one of the two, the obnoxiously ear-wrecking male who was shouting directions and taunts who was either Knuckle or Shoot, Killua rendezvoused with Gon at some restaurant. He sat his Gon's table and told him what had happened. Gon asked questions of course and Killua answered them, but in the end he sighed. "He's just a decoy. His partner's probably hidden somewhere, watching. They're watching to see if anyone reacts suspiciously. According to Palm, they don't even know our names."

"Yeah."

"So, their goal must be to smoke us out." Killua concluded, pointing up a finger. "No one's stupid enough to do all that for real."

Gon stopped drinking his orange juice for a moment, looking up curiously. "Did he look strong?"

"He's pretty strong." Killua shrugged. Gon returned to his drink, sipping it slowly. "What will it take to defeat him?"

"I have no idea! One of the Hunters with the Chairman said that in a Nen battle, nothing is certain. So, according to him, it's wrong for me to judge if a fight can be won. I disagree. If you want to survive, you must increase your odds of victory." He replied, sticking his fork into the plate of spaghetti before him. Rotating his fork and gathering a spindle of the pasta, he continued. "Gauging the strength differential between you and an opponent is crucial."

He paused again to eat for a moment. "If you're up against someone you can only beat once or twice out of one hundred times, don't bother. You need at least a fifty percent chance. Of possible, greater than seventy percent is preferable. To reach that, we must do two things..."

Gon stared in anticipation, waiting for his two conditions.

"Work on our fundamentals, and learn more about our opponent's abilities. If we know our opponent's abilities, it'll be easier to plan ahead. Like we did with Genthru."

"I'm half agreed, and half apposed." Gon declared, finishing a small sandwich he was eating.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should work on our fundamentals, but I don't think we need to know their abilities." Gon replied casually, and Killua made a face. "Huh? Why not? That just increases our risk of defeat."

"But that's what we'll be facing in NGL."

Killua's eyes widened in complete surprise. He hadn't thought of that factor... it made sense. Gon continued, slowly stirring his orange juice with the straw absent-mindlessly, "Our goal isn't to defeat Knuckle and Shoot... It's to become stronger, and return to NGL to save Kite and Shion, remember?"

The two finished eating, leaving the restaurant and back to their hotel. Gon continued talking as they walked together, Killua listening intently to what he had to say as they entered the hotel. "In other words, we must be strong enough to defeat enemies we know nothing about. Winning here with advanced preparation is pointless."

Promptly, Killua replied, "That's true, but we have to defeat these opponents first. After all, we only have a month."

"That's too long." Gon objected, opening their room door. "One week. In one week, we'll be stronger, and heading back to NGL...!" Killua stared at him incredulously, then at the door. When he saw who was standing their waiting for the two, he quickly turned to Gon to warn him. "Gon-"

_**THWACK!**_

_"ARE YOU AN IDIOT...?!"_

Killua jumped like a startled cat, and he sweated nervously. He knew that deafening and rather annoying voice could only come from one person... Looking at the doorway again, he knew he wasn't hallucinating. That golden-blonde hair... Pink and magenta lolita fashion... Stern pink eyes... Killua and Gon widened their eyes and both simultaneously exclaimed, "... Bisky?! Why are you here?!"

Palm, who was standing behind her, meekly replied to their question. "I asked her to come."

"Huh? You know each other?" The two boys asked at the same time, still utterly shocked. Palm shook her head. "No, I looked into your backgrounds." Gon scratched his cheek in confusion. "How? We only know Bisky because..." Palm laughed creepily, her dark aura giving the two chills again. "Once I used my power, it was quite simple... Now, there is no time to spare. Let's begin... The plan to slaughter Morel's disciples...!"

"Uh, no."

Bisky looked around the hallways, just realizing what felt oddly missing. "Hm? Where's Shion? Did he decide to ditch you two? No, I didn't see him earlier either... where is he?"

Killua froze in place as he focused on the floor silently, his hands beginning to quiver. Gon immediately noticed it and freaked out, waving his arms in front of the woman nervously. "U-Uh, Bisky... Shion's a rather touchy topic for us at the moment..." She raised an eyebrow curiously, and sighed. "I'll ask about him later, but for now, go stand in the middle of the room in stance."

They immediately obeyed. Killua took off his plaid shirt and tossed it somewhere off as he stood next to Gon, waiting for Bisky to give them instructions. She observed the two before propping her hands on her waist. "Let's get started, then."

"Osu!"

Bisky immediately whacked Gon's head irritatedly. Gon promptly went to cover the stinging sore spot as small tears formed in his eyes. "Th-That hurt... What was that for?!"

"I'm picking up where I left off!" She replied in a snappy manner. "Are you stupid?! That old man's famous for his nasty nature. If he tells you to do something in a month, it probably should take an entire year! You won't defeat them after a week." Gon immediately objected, throwing out his arms. "But we have to hurry back and save Kite and Shion!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean save Shion? Is he in trouble?"

Gon blinked, looking at Killua and then back at her. "W-Well... You see... Ah... It all started after we completed Greed Island, when we separated from you to meet Ging, remember?" She nodded impatiently, waving her hand. "Go on, Gon."

He nodded nervously, shuffling a little. "Well... It turned out that it wasn't really Ging, it was a student of his named Kite. Well, after meeting him and his friends, we were told about these species called Chimera Ants..." Bisky's interest was piqued, and she cocked her head. "Chimera... Ants?"

"Yeah... They're a new species that can... Well, you wouldn't want to know the details. Anyways, skipping to the main idea, one of these Chimera Ants... No, I don't want to say that. A _**monster **_within their species attacked us when Kite took us into NGL's forests to locate their nest. Then Shion saved me and Killua from a second attack it made, but he was severely injured in the process... I don't know for myself what happened after this since Killua knocked me out to keep me from attacking mindlessly, but he says that Shion ditched us just in case the thing would follow his blood trail."

Bisky's eyes widened in shock, and she softened a little, looking at Killua. "Killua... when did this happen?"

He flinched, turning his head. "... about a day or two ago..."

"And he was severely injured?"

"Y-Yeah... B-But... We're sure that he's okay... He's smart, he... he would've found a way to..." Killua stopped talking, he found that no matter how hard he tried, the words were stubbornly stuck in his throat. Bisky made a troubled expression, as if doubting the idea, but didn't deny it. "Well... We can only hope. I'm not going to further feed this delusion, but I won't crush your spirit. But this is exactly why you shouldn't return without the proper training! What if the same mistake were to be made again?"

Gon nodded gloomily. "O-Osu..."

"Let's start training, then."

* * *

**A/N!**

**Yeah, yeah, I set it back to In Progress. I can't say why though, but you'll see soon enough!**


	66. Knuckle Bine!

"Let's start training, then. Begin with Ren!"

Bisky plopped down on a couch, opening up a magazine and crossing her legs. She then looked at Gon and Killua, and once they turned on their Ren, she held up three fingers, instructing, "Maintain that for three hours." Killua and Gon, surprised, both looked at her incredulously. Gon turned to the white-haired boy, sharing the same expression. "Killua, how long can you last?"

"In top condition, I can manage around fifty-five minutes, max." He answered. Bisky began to read, adding, "Until you complete this, we can't move to the next step. Train like your lives are on the line!" The two boys stared at her with unamused expressions as she cackled in an evil manner, but said nothing. What was there to say? She was right anyways. After some time passed, they were both exhausted and drenched in sweat. Bisky looked at them, unsatisfied. "Oh come on. You didn't even last an hour. Okay, keep working."

The two struggled to get their Ren up again as Bisky continued to read and lecture. "They say it takes a month to add ten minutes to your Ren endurance. You won't have time to sleep."

After a period of time, it grew into evening before Killua and Gon finally collapsed to the floor, unable to move even their pinkies. Bisky looked over her students and smiled brightly, hands on hips. "Okay, you can rest for today! Tomorrow begins in thirty minutes." She declared, moving her hands behind her back. Walking up to the two boys, she knew it was the perfect moment. "Looks like it's time for me to use my power."

She summoned her Nen masseuse, Cookie-chan. The long, pink-haired woman smiled brightly and immediately got to work as Bisky happily watched. However, before she could do anything else, she heard a soft voice. Turning towards the voice, she saw the girl, Palm.

Palm walked up to her, holding her hands to her chest. "Uh... I hope this won't offend you, but I'll let you decide how to train them. Since my power told me that you would be the answer." She then began to tremble, slightly slouching in nervousness. "However, if they cannot defeat Morel's disciples after one month, I doubt I'll be able to restrain myself. I absolutely must go to NGL. Honestly, I want to depart at this moment. So after I've waited and waited and waited and waited, if this fails now, _**I'll probably kill all of you**_..."

Bisky was unfazed. "Was that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning..." She meekly replied. "I'm worried about you all. So if you think they have no chance, I recommend that you leave... Speaking from experience, I'm less likely to lose my temper that way."

"I'm not the one you should tell." Bisky sighed, waving her hand. "Once they're awake, tell the boys."

After the two boys woke, Palm did as Bisky said and Gon was immediately confident about it. He grinned widely, pointing to himself. "Don't worry! We've got this! You can count on us to get you to NGL! So let us know if you notice anything. We'll do our best." After his declaration, he promptly got to work on his Ren, Bisky looked at the boy pridefully. "That's how they are. Have some faith."

She watched him for a moment before running off into a crouch, getting flustered. Bisky watched her for a moment before getting onto topic. "Anyway, I'm more concerned about whats happening inside NGL. What is the Chairman's group doing for the next month? Well?"

Palm turned to her clumsily and promptly replied, "Ah, well... They mentioned that they'd be poking and probing. Identifying the enemy's strengths and weakening their forces... The experts can't agree on the amount of time remaining before the King's birth. The Chairman is operating with two months, the earliest prediction, as the deadline."

After that, Bisky completely focused on the boys and her magazine. Some time later that night the boys collapsed in exhaustion once again, Bisky looking up from her magazine and looking at them hopelessly. "Come on, what are you doing? You'll never defeat Knuckle and Shoot, much less the Chimera Ants, like this. Are you giving up on going to NGL?"

Killua trembled, struggling to get up on all fours. "N-No way..."

"We never give up!" Gon declared, finally standing up confidently. A moment after Killua heaved himself up as well. "We must return to NGL, no matter what we have to do to get there! To save Kite and Shion...!"

Eventually time came, and training was done. But- It wasn't over. Bisky had declared that the two Hunters were to train their Ren for three hours then fight Knuckle until they finally won a match. It seemed daring, and dangerous, yet at the same time it would help them grow even better. They didn't protest any further, only leaving the house to see Knuckle. As they walked, Killua couldn't help but let his mind wander. He walked with his eyes leveled to the ground, hands in pocket and eyes glazed over with thought.

_If Shion were here... Would he have been tired too? Of course, what a stupid question. But if he were here, that would've been a huge help... Shion... I really want to see you. But... For some reason... I don't want to know the truth. I'm scared of finding out... Are you... Are you really... _

"Killua."

Killua's head shot up when Gon elbowed him, and he could see a tall, buff man up ahead. He looked as though he were not in the correct timeline, as if he were a 1990s Japanese gangster. Killua tensed, turning on his Ren with Gon. The two boys trudged towards him with as much bravery plus power they could express, tense and ready for anything. Knuckles seemed to have sensed them too. He shooed away a small, brown dog and stood up with a brave glare. He was ready as well. _More_ than ready to be exact.

"Is that Knuckle?" Gon asked, and Killua promptly retorted, "Who else could it be, Gon? Of course it's Knuckle."

Gon chose to ignore Killua's response and the two eventually stopped some feet in front of the waiting man. Idly, they stared at their opponent, sizing him down. They both then strengthened their Ren, Knuckle slowly becoming more agitated. He aura darkened in silent rage, and he began to talk in a low, dangerous voice. "Guess they must not respect me..." Storming forward in rage, he continued. "If I'm being compared to a couple of kids, they must not think I'm very strong..._ EH?!_"

He was like a ginormous titan standing over them, his aura strong and his eyes powerfully angered. Gon and Killua stood frozen due to his overbearing presence and found it nearly impossible to move. Knuckle on the other hand continued to shout... and almost lecture at the same time about rest and energy. However, when displayed their power, Knuckles... began to cry. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, puzzling them.

Gon blinked. "Are you crying?"

Knuckle blinked in surprise as well. Then, he immediately backed away, furiously wiping at his tears. "Wh-Why would I cry?! I'm not upset about this! Th-The-These are just, well, uh... Tears from laughing too much, fool! I'll kill you, get it?! So don't tell anyone!" He exclaimed embarrassingly. Gon and Killua could only stare at him in awkward surprise, the two unsure of how to handle his behavior. It was certainly... Uncalled for. Suddenly, Knuckle spun around. "PUNCH ME!" He loudly demanded.

"Huh?"

"I'll show you how much stronger I really am. And you'll realize that I don't need to bother dodging your punches. Hit me as many times as you like. But if I don't take a step from this spot, leave your tokens behind. This is the best chance you'll have! You kids would need a hundred years before you could try fighting me!"

Both boys thought over what Knuckle taunted, each thinking their own opinions. Although Gon desired to talk back, defy Knuckle's declaration, he found that he couldn't. Irritatingly, Knuckle was right about what he said. However, that didn't mean that he had to accept his words. Gon trudged forward, sweating but not out of fear. He was confident. He wanted to prove Knuckle wrong. He then stopped just a few feet in front of the older man. "I won't stop hitting you until you move."

Knuckle was unfazed by Gon's words. "Enough talk... Just get to it."

Gon said no more, listening to him. He promptly got into stance and began to use his power. _"First comes rock! Rock... Paper... Rock!" _

He punched him with his move, and Knuckle... didn't exactly fly off into space, but he slid back several feet, enough to leave deep trails in the dirt. Gon and Killua blinked, then the two made their way to his body carefully. "Knuckle-san?"

"You okay?"

Knuckle lifted his head up, trembling in pain. But- At the same time, he wasn't. He grinned, staring at the two in utter happiness. "I... trusted... you..."

Then, promptly after, he passed out rather dramatically, as if those were his last words. Gon turned to Killua with wide, curious eyes, pointing at him. "What's with him?" Killua propped his hands on his hips, immediately replying, "Obviously, he's a total idiot!"

Later that night, Gon and Killua returned to the hotel. Gon carried a sleeping Knuckle on his back as the little brown puppy from before refused to stop following the two... Or, to be exact, Knuckle. So eventually Killua stopped trying to lure it away from them and listened to Gon, letting the puppy trot alongside them. Knuckle was tucked into bed along with the puppy and the two adolescents reported to Bisky, whom immediately began to train them. With the recent turn of events, neither boys knew what to think of the strange Knuckle Bine.

Eventually morning came, and Knuckle woke up. They had small talk, and he cried again, but nothing seemed bad about the guy. After a few more minutes of training, the boys were given a break and it was time for breakfast. Knuckle ate with them as well. He chowed down his food graciously, grinning. "It's good!" After a few more bites and swallows, he became serious, pausing. "Fight me any time you want to."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you as many tries as you want. But it's impossible for you to beat me in the twenty days left." He stated boldly, immediately returning to his food. Gon and Killua, strangely, found that they weren't offended that time. Instead, they smiled silently, not a word said back. Soon after, Knuckle left to do whatever he usually did.

Later that day, both boys finished their daily training and promptly left the hotel to Knuckle's location for a spar. Of course, he was there waiting for them like he said he would, and even few more dogs seemed to have been invited for show. But, no small talk was made, and the three Hunters began their fight as quickly as they had come. They sparred for some time before Gon and Killua admitted defeat due to exhaustion. The boys were even forced to trudge back using long sticks Knuckle offered them. From there, they went to bed knowing that the next day would be a repeat of what happened before... At least until they finished training, and were finally able to properly challenge Knuckle, maybe even Shoot... Who oddly had not revealed himself to them yet. Whether it was waiting or other reasons, they didn't mind for the time being.

* * *

"Hey, Killua... Why wasn't Knuckle-san good enough?" Gon asked during training, looking at Killua. Killua blinked, unsure of what his black-haired friend was suddenly asking. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Gon gestured, turning to him. "Why didn't they let him go to NGL? He seems really strong to me." Killua thought over his words for a second, agreeing. "Well, that's true."

"In terms of physical ability, he'd be a match for Kite."

"It's probably a mental thing." Killua offered. Gon stared at him curiously, wondering what his short answer meant. "Mental? What do you mean by 'mental'?"

Killua propped his hands on his hips, replying, "His approach isn't in line with this mission's objective. He's too soft. And he gets attached to animals too easily." Gon began to understand his friend's meaning, adding, "And he did end up volunteering to help us, somehow..."

Then, Killua made a hopeless expression, almost sighing. "And the number of dogs around keeps increasing."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Help yourself..." Palm murmured after laying down the food she had prepared. Gon and Killua grinned, their stomachs grumbling at the sight of such deliciousness. "Thanks!"

They ate quickly, almost leaving no time for chewing. Palm stared at the two for a moment before meekly asking, "What do you think...?" Gon turned to her, his smile making her heat skip a beat. Not that he knew, of course. "Oh, this is really good!"

"Not that...! We only have ten days... From what I've seen, you're only two-thirds through your training to become strong enough to force Knuckle into using his full strength..." Palm pointed out, and Gon blinked in surprise. He turned to Bisky mid chew. "Huh? Is that true, Bisky?"

She didn't answer, only taking a long sip of her tea.

Gon didn't mind, however, and instead bounced back to Palm. "But it'll be fine! We'll definitely beat him before the deadline!" Palm's grip on her dress tightened, and she trembled in a beginning panic, her dark aura ruining the mood. "H-How can you be so sure?! The situation hasn't improved at all... You said it was all right for me to speak up, so I will. You have no chance to defeat Knuckle! They didn't give you enough time... Lately, I find myself gripping a kitchen knife, staring at it to calm myself! That means I'm nearly over the edge, so if you run at once, before it's too late, I probably won't try to chase and kill you."

Gon frowned at her. "We aren't gonna run away. How many times do I have to say it?"

"What else can you do? As you currently are, you cannot defeat Knuckle!"

Gon suddenly raised his pinky, looking at her like it was the most normal thing in the world. "We'll win! Pinky swear." She could only stare at him blankly, leaving Gon in the dust. Gon sighed, grabbing her hand. "Come on... Hurry up!"

When her pinky was securely around his, he grinned and began the playful chant. "I pinky swear that we'll beat Knuckle and Shoot before the deadline! If I break my promise, I have to swallow a thousand needles... Pinky sworn!" When he pulled away, leaving a flustered Palm, he continued. "On the island I'm from, there's another part. You go like this and put your thumbs together. Sealed with a _kiiiiss!_ Okay, now it's a promise!"

Killua turned to Bisky, an awkward look on his face. "Gon's getting really good at handling Palm." Bisky sighed. "I suspect that she's the one leading things in that direction..."

The two spectators watched Gon and Palm continue to chat for a second before discussing to each other. "Ten days left."

"Don't say that like a countdown to our death!" Killua scolded. But he turned away from the two, a dark look being displayed. Even if there was no romance behind the little event from before, Killua felt a sting of jealousy. To see someone blush and smile... To see _Shion _blush and smile. It was something that he desired when he wasn't training or fighting Knuckle. He wanted to hold him... Talk to him... But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Before he could quickly rebound, Bisky placed a hand on the ex-assassin's shoulder, smiling gently. "Killua... you shouldn't grieve so much."

He frowned, looking away. "What do you mean...? I haven't been crying."

She sighed, looking back at Gon and Palm. "Maybe not physically... But you know what I'm getting at."

Killua nodded, getting up and excusing himself to the bathroom. When the door was locked, he lied down in the bathtub, closing his eyes, even covering it with one arm. The tears came, and he bit his lips. The pain from inside burned his chest... But he couldn't bring himself to cry in front of them. He had been going to the bathroom whenever it became too much... Thinking about Shion. Hot tears slid down his face like rain, and he tried his best not to sob. He cried silently, hearing Gon's laughter from the training room.

_It'd suck if Gon saw me crying like a baby... But I shouldn't be thinking about this. Not right now._


	67. Gon VS Knuckle!

"Okay, that's three hours!" Bisky sang, smiling happily. Gon and Killua did a few extra stretches, not yet completely exhausted. They were both pretty amazed at how quick that time had went by as they had not yet turned off their Ren. Bisky smiled at the boys, her pink eyes gleaming. "I'll give you a thirty minute break."

"Huh? Aren't we supposed to fight Knuckle?" Gon asked, confused. Bisky closed her magazine, looking at him amusingly, her eyes challenging. "You can go once you're rested. Defeat him. You have a little over a day before the Chairman's deadline. This may be your first and last chance!" She exclaimed, pointing at the two Hunters. They both blinked at her words, then smirked at each other. She rested her hands on her knees, satisfied with her work. They somewhat had a chance... she was sure of it. But... This would also give them a chance to find what they were missing.

Just then, she became distracted by the sound of scratching, turning around to see Palm. She was sitting on the kitchen floor, furiously writing on a crinkled piece of paper. As she stabbed it over and over with the poor pen, Bisky slowly turned around, clearly scared enough by that girl. _Now, the problem is figuring out my escape... _

* * *

The evening sky was dark and scattered with stars when Gon and Killua were properly rested, then began to head towards Knuckle's location, fired up and ready for battle. When they neared the 1990s Japanese gangster, Killua stood back, folding his arms and spectating as Gon strode up to him, standing confidently. He stared Knuckle down for a moment, then speaking. "Before we begin, I want to know where your partner is."

Knuckle made a face. "Eh? You mean Shoot?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to know that?" Knuckle demanded, pointing to himself. "You're about to get the crap knocked out of you."

"We need both tokens." Gon answered sternly. Knuckle's lips curved into a devilish smile as he propped his hands on his hips, challengingly replying, "If you defeat me, I'll tell you." Killua's stern expression didn't change as he stared at Knuckle. "We might not get a chance to ask you then. You might be out cold."

Knuckle's arrogant grin darkened. His narrow eyes became wide with anger, and he punched his hand to emphasize his toughness. He then said in a low growl, "You're no longer amusing me..."

Gon, too, became instantly serious. His eyebrows furrowed intensely, and his auburn eyes filled with determination. His Nen was powerful and full; Gon was ready for battle. For every time Knuckle tried to out-show him in intensity, Gon did the same. It was a battle of resolve... A second later, Knuckle was running towards Gon, ready to punch him!

But- Gon immediately flashed behind the male. He threw a punch, only to find Knuckle was out of his sight! Although his eyes widened with shock, Gon calmed down quick enough to predict where Knuckle was going to be next. And as he guessed, Knuckle was just next to him. He landed a punch, although, Gon blocked just on time. He skidded a few feet away, but he was still on his feet, at the very least. _That his hard... I could feel the impact throughout my entire body. If I drop my Ken, his next punch will knock me out. _

Knuckle stretched his arm, rolling and stretching it. "After another four or five warm-up punches, I'll get serious... Better watch out. I warm out fast." After that previous statement, he grinned like a champion.

And- Gon found that Knuckle's statement was no lie. He was getting stronger and stronger with every blow to his arms, legs, and back. Knuckle was just warming up. But for some reason... For some reason, he felt something was off. Before Gon could piece the puzzles, Knuckle spoke. "Hey, aren't you going to use that 'First comes rock' thing? Well, you won't be able to use that technique. It's flawed, after all. A word of advice... If you try that technique, I'll stop you in your tracks."

Gon tensed, but didn't move as Knuckle began to stride towards him confidently. "In a one-on-one match, you'd better not try it. Your technique has two huge weaknesses...!"

Silence fell upon the three battlers, and not a word was said until a small second later. Knuckle, whom was still pointing at the black spiky haired boy, blinked. "So Gon... What did you name that technique?"

Gon didn't change his hard expression, but sure enough, a few beads of sweat formed. _Oops! I think I forgot to name my attack...! _Gon thought for a second. Then, he stuttered, "Ja-Janken."

Knuckle smiled in satisfaction, almost impressed. "Jajanken. I understand. You combined 'Jajan' for 'tah-dah', with 'janken' for your attack 'Rock-Paper-Scissor'. Not a bad name, kid!"

**_..._**

He had completely misunderstood what Gon had stuttered. But Gon, being the easy going kid he was, shrugged it off. The name was... _okay_, even if it was misinterpreted. It wasn't like he would think of anything cooler or better than Janken, with the situation he was in at the moment. However, Knuckle wasted no time in discussing his Jajanken's weaknesses.

Knuckle raised two broad fingers, looking at Gon seriously. "Gon, your Janjanken has two huge weaknesses. First- It takes too long to charge! During a fight, you don't have time to stand still for several seconds. I wouldn't count on having the time to charge it!"

"I know that." Gon shot back.

"Second- It's too risky! When you focus aura in your fist to increase power, you have less aura for defense! One attack to the wrong place will take you out, fool!" Knuckle hollered, the atmosphere becoming intense with tension and rising pressure. Gon, however, still kept calm... somewhat.

"I know the risks! That's why I spent the past month training to compensate them...!" Gon shouted back to him, raising a fist and as much power as he could muster up. A few seconds later, he ran forward.

Blows and kicks were exchanged, and the two Hunters parried and dodged as quickly as the other attacked. It was an all out war... Neither gave up and neither showed any weakness. But Knuckle was still more experienced, and he knew Gon's motives each time, thanks to his immature Nen.

Although... Knuckle wasn't the only one who noticed something weak in the other.

Gon knew that despite Knuckle's threats and taunts, he was a huge softie... and was even too gentle in a battle with him. He was teaching him even though he didn't have to, he was warning him of his attacks. He was trying to make him stronger. He leaned over, charging up his power, and getting ready to use his trademark move. "First comes rock..."

Still, as Knuckle had said, he used the time to his advantage. Knuckle sprinted over and kicked him, interrupting his move mid-charge. Straightaway, Gon was sent flying, rolling and bouncing several feet away. After landing, he struggled back up, looking at Knuckle.

"I told you that you won't pull off that attack. Don't fool around with me!" Knuckle shouted. Gon's face darkened, and he lowly muttered, "That was your full strength?"

He struggled to stand up, staring at Knuckle fiercely. "Which one of us is fooling around?! It's supposed to be a serious fight...! You should be fighting to _**kill**_, Knuckle!"

He promptly began to charge up his aura again, not giving up. "First comes rock... Rock..."

Knuckle finally snapped back to focus after Gon's words left him shocked. But, Gon was gone, out of his sight before his fist collided with his face. Gon taunted from behind him, and Knuckle spun around. But the little boy wasn't there, instead, he had ducked under and kicked his feet from below. Before Knuckle fell to the ground, Gon punched his face and started to charge up again.

"First comes rock...! Roc- Gaaah...!"

Knuckle's foot rammed into Gon's chin, sending him back and interrupting his Jajanken as it did earlier. Both boys fell sprawled onto their backs, but Gon rebounded first. He sat up with an irritated glare, wiping his chin with his fist. Knuckle sat up next, staring at Gon with a tense expression. Gon was better than he had previously thought...

"It's obvious you're focused on stopping my special attack!" Gon called out, bouncing back on both feet. "Even I could tell exactly when your right arm would strike!"

The fight continued after, and Gon found himself adapting to his battle conditions, little by little. However, he wasn't going to be able to keep up the pace. His Ken would only be up for at least ten minutes more, so he had to wrap the battle up... and quick!

_I'll have to use Jajanken!_

* * *

_Seriously... if he doesn't fight Gon at full strength tomorrow... I won't ever forgive that bastard. Never... ever. _

Killua's mind wandered as he carried Gon back to their hotel room on his back. He could still remember Gon's battle with Knuckle as clear as a cloudless sky... although maybe that was because the battle was recent. Gon faked Knuckle out with a Jajanken, then used a 'real' Jajanken on him from behind. If he wasn't so exhausted, then he wouldn't have passed out and could've knocked out the fool.

But...

Knuckle wasn't being serious. He was too soft... Too soft.

Killua's blue eyes hazed over with darkness, and he adjusted Gon's body.

_I swear... if he isn't serious tomorrow..._


	68. Killua's Dilemma

"Don't worry. I gave him a massage, so he'll be able to fight in top condition tomorrow." Bisky assured, trying to cheer the white-haired boy up. But Killua didn't say anything, because that wasn't the case. His mind was taken by something else...

"Killua!"

He blinked, and turned to Bisky. His eyes widened at the sight of her; for she had taken off her dress and cloak. She didn't seem to care that she was in her old-fashioned undergarments however, and instead stared at Killua with a stern expression. "Fight me!"

Soon after, Killua's surprise turned into horror. Bisky began to morph into a _macho _woman, practically towering over him at her full form. He always knew that the old hag was hiding something from them, but he never would've thought that THIS was the secret!

When she was done transforming, he gaped at her for the longest time before she turned her back to him. "Come along now, we haven't got all night."

* * *

Killua. Was. _Beat. _Almost quite literally.

He was covered in minor injuries, and he was sure ugly bruises and bumps were already forming on his body where Bisky landed her monster blows. She was strong, and levels beyond his own. But- He was still standing, thank goodness.

Bisky stared at him with her harsh eyes and asked, "Now, do you know your weakness?"

Killua didn't answer. He found that he _couldn't _answer. Bisky's frown deepened, and she continued her lecture. "You're too quick to give up. You're too cautious about fighting. Some might say you underestimate yourself. When facing an enemy you believe to be stronger, _you fight on the premise of escaping_."

Killua's eyes widened, and he flashed back to all the times he had felt the need to run when there was a battle he knew- no, _believed _they couldn't win. Bisky was... Bisky was...

"I realize that this isn't your fault. It's the fault of whoever taught you to fight."

Killua could feel his chest tighten at Bisky's statement, and his breaths became heavy with pressure. At the fault of who taught him how to fight...

_Illumi... _

"Habits that are burned into your body and soul aren't easy to break. But I can say one thing for sure. Somewhere down the line... **You'll leave Gon behind to die.**"

Bisky's last words ran a bad chill down his spine, awakening him in a way that made him scared and nervous. The truth... The truth that he had been wanting to avoid. The heavy dread ate him from inside as he stood, too stiff to move.

_N-No... You're wro... You're wro... I'm not going to abandon hi... I... I'm going... Protect Gon... Because... Because...! Because he's my friend...! I'm not going to leave him, like I did Shi... But I didn't leave Shion... Did I? Will I really... leave Gon to die? _

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE, KILLUA?!"

Gon's loud voice practically shook the hotel. His auburn eyes were wide with utter shock as he observed the rather scary bump that took over Killua's cheek, oversizing it. But not only that, Killua had bumps and bruises and swollen lips! What happened?! He was beaten to a pulp!

"Huh? I was training with Bisky." He answered casually.

"Training? Are you sure it wasn't a lynching?"

Killua ignored his comment and asked, "Anyways, are you okay?"

Gon smiled widely and raised his arms. "Yeep! I feel great! I used up all my aura, so I expected to be tired, but look!" He raised his hands, releasing his aura for example.

"That gorill- That old hag's massage must've done the trick!" Killua remarked, relieved that he was able to stop himself on time. If he didn't... who knew how bad he'd look if Bisky heard.

* * *

The sun began to set... and it was time to go. Killua's injuries fully healed and Gon was hyped up and ready to go. They were then off on their way to fight Shoot and Knuckle, waving goodbye to Bisky, whom was most likely going to be gone by the time they returned to the hotel.

Gon was prepared to win... but Killua was in doubt. He remembered the old hag's words as clear as day. Should he lose against Shoot... he'd have to leave Gon's side. And that... he was hoping to avoid.

_I've already lost Shion... I can't lose Gon as well._

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Hiya hiya! HitmanTargetsYou here! **

**Okay, so this may be my shortest chapter, but the "big event" is coming up pretty soon! Maybe even two more chapters! So keep reading! Next chapter is going to be full of emotion! I also and went and revised the Hunter's Exam arc, so if any of you guys are interested in re-reading, go right ahead! **

**And some updates, if any of you guys are interested, I have an account on AdultFanfiction also called HitmanTargetsYou. I'm going to post all my M/A stories there~ The link to my account is also on my FF profile. If you still can't find me, I'll send ya a link through PM. I'm also going to post M/A content on ArchiveofourOwn once they send me an invitation and maybe Quotev.  
**

**Hitman out!**


	69. A Perfect Day for Rain

_... How could this happen? It was a loss... Now we'll never be able to save Shion... Because we weren't strong enough. We were weak. Shion... Are you still there? Please be safe... Even though my system is telling me to let go... Please, I'm practically praying over here...  
_

_We were weak... **I **was weak. I gave up again... I gave up against Shoot. And now... When Gon needs me most... His Nen was taken by Knuckle, and it won't come back for at least thirty days... we failed...! I'm sorry, Shion... It wasn't supposed to end like this...! I swear!  
_

"Knuckle..." Gon spoke, breaking Killua away from his thoughts. He looked up at Gon, waiting for what he had to say to Knuckle. Gon made a pained expression, and he gulped. Then, he looked up at the gangster with teary eyes, making the ex-assassin tense up. "Promise me! You have to... You have to save Kite and Shion!"

"Got it..." He nodded. "I promise I'll bring them both back. I swear on this token."

Knuckle and Shoot then made their way to the tree, entering inside. But, a few seconds later, Knuckle walked back out, holding... a little blue journal. He waved the book in the air before throwing it at the white-haired boy with full force. Killua caught it single-handedly, and stared it's blood-stained cover before recognizing the faded color. Flipping through it's red-blotched pages, tears came to his eyes.

_This is... This is Shion's journal... _

He held it to his chest tightly, holding back the sobs. He refused to face the oncoming reality, yet it was so clear... that the subtle message of a single blue journal... would bring only pain.

Gon looked at the book in Killua's arms and knew what it's silent message meant as well. His eyes became moist, and he gulped. There was a moment of silence, and Gon finally spoke. "Killua... I'm weak..."

There was a pause... and Gon's voice quivered meekly.

"I n-never knew..." He began to cry, the tears slipping down his face uncontrollably. "I never knew... how frustrating... weakness could be!"

_I know... I know, Gon. I feel your pain..._

Hot tears slipped down Killua's pale cheeks as well, and he held his breath, staring at his black-haired friend. Then, he turned back around, holding Shion's journal in his hand with a tight grip. "Come on... we have to go."

Gon nodded as he wiped away at his wet cheeks, but unable to stop the wave of tears. When they entered the truck, the aura around them was heavy with depression... It was a bad day perfect for rain, only that it wasn't raining. When he sat down on the empty truck seat, Killua flipped through Shion's journal, reading entries that he made. Some he couldn't help but smile to, others he cried to. But... When he made it to the last entry that Shion had made, he paused. When he finally found the courage, he read the blood-written message:

**If the both of you get this message, it means that I am dead. Don't go looking for me, don't go denying the bitter truth. Go get help from the Hunter's Association if they weren't already notified. Now...**

**To Killua: **

**I'm so, so, so sorry... I hope you and Gon can forgive me... I only wanted to protect you two. I didn't mean for this to happen... I just... I only wanted to protect my dearest friends. If you both had died back there... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'd wallow in depression for all of eternity... **

**Please, please, please forgive me... and I know that I don't say this often, but I also want you to know that no matter what... I love you. We may have not had the perfect "love at first sight" beginning... And we may have not been meant for each other... And we may have not been the perfect lovers... but you still managed to capture my heart and my attention. That's good enough... for me, at least. You're perfect in every shape or way, Killua. You're special... and I love you for that. **

**I know that you're probably going to never forgive yourself for what happened to me... but I need you to move on. Make sure that you let go... okay? You always hide your emotions, but I know how vulnerable you are to such things...  
**

**Also... protect Gon with all your might. I'm predicting he'll do some very reckless things...**

Killua paused, his eyes becoming moist. His hands trembled, and he gulped. He could just hear Shion saying all those things, and it broke him even more. He was in denial... from the very start. And now... the truth was right in front of his very eyes. He wished that it was all a dream, he wished that it was all a joke and Shion would magically be back at the hotel laughing... only that it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a joke. It was... the bitter truth.

Killua turned to look at Gon, whom was hunched over, knees to chest and head tucked into his arms. He was crying silently... Killua looked back at the journal, at the message for Gon, and decided that Gon wasn't ready for any more pain. He kept silent, and closed the book, swallowing back his voice and blinking back tears. He wasn't going to cry again. He then looked back at Gon.

_Gon... In the thirty days that you can't use Nen, I'll protect you. I will do whatever it takes! _

* * *

Gon had completely recovered by the time they were walking back to the inn. He actually recovered before that, since during the truck ride he was brimming with confidence after he was done moping. But- Killua still hesitated in showing Gon Shion's message. He didn't want to risk seeing Gon cry again. So instead, he kept the book in his hands, and told him that there wasn't anything too important in there. And as they grew closer to the hotel, there was a bigger matter at hand.

_**Palm. **_

She was back there waiting for the both of them. How would she handle them losing? Not in a very peaceful manner... and Killua was anticipating a horrible tantrum. She was a bigger threat to Gon than any Chimera Ant nearby! When they were in front of the inn, Killua gulped, feeling that all-too ominous aura that belonged to none other than Palm.

_Before I worry about any other enemies, I have to protect Gon from Palm. _

The two boys entered the hotel, strolling down the halls cautiously. When they reached their room, Killua pushed Gon back, shielding him with one arm as he used the other to open the door... _sloooowly. _He peeked a look in and almost screamed.

As thought, Palm was in there. And she was _far _from happy. There were a few- no, hundreds of ripped apart Gon dolls sprawled around the room, filling space up. She was stabbing the poor cotton-filled handmade dolls like a maniac... Because she WAS one!

When the insane woman noticed the two at the door, she slowly turned around, her red eyes glowing threateningly and full of pure **_insanity. _**She was an utter, awful mess and gave Killua chills. "You must take responsibility...! You promised to take me to NGL... You said you'd swallow a thousand needles if you broke that promise."

Gon, being the braver one between the two, nodded. "Uh-huh, I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology... But there's no point in having you swallow a thousand needles." Palm spoke slowly and creepily as she stood up, facing them. Gon nodded again. "Yeah. So what can I do to make up for it?"

"Let's see..." Palm murmured, and lifted up one long, bony finger. "You must... do any one thing that I say."

Killua frowned. "Hey! Right now, do you know how Gon feels-"

"Okay, I agree!"

Killua stared at the green-clad boy incredulously, but said no more as Palm continued. "**_Go out with me_**. Go out with me..."

Killua made a weird look border lining with disgust and surprise after hearing her request. Even worse, Gon agreed to it. He was going to date HER?! Killua turned to his friend and exclaimed, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Yeah, but I did say that I'd do anything." Gon reasoned, and Killua spun to Palm next, pointing at her accusingly. "And you have no problem playing dirty like this?!"

"This is none of your business." Palm murmured, and soon, she blushed like a shy schoolgirl. "It's our problem. It's up to the two of us...~"

"You should stay away from her, Gon..."

"Don't interrupt us! This is something the two of us must decide alone!" Palm snapped at the ex-assassin, and he spun back to her, finger pointing. "You just want an excuse to say that!"

"Just be quiet... We're going out now." She warned back, and then turned to Gon. "There's somewhere I really want to go-"

"Oh sorry, I can't go out today." Gon interrupted, raising a hand. Palm blinked. "Eh?"

"Today, I have to train with Killua. I know! You can train with us, Palm!" Gon beamed, and Killua sent him a quick glare. There was no way in hell that that _WITCH_ was training with them! But apparently, Palm felt similar emotions when her aura spiked with darkness again. "Huh? What are you talking about...? Didn't you say we'd go out?"

"Uh-huh."

"THEN WHY IS HE TAGGING ALONG...?! AND WHY WOULD WE _TRAIN?! ARE YOU **TOYING** WITH ME?! _This will be a date... Our FIRST date! The first date for us! The! First! Date!" Palm hollered, so close to Gon that the knife she was holding's chipped blade brushed just the tip of his nose. Although Killua was ready to take Gon and bolt out of there, Gon was calm and composed. "But it isn't a date."

_"HUH?!"_

"We can have a proper date later." Gon reasoned, smiling brightly. "Since it's our first date, like you said." Palm shyed away, and played with the knife in her hand cutely, listening to the rest of what Gon had to say, "And I need time to prepare for it, too."

"Prepare? Prepare for what?"

"That's... a secret~" Gon beamed, waving a finger. "You get to find out tomorrow.

"Oh... In that case... it's fine. Really... If you'd explain first, I wouldn't have been so angry..." Palm murmured, and Gon scratched at his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. But I wanted to keep it a secret, to surprise you!"

"You wanted to surprise me? Gosh..." Palm smiled shyly, and she poked the twelve year old in the forehead playfully. Gon smiled again and added, "Let's meet tomorrow, at 10 AM, in front of the bulletin board."

"I'll be there!"

* * *

"Gon, you're amazing..." Killua remarked. Gon looked at him weirdly. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, listening to you talk to Palm, you seem used to this stuff." Killua replied, pausing his workout. Gon smiled. "Really?"

Killua pondered for a bit before looking back at Gon. "I was wondering... Have you been on a date before?"

"Sure, I have." Gon replied chipperly, and Killua felt a sudden heavy weight land on his head. "Well, most of them were with Mito-san."

"Oh, that makes sense..." Killua commented, still a little bothered. "Wait, who else was there?!"

"Oh, some of the fishing boats that stopped at Whale Island were full of women, some of whom only liked younger men... so I took them around and had them teach me things." Gon answered casually, leaving a surprised and disbelieving Killua. _T-Teach him things?! Th-That means... He's a grown-up! _

"Women like that were called fanatics." Gon explained. "Haven't you ever been on a date, Killua? Even with... er, Shion?"

Killua set down his barbell, looking at him. "No! Of course not... I spent all my time training as an assassin. And after I quit, I've been with you and..." He paused, not wanting to think about Shion. He didn't want it to seem like a waste, his time spent with Shion. When he found his voice again, he said, "Anyways, yeah, I've spent most of my time being dragged around by you."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Right!" Killua nodded, and turned away for a split second, his expression dimming bitterly. _And... I really don't want that to change. _

**_"Somewhere along the line, you'll leave Gon behind to die." _**Said Bisky's voice, when she gave that grave prediction to Killua. Killua's eyes narrowed sorrowfully, and he felt something in him become heavy. _Damn, I'm about ready to give in...And this was my own decision.  
_

Suddenly, Gon's cell rang, and he turned around to look at the beetle phone. He set down his barbell and answered the phone. "Hello?"

**"It's Knuckle. We've located and secured Kite." **

Gon's eyes sparkled, and he was brimming with happiness. "Really? He's okay?" There was a small silence on the other end, and Gon blinked. "Knuckle?"

**"I believe that Kite's being controlled by the enemy. So I wouldn't say that he's okay." **Replied Knuckle uneasily, but Gon was unfazed. He made a fist, beaming and barely able to contain the excitement that was in his system. "That's fine! there must be a way to bring him back!"

**"Alright, it'll take three days to get back, so watch out for any soldier ants. It seems they've scattered far and wide, imitating the King." **Knuckle warned before Gon nodded. "Got it."

Gon stood silently for a moment. Then, he jumped up into the air excitedly, beaming with a pomp aura. "Yes~! I knew that Kite was alive!"

Killua smiled softly at his friend's happiness. Kite was alive... and that made Gon happy. But there was a darkness within that Killua refused to acknowledge... _Kite's alive but Shion isn't. Gon... you're lucky, aren't you? _

He shook his head, shaking away his head and getting rid of the thoughts. His only goal and focus now was... to protect Gon for a month.

* * *

**_"Today, around noon, an unidentified creature killed seven people in Pata City. The unidentified creature also injured several police men who rushed to the scene, before escaping into the Miera Mountains. According to police testimony, the creature moved at speeds exceeding two hundred kilometers a hour. Before leaving, it said, 'I'll return tomorrow. Bring faster humans.' which means it could be a new species of Magical Beasts."_  
**

Killua stopped listening to the news for a moment and began to look at a map he pulled up on his beetle cell. _Another city lies between us... with the Miera Mountains on the opposite side. We should be okay... _

Just then, the door opened, and Gon emerged from the bathroom. "I'm done, Killua!"

Killua turned the TV off and smiled. "Okay... I'll go now."

He grabbed his own towel and left into the bathroom, leaving Gon alone to hang out. Gon collapsed on the bed with a sigh when he took notice to the faded blue journal sticking out from under Killua's bed pillow. He blinked, and his auburn eyes widened when he remembered. It was Shion's journal! He smiled and pulled it out, gazing at it softly before opening it up. Flipping around, the last page caught his attention. He blinked, and looked at it. His eyes watered as he quickly figured out what it was.

**To Gon: **

**I already said this to Killua, but I'm so sorry... Please forgive me...! I only did this to protect the both of you... so don't go beating yourselves over it. And Gon... I'm sure Kite will win. He's strong... So just keep believing.**

**Ah, this is still kinda hard, even though I'm writing this... but oh well. Gon, I really like you... Not in that way. I mean that you're special. You're like my kid brother, even though you're technically older than me... by just a few months. Age aside, you've given me so much confidence, and a bit contradicting to what I said earlier, you're my biggest role model. You've changed me to be stronger and braver, and I'm sooo jealous of you... you're confidence and outgoing personality... You're so strong. **

**Gon... be careful with Killua, please. He's emotionally vulnerable, so watch him... and encourage him to let go of what we had... please. And, be careful. I know how reckless you can get, so save Killua some trouble... **

**And also... fight for humanity, would ya? Beat those Chimera Ants! I know you can...!**

Gon closed the book, pursing his lips. It was too late to hold back the oncoming tears as they were already slipping down his face. Then, he began to sob. He felt guilty and empty... He was so caught up on saving Kite, that he forgot that one of his best friends was dead and... not coming back...

It hurt more than he thought it would, the pain of losing Shion. Gon choked back another sob, but it was too late. He began to cry almost uncontrollably as reality hit him like a ton of rocks. His guilt gradually built up with each passing second, and sorrow filled his body. When he finally stopped sniffling, he was hiccuping, and sat in silence. Is this what Killua felt...? No, he must've had it worse... much worse.

* * *

Gon was crying really hard... he must've found the journal and read Shion's message. Killua gulped, sitting against the bathroom door as he listened to his friend's sudden outburst. It crushed him...

Killua held his knees to his chest as his eyes moistened, and he sniffled.

"Shi... Shio..n..."


	70. Cause we're friends!

It had been almost an entire day since Killua began stalking Gon and Palm while they were on their date. He wanted to make sure nothing happened, and that nothing interfered. Also, if Palm were to go out of control, he would be there to get him and go in a _flash. _It was the perfect plan! But as the two ventured into the woods, the distance inside seemed to be endless...

_How far are they intending to go...?_

As he continued to follow them deeper into the woods, Killua suddenly felt something... a new presence. He immediately went serious, looking towards the direction of the stranger. _Something's there... This aura is probably from a soldier ant. It isn't that close, but it isn't that far, either. There are faint aura traces around. Did it already pass through the area? Or were they brought here by the wind? Either way, there's a high risk our paths will cross! Should I warn them? _

Killua began to move forward, brainstorming what to do as the two ahead finally came to a stop at the edge of a lake. They admired a large tree surrounded by glowing particles... He gazed at the "couple", frowning. _No... there's no point in telling them. Gon can't use his Nen If he gets upset about Kite and flies off the handle with rage, he's finished. Knowing Palm, she'll definitely go nuts if I interrupt her date. If she breaks the silence with her shrieks, the nearby ants will notice us. I can't let them know... _

Killua stood up in silent determination, throwing off his hat. He then dashed off, heading to where the chimera ant was. _I'll take care of this myself!_

He ran for some time, trying to attract the Chimera Ant's attention. Sure enough, the plan worked. As he ran he could sense the aura of the Chimera Ant darting right after him. Killua frowned and continued to run until he reached a small opening. He skidded to a stop almost immediately and slowly turned around.

"Oooh, I thought I smelled a human!" Said a low, gruff voice. When the Ant emerged, Killua's eyes widened. It was... It was the Chimera Ant from before! The one that had hung all those horses back at NGL! But, Killua wasn't the only one who remembered. The Chimera Ant's aura shrouded him like mist as he smirked. "I remember you... You're one of those kids from before! Looks like your luck's run out. You're about to get a taste of hell! But it won't last forever..."

Killua's frown deepened. _I moved upwind to capture his attention and draw him away from them... I've done what I had to do. But... _

"Where's the other kids? The spiky-haired one and the dull-eyed one? Once you tell me their location, I'll give you an easy death." The Chimera Ant demanded roughly. Killua's eyes widened again. He didn't know where Shion was... He had assumed he was still alive. _Good... He didn't see Shion's body back at NGL... Then how was Shion's journal found but not him? Wait, I shouldn't be focused on that... Not right now!  
_

The Chimera Ant's aura strengthened again, and his eyes narrowed. "Well... They can't be that far away. They're your buddies, right?"

Killua kept silent.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you talk or not. I'll just walk around making lots of noise and swinging your severed head! Then he'll come to me himself... Isn't that how humans are?" The Ant taunted, and Killua growled. He turned on his Ren as well. _He's right... I have to defeat him, or it's all over! I'll do whatever it takes to protect Gon! _

The Chimera Ant smirk became even more smug as he took one step forward. Killua jumped, and took one step back. What was he going to do-

_**Run. **_

His eyes widened. For a second there... He could've sworn that he heard... Illumi's voice! Was it really...? Or was it all his imagination...?! Killua tensed, almost frozen in place. What was going on?! Why was he so scared?! Unfortunately, it also appeared that the Chimera Ant noticed his fear. He began to go into crazed laughter, his eyes filled with utter arrogance. He pointed at him excitedly as he almost drooled at the mouth. "That's it! That's more like it! That terrified expression... _I love it! _Damn, I'm getting excited now...!"

He wiped away at his watery mouth and began to walk forward. "I'm gonna tear you apart."

Killua tried to move again, but the voice stopped him once more. _**If you aren't certain you can win, run. **_

_I have to protect him... I have to...  
_

**_When you know nothing of your opponent... _**

_... protect Gon!  
_

**_... run away. _**

_No matter what!  
_

He looked up at the Ant and screamed determinedly, but was cut short when his large fist rammed right into his face, sending him flying. Killua forced himself back up and stared at the over-powered monster with eyes that of a tense cat... why couldn't he attack?! He was strong, wasn't he?! So why...? WHY?! Killua tried to rush forward again for a straight up punch, but stopped short. Before he could figure out why he hesitated, the Ant punched his stomach and then his face. Killua was once again flying back, rolling several times before he slid to a stop. He coughed up a little bit of blood and growled. Why...?!

It continued until night time. He couldn't land a blow! He couldn't move forward!

_**Run... Hurry. **_

_No..! _

Another punch to the face.

_Gon! I will... _

A kick to his chin.

_...protect you. _

"Because... we're friends! You're my dear friend! You're all I have now!"

**_Run... _**

_Shut up...!_

**_Run... _**

_I won't listen to you!  
_

**_Run... Run... Run..._**

_Shut up!  
_

**_Run..._**

Killua looked up with his narrowed, teary eyes and unconsciously raised his fingers to his forehead and pinched. "I don't want... to lose him either! He's all I have left!" He shouted, and jammed his nails into his forehead, pulling out the source of pain. He was done... He was done with it!

* * *

A boy wandered through the small town, trying to comb his messy black hair down. But, it refused to work with him. He released a tired sigh and gave up, putting the comb back into his backpack. He continued to walk down the sidewalk with wide-open eyes, almost as if he were looking for someone. He had come a long way from Japan, and previously before that... He preferred not to remember.

"Aah... I wonder where they are."

He looked back down at his directions that someone he knew gave him. He should be close to the hotel... so how was he so lost now? He looked around and sighed again. He was never going to find it. He continued to walk forward until somewhere near, he could hear faint screaming and shouting. He looked up and listened closely. _Was it just me, or did someone...? _

Once again, there was screaming. He blinked, and began to run. Was someone in trouble?! When he grew close to the area of the sounds, he saw no one... But the door was open and a few papers with some sort of calligraphy on it were strewn about. He made a weird face and looked around. So it wasn't his imagination... but something _did _happen. He then looked at the building and smiled. So _this _was the hotel they were at!

He walked inside and looked around. _Well... Now I have to find them. _


	71. Update! PLEASE read this!

**Hiya, hiya, HitmanTargetsYou here!**

**Ah, I've got some announcements to make. I have terrible news, and good news... Well, good news depending on what type of person you are. Anyways, back to the topic, I know that many of you guys are eagerly waiting for the next chapter of HxH: IME, but... it's going on hiatus. Yeah, yeah, what a bad time huh? Well, unfortunately, I've lost interest in continuing this series. I've been updating it non-stop for almost a year, and you know, too much of something makes you sick. Another reason is that I usually update stories on my sister's laptop, but since her laptop isn't charging, I can't update. My little brother's PC is an option, but he's always using it, and I hate writing on it unless it's urgent. The biggest reason though, it's just that I'm not as motivated anymore. I have little to no ambition to continue this series.  
**

**The good news is... well, if it's even good news, is that even though IME is on hiatus, it's not like I'll never end it. I'm aiming to continue it somewhere during Spring or Summer break. If that doesn't happen, then I'll put the story up for adoption or something. **

**Hitman out!**


	72. Shion's Choice

The boy walked inside the dark hotel, looking around. There was no sign of Gon and Killua. He sighed and scratched at his head irritatedly, because if he didn't find them now, it would take an eternity to find them later. He was sure he sent a letter informing the two boys of his arrival, so why didn't they give him a call of their current whereabouts? The boy sighed again and began to do a quick search, knocking on several doors here and there. It was confirmed that the two boys had been staying there, but they had no clue where they were now. The boy scratched at his head, the irritation on his face now obvious to any random passerby. "Geez... I'm about to just let you guys deal with the Chimera Ants without me..."

A small moment of silence passed by, and the irritated expression softened into a melancholy smile. "... well, they'll manage without me anyways... like they always do..."

He sighed and slipped his pale hands into his pockets, then starting on his way down the path. He needed to find somewhere to stay for a few weeks, but the hotel Gon and Killua were staying didn't quite seem all that 'sane'. After what he heard earlier, he was sure there was bound to be a murder scene. As he walked, he heard the sounds of fast footsteps. Someone was running towards him! He turned around, prepared to attack, but stopped as soon as he saw that it was just a crazy brown-haired lady running into the hotel. She screamed like an insane person, repeatedly saying things like, "They're making a fool of me!"

_Well damn, Gon and Killua just seem to be drawn to the crazies..._

The boy sighed and shrugged, just continuing on his path. But it didn't any easier than that during the next few days. It seemed to take forever for the boy to just find clues of where they were, and what they were doing. Naturally, no one knew, but it would've been helpful if he could just _run_ into them in the streets. However... the longer time it took for him to find them, the more his mind wandered. He started to think that maybe... _maybe my disappearance doesn't really matter. They'll... be fine. I've never been able to do anything to help them, after all. I was just... a nuisance. _

As he walked through the crowded streets, on another one of his daily looks, he stopped to look at the clear blue sky. A heavy sense of desolation fell onto the boy as he closed his eyes, gulping back the pain. It was clear that his will to fight alongside his friends was beginning to crumble. He was heartbroken, and he was sure that he held no use to the people he had spent so long with. The two boys were always fighting, always protecting him when he was missing, always there for him.

_Yet... yet I have done nothing to protect those two. I am... nothing important, am I? _

He sighed and sat down on a bench, next to someone else. "What a depressing day..."

The person sitting next to him turned their head, then froze. But the boy payed no attention to that and sighed again. He was to occupied with trivial thoughts that he madly hated himself for. His 'usefulness' complex was getting on his nerves, yet he could do absolutely **_nothing_** about it. Suddenly, in the midst of the silence, the "stranger" sitting next to him roughly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look their way. The boy nearly snapped at the person with a violent gesture until he realized just who the person sitting next to him was.

"... Killua?"

"Shion...?"

The boy's eyes widened just as wide as the white-haired ex-assassin's did. Both boys just stared at each other in shock until Killua suddenly punched him in the stomach without any warning. Shion gagged, and reflexively bent forward, ramming his head into Killua's nose. When they were both injured and immediately made distance from each other, Shion held his stomach, gasping for air. He glared at Killua, who's nose started bleeding (Bleeding A LOT, at that) from the impact of his hard head. However, the boy payed no mind, and he was rather proud that he made the boy bleed. "THAT_ HURT_, KILLUA!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

They both breathed heavily, glaring at each other angrily until Killua's eyes began to water. He wiped away the stream of blood, though that proved to be useless since it only smudged the blood across his face even more, and touched Shion's cheek. "Is that... Is that really you?"

Shion froze. He looked at the pale hand on his cheek, then at the crying ex-assassin. Although he seemed broken now, in any other case, he was healthy. Shion's own heart broke and he came to realization. He truly felt guilty for wishing that the two boys were somewhat struggling and needed his help, but after all, he never was much use to them, was he? Shion sighed, and brushed away Killua's hand. He stood up, putting his hands into his pocket and looked up into the sky. When a moment of silence passed by, he said, "Where's Gon? I need to talk to the both of you. I'll explain everything."

"Gon? He's back at the hotel. I'll take you there..." Killua murmured, getting up as well. There was a shadow over his face as he stood still, and Shion feared that he had somehow made Killua angry. He couldn't blame him, they must've thought he died. Though he was still pissed that they didn't seem to know about the letter, coming from Killua's reaction to seeing Shion again. Whoever was the one who dealt with the mail that had his letter to them in it was going to suffer painful consequences. But Shion didn't exactly dwell on the diabolical plans coming up in his head for long when the ex-assassin began trembling, soft and shaky laughter being emitted from his mouth. Shion cocked his head, and took a step back. "Uh, Killua...? I know you're pissed, but..."

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA!" Killua burst into laughter, all the while crying tears of joy. He had the biggest grin, the most jocular aura, and seemed... somehow relieved of immense stress. As he laughed, people near by stared at the two boys with strange looks, but Killua didn't care. He just cried and laughed, all the while Shion could only act like he didn't know the boy. When Killua's laughs finally calmed down, he stared at Shion with the most tender expression. His cheeks were wet with tears, and the goofy smile on his face showed no signs of fading. "I'm so... glad...! I'm so fucking happy, you don't even know...! You're alive, Shion! You're alive!"

Shion couldn't help but smile as well. He pat Killua's shoulders, and sighed. "Yeah... I am. I'm alive, Killua. I'm alive."

* * *

"SHION! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU DIED, YOU SAID YOU DIED! BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!" Gon gushed, tears at his eyes as he stared at his friend who had been believed to have died. He ran around Shion, eyes full of disbelief and utter shock. Then, he grinned and hugged Shion with such intensity, the black-haired boy was sure that the other black-haired boy cracked a few rib bones. "SHION! I MISSED YOU SO, SO MUCH! THOUGH KILLUA MISSED YOU MORE, I MISSED YOU A LOT! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Shion smiled awkwardly and pat the boy's back. "I missed you guys too..."

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU DIED! How did you...?" Gon looked at the boy curiously, and Shion sighed. "That was what I was going to explain until you began freaking out."

"Oh... sorry..."

"No need to apologize. So... I'm not quite sure about how I'm still alive either, you see. I think when I was dying... I think when I was dying, somewhere near the 'end', I suddenly wanted to live. And in my desperation, I activated Sleep Mode, unconsciously ordering myself to live. Since Sleep Mode is associated with Enhancing, I must have began to heal myself. The rest after that... I have no clue. I woke up back at the horse rental place. They told me I came there all bloody and stuff, but I personally think that I had some sort of help before that... maybe, maybe not. I can't seem to remember beyond that point. All I knew was that the wound was gone, and you guys were still alive. Well, anyways, I wrote a letter and sent it out for mail before I went off to Japan for extra training. Then... I would come back to help you guys fight against the Chimera Ants."

"You... wrote a letter? And wait, you went to Japan instead of looking for us?!" Killua exclaimed, and Shion frowned. "I wanted to become stronger, you dimwit. And how was I supposed to know where you guys went? What, did you expect me to mindlessly wander every town and hope to run into you?" _Even though that's kind of the exact thing I did a week earlier... _

"Oh... well, that makes sense."

"Anyways, yeah, I wrote a letter. But there was most likely an accident with the mailing system- well, the people there had better hope that it was an accident- and you guys didn't get my letter. In a nut shell, I went to Japan, and you guys believed I was dead. By the way, do you have my journal? I think I left it back at the forest, because when I woke up, it wasn't with me." Shion asked, looking at the two curiously. Killua nodded, and ran off to fetch it. When he came back, Shion looked at the bloody cover and gulped. "Wow... I can see why you thought I was dead."

"You wrote some bloody messages in the last two pages too." Killua said, and Shion smiled sheepishly. "Well... now I can rip those two pages out."

There was another pause of silence, and then a heavy melancholy atmosphere settled into the room. Gon and Killua could sense it, and they both instinctively looked to Shion, who's facial expression was clouded over with some sort of sadness. He smiled numbly, and slapped a hand to his forehead, chuckling softly... it was more depressed than amused. Before Gon or Killua could question the sudden change of character, Shion mumbled, "I told Yuu-sensei all about you two... and he brought some things to light. Those points have changed my whole view on the times I spent with you two... so answer my questions seriously. Have I... Have I ever been of use? Have I even done anything important...? Do I... even matter...?"

"Of course you matter, you idiot! You saved... You saved me and Gon from that _monster_!" Killua cried out, but stopped short when he saw the dark expression on Shion's face. "Thinking about it now, wouldn't it have been easy for all three of us to simply move out of the way? We've fought fast opponents before, and even if the attack was a surprise, there's a certain thing called 'reflexives'. Killua, I appreciate your point, but use your God damn head."

"Shion!" Gon scolded, and Shion sighed. "... I'm sorry, I'm just..."

Killua sighed, and reached out to pat the boy's head. "You're... I... _**We**_ think you're important. Me and Gon. That's all that matters."

Shion smiled, though it was forced, and then stood up. "You're... such good friends. You deserve more than me. But... you know what? I've also come up with a conclusion." The grin on his face became genuine as he passed by Gon and Killua on his stroll to the window. He propped his hands on his hips, and stared out into the sky. Though it was just a quick thought, Killua could have sworn Shion grew just a few inches taller, and his shoulders became just a bit more broad. There was another quick silence before Shion suddenly declared, "This is the last time I try to be your 'shield'! After we beat up those Chimera Ants, I'm going on a fucking adventure! I'll become stronger, invincible, and the most powerful Nen user in the world!"

He turned around to face Killua and Gon, the most ridiculous (And happiest) grin on his face. "I'm going to stop trying to become your shield! All those times I made up excuses and just fucked around because I was a mindless dreamer is over! I'm going to become so strong, everyone will know the name 'Shion Kouta'! And you know what? _I'M GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!_"

Killua and Gon just stared at him for the longest time, then Gon clapped. He grinned and clapped and ignored the obvious cockiness that Shion had now developed into his personality. He was just happy to see Shion happy, and not... well, dead as he had previously believed. Killua was grinning as well. He put his arms behind his head and said, "I guess it's not so bad that you're finally becoming more ambitious... that sad aura around you was really getting me irritated. But you're not going to rule the world. I am."

"You can say that, Killua, but I'm definitely more suited to that position." Shion grinned. But then, the radiance dimmed. He strolled towards Killua, and pat his head. "Killua... this may seem sudden, but we're breaking up. While on my stay in Japan, I've realized that love is too distracting, and it's rather trivial in an adventure. This isn't because I don't like you, and you did nothing wrong. I just feel that love will drag me down. I don't want to follow you wherever _you_ go forever... The world is a large place, and there's so much to see. Then after we beat the Chimera Ants... I want to separate from you and Gon. In all these times, I have barely done anything for myself. I want my fair share of the adventurous spirit! Then... I'll come back. I promise. I'll come back with stories to tell!"

_And maybe then... will I earn the right to be your shield._

Killua only smiled back. He understood Shion's passion, though he badly wished it were all a joke, but kissed Shion one final time. Even if he knew that he would still love the boy to death, and even though he knew that this may be the last time he could ever be in a relationship with the boy, he was only happy to know the boy was alive. That was the only thing that mattered, just as long as Shion was alive and happy... then Killua was happy. "I understand... help us beat up those stupid monstrosities, and I'll let you go without a fight."

"Wait... so you're both breaking up?" Gon asked, blinking. Shion nodded. "It's necessary. Gon, you'll understand when you start dating someone."

Gon frowned. "I don't approve of this idea, but I can't control what you want to do. So... I just hope you both don't regret this."

Shion smiled warmly, only looking back outside the window.


End file.
